


Outworld's Liberation

by jmalsimmons



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Drama, Dreams, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Murder, Nudity, Original Character(s), Romance, Suspense, Threesome - F/F/F, Torture, multiple character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 152,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmalsimmons/pseuds/jmalsimmons
Summary: Follow Jade as she exorcises inner demons alongside Chris Jones (cw2k's OC) against Kano & Tanya, pawns for a sinister evil lying in wait.Based on cw2k's Love & War saga starting from Arc II.





	1. New Beginning

**Los Angeles, CA:**

Peaceful; free from disturbance and tranquil.

A word only a few people could associate themselves with certainty. Dawn signified the beginning of a new day as the sun's bright orange rays peered through the curtains of a beautiful home in Earthrealm. On a breathtaking scenery in Los Angeles, a two-story condominium stood over a beach hill watching over the shoreline, the waves softly moving towards the shore. You couldn't imagine a better place to call home every day.

Two occupants inside the condo's master bedroom felt content at the moment after a very passionate night. A dark-skinned woman sighed as her beloved’s hand wrapped around her curvaceous body, briefly staying on her right breast before wrapping itself around her abdomen. At first glance, the woman would be considered African-American, but she was born in a completely different realm. Behind her was a Caucasian man who kept his mate warm throughout the night. Being near put the loving couple at ease with all the fighting they did in Outworld and Earthrealm.

Jade winced at the sunlight and carefully opened her eyes. Since moving to Earthrealm a few years ago, she learned more about its culture, people, technology, and her personal favorite, food. Leaving her beloved Edenia brought mixed feelings to Jade, the only home she ever knew growing up. Her Queen along with her best friend remained there to this day, representing as the lone family to the former assassin ever since Shao Khan abducted her. Jade's husband immediately felt horrible for her uncertainty and compromised on her behalf. In the end, they decided to have two homes with one in each realm to stay close to her family and heed her kingdom's call for help should the need arise. From the looks of it, nothing but peace and tranquility persisted. Jade shifted her eyes to the clock on her nightstand.

_'7:15 already?'_ she thought. _'Guess that's what happens when you lose track of time being busy and having fun.'_

Jade couldn't go back to sleep after two failed attempts and figured she'd stop trying. She hesitated to get out of bed, forgetting her husband's arm draped around her body as he slept away. The Edenian woman carefully turned as to not wake him from what looked like a very relaxing slumber. Who could blame him with all his accomplishments in the time she's known and loved him. Jade smiled when she saw her husband's handsome features. Chris has changed a lot over the years but remained the Hero everyone in all the realms knew, respected, and revered. His face bore some nonexistent blemishes; however, Jade cringed at the scar on his chest from Shinnok's amulet, courtesy of Mileena. Remembering the self-proclaimed 'Empress of Outworld' caused the former assassin to bring up another name.

Tanya, Edenia's former ambassador.

Five years ago, Jade assisted Queen Sindel in recruiting allies to combat Onaga's revival, only to learn that Tanya broke Chris' heart. This event transpired when the two got together shortly after Chris awoke from his coma-induced slumber thanks to Shinnok's General, Reiko. Jade never forgave Tanya for her transgression or for betraying Edenia for the promise of power. Thus, the two would meet in Outworld as Onaga prepared to take over every realm of existence.

Going into that encounter, Jade was anxious and apprehensive despite Chris giving her his blessing to take the traitor down. Tanya was equally skilled as her adversary and the other female assassins. Many people believed the two vixens matched each other in every category. The green-eyed woman, however, should've had no reason to feel distraught. Jade trained night and day alongside Kitana under Shao Khan's tutelage. She proved to be a strong warrior, rivaling the Princess' prowess despite losing most of the time, Kitana the more accomplished assassin despite lacking Mileena's bloodlust. In the only instance Jade faced Tanya in battle, the pyromancer proved formidable and nearly killed Jade. Kitana managed to save her friend at the last moment, forcing Tanya to retreat.

Despite Kitana congratulating her assassin counterpart for fending Tanya off, Jade became downcast because of her carelessness by underestimating her opponent. She would've never forgiven herself if Onaga killed Chris or forced him to become Tanya's sex slave. Now, Jade knew there wouldn't be anyone to save her the next time they squared off. Not Kitana, and not even Chris.

She was on her own.

* * *

**Five years ago:**

_Blood. Nothing but blood littered the stone floor._

_A grueling battle took place with both Edenian warriors giving their all, their weapons used periodically but remained a non-factor until the end. It was a fight where only one combatant would walk away with their life. As expected, it came down to a matter of will. With Tanya's hateful gaze, Jade's stare was venomous as both women pushed themselves to the brink of exhaustion. Neither were without injuries. _

_Jade limped with a dislocated ankle while bleeding from her forehead and lip, fractured ribs not helping matters. Tanya wasn't much better off, bruises marring her face. Dark blood flowed freely from a broken nose, a result stemming from Jade smashing her Bojustu against the pyromancer's face._

_"You still believe... you can defeat me, Jade?" Tanya spoke breathily. "Despite... all your efforts, you're just a... poor imitation of Kitana."_

_With great difficulty, she stood up; arms crossed under her bosom. Jade tensed because Tanya was more sexually active than her. The traitor bragged about being the more 'experienced lover' due to selling her body across Outworld for either money or treasures. Something Jade never understood or even wanted to for that matter._

_Tanya grinned maliciously after sensing Jade’s discomfort. "Better yet, answer me this. Do you honestly think you can be a better lover in bed with that Earthrealm scum? His supposed love for me was pitiful at best."_

_The traitor's smile grew seeing the hurt on Jade's face after demeaning her beloved, emerald eyes filling with tears. She quickly wiped them away, not wanting to show weakness. Jade then replaced her sadness with a murderous look after slowly rising from one knee._

_Throughout most of the fight, neither Edenian could land a devastating blow. But the turning point into Tanya's favor occurred when she dealt Jade a nasty right elbow that left her dizzy, letting the pyromancer seize the upper hand. Tanya snuck behind Jade and pinned her arms before flinging herself backward for a very painful German suplex. Jade couldn't stop Tanya from getting back to her feet, performing two more German suplexes, the last one pinning Jade against the ground. Edenia's General suffered a concussion, not to mention a broken rib or two from Tanya's grappling move. Despite her extra training before the Dragon King's arrival, it became apparent Tanya overmatched Jade in overall strength. Thoughts began haunting the assassin. Not only for her death battle but also her beloved Chris, who was sure to be killed by the Dragon King if she didn't prevail._

_However, Tanya motivated Jade after degrading Chris' honor, granting the emerald assassin her second wind as her entire body started glowing green._

_"Not only have you disgraced our home, but you've dishonored a great man!" Jade replied in an otherworldly voice._

_Tanya didn't know it at the time, but she finally unleashed a woman scorned, hell-bent on exacting vengeance. The traitor stood in disbelief as Jade got back to her feet, an inferno evident in her eyes._

_"A man that I love dearly!" The assassin exclaimed as tears streaked down her face. _

_Tanya began backing away in fear as the General's power became unstable, her eyes turning completely green._

_Within a split second, Jade lunged at Tanya with every ounce of strength she had left. "AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU BURN IN HELL WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!"_

* * *

**Present Day:**

A slight snore snapped Jade out of her daydream, forgetting about the past as she continued admiring her husband's upper body to his powerful chest and abdominals. Chris was Jade's eye candy, always fantasizing about him when he wasn't around. Just thinking about it made the former assassin giggle internally, never believing in her lifetime of ever dealing with a man in a romantic sense. Talk about having an epiphany. Jade carefully slipped her husband's arm from her stomach and got up to start her day, dressed in a pair of black panties and a white T-Shirt as she left the room. Chris remained asleep despite not feeling his wife's warm body.

Walking down the hallway, Jade entered another room not too far from her and Chris' bedroom. Staying quiet, she gazed lovingly into a play pin shared by two of the most influential people in her life: Jessica and Jaden, her fraternal twins.

Both children were one word Jade has searched after Shao Khan took her away from her parents many centuries ago** \- **happiness.


	2. Painful Memories

**After Tanya's betrayal:**

Miserable and alone; that's all Chris felt the past few hours, his face mixed with disappointment and resentment while sitting inside his tent. There was nothing but complete emptiness in his whole demeanor: and he was mostly responsible.

* * *

**Six hours ago:**

_Chris traveled to a seemingly ghost-like town in Outworld, the city of Sun Do devoid of life and far from welcoming to anyone as everything laid ravaged. Old huts cut in half, dead animals everywhere, and scarce remains of magic dispersed throughout the area._

_Earthrealm's Hero inspected one of the many destroyed huts when a gust of wind blew behind his back, prompting him to enter his battle stance. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. On high alert, Chris' gaze shifted towards a rice field twenty feet east to see a few crows pecking at a dead goat. Thinking it was just his imagination, Chris assessed the wreckage, stepping inside a house riddled with graffiti. The occupants inside consisted of four members, all of them horrifically murdered as Chris examined the victims; the husband's neck twisted at an unnatural angle while his wife suffered first degree burns across her body and a deep incision at the base of her throat. Chris then nearly threw up after seeing two more adults hung by a noose with their intestines hanging out. Deciding he's seen enough, Chris headed for the exit before spotting something, a particular part of graffiti etched on a cabinet door in the kitchen. Upon closer inspection, he realized what the symbol was, his eyes widening at the realization._

_"Black Dragon!" The Earthrealm savior exclaimed. "Shit!"_

_Immediately, Chris sprinted to the door, only to be ambushed with a solid kick to the spine and sent flying into a metal gate in the front lawn. Groaning from the surprise attack, he prepared himself for an onslaught as six members of the ruthless gang surrounded him._

_It was all a setup to lure him here._

_They beat Chris within an inch of his life even with his exceptional ability in martial arts. Blood ran from a gash above his right eye and on the left side of his forehead. The thugs overwhelmed and incapacitated him before dragging his body to their hideout._

_Things were only going to get worse for Earth's hero._

* * *

**Two hours later:**

_"Wake up, sleeping beauty," a faint and unknown voice called out._

_With much difficulty, Chris winced to adjust his sight as a bright, singular lamp shined directly above him, his anger rising after finally regaining full vision._

_"KANO!" he yelled furiously._

_The Black Dragon leader grinned evilly as his favorite 'chump' angrily spat out his name. Chris tried to lash out but quickly realized his limbs were immobilized, both hands tied together behind a chair with a thick rope and his ankles bound to the legs. Kano hadn't changed at all in appearance, sporting his trademark cybernetic eye in his MK3 attire, the only difference was the outfit being entirely black to match his organization's namesake._

_"Been a long time, mate." Kano smugly cracked._

_"Not long enough, jackass!" Chris seethed. "What are you and your low life thugs doing here!?"_

_"Relax, mate. Just handlin' Black Dragon business as usual," the Black Dragon head remarked. "Though I'm surprised to find you snooping around here."_

_Chris wasn't amused. "Spare me your bullshit! Don't think I forgot about everything you've done to me! Because so help me, I'm taking your head off your fucking shoulders if it's the last thing I do!"_

_Laughter boomed throughout the entire room as Kano along with his mercenaries mocked their adversary, knowing he was only stalling to avoid the inevitable._

_"Mate, ya never cease to amaze me! I always admired that about you," their leader taunted after the laughter subsided. "Anyhow, we have this town under our control, and will be expanding ever so slightly to give the Dragon King his rightful empire." Kano paused and gave Chris another sickening grin. "And it's all thanks to this smokin' hot gal."_

_The wooden double doors in the room creaked open, and as Kano said, a full-figured female sauntered through. Chris' expression turned into abject horror when he recognized who it was. Dressed in a yellow Edenian outfit showing her toned legs, insignias branding her torso and revealing a hefty amount of cleavage, Tanya slowly strutted to Chris, shaking her toned ass which caught every Black Dragon member's hungry stare. She smirked menacingly at her former lover who was in disbelief, not believe the woman he made love to a few weeks ago has now shown her true colors._

_Tanya now aligned herself with the Black Dragon._

_"You look surprised, Chris." Tanya ridiculed. "I thought you would've seen this coming?"_

_Chris was at a loss for words. "Tanya...? W- Why? Why would you do this?"_

_"If you haven't learned already, even from giving me marvelous sex," she began, casually flipping her hair behind her shoulders. "I always get what I want."_

_"So you decided to just spit on my love!?" Chris yelled._

_The pyromancer merely giggled. "Sorry, but I don't believe in that weak emotion." She then sat in Chris' lap, gently grinding her pelvis to rub in her betrayal, much to his displeasure. "Love eventually gets you killed and from how I see it," Tanya dragged her fingernails under his Chris' chin and cupped his left cheek before whispering, "You have become weak."_

_Having enough of her game, Chris violently shook Tanya off his lap despite his limited mobility. The pyromancer got off the floor and glared at him with disdain as he replied, "You traitor, Jade was right about you."_

_Not a second after he said that statement, Tanya quickly backhanded Chris with her right hand engulfed in flames, the impact making Kano and his organization wince. Chris ended up on the floor in pain after Tanya's attack, a burn mark imprinted on the right side of his face for good measure._

_"Don't EVER say that bitch's name in my presence!" Tanya shrieked before turning sharply to two gang members. "Sit him up!"_

_Not wanting to anger her further, they hastily sat Chris upright as he tried to regain his senses, not expecting that violent blow. After being brought up, Tanya moved forward and grabbed a handful of his hair, nothing but hate filling her pupil-less eyes._

_"That pole swinging whore has thwarted me repeatedly, and if it weren't for Kitana, her head would be sitting on a pike in my throne! I'll slaughter Jade without remorse if she gets in my way again!" fumed Tanya._

_The pyromancer's malicious words lit a fire inside Chris, unsure what he would do if he witnessed Jade's death, and this witch claimed responsibility._

_Chris venomously responded despite Tanya's painful grip of his hair. "You won't lay one hand on her! I'll be damned if I let you harm Jade!"_

_Hearing him say that about her hated enemy made he traitor narrow her eyes dangerously. After a tense moment of silence, Tanya confused Chris with a grin and released his hair to join the rest of the gang before erupting in laughter._

_"Well, well. You do feel something for that bitch. Then again, I forgot you gave her and Kitana some good sex from what I've heard." Tanya's words carried a hint of jealously Chris easily detected, but to his credit, didn't say anything._

_You could hear a pin drop as the Black Dragon gang stood wordlessly at what they just heard. Kano himself was impressed. Chris boned both the Princess of Outworld and her highly respected bodyguard, at the same time no less. Few would be able to fathom sexing two beautiful Edenian women, let alone its royalty._

_'That certainly got their attention,' Chris speculated._

_Breaking his train of thought, Tanya continued speaking. "No matter. As I said before, that green harpy has been in my way ever since I betrayed Edenia and it's gone on long enough."_

_A sudden thought popped into her mind, making the pyromancer smile once again as she stared at Chris with evil intentions. He couldn't imagine what was going through her mind but found out after she spoke. "Well, my former lover, you've just given me a brilliant idea."_

_Tanya went behind him, a seductive look on her face as she laid her hand over his shoulder and slid down his chest which revolted the Earthrealm savior. Tanya then leaned down to bite his ear, a grimace escaping his mouth._

_"Since we have you captured, I'm sure there'll be plenty of people who will come looking for you, mainly Sindel and her mangy lapdog. I wonder how much they'll relinquish to make sure you're unharmed," the former ambassador unveiled._

_Chris' eyes widened at the mention of being used as a bargaining chip for whatever twisted desires Tanya had in mind. "What makes you think the Queen would agree with whatever deal you have in place!? Better yet, what deal are you trying to swindle!? There's no way Sindel would ever bargain with the likes of you!"_

_She merely laughed at his outburst. "To answer in order, the Queen herself realizes how valuable you are to the cause of deterring all enemies against Edenia and Earthrealm, that's a given fact. Also, the deal I'll make with her is..." She whispered in his opposite ear, "Your freedom... for Jade's execution by my hand."_

_The proposed negotiation caused Chris to violently thrash against the chair to beat the living daylights out of Tanya, enraged she would go to any length to exact her revenge on Jade._

_"BACKSTABBING WITCH! IF YOU EVEN SO MUCH BREATHE IN JADE'S DIRECTION, I WILL KILL YOU MY DAMN SELF!" Chris exploded._

_Once again, Tanya backhanded Earth's warrior with another inflamed right hand and sent him to the floor as she did earlier. Chris coughed up blood mixed with saliva as it spewed out in wads._

_"Chris, when will you learn? Jade's fate was already sealed when she decided to deny what's rightfully mine. I'll feel so much satisfaction when I grind my heel into her throat as she begs for mercy." Tanya stated menacingly. "Who knows? Maybe when I eradicate her existence, you can be my play toy for all eternity. Surely Jade doesn't have the sex drive to satisfy you. Am I right?"_

_After taking his time to recover, Chris spat out another wad of blood and uttered, "You... can go fuck yourself."_

_Tanya shook her head in disappointment. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Then you leave me no choice but to..."_

_Before the pyromancer completed her sentence, the double doors exploded and in came thirty-five men along with a slender female dressed in purple boots, top, and bottom with a head wrap. Li Mei caught wind of the Black Dragon securing one of the village homes and gathered her people to kick the unwanted aggressors out._

_"Despicable! You come to my village and wipe out everything near and dear to my people!" Li Mei addressed the unwelcomed visitors. "We will take you all out by force and reclaim our land!" The Outworld refugee pulled out her sword before commanding, "ATTACK!"_

_The villagers charged the Black Dragon in a wild battle royal, Li Mei taking out a score of thugs before spotting Chris tied down to a chair, lying on the ground in discomfort._

_Cautiously, Li Mei approached. "Hey, I know you. You're Chris from Earthrealm." She used her sword to free Chris from his bondage. "Do you remember me?"_

_"Yes, you're Li Mei," answered Chris while massaging both wrists. "I met you a few years ago..."_

_"I know. You also had sex with me as well." Li Mei interrupted._

_Embarrassed, Chris looked down, angered by the fact Tanya has caused him much heartbreak within the past few hours._

_The refugee broke his train of thought. "Don't feel bad. You were good, but I probably shouldn't have asked you to do that. I was very naïve back then." She carefully examined the bruises on his face from Tanya's assault. "Are you ok? You look terrible."_

_"Don't worry about it," replied Chris. "Let's just say I've had better days."_

_A Black Dragon member snuck behind Chris, but before he could strike, the Earthrealmer gave him a sharp elbow without looking before landing a roundhouse kick to his temple, knocking the thug unconscious._

_"What happened? Was it because of that woman in yellow?" she inquired._

_"Regretfully," he replied with disdain._

_The Sun Do refugee caught another incoming gang member's fist and flipped him over on his back and incapacitated him by stomping on his sternum. They stood back to back as six more Black Dragon members surrounded them. Knowing they had the advantage despite being outnumbered, they fought the gang while still talking about what happened to the Earthrealm savior in his entrapment._

_"She was a person I thought I loved and ended up turning her back on me and our forces over the promise of enormous power and wealth," Chris explained after tossing a male through the front window._

_Li Mei dropkicked two members with each foot and gracefully landed back on both feet. "I'm sorry for the grief Tanya put you through."_

_Sighing, Chris delivered a punishing right knee to another Black Dragon member while holding another in a chokehold before breaking his neck. "I know, and I should've done something, but that's what I get for not listening. Do you know about the Dragon King making a reappearance?"_

_"Yes, this land is going to be used to build a palace to his liking. Most of the villagers have already fled. Only warriors like myself stayed to fend them off," replied Li Mei._

_As the ruckus ceased, all the Black Dragon members laid defeated by Chris, Li Mei, and her fellow warriors except for Kano and Tanya who watched the entire melee from a safe distance. They escaped outside the back door and fled the area not to risk capture, and no doubt face execution._

_"Don't think this is over, Chris!" Tanya shouted at the defenders of Sun Do, completely unhappy with the change in advantage._

_As he heard Tanya's voice from outside, Chris saw her and Kano atop a hill and charged after them with Li Mei following in hot pursuit._

_"This has only been a delay and nothing more! The Dragon King will rise again, and when he does, you will all perish!" The Edenian traitor gave him a mean smile. "But he did promise to save Jade for me! She'll die by my hand one way or another!" Tanya laughed as she and Kano made their retreat via teleportation._

_Chris and his new ally barely missed getting there in time to prevent their departure. Despite escaping with the help of Li Mei and her villagers to fend off the Black Dragon Gang, Chris remained upset that the realms are still in peril with the return of the Dragon King. Worst of all, Jade was in grave danger and doesn't even know it. In frustration, Chris threw his head back and bellowed. Li Mei could only bow her head in empathy._

* * *

**Present Day:**

After staring in space for at least an hour, Chris decided to clear his mind with some fresh air and stepped out of his tent, seeing Li Mei and her Master Bo Rai Cho having dinner by the campfire. The Master learned of the events from his student and wanted to join their quest. Any ally would be of great help to an important cause.

"Master Bo Rai Cho, Li Mei; I'm going for a walk," Chris informed them. "I should be back shortly."

Bo Rai Cho raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong, Chris? Was the dinner not to your liking?"

"I enjoyed what you made for all of us, Master," the Earthrealm savior honestly replied. "Just need to clear my mind."

The master nodded. "Very well. Just don't wander off too far, evil forces may be lurking in the shadows." Chris bowed in respect and left the campground, his figure slowly disappearing into the darkness.

Bo Rai Cho turned to his student. "I know those thugs took him hostage, but that wasn't all of what happened, was it?"

Li Mei unsurely replied, "It appears the one named Tanya broke his heart and betrayed her homeworld of Edenia as well." A pause occurred. "Before those people escaped, Tanya mentioned she would execute someone who kept getting in her way of power who happens to be very close to Chris."

"Did you catch the name of the person she wants to kill?" asked the Master.

"I believe her name is Jade." Li Mei answered.

Bo Rai Cho gravely nodded. "I see. Jade is the bodyguard to the Edenian throne for Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana. They foster a deep hatred for each other after Tanya became obsessed with power. It comes as no surprise that she wants to get rid of a formidable warrior like Jade."

No other words were said between master and student as Li Mei resumed eating her dinner, unaware of Bo Rai Cho observed the half-crescent moon.

_'Poor soul,'_ his thought concerning Chris. _'No man should ever have to go through what he's endured.'_

* * *

**Forest Clearing:**

The solitary trek toward an open space seemed to do nothing for Chris, his once indomitable spirit markedly shaken as he made a seat from a tree log, reflecting on the events of the last few hours.

His capture by the Black Dragon, Tanya aligning herself with them, and her disturbing arrangement regarding his freedom for Jade's head.

All of Chris' anger returned after seeing Kano again, the bastard responsible for murdering his wife and child, a transgression Chris will never forgive. To make matters worse, Tanya, whom he considered a love interest, betrayed him in the worst possible way and vowed to kill her most bitter rival in Jade.

A sense of worry overtook the Earthrealmer if not only the Dragon King returned to power, but if Tanya succeeded in taking Jade's life as Kano did to Jennifer and Kate. Just the thought of her dying by that witch's hand was too much for Chris to bear as he wept silently, afraid to lose Jade as she grew into a woman who could heal his heart after his wife family's demise and more notably, Tanya's betrayal.

Chris continued weeping and failed to hear a portal opening behind him about fifty yards away, revealing two females. One had ghost-white eyes and hair, possessing a full-figured body with wide hips and thighs covered in knee-high boots in a purple bodysuit, her appearance betraying her advanced age. The woman beside her was also thousands of years old, but she too was blessed with natural beauty, flaunting a similar full-figured body with even better 'assets,' and jet-black hair twisted into two pigtails (like Chun-Li from Street Fighter) while adorned in a ninja-like outfit scarcely concealing her sun-kissed ebony skin.

Queen Sindel and Jade searched tirelessly for allies to oppose the impending return of the Dragon King and gathered many warriors along with the likes of Sonya and Johnny Cage. (Yes, they're married.) Their quest now focused on finding Chris after hearing he'd been put into a coma and disappearing from the scene shortly after recovering, only to be apprehended by the Black Dragon. The two ladies surveyed the area, mindful it may not be safe due to the growing number of enemies serving Onaga.

"Stay alert, Jade," spoke Sindel. "The entire perimeter could be surrounded."

"Yes, your Highness," Jade replied.

Both women began walking towards the clearing, their respective weapons tightly gripped. Traveling under twilight, Jade led her Queen to a downtrodden pathway when a small noise caught her ear, the sound of weeping. Although mute, Jade recognized it and silently directed Sindel to halt. Edenia's General then allowed her Queen to resume movement, their cautious approach taking them to Chris' current location, their eyes observing his languish in secrecy.

"There he is, but why is he crying?" the Queen whispered to her General.

Jade wondered about this anomaly herself. "I'm uncertain, my Queen."

Inside, the emerald assassin desperately wanted to console Chris about whatever made him feel this way, holding a soft spot for the Earthrealmer ever since their first meeting. Aside from how he fought in the tournament and his somewhat blunt personality, Chris was a gentle soul, not to mention very handsome. Jade's heart fluttered inside her chest, cognizant that Kitana too shared an interest in the Earthrealm male. However, Jade wanted to be the one he would call his, a complete reversal from her original thoughts of men.

Sindel noticed the faraway look her General was giving Chris. "You sense his grief as well, Jade?"

The startled assassin turned to her Queen, dropping her head in shame. "Apologies, my Queen. I can't stand to see him this way."

Sindel nodded. "Understandable as I felt the same way about Jerrod." Another query popped into her mind. "Do you love him, Jade?"

Jade's eyes widened in shock at the Queen's deduction. "Your Highness!" She lowered her voice as not to cause a scene. "H- How did you...?"

The Queen stopped her midsentence. "Don't be ashamed, my dear. You can tell me."

"Something intriguing about him escapes me. It's almost like there's more to Chris than meets the eye." Jade summarized truthfully but didn't expand any further.

"And you feel compelled to learn more," Sindel interjected.

A subtle nod was Jade's response. "Yes. However, the Dragon King's resurrection remains our top priority."

"Indeed," Sindel acknowledged. "Let's make our presence known."

"Yes, Queen Sindel," Jade replied with a bow.

The two Edenian women quietly stepped into the clearing and approached their chosen champion. Chris continued wallowing in misery before hearing footsteps encroaching on his position. He alertly jumped up and into his battle stance, ready to take on whoever decided to ambush him but immediately put his guard down when he recognized Edenia's royalty.

"Queen Sindel!" Chris quickly bowed. "My apologies, your highness. I thought it was the Black Dragon again."

"It's quite all right, my dear. We were quite subtle," replied Sindel. "Please rise. You know you have my highest regard for your hard work."

Chris did so and noticed a familiar face by the Queen's side. "Jade...?"

Jade shyly smiled while trying to control her rapid heartbeat. "Greetings, Chris. Pleasant to see you again."

"Likewise," he returned the pleasantries. "What brings you both here to the forest?"

Sindel and Jade stepped closer. "Soliciting assistance all over Outworld for allies to combat Onaga's forces," the Queen spoke. "They're all residing in Edenia while we searched for you. Thank the Gods, you're unharmed."

The painful memory of his seizure caused Chris to sigh. "I'm not hurt, but I'm a long way from being ok."

Apprehension gripped both ladies at his words and the tone they carried, prompting Jade to step forward. "Speculation of your disappearance motivated us to investigate." Her forest eyes glanced over the nasty scar on his right cheek, but she uttered no word on the matter. "What happened?"

Chris and Jade's eyes connected in a game of tag to decipher what their eyes were possibly seeking. Their shared gaze didn't intensify, a momentary break from the outside world to sense what the other disguised behind their focus. In other words, the eyes are the gateway to one's soul.

"This isn't the most appropriate place to explain," Chris replied in a somber tone after sensing Jade's distress. "Master Bo Rai Cho and his student Li Mei have a campground not too far from here. I'll take you both there to discuss what happened."

Sindel nodded. "Very well, Chris. Lead the way."


	3. Saving Grace

**Present Day: Los Angeles**

Miracle; an unusual or fantastic event that is believed to be caused by the power of God.

In this case, the first word Edenia's General thinks of whenever she sees her children. Jade and her husband's creations slept peacefully, their mother smiling as she watched over them before twirling her finger in her daughter's hair. Jessica represented a complete reflection of herself with sun-kissed skin and unkempt jet-black hair due to rolling around in her blankets. On the other side of the crib, Jaden blended a combination of both parents but possessed a lighter skin complexion. Like his mother and father, Jaden also inherited jet black hair. The twins' genetically gained different colored eyes, Jaden resembling his father's brown eyes, and Jessica her mother's emerald eyes. Both children rarely cried or begged for attention most days, which Jade gladly welcomed. They're now just over two years old, their parents wondering if they would develop the urge to learn how to fight.

_'My two babies,'_ thought Jade as she moved over to her son, hearing his slight snoring while gently touching his cheek. _'Your grandparents would have been delighted to meet you.'_

To this day, Jade retained little memory of her birth parents after being taken away by Shao Khan at a very young age. It wasn't until long after Sindel's revival that the former assassin would learn the truth regarding her mother and father.

As Jade feared, they were killed by her former Emperor's forces during his invasion.

The Edenian General always thought of her loved ones every day and wondered what kind of life she would've led if Shao Khan never abducted her. Although they're gone, the tanned woman carries on by having a family of her own, something Jade thought would never happen due to not wanting to become involved with a man since most of the males feared what she might do to them. Being the esteem defender to the former Warlord Shao Khan and now Queen Sindel had its benefits. However, the former assassin longed for someone to lay eyes on her as most did with Princess Kitana. Jade was never jealous of her best friend mind you, but none the less, she felt no one ever noticed her.

Jade kissed both children on their foreheads and silently left their room before returning to her own all the while thinking about her life away from fighting evil daily to living with adorable children and a loving husband. Everything seemed so surreal for Jade as it has all come together at this point in her life. The former assassin stepped back into her room and saw her husband still asleep, his back facing her. Smiling once again, Jade gently kissed his right cheek, holding her lips there for five seconds before pulling away, the sight of Chris' lips curling upward made her heart jump. His smile always made her tingle inside. After admiring her work, Jade discarded her clothing of black thong panties and Chris' white T-shirt from last night and went into the bathroom to shower, softly closing the door not to wake her husband.

A turn of the faucet operated the showerhead, the water running until it reached the appropriate temperature. Jade patiently waited before glancing at her bare reflection in the bathroom mirror. The former assassin smiled as she flaunted different poses, her hourglass frame retaining its shape after carrying Jaden and Jessica for nine months.

_'All that military training with Chris has paid quite a dividend.'_ Jade mused.

The General saw the steam emerging and immersed herself in a warm stream of water, taking a washcloth to lather her anatomy with her favorite soap, a familiar tingle traversing down her spine after brushing against one of her breasts. Jade involuntarily started massaging them, the sensation stemming from when she kissed Chris. Last night remained fresh in her mind as Chris had his wife practically begging throughout the entire evening. A low moan slipped Jade's mouth but stopped after realizing her husband was probably still asleep, grabbing the shampoo bottle to wash her hair down when another flashback occurred, her mind tracing back to where herself and Sindel found Chris in the forest and the events proceeding afterward.

One of her fondest memories.

* * *

**Living Forest:**

Passing through the Living Forest at nightfall can prove to be intimidating, if not unwise. Unless you showed no fear, this was not a place to travel alone in the darkness. As a half-moon illuminated the dangerous forest, Chris led Queen Sindel and Jade back to the campground where Master Bo Rai Cho and his student Li Mei were located to devise a plan to stop the Dragon King. Tension surrounded the trio with the two ladies steeling themselves for what their champion was going to reveal regarding his abduction. Any information they learned was of great importance. If the Dragon King becomes fully resurrected, the entire universe will be at significant risk towards destruction. As the group continued walking, Jade trailed Chris and Sindel as they trekked side by side with the General keeping watch from the rear, attentive for a possible ambush. She also thought profoundly about what Chris divulged earlier when she and the Queen spotted him.

* * *

**Twenty minutes ago:**

_Sindel and Jade stepped closer. "Soliciting assistance all over Outworld for allies to combat Onaga's forces," the Queen spoke. "They're all residing in Edenia while we searched for you. Thank the Gods, you're unharmed."_

_The painful memory of his seizure caused Chris to sigh. "I'm not hurt, but I'm a long way from being ok."_

* * *

Jade contemplated what Chris meant by that statement during the entire journey knowing the Black Dragon did their worst, but even that didn't explain the burn marks on his face.

_'Maybe from a special attack,'_ thought the assassin.

The group managed to reach the campground where Li Mei and Bo Rai Cho were situated, the state of their village the main topic when they saw who converged on their hideout.

Bo Rai Cho saw Chris and stood to speak. "Welcome back, Chris. I see you've brought company."

Earth's hero nodded and replied, "Thank you, master, and yes, I've brought friends. Sindel, the Queen of Edenia; and Jade, her General." Both ladies bowed in respect to the master.

In return, both Li Mei and Bo Rai Cho kneeled on the ground before the Queen. "Your majesty, it is an honor to meet you in person. You as well, Jade," said Bo Rai Cho.

Li Mei followed his lead. "I'm also honored to meet Edenian royalty."

"Thank you both so kindly. You may rise." Sindel spoke of the two while smiling.

Both did so as they all took their seats within the campsite, Jade sitting right beside her object of desire. He showed her a small smile, and she returned the gesture despite the mask covering her flawless face.

Chris secretly admired Jade's features from her hairstyle to her stunning figure. _'She's beautiful in every way imaginable.'_

Jade's thought process mimicked his own as she snuck a glimpse. _'Handsome as ever,'_ she thought.

Even the Queen herself saw the wordless interaction, smirking to herself. _'They remind me so much of myself and my late husband.'_

Deciding to break the awkward silence, Bo Rai Cho inquired, "May I ask what brings you here, Queen Sindel?"

"The impending resurrection of the Dragon King," replied Sindel.

All the color in Bo Rai Cho's face drained instantly. "Are you certain?"

"I too wish this day never arrived, but watching my daughter Princess Kitana become a revenant under his rule along with other warriors from the tournament confirmed my fears," the Queen stated in sadness.

If Bo Rai Cho wasn't afraid now, he indeed was after learning this information. Li Mei's concerns proved accurate after finding out her village in Sun Do would make way for Onaga's palace.

"Then we must come up with a plan to combat him, or I fear a horrible outcome for all realms in his wake," the refugee leader remarked.

"Indeed," said Jade. "Before we do though, Chris wanted to fill us in of what took place during his capture by the Black Dragon gang."

The group turned its attention to the Earthrealm hero who contemplated how to illustrate what materialized a few short hours ago.

Taking a deep breath, Chris began explaining in detail. "I was investigating a disturbance in Sun Do after reports discovered mystical magic within the area. I arrived there not fully knowing what I was getting myself into. In one of the huts, graffiti littered everywhere and what remained of the family residing in the hut is too graphic to explain."

Everyone nodded as they knew what he meant, so they didn't question it. Chris took a minute to collect his thoughts.

"One particular marking caught my eye. I recognized it right away; the mark of the Black Dragon. It turns out they were working to resurrect the Dragon King. For what reasons, I'm not sure, maybe for the promise of extreme wealth, power, or land. After figuring it out, I ran outside, only to be ambushed by six of their members. I tried to fend them off, but they knocked me out which explains the gash above my eye and cut on my forehead," he informed.

Jade cringed, wishing she could have been there to help him but remained composed as Chris went on.

"As I came to, they tied my limbs down to a chair as their leader Kano arrived. That bastard was up to no good again, but that was least of my worries. Another person aided him in subduing me, someone I didn't think would end up working with him and his ruthless gang," he said with regret.

This piece got Sindel and Jade's attention if they weren't alert already. Someone else is working with the Black Dragon? Who?

"Imagine my surprise when Kano introduced them," the Earthrealm hero lamented. "It turned out to be..."

A pause occurred, Chris nearly overwhelmed with emotion while reliving the horror of the Black Dragon's honorary member.

Jade sensed this and patted his shoulder, trying her best to encourage him. "Relax, Chris. Is this mystery person someone we know?"

Chris turned to look at his love interest, unsure if it was wise to reveal whom the new member was considering the history between them and Jade. However, he's already gotten this far and can ill afford to withhold any information.

"Unfortunately. The new person in their gang is... Tanya," Chris finally said.

Not sure if she heard him right, Jade repeated, "Did you say, Tanya?"

He nodded. "Yes... She's with the Black Dragon now."

Jade recoiled back in her seat when she heard that name. Even Queen Sindel rendered herself stunned after Chris named the person in question. In an instant, the assassin's hands clenched tightly, her entire body shaking with an aura of anger and rage. She shouldn't be surprised, but it infuriated her none the less. Jade's most hated enemy has now aligned herself with the Black Dragon to bring Onaga back from his tomb, this of course added to the fact Tanya already betrayed Edenia.

With this information now known, Jade angrily responded, "That treacherous leech! Not only has she betrayed our home, but now she sides with the Dragon King!"

"I'm sorry, Jade," a soft voice apologized.

Edenia's General whirled around, her anger instantly disappearing when she saw Chris' look of dejection. "You were right all along about Tanya and even warned me what she was capable of, but I was too naïve to see she plotted this from the beginning. I should've listened to you, Jade. Please forgive me."

The Earthrealm hero's head dropped in shame, feeling responsible and downright awful. To his surprise, Jade hugged him. Chris thought she would be furious with him after not heeding her warning. She did the complete opposite. Being angry wouldn't change anything but only bring more negativity to an already imploding situation.

"You don't need to ask for forgiveness," Jade told him. "Something was telling me Tanya would do something like this though she pretended to be a changed woman. I now know she'll never change."

"There's more to it though." Chris abruptly said. Jade pulled back from the hug, looking alarmed.

"Go on, Chris." Queen Sindel finally spoke after getting over her initial shock.

Chris swallowed hard because he knew it would put everyone into a state of panic, especially Jade and the Queen.

"Tanya realized after she and the Black Dragon caught me, they had a bargaining chip in their pocket to use against you, my Queen," he disclosed.

Sindel looked like she was going to explode, and for a valid reason. She would never do business with anyone looking to enslave Edenia, already seeing the devastation of that outcome once before and did not want a repeat to occur.

"Outrageous! She dares to make demands on my kingdom and people! I will never succumb to her ridiculous terms!" After semi calming down, Sindel addressed her champion. "If I may ask Chris, what was it Tanya wanted from me?"

Gathering his courage, Chris replied, "Tanya wanted to exchange my freedom for... Jade."

Complete and utter silence descended upon the group as they heard Tanya's proposed deal, the Queen's expression telling the entire story. Chris dared himself to look at Jade and what he saw nearly tore his heart in two. Hot tears threatened to emerge out of the assassin's eyes as her head lowered. Unable to control herself anymore, Jade broke down and wept into her hands, not believing what she just heard. Tanya was trying to hurt Chris again, only this time; through her. Chris gently put a hand on her shoulder but was unprepared as the Edenian General buried her face into his chest. He brought his arms around to console her, reaching a low point by what he told everyone. Bo Rai Cho, Li Mei, and Sindel all stood mute as Jade continued crying in anguish.

In a defeated tone, Chris went on to say, "That's why I'm grateful Li Mei came despite my carelessness in the first place."

After enduring another tense silence, Sindel broke it with, "This is damming news. I know you were uncomfortable in revealing this to us, but I thank you for doing so, Chris." She then turned to Li Mei. "We would all be in grave danger had you not found him."

Li Mei nodded in appreciation. "You're welcome, your highness."

"Now, we all must leave this area as I fear it may not be safe anymore. We need to tear down the campsite immediately and return to Edenia," stated Sindel.

Everyone agreed and went to start dispatching the campsite.

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later:**

The cleanup process presented little complications, only the tents and fire remained to clean up. Our heroes knew not to leave any evidence for their enemies to track their trail. As Chris went to dispatch his tent, Jade caught his left hand and had him turn around. He immediately felt ashamed, noticeable tear lines staining the Edenian beauty's face from her earlier breakdown. Chris prepared to apologize before the unexpected happened, Jade moving her mask down to kiss him passionately, his eyes widening in surprise. Deep down, Chris knew she harbored feelings for him, but not expecting her to be this bold. Keeping her balance, Jade held his face while wrapping her right leg around his left. Realizing he wanted this as well, Chris brought his arms around the emerald woman's waist and drew her closer to his body, deepening the kiss. Overcome with such emotion, Edenia's General moaned softly in response to being so close to the man of her dreams. Each warrior felt relieved they didn't push or shy away from each other, a positive sign as they continued in their passionate make-out session.

Chris and Jade separated with a sigh after realizing the lack of oxygen, their eyes shut and lips mere centimeters apart. Emotions ran high between the couple while trying to regain their composure.

"Jade..." Chris murmured.

Before he could continue, Jade put a single finger to his lips and said those three words she desperately wanted to confess. "I love you," she whispered in return.

Both slowly opened their eyes after Jade's declaration, fresh tears running down her complexion. Even when sad, the exotic Edenian looked breathtakingly beautiful. Chris raised a hand to wipe her tears away before cupping her cheek, his hand covered by Jade's palm.

"You do?" Chris asked.

Jade nodded. "Yes. Even though Kitana and I both wanted you, I felt more than just... lust. There's something about you I couldn't ignore anymore." Her heart rate increased considerably. "I know you're still recovering from Tanya but also from what Kano did to your wife and daughter. You don't have to be alone anymore. Tanya is a traitor and doesn't deserve to be with a man like you. I don't want to sound desperate, but I will never treat you the way she did. I want to love you, Chris. I'll be yours if you'll give me a chance." She paused to relax. "Do... you love me?"

Hearing the emerald assassin pour out her soul made Chris feel wholly healed from everything he encountered in his personal life. Jade wanted to be with him, not for his looks or pure lust, but him and only him, an action Tanya could never reciprocate as she was too absorbed with herself and immense power to care about something so sacred as love. That only enhanced Jade's beauty, inside and out.

After hearing everything she said, Chris made the easiest and best decision of his life with a gentle smile. "I love you, Jade."

Shedding the last of her tears, Jade returned his smile and kissed him again with no intention of holding back as she and Chris let their emotions speak for themselves. Sindel, Li Mei, and Bo Rai Cho watched the entire event unnoticed.

_'It was only a matter of time,'_ the Queen thought as she and the others continued the clean-up.

As the group finished dismantling the campground, Queen Sindel used a portal only she had access to wield. Everyone stepped in after making sure no one followed them as they transported to Edenia.

* * *

**Edenian Palace:**

Our heroes met all their allies aiding in the cause to stop Onaga with Johnny and Sonya amongst the usual suspects. The self-proclaimed 'Best Actor' still acted like an idiot despite his unlimited potential to become a mighty warrior. Sonya was unfortunately married to the previously mentioned idiot but loved him regardless with their young child Cassie being watched by Jax's wife Vera along with their daughter Jacqui. Sub-Zero and Scorpion, the most surprising acquisitions; finally set aside their differences and are working together. Other additions included Kenshi, Nightwolf, Smoke, and even Raiden, the Thunder God cleansing himself after failing to stop the Dragon King with a sacrifice of his own body, his soul replenished with the help of Sindel. Everyone gathered inside the grand dining hall for dinner and discussed how to best approach the dire situation.

Queen Sindel stood to address everyone in attendance. "Thank you for coming, everyone. I hope you enjoyed the food our chefs worked tirelessly to prepare. As you all know, there's a large threat looming over the horizon in the form of Onaga, the Dragon King. I cannot overstate how important every single person in attendance here is to this mission. To preserve peace, we must put a stop to his plans or risk the enslavement of every single realm in existence. We will leave at high noon tomorrow to halt his army from taking over neighboring villages in the vicinity of Sun Do. I need you all to be at your best in stopping his army from bringing any more suffering to countless victims. We have guess rooms all over the palace, so make sure you all have a well-deserved rest for tomorrow's crucial attack. Dismissed."

With that, everyone dispersed from the table to their separate rooms.

* * *

**Throne Room:**

After the dinner meeting, Sindel summoned Jade to see her before turning in for the night. The emerald vixen was curious as to what her Queen wished to discuss but had a feeling what it could entail. Immediately, the assassin went to the throne and kneeled before speaking.

"You require my service, Queen Sindel?" Jade asked.

Sindel rose from her chair and walked down to her General. "No, Jade. I merely wish to speak in private. You may rise, my dear."

Jade obeyed the command in puzzlement. Why would the Queen send for her if she didn't need anything? The assassin hoped to see Chris before the night was over. Luckily, he was walking throughout the Palace, taking in the beautiful scenery and structure inside. Jade wanted to see Chris again, hoping the moment between them in the forest didn't transpire on impulse alone. She wanted it to be more than that and was confident he felt the same way. The Queen reached the end of the stairs smiling, causing her General to be even more confused.

"So, Jade," Sindel stood five feet across from her General. "Do you think he is the one?"

She along with Bo Rai Cho and Li Mei observed the passionate kiss and confession from afar but chose not to interrupt their sweet moment. The dark Edenian beauty blushed, unaware that their friends were watching Chris and herself. Jade was embarrassed more than anything as she rarely showed that kind of emotion to anyone. Not even to Kitana.

Sensing the Queen was waiting for a reply, Jade replied, "Y- Yes, my Queen. I truly believe Chris is the one for me."

"You don't seem like your normally confident self," remarked Sindel, seeing past her General's façade. "Is something wrong?"

"Your Highness, the truth is I've never experienced anything like this new emotion," Jade admitted. "It's very foreign to me, but I don't want it to go away. Every word I said to Chris in the forest was the truth, only another reason Tanya will answer for her crimes." Her last sentence possessed an edge.

Queen Sindel noticed the resolve in her General's eyes, knowing all too well the burning hatred between Jade and Tanya which matched Kitana and Mileena's sibling rivalry if that was possible. They despised each other that much. Different personalities, ambitions, and ideals sat at the forefront of their bitterness towards one another, but even they shared an interest.

Chris.

"I have no doubt you'll do anything necessary to bring her to justice, Jade," Sindel said, breaking the assassin's train of thought. "Tanya has brought endless suffering to our world and needs to be stopped along with the Dragon King." She then softened her features. "However, what I saw in the forest was only a fraction of what you feel for Chris."

"Are you sure you're..." the assassin started but was halted.

"You have nothing to fear, Jade. He only has eyes for you. I know you wish for me to approve of your love, but there's no need. I want you to pursue this new journey. Although, I fear if Tanya continually roams free, she'll do whatever is in her power to destroy what you two are building together." Sindel stated.

"To hell, she will!" Jade replied defiantly but quickly realized she raised her voice at the Queen. "I'm sorry, your highness. I didn't mean to yell at you."

The Queen smiled and waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense, my dear. It only shows how much you care about Chris. You both remind me of myself and Jerrod in our younger days. Here's a piece of advice." Sindel put a comforting hand on her General's shoulder. "If you find that special person, don't ever let them go."

Numerous thoughts ran through the assassin's mind as she processed her Queen's words. Jade loved Chris with all her heart. He was a once in a lifetime man that most women would say are extinct. If Jade didn't take heed upon Sindel's words, she might miss the best thing to ever appear in her life, and she damn sure didn't want to give Tanya another chance. Her bitter nemesis seemingly had Chris to herself and blew it. Jade didn't plan on making the same mistake.

With her trademark smile, Jade said, "I don't plan on ever letting him go, your highness. I love Chris. I love that man with everything in me."

Sindel returned her smile. "That's the spirit, Jade! Go claim what's yours."

"Yes, my Queen." The assassin bowed in respect to her Queen before departing to find the love of her life. "And I thank you for giving me encouragement."

"My pleasure, Jade. Everyone needs encouragement occasionally." Sindel said.

Jade stood up and nodded in agreement before leaving the room to look for Chris while the Queen decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

**Edenian Palace Halls:**

Chris finished his palace tour and departed for bed while thinking about what happened in the forest with Jade. The Edenian beauty had so much built up passion in her showing of affection. It caught him off guard, but he wasn't complaining at all. Chris now knew Jade loved him even though he wasted his time with that traitor Tanya. He rounded a corner going to the next hallway where his room was situated and headed straight for it. As he walked, Chris didn't notice Jade silently following him, a small smile with a hint of shyness on her face. Her boyfriend looked so calm, although that was far from what his appearance suggested. Seeing he was nearing his door, the dark beauty quickly caught up, remaining stealthy in her approach. Chris finally reached his room as two delicate hands placed themselves on his left arm. The Earthrealm hero turned around and smiled when he saw the apple of his eye, surprised to see her still awake. Looking closely, Chris deducted that Jade was nervous about something, her usual sassy posture replaced with uncertainty.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Chris queried.

Unlike her usual self, Jade timidly asked, "Will you please stay with me in my chamber? I don't want to sleep alone."

Sensing that even a warrior such as herself needed to be comforted, he gladly accepted. "Sure. Please lead the way as I'm still not too familiar with the palace here."

Smiling softly, Jade responded, "Of course. Come with me."

Edenia's General moved her right hand from his arm and led him down the corridors. As they walked, Chris couldn't help but look down at her ass and marveled how it swayed from side to side with every step she took. He was checking her out. Jade took notice of this but to her credit, didn't say anything as she blushed and smiled.

_'He likes what he sees,'_ the ebony vixen thought in her head. _'I'll give him the full show I know he'll enjoy.'_

* * *

**Jade's Bedroom:**

They reached Jade's bedroom in five minutes, and when she opened the door, Chris looked around in amazement at the enormous chamber! He knew the Queen adequately compensated Jade for her loyalty and service to Edenia, but she has everything an average person would die to have. The bed was the size of three Queen sized beds combined with a host of weaponry displayed on all four walls, ranging from swords, throwing stars, and her most prized weapons: her Bojustu staff and razorang.

"Wow, you have an amazing bedroom, Jade," Chris remarked. "It's huge!"

"Why thank you, Chris. I tried to tell the Queen I did not require this much space, but she insisted I take it for all I've done for her Kingdom." Jade told him.

"You deserve all the accolades she lauds you with," he complimented.

Feeling her face heating up again, Jade turned away from him with butterflies in her stomach at his charm. "Thank you for your kind words. Please, feel free to look around while I change into something more comfortable."

Chris nodded as Jade turned to go into her closet, the Earthrealm hero's gaze focused on her ample ass. Jade could feel his eyes on her though she didn't acknowledge the action, a warm smile of appreciation on her flawless face. Chris desired her, the proper attire needed for this night.

Walking to the window, Chris gazed at the beautiful forest just past the palace gates, marveling at the General's room and the different weapons she acquired. All that paled in comparison to the view outside her balcony, a breathtaking sight to behold. While viewing the vast landscape, Chris failed to notice Jade emerging from the closet donning a dark green see-through nightgown with black thong panties and no undergarment covering her chest. She looked stunning as the lingerie clung to her figure like a second skin. Jade's eyes hovered over his chiseled abdominal muscles and chest, the tight shirt outlining these features. Her heartbeat accelerated again, thumping at a breakneck pace. Making a move, Jade tiptoed while swishing her hips with calculated steps. Chris couldn't sense her approach, the benefits of being a stealth-assassin. Although Jade felt nervous, she was determined to prove her love and followed her desire accordingly.

**Warning: Lemon Alert, read at your own risk**

A pair of slender hands placed themselves on Chris' shoulders followed by a warm body pressing against his back. Both stood near the balcony, enjoying each other's company and not worrying about tomorrow's daunting mission. What Chris didn't expect was Jade kissing the base of his neck while moving her hands underneath to caress his chest. She was only an inch shorter in height, so reaching his neck wasn't troublesome.

"Jade..." Chris began but moaned as Jade softly bit down on his neck, leaving a love mark.

The assassin alternated between kissing and licking, starting at his collarbone before moving up to his ear. Jade hugged the sensitive piece of flesh with her luscious lips. Chris savored the attention he was receiving from the ebony vixen and realized he also wanted more.

_'Damn, this feels good,'_ thought Chris as Jade continued showing her affection with her ministrations. _'I can't believe I was so blind to see Jade was there the entire time.'_

Chris turned around to face Jade, who backed up to give him room. His jaw dropped when he saw the assassin's curvaceous body, a gorgeous figure with a 36-24-36 measurement of her 'assets.' As the Earthrealm savior gazed into her emerald eyes, he could see love and desire intertwined. He's never seen Jade like this and wanted to give her what she yearned for.

His unconditional love.

Smiling, Jade sensually touched her body to give Chris a show, gradually licking her lips while her right hand grazed her shoulder down to an ample breast. She peeked down and saw her man already standing at attention through his sweatpants.

_'He desires me as well,'_ Jade realized with devious intentions. "Chris, I want to prove my love to you in a more, intimate way," the assassin drawled in a low, seductive tone.

Jade moved forward and tugged for his shirt, prompting Chris to raise his arms for her to take it off. The assassin stood mesmerized at the sight of his masterpiece of toned muscle from his strong arms, to his chiseled chest and abs.

Drool slowly protruded out of the corner of Jade's mouth. _'Very well built,'_ she sensually assessed.

Jade smirked before encircling her arms around Chris' neck as he did the same to her waist. Slowly, they inched towards each other and met in a soft kiss. It wasn't long before their make-out session became passionate.

The General became afraid of collapsing to the floor, her knees going weak from the fiery kiss. As if Chris read her mind, he picked Jade up by her thighs and moved her to the wall on the other side of the room. Her squeal of surprise was quickly quieted with another kiss while locking her legs around his waist. Chris deftly slid his tongue into her mouth, which Jade happily accepted as they dueled for supremacy. He won and combined with squeezing her derriere, forced his lover to moan into his mouth. Jade reluctantly broke the kiss, allowing Chris to move his lips all over her neck and throat. The assassin's eyes rolled back into her head, gasping and reveling in pure bliss at what Chris was doing.

Shivering in excitement, Jade felt Chris stripping her clothes, lifting the nightgown over her head to expose her sizable chocolate breasts. His mouth watered, Jade's pearl nipples hardening from arousal. The Earthrealm hero went on the attack by sucking her right breast and massaged the other with his free hand, taking delight in the heavy moan Jade released as she held Chris' head close to her bosom.

"Ah! Hah! Hah! Ahhh! Ooooh! Oh, Chris...! Don't stop my love!" Jade begged. "Please! Please don't stop!"

Obliging, Chris continued teasing the General's chest with love bites and hickeys, his right hand shifting to her abdomen. Jade's core muscles tensed at the feeling as Chris trailed his hand along her stomach until reaching her already wet pussy inside the string thong. He moved the thin article of clothing to the side for better access to his treasure. Another outcry of pleasure left Jade's mouth at the first contact of his hand against her core, her entire body stiffening. Chris began fingering her with his middle and index digits, the intrusion causing the vixen to lightly dig her nails into his back while arching her own. The gentle touch was driving Jade to the point of madness. Inside her mind, assassin wanted more of her lover and knew precisely how to get him to his breaking point.

Regaining her concentration (or what remained of it), Jade slipped her hand into Chris' sweatpants and boxers, slowly massaging his hardened cock. He immediately closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure as she smiled mischievously.

Jade leaned into his ear and raggedly whispered, "Enjoying it?"

"You... have no... idea." Chris struggled to say.

As Jade continued to tease his cock agonizingly slow, Chris never stopped fingering her core. Her increasing moans were a clear indication of this action, but now she wanted something _bigger_.

The assassin licked her man's ear, turning him on even more. "Take us to my bed."

Without a second thought, Chris carried a topless Jade to the large bed as she worked on his pants, kissing him softly in the process. After undoing the strings, Jade gently pulled both his pants and boxers down to show her prize. The Earthrealmer's manhood looked like it grew from the last time they sexed each other a few years ago. Chris stepped out of his pants, lovingly kissing Jade on her neck again, his hands fondling her ass. The assassin couldn't help but moan her submission as he stripped her black thong panties before laying Jade down on the bed, kissing her with a white-hot passion. Countless moans went past the General's lips as she ran her hands through his hair, his member brushing the lips of her core.

Jade's dream was finally coming true. She was going to make love to a man after waiting patiently for centuries.

Not wasting any time, Chris kissed down Jade's mesmerizing physique, leaving her breathless and taking his time treating her sensitive breasts and nipples, earning more moans from the Edenian beauty.

"Mmmmm, Chris... Right there, there." Jade whispered in happiness and desire.

The Earthrealm hero finally reached his destination after going down her stomach. Jade thought Chris possessed the touch of an angel as he viewed her wet womanhood, the outer lips swollen and puffy, glistening with her essence. Multiple kisses graced the outer edges before Chris delved his tongue deep inside his woman. Jade's mouth opened in a silent scream, her toes and hands curling along with throwing her head back from the treatment. Chris twisted his tongue at different angles, hearing labored breathing from the vixen's mouth as she started closing her legs, only to have Chris separate them further to give Jade nothing but tantalizing pleasure. The finishing blow came when he closed his lips on her clit and suckled. That did it for Jade, screaming in ecstasy while releasing her essence on Chris' face, the assassin's chest heaving laboriously. Good thing the General's room is nowhere near any of the other guests or the Queen's room as someone could've suspected the worst.

After giving Jade fantastic oral, Chris moved back up to her face but was caught off guard when she seized his face with both hands and brought him down, kissing him with her tongue in an uncontrolled frenzy. Chris' hands went back to Jade's ass, giving it another tight squeeze. Another satisfied moan left her mouth, signaling she approved this action. In a sudden change, Jade rolled Chris over and was now on top, ready to return the favor.

The assassin kissed her beloved deeply before moving towards his jawline, tracing wet smooches all over and lightly gnawed on his ear lobe, causing Chris to wince but love the way her lips hugged his sensitive flesh. Jade right hand found his cock and continued stroking it, even massaging his accessories as she swallowed a moan from Chris' mouth while making her way down his body as he did earlier. She kept her hand on his manhood to give him all the pleasures he desired. The Edenian beauty teased both nipples, moving further south to trail more wet kisses on Chris' ripped chest until his member came into view. Jade licked his manhood at the top, making Chris hold his breath unintentionally before sharply exhaling as she consumed his member, alternating between licking and sucking from the base all the way to the head before moving down to suck his balls.

"Oh, damn. Jade..." Chris moaned to the Edenian beauty.

Jade went back to pleasing his manhood, her hand steadily stroking him while taking in most of his length. The Earthrealm hero realized he wouldn't have much longer before he exploded.

"Jade! I'm gonna...!" Chris loudly groaned before he could finish as he unloaded his seed in Jade's mouth.

The assassin prepared for this and swallowed every drop of his cum with one gulp. "Mmm..."

Edenia's General then straddled Chris with her long legs, rubbing his still hard cock against her wet core. Before she sat down on it, her beloved stopped her.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Jade? We can stop now if..." Chris never finished that sentence as his lover quieted him with a firm kiss.

The assassin moved to whisper in his ear, "Yes, Chris. I love you, and I want this." Jade pulled back, a sincere expression in her gaze. "Please make love to me," she softly said.

Accepting his lover's plea, Chris nodded and shared another kiss with her before Jade gently inserted herself on his cock. A loud gasp followed a moan as his steel rod entered her mound. She wrapped her arms tightly around Chris' body after feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. Jade underestimated his size but didn't complain while leaning her head back. Chris took this opportunity to suck on her right breast while massaging the other, reveling in Jade's whine of pleasure. They stood there in each other's embrace, waiting for the vixen to adjust to the immense sensations of being filled by his love muscle. Chris ran a hand through Jade's raven hair tied in pigtails while using the other to caress her right thigh. Jade didn't remain idle in her movements as she gently moved her hips back and forth on her lover's crotch.

They looked at each other one last time before she whispered huskily, "Give it to me."

Smiling softly, Chris put both hands underneath her thighs to help Jade slowly bounce on his member, burying his face in the crease of her neck. Jade sweetly moaned at the movement of his cock inside her velvety depths. It was amazing beyond description. She closed her eyes and grounded her hips before gradually picking up the pace. The minimal pain she experienced earlier disappeared and replaced with pleasure. Chris laid down, taking in Jade's blissful expressions as small screams voiced her enjoyment. He smiled to himself at the sight of her breasts bobbing vertically before shifting his hands from her thighs to her ass, moaning himself as Jade slammed her lower body hard on his member. It wasn't long before she begged for more.

"Chris! Hah! F... Faster!" Jade squealed with her hands on his chest. "Mmmmm! Harder! Oh! Oh yes! Ohhhhhhhh! Chris, I love you!"

"I love you too... Jade!" responded Chris as his breathing escalated.

Chris then took control, rolling the two of them to land on top, ready to let his instincts take over. Jade moaned lustfully in his ear as he gripped her ass, his waist still ensnared by her legs. The Earthrealm hero pumped at an even pace, feeling the assassin gyrate her hips in perfect sync with his own, her arms holding him close as Chris increased the power in his thrusting. Chris repeatedly hit her G-Spot with his hard pumps, making Jade wonder if she ever wanted this to end with the way he dove into her body. Passionate lovemaking was out the window; only raw passion remained as Chris was going to make damn sure Jade enjoyed this.

"Oh, God! Chris! Chris! By the Elder Gods! Don't stop, Chris!" Jade yelled, their bodies smashing together.

"Damn, so tight!" he grunted.

With Chris' hips slamming against her pelvis, Jade dug her nails into his back and listened to mixed groans of pleasure and pain from her lover, biting her lip to quiet her beckoning moans. Chris didn't mind though, that action letting him know she wanted more as he reluctantly withdrew from the heat that was her womanhood.

For the last position for the night, Chris instructed Jade to get on her hands and knees. Curiosity entered her mind as to what he was planning, but after obeying his request, Jade found out when he tasted her opening from behind. The move was unexpected but welcomed as well. Chris hungrily toyed with her pussy, adding his fingers into the equation as Jade's mouth hung open, drooling from the dizzying pleasure. Her mind was in disarray at her lover's showing of lust. As Chris pulled his fingers out, he once again did the unexpected and started licking her other hole. Jade screamed her lungs out after never being touched there. At this point, she didn't care, wanting him to do whatever he wanted to her body as he continued rimming her ass hole, her breath coming out in pants.

"Ahhhh! Yes, Chris! I want you right now! Take me now!" Jade shouted, no longer caring how loud she was.

Chris finished his torture and prepared to retake his lover, positioning his member at her dripping pussy and immersed himself from behind, hearing another loud and excited moan from Jade. The pace began slowly, allowing the vixen time to adjust. Her moans increased in frequency with each thrust, letting out a gasp after feeling her hair yanked gently. Chris was showing her his wild and dominant side. Jade matched him by forcefully moving her hips back to his crotch and adding to the pleasure she received as he held her slim waist with his free hand. Chris pumped harder to get the reaction he wanted. Jade screamed and arched her back as their hips slapped away, her pussy leaking like a faucet with both hands threatening to tear through the sheets. Chris groaned loudly as her vaginal muscles tightly clamped down on his member.

With sweat pouring from both lovers, Chris snaked his arm around Jade's stomach and brought her to his chest, turning her head for a passionate kiss while swallowing all the moans emitting from her throat. Her tongue snaked forward to meet his in a battle of dominance. The assassin wrapped one arm around her lover's neck to hold him in place as he steadily pumped into her core. Chris broke the kiss to meet Jade's stare, her eyes glazed over from the intense, agonizing ecstasy.

"Don't stop, my lover!" Jade voiced her feelings, overtaken by desperation. "Hah! Ah! Ahhhh! Ooh! Yes! YES!"

Their orgasms quickly approached after struggling for over an hour. They could feel themselves slip into a sea of passion, neither warrior wanting to be saved but drown in each other's love. Chris squeezed and fondled both of Jade's breasts while she kissed him again. Within moments, the Edenian General's eyes rolled into her head, practically unsure if she had gone crazy.

Chris left hickeys on Jade's neck and collarbone, adding to the pleasure of their lovemaking, the assassin's breathing in his ear putting him in another frenzy as he held her waist and bust respectively. Grabbing a handful of his hair, Jade crushed his lips in another heated kiss. Muffled moans added with their colliding hips were the only sounds audible in the assassin's room. After their heated make-out session, Jade pulled away and continued screaming, their bodies perfectly molding together in the moon's lunar light.

"Chris!" Jade started before howling as Chris tagged her ass good. "OHHH! CHRIS!"

"Me too, Jade! Shit!" Chris shouted.

Labored breathing became music to both warriors' ears in the room, neither wishing their lovemaking to stop, but all good things must end. Chris and Jade kissed once more before letting out startling cries of pleasure, her soaked pussy clamping down on his pulsating cock in a core-shaking orgasm, forcing the Earthrealm hero to shoot his seed, their heads snapping up from the exhilarating pleasure.

"AHHHHHH! JADE!"

"CHRIIIIIIIS!"

Silence followed for the next few moments with both warriors stopping their movements after the passing of their shared orgasm. Chris held Jade's chest to prevent her from falling, a few throaty moans slipping out her throat despite being completely drained of energy. Jade turned to face Chris, kissing his lips gently while holding his cheeks.

Exhausted and out of breath, they fell back onto the bed with nothing left to give. The tanned woman collapsed on her man's chest as he settled in, never screaming like that in her entire life, but Jade knew it was worth every second. Fatigue set in after sexing each other for over an hour. Jade was now sure Chris was the one for her, tonight emphatically proved that point.

_'He was incredible.'_ Jade thought to herself with a happy smile, caressing Chris' peaceful face as he slept.

Deciding to let him sleep, Jade moved the sheets over their bare bodies and laid her head on his chest, kissing it multiple times before getting comfortable. Unconsciously, Chris wrapped both of his arms around her waist and pulled the assassin into a warm embrace. Jade smiled lovingly at her tired love, giving him one last kiss before drifting off to sleep herself, awaiting a fateful battle with the Dragon King along with his supposed unstoppable army; more importantly - Tanya.


	4. Fatal Encounter

**Dream Sequence:**

_Chris had failed._

_He wasn't strong enough; and now everyone he loved, cared for, and more importantly, every realm in existence will suffer the consequences. Separated right shoulder, three broken ribs, broken left leg, a deep cut on the left side of his forehead, and blood everywhere on his body. What could have mauled Earthrealm's mightiest hero to death?_

_Onaga, the Dragon King._

_The most substantial threat than even Shao Kahn did what some salivated for and most feared he would after rising from his grave. Onaga utterly laid waste to Chris along with his forces, standing on the cusp of regaining his rightful place as the deity of all realms. All the Dragon King needed to do now was finish Earthrealm's savior. Most of his comrades were dead, and Queen Sindel along with many other well-known Kombatants anguished in defeat inside the throne room where the final battle took place._

_More notably; Jade._

_Tanya dealt Jade a decisive defeat, holding the assassin tightly by her hair with a katana sword near the throat area, ready to end her life as soon as the Dragon King gave the order. Gruesome injuries riddled Jade's body, her right arm dangling at her side with multiple bruises on her face, including a black eye, her jaw bleeding from a powerful kick Tanya used. To make matters worse, Jade couldn't hold back her wave of tears as she witnessed her lover receive the beating of his life. It was discouraging enough that Jade lost her fight but watching Chris struggle in vain was more than she was willing to bear._

_Tanya grinned menacingly. "Why the long face, Jade? Chris was only delaying the inevitable, yet you and the Queen were willing to send him to his doom." She moved her face near Jade's to lick a trail of blood from her mouth, much to the General's displeasure._

_"Not only is Chris about to face his demise," Tanya continued before placing the blade closer to Jade's neck. "But so will you and your pathetic friends. No longer will I prolong your death. Now,"_

_Pulling the blade away from Jade's throat, Tanya then gave the assassin a punishing knee to her stomach. Jade's eyes widened with the wind knocked out of her diaphragm. She fell to the ground in a heap, clutching her stomach with her uninjured arm before being forcefully pulled up by the hair, Tanya's weapon merely inches away from her neck._

_"Chris can only sit and watch as I take your life," whispered the deceiver in her rival's ear._

_Jade didn't want to give her the satisfaction of being right, continuing to hope that somehow, someway; Chris would find a way to battle not only Onaga but all his various injuries, though it looked more unlikely with each passing moment. The Dragon King taunted him during the entire match and never let up in his relentless pursuit of power. No matter what Chris tried, Onaga had an answer for it, repelling all of Chris' military training. Not even having weapons at his disposal could slow the Dragon down. Chris' vision gave way to fatigue, everything blurred. He knew his time was up and wouldn't cheat death this time around. Chris fell face-first into the ground as the last bit of energy left his body._

_"NOOOO! CHRISSSSSSS!" Jade cried in despair._

_It was the end of the line._

_Onaga thoroughly decimated the biggest threat to his Kingdom but wanted to prove a point. "Tanya! Bring her to my throne for Earthrealm's final gasp!" he laughed triumphantly._

_Obeying the order, Tanya forcefully ushered Jade to the throne while Onaga grabbed Chris by his neck and took him to where the two ladies stood. When the Dragon reached his chair, he threw the Earthrealm hero harshly into the ground face first, adding to the pain he's already fighting. Two warriors from Onaga's army grabbed both his arms and held him upright while kneeling. Chris could barely open his eyes, but they snapped open after hearing a beautiful voice in distress._

_"CHRIS!" His lover called out to him._

_Earthrealm's chosen one saw Jade's condition, desperate to help her but unable to do anything, both warriors defenseless. Chris looked into the pupil-less eyes of Tanya, seeing nothing more than an empty shell of the woman who claimed to love him. If looks could kill, she would already be in her grave. In response to Chris' glare, Tanya evilly smirked and let go of Jade's hair, only to roughly pull on her broken right arm, taking great delight in the painful groan._

_'Jade, I'm sorry,' he thought with regret. 'I've failed everyone but no one more than you.'_

_The Dragon King returned to his chair in observance of his beaten prisoners. "How does it feel, Chris? To let everyone who was counting on you to defeat me, down?"_

_No answer came from Earthrealm's champion in response to Onaga gloating in victory. What he didn't expect was for the Dragon to walk over to where Jade and Tanya stood. The traitor stepped away, allowing Onaga to cup the General's face roughly. She winced in pain, still injured from her emotional battle with Tanya._

_"Especially this green rose?" he queried._

_"Go to hell, you piece of shit! You and your bitch servant!" Jade spat out venomously._

_The Dragon merely laughed before letting go of her face as he stomped back to his chair, nodding to Tanya who brought her rival's broken right arm tightly behind her back. Jade screamed in sheer agony, struggling mightily to break the hold. Chris winced at seeing his lover tortured. It was happening all over again. Another loved one would meet a cruel fate if he didn't do something. After letting go of her arm, Tanya again grabbed Jade by the hair to place Katana blade close to her throat. Running out of options, Chris reluctantly turned his attention back to Onaga, a vicious smile on the deity's face._

_"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" Chris shouted in defiance._

_"Now, why would I do that?" Onaga cynically inquired. "According to Tanya, your lover here would've developed into a nuisance if not probably taken care of."_

_Rising from his chair, the Dragon King towered over his enemy. "I will, however, offer you a chance to reconsider your options. You're an adequately skilled warrior, one that can easily become a Commanding General in my army."_

_Chris wasn't sure if he wanted to hear Onaga's sell point, but with his lover in Tanya's clutches and most of his forces defeated or dead, he may have to swallow his pride to save whoever was left alive. Jade watched in pure horror, tears flowing from her eyes._

_"I'll make a deal with you." Onaga proposed. "Swear your allegiance and lead my unstoppable army. In return, I will spare all your living allies, including your lover here."_

_Tanya wasn't in favor of the King trying to bargain her bitter enemy's life but viewed it from another perspective. She would have Chris all to herself and not worry about any competition with Jade wasting away in prison._

_"Mmmmm. I would love that very much, King Onaga." Tanya said in satisfaction while licking her lips seductively at Chris, who seemed disgusted. "He can be mine all over again."_

_"Don't do it, Chris!" Jade could only shout in desperation, fearing the worst if her lover accepted the offer. "He'll still kill all of us despite what he says! Please, my love! Don't do this!"_

_Another knee to the gut by Tanya immediately quieted her. Jade felt something crack in her ribs and spat out a wad of blood. She glared at her rival for the cheap shot, only to see Tanya smirk maliciously. The assassin turned her attention back to Chris, both lovers locking eyes with each other, but he wished he hadn't after seeing Jade's hot tears along with her broken body. He failed to protect her from Tanya just like his wife and daughter all those years ago from Kano, a sickening sense of Déjà vu._

_Seeing the two lock eyes, Onaga spoke again. "Tanya, show Chris I'm serious about my intentions."_

_The pyromancer nodded and removed the blade from Jade's neck, only to move in front and swipe at her ribcage, taking sick pleasure in hearing Jade's screams. Chris' eyes widened in fear at what just occurred, blood spilling on the ground as Tanya grinned in victory. The Edenian General fell to the floor, griping her right side which bled freely from the attack and would bleed out if she didn't receive medical treatment soon. Tanya then kicked Jade square in the face, nearly knocking her unconscious and prepared to strike again._

_It was now or never._

_"STOP! WAIT!" Chris yelled._

_Onaga raised his hand, ordering Tanya to cease her attack. Though dissatisfied, she stopped but not before getting Jade in the same position Chris was in, kneeled and upright with the blood-stained blade at her neck. Jade breathed hard and knew she didn't have too much time before either passing out from the blood loss or die from it altogether._

_"What will it be, Chris? Will you join me?" Onaga asked, his patience wearing thin._

_Chris gave his expected answer. "You can screw yourself. Even if we all perish, your end will come soon enough."_

_That was all Onaga needed to hear. Although not happy at all with the reply, he anticipated it none the less as Chris would never side with him or anyone else who chose to harm other people. Not only did Chris have too much pride, but he was also overwhelmingly loyal to the cause of his allies. That was something even Onaga had to admire, but Chris would learn the hard way why it was unwise to cross into the Dragon King's path._

_"A pity." Onaga started. "You would've been a great addition to my army and had everything you could ever imagine."_

_"Funny you should mention that, Onaga. I could care less for the false fame as your General." Chris replied._

_"Then it seems what you cherished in this woman here is about to be erased." Onaga then commanded his aide, "You may proceed, Tanya."_

_Chris quickly turned his head as Tanya prepared to execute her rival. Jade now knew her death was inevitable, a grateful but sorrowful smile on her face. "I love you, and hope to see you in the next life, my love."_

_Chris struggled to break free and save her life when his worst fears came true. Wasting little time, Tanya swiftly moved the blade across Jade's neck, watching the blood explode from the incision. Despite already knowing the outcome after declining Onaga's offer, Chris yelled in absolute grief as Queen Sindel, Sonya, and Johnny all watched one of their best warriors and friends meet her grisly fate. Jade dropped to the floor in a pool of her blood, her eyes closing after the execution. Tanya's laugh rang throughout the corridor while Onaga smiled in triumph. Chris paid neither any attention. His lover was dead, and there was nothing else he could do but bellow._

_"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE!"_

* * *

**End of Nightmare:**

Chris' eyes snapped opened as he carefully sat up in Jade's bed, realizing it was all a nightmare, one that seemed dangerously too real. Sweat built upon the Earthrealm hero's forehead, his feet settling on the ground, both hands covering his face to calm himself. A few hours had passed since he and Jade fell asleep. Chris thought a good night rest after the passion they shared would help prepare him for the most daunting challenge he's ever encountered, however, it appears the dream of witnessing his failure and Jade's murder haunted Chris to no end.

_'I can't lose. Under no circumstance can I falter. If I do, even the victories over Shao Khan will mean nothing,'_ he thought to himself.

As Chris pondered his dream, he unintentionally woke up a fatigued Jade, the emerald assassin alertly looking for him as he wasn't in his spot in her bed, finding him sitting at the edge with his head lowered.

Jade noticed her beloved's body lightly shaking. _'He must've had a nightmare.'_

Edenia's General quietly moved towards Chris as he desperately tried to calm his anxiety about the impending battle, not feeling his lover kneeling behind him, the moonlight exposing her bare figure. She placed her slender hands on Chris' board shoulders to begin a tender massage.

Chris craned his neck. "Jade, I..."

Her finger silenced him as Jade smiled lovingly. "Shhh... It's ok, my love. You were reliving an unpleasant nightmare," she whispered during her treatment. "You don't have to reveal it if you want. I want to help you relax."

Telling Jade about the disturbing dream appeared sensible, though she might react negatively. Chris knew he wasn't the only one anxious about tomorrow's collision with Onaga's army. The Commander could tell Jade would love nothing more than to help him through whatever he dreamt about and would feel terrible if he didn't give her that chance.

Inhaling sharply, Chris began explaining. "I just made it to the Dragon King's throne room. He sat there patiently waiting for me. What I didn't realize was that his forces overwhelmed Queen Sindel and the others. Tanya was by his side and had you as a prisoner."

The assassin frowned at that part and will be damned if that traitorous bitch gains the upper hand in their upcoming meeting. Tanya excelled in getting into her opponent's head before or during the fight, a manipulator in every sense.

"Despite everything that went right for us, it looked like Onaga won as he beat me like a red-headed stepchild," Chris went on. "No matter what I did, he had a counter move and eventually won, but that's not the worst of it. Onaga ordered two guards to bring me to his throne while commanding Tanya to do the same with you after breaking your arm. I pleaded with him to spare your life and the others. He considered doing so but demanded something in return. It turns out, Onaga wanted me to swear my allegiance and become a General to his army. Otherwise, he would kill everyone, starting with Tanya executing you."

His beloved became floored with what she just heard. Jade knew Chris would never side with the forces of evil, but the decision he forced upon him didn't make it any easier.

"Even though I'd risk losing you to that witch, I declined his offer. He didn't take too kindly to that, and ordered Tanya to..." Chris was now choking back on his tears as he relived the grim image.

"To murder you," he finished.

At that point, Jade hugged Chris tightly as he broke down completely. All she could do was console him while gently running a hand through his hair, the other lightly brushing his back. After a few minutes, Jade turned his face and closed the distance with a soft kiss. Relief became instant as Chris softly locked lips with his woman, thankful she was alive and breathing.

Reluctantly, Jade broke the kiss to continue massaging his shoulders. She couldn't believe how tense his muscles were. The nightmare took its toll on his body and psyche.

"Please relax," Jade whispered in her lover's ear. "I know you're feeling much pressure, but I know you will do whatever it takes to end this war. I love and believe in you, Chris. I promise I'll be right there with you. In the meantime, let me take care of you in your time of need."

Jade rolled her hands over Chris' shoulders to release the knots in them, a positive effect taking place as he instructed him when to inhale and exhale. His eyes never opened due to her magic on his back. After nearly twenty minutes, Chris' muscles relaxed, allowing Jade to carefully tuck him in before resting against his chest with his arms around her back.

"Do you feel better?" Jade softly asked.

Smiling, Chris replied, "Yes, I do. Thank you, Jade. I should be able to sleep better now."

Jade returned his smile and kissed him again, caressing his torso for a minute to savor the feel of his skin against her hand. The assassin felt Chris kiss her lightly on her forehead, making her smile at his affection as the pair drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**Next Morning:**

Every warrior gathered in the hall to depart towards Sun Do's vicinity where the Dragon King and his army awaited. Apprehension hung in the air at what lied ahead. Sonya and Johnny noticed Jade and Chris hadn't shown up yet and departure time was in half an hour.

"Where are they? Jade's usually never late. It's unlike her." Johnny mused.

Sonya's eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Just as it's unlike you to care about what other people are doing. You are right; it's almost time to leave."

After the Lieutenant expressed her opinion, Chris and Jade rounded the corner, but that wasn't what shocked the married couple. They walked together hand in hand. For the mission, Jade changed back into her alternate MK Deception outfit with her braided hair and mask while Chris wore a military vest with combat gloves, boots, and cargo pants. Johnny sported a ridiculous smile while Sonya was in a state of disbelief.

_'Those two... are an item? Never would've seen that coming,'_ she thought to herself.

Her husband had that look on his face, and Sonya was quick to reprimand him. "Knock it off, Johnny."

"What? Chris just got some ass from royalty!" Johnny excitedly remarked.

Shaking her head, she replied, "You truly are an idiot."

"If I'm an idiot, then why'd you marry me?" he asked.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I did." Sonya lamented.

He shrugged his shoulders in response. "Beats me."

They both stopped their brief argument as the new couple immersed themselves in the throng of people, briefly going over Jade's created strategy for infiltration.

As usual, Johnny tried to start some mischief as he approached them with that irritating grin. "Hey, Chris. It looks like you had a good time last night."

"Back off, Cage. The last thing I need to distract me is your stupidity." Chris wasn't in a joking mood, especially with this numbskull.

"Woah ease up, man. I was just..." Johnny started but quickly shut himself up when he saw Jade looking at him fiercely.

"Cage, if you value your jewels, you will not finish that sentence," she threatened.

The movie star opted not to test Jade and left the matter alone. "Ok, ok. I'll stop. Jeesh, everyone is anxious right now. Was only trying to lighten the mood."

Both Jade and Chris knew what Johnny was referring to, going into a hostile situation and doing so blindly. They all knew what would happen if they weren't successful. All the realms could be in Onaga's grasps if they didn't stop him in time.

Chris nodded solemnly. "While I appreciate the effort, choose something less crass next time. Too much is at stake, and any failure on our part will doom the universe." He then excused himself to speak with Queen Sindel.

As Chris walked away, Sonya approached Jade. "A moment."

Jade regarded the Special Forces woman for a moment, curious as to what she wanted to discuss. Neither woman interacted with the other much often despite the joint alliance between Edenia and Earthrealm, yet both yielded respect for their fellow warrior. However, Jade was aware of Sonya's history for neglecting friends and family, a fact the Edenian General frowned upon but didn't let it show. Jade motioned for Sonya to follow her into an empty corner away from prying ears.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

"I wanted to apologize for what Johnny did earlier," Sonya replied. "There's no excuse for that kind of behavior."

"It's all right, I suppose. Even though I should be accustomed to it, Cage still knows how to aggravate everyone," the assassin told the Lieutenant.

Johnny's wife crossed her arms and looked away. "Tell me about it."

Jade carefully studied her posture and recognized something was wrong. "I know it's not my business, but is there something going on with you two?"

Sonya turned back to the assassin, her arms remaining folded. "I'm considering divorcing him."

The Edenian General's eyes widened. Sonya already thought about calling it quits after only being married for a few years? It seems as though the star actor and the military woman are having problems in paradise.

Sonya continued before Jade could ask why. "I'm not the wife and mother type. I've dedicated my life to avenging the deaths of my team caused by Kano. Furthermore, I don't have time to play housewife to an overrated actor and a spoiled child."

Jade looked in disbelief at Sonya as she finished speaking before placing one hand on her waist, not believing the Lieutenant would completely disregard her own family to satisfy her revenge, a very selfish thing to do. Even Johnny didn't deserve that.

"Sounds like Cage isn't the real problem here." Jade pointed out.

That statement caused the Lieutenant to narrow her eyes. "You have some nerve to question my decisions. What gave you the right to accuse me?"

"Look, we all can agree your husband isn't the brightest person in the world, but he at least puts effort into something worthwhile like a family. I commend him for that." Jade replied. "The way I see it, you are acting unfairly to him and your daughter."

"And why does it matter to you?" Sonya inquired in contempt.

Jade matched the blonde's level stare. "Because I know the importance of family. I don't even have one, yet you don't even value yours. Queen Sindel and Kitana are the only people I can call family. Now, I can say the same about Chris as I learned of his background. He knows what's important to him."

Sonya uncrossed her arms as her anger at Jade's accusations subsided, the Lieutenant's assumptions proven accurate. It looks like Chris has finally moved on from his family's murder and found a fresh start with Jade.

"So, you and Chris are together now?" Sonya asked after putting two and two together.

Jade hesitated for a moment before answering, "Yes, we are."

The Lieutenant nodded. "I'm surprised more than anything since you don't deal with men all that often."

"I didn't want to at first, but Chris changed my way of thinking and made me understand that not all men are the same." Jade honestly replied, her eyes watching him converse with Queen Sindel. "I'm thankful for him making me realize that."

Sonya followed her stare. "I see. In any case, I'm happy for you both. The only thing I'm asking is to take care of him. You already know what he's endured."

"I promise I will." Jade agreed. "He means everything to me."

Sonya reached out for a handshake, to which Jade accepted. Both nodded in understanding before the assassin left to prepare for the battle but addressed Sonya with her back turned.

"I won't tell you what you should or shouldn't do. However, I think you need to give your marriage a chance. Haste decisions prove to be ruinous in the long run," she warned before leaving the Lieutenant to her thoughts.

* * *

**Dragon King's Palace Grounds:**

The combined forces of Earthrealm and Edenia reached the Dragon King's Palace through another one of Sindel's secret portals, quickly taking out Onaga's first line of defense at the front gate before splitting up to cover more ground. Sub-Zero and Scorpion went to eliminate the Tarkatans, Sonya and Johnny led their small army to hold off the remaining army of Onaga, and Sindel along with Li Mei and Bo Rai Cho set out to look for Kitana and the other revenants.

The Queen didn't want to even think about harming her daughter, but to free Kitana and their other allies from the dark influence pervading their bodies, Sindel will have to fight Kitana. As luck would have it, the Princess along with Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Jax were waiting inside an inner sanctum, Kitana perched on a makeshift throne with her legs crossed as her fellow revenants flanked each side.

"Well, if it isn't my old hag of a mother." Kitana addressed her mother in a snide tone. "And she's brought company."

Sindel didn't take the insult personally as this wasn't her daughter at all. "Kitana, please stop this madness!"

"Silence!" Kitana replied defiantly. "I'm happy to be a revenant as I have more freedom now than I've ever had with being Princess, no longer burdened with petty affairs. With Onaga's resurrection finally complete, we will aid him in his quest for universal domination!" The renegade Princess stood right across from her mother and former allies, her fellow revenants prepared as well.

Liu Kang entered his stance. "We hate that it has come to this, Queen Sindel, but our encounter is unavoidable."

"Then you're giving us no choice but to take you all down," stated Li Mei.

Jax cracked his metal knuckles. "You can try. Just giving you fair warning."

Both sides attacked each other with the knowledge that much blood will spill in this fight.

* * *

**Dragon Lair:**

Chris and Jade ran through the corridors of the palace to find the throne room. They wouldn't be detected as easily with their allies distracting most of Onaga's forces, giving them the chance to roam without interruption.

As they sprinted, the Earthrealm Hero began having flashbacks of his nightmare. The beating he endured, all his friends captured or killed, and worst of all; Jade murdered right in front of him by her hated nemesis, Tanya. Chris shook his head amid his deep thoughts as he continued running, which didn't go unnoticed.

Jade took a glance at him. "Something wrong, Chris?"

"Just having some unwanted flashbacks," he replied.

The assassin's concern but assured him with a smile through her mask. "Don't worry. We'll pull out of this. I know we will." Chris returned her smile as they stopped in front of the throne room.

After busting the door down and stepping in, both warriors stood amazed at the size of the room, easily dwarfing Queen Sindel's throne. Dragon eggs laid everywhere, waiting to hatch very shortly and run amok through Outworld. The room itself bathed itself in darkness surrounded by large spikes along with a lava ring encircling the perimeter.

"You've come," boomed a demonic voice.

Seated in his fitted chair located above the fiery lake was Onaga.

The resurrected Dragon King was precisely what Jade and Chris thought he would be, his size as a full-grown Dragon towering over their smaller forms, and it looks as though his power was increasing with every second. He flew over from his seat and stomped on the ground, shaking it tremendously while causing the couple to lose their balance momentarily.

"So this is the Earthrealmer I've heard so much about." Onaga studied his challenger, his razor-sharp teeth poking out. "Chris, I presume?"

Although fearful inside, Chris hardened his resolve. "Yeah, that's me."

"I have to say, when I was informed you defeated Shao Khan not once but twice, I was thoroughly impressed. Not only that, you're very accomplished in your decorated military career." Onaga said complimentary.

The adulation didn't faze Chris. "Flattered, but I'm not here to talk. We're here to finish you and save all the realms from impending destruction."

Onaga roared in amusement. "You think you can stop my reign!? You have an ample amount of misplaced courage to stand to me of all people!" The Dragon then turned his attention to Jade. "Ah, yes. The esteemed bodyguard to Edenia's Kingdom. I see you've joined this fool and the others on this hopeless quest."

"Don't talk about him like he's nothing, Onaga!" Jade shouted in retaliation, angered that the Dragon insulted Chris.

Another eruption of laughter came from Onaga. "If only you knew how much more powerful I've become, my dear! Besides, you have your own battle to fight."

Not a moment too soon, Jade was met with a kick to the side of her head, flying nearly twenty feet before skidding on the ground. Chris went to help, but the Dragon King seized the opportunity to grab him and took Earthrealm's hero to the palace's roof where they would do battle. Jade groggily stood up to shake off the cobwebs and felt her forehead, an open wound found on her left temple with blood streaking down. Her attacker gracefully landed a backflip and stood ten feet from the General.

"You've finally decided to come to your gravesite," a feminine voice announced.

Jade heard the assailant speak and turned to face them, her eyes lighting up instantly. "Tanya!"

Dressed in a tight-fitting yellow leotard and matching thigh boots with her hair in a long, single braid; Edenia's deceiver grinned in satisfaction and greeted her rival accordingly. "Been quite a while, bitch."

Thoroughly enraged, Jade snapped out of her groggy state and drew her hands up. "I knew you'd show yourself!"

"Well, how else can we end this ongoing standoff between us?" Tanya asked cynically.

"The only way it will end! With your death after betraying our realm and people!" shouted Jade.

An evil smile accompanied Tanya's chuckle, crossing her arms across her chest. "Come now, Jade. We both know that's not the sole reason you wish to get rid of me."

The Edenian General dropped her stance after Tanya's statement, knowing the traitor was right in that regard. Their animosity wasn't about their homeland anymore. It became a personal grudge match.

Tanya paced side to side, her pupil-less eyes never leaving Jade's hostile glare. "Our rivalry exemplifies more than you merely bringing me to justice for Edenia, whether you choose to admit it or not. You want to kill me to redeem Chris' honor. I don't know why he would waste his time with a mangy lapdog following orders from outdated royalty. Though I must say, Chris was mesmerizing in bed, and I wouldn't mind making him my slave when Onaga takes over every realm in existence. I'll undoubtedly enjoy forcing him to watch me end your miserable life."

Jade dangerously narrowed her eyes, hoping Tanya wouldn't bring Chris into their quarrel, but the assassin figured it was only wishful thinking. The pyromancer will go to any lengths to gain an advantage, and this would be no exception.

_'No matter what, I can't let her words get to me. That's how Tanya takes advantage. I must remain focused.'_ Jade advised herself.

Ready for their fatal encounter, Tanya adopted her battle stance. "This time, no one will interfere or save you. Kitana is a revenant and Chris will fall against Onaga." She then lit both palms on fire. "Your fate is sealed, bitch! Prepare to die!"

"For betraying our world and hurting my man," Jade went back into her stance, rage visible in her emerald irises. "I'll kill you here and now!"

Both ladies charged one another at full speed, screaming their battle cries with the intent of executing their opponent. Both delivered a right-hand punch, the two fists colliding to create a massive shockwave that rocked the throne room, signifying the strength inside the Edenian vixens. Jade and Tanya held their fists in place, scowling with disdain.

Their rivalry would conclude with this fight.

As expected, the long-awaited battle played to a standstill with Tanya and Jade giving their all. Neither woman could gain an advantage with each proficient in their unique fighting styles; Jade with her Fan Zi discipline mixed with Kuo Shou and Tanya using the form of Zi Ran Men along with Yue Chuan. Tanya was also a well renounced pyro-kinetic wielder and used it when it served her best. However, using a fireball nearly backfired on Tanya as Jade activated her 'Shadow Flash' before jumping in the air to deliver a powerful right-hand attack. The Edenian General was shocked though when Tanya's palm effortlessly caught the incoming fist and sent her free hand into the assassin's stomach. A mixture of spit and blood flew out of Jade's mouth and stained her mask as she fell to her knees, both arms clutching her stomach.

"You stupid fool," Tanya mocked her.

The deceiver moved forward to grab Jade by the hair, a grimace escaping the assassin's lips while forced to stare into Tanya's pupil-less eyes. "To think you could challenge me."

Tanya would then punch her enemy multiple times across the face, blood flying from every shot Jade took, her face nearly unrecognizable from the punishing torment. The tide had now turned in the former ambassador's favor.

"Neither you or your friends will stop me from attaining overwhelming power," Tanya stated.

Her assault against Jade never relented as illustrated by her patented 'Human Cannon Drill' which put the assassin on her back, struggling to find any offense before being met with a Split Flip Kick to her nose, the attack leaving the General seeing stars.

"What's wrong, Jade?" Tanya relished in her dominance. "Can't keep up?"

Cursing to herself, Jade uneasily stood on her feet, only to see Tanya disappear by using her 'Find Me' move to vanish from sight. The General cautiously scanned for her opponent and was caught off guard with a hard elbow to her jaw and didn't realize Tanya reappeared to pin her arms to fling them both backward in a German suplex. Jade groaned in pain but couldn't escape Tanya's vice grip as the pyromancer repositioned her feet with Jade still in her grasp, hurling herself backward for two more German suplexes. Finally, Tanya released Jade from her hold, but the damage was already done with the assassin barely moving after sustaining two broken ribs and a severe concussion.

"After all these years of foiling my plans, you're about to meet your fate." Tanya taunted, sauntering to Jade's prone body.

Using her inhuman strength, Tanya grasped Jade's neck with her left hand, effectively cutting off her oxygen while suspended in the air. Jade suffered numerous bruises along with continuous bleeding on her lower lip and forehead, struggling in vain to break Tanya's increasing clench on her throat. Matters grew worse when Tanya inflamed her hand, the painful scream lodged in Jade's esophagus.

"How does it feel, Jade?" the deceiver rhetorically mocked. "Knowing you're no match for me and all of Edenia along with the other realms will fall?"

Jade fought in vain to breathe, which caused Tanya to laugh, tears of anguish seeping through the General's closed eyes. Her mind drifted back to Chris, who was in a punishing fight with Onaga judging by the booming sounds from the roof above.

"I've waited so long for this day." Edenia's traitor declared. "You've delayed your execution long enough, bitch."

The Emerald assassin felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, her eyes rolling back and both hands slowly dropping. Edenian's General looked lifeless with almost non-existent breathing. The unthinkable was going to happen. Jade wouldn't only lose her battle to this traitorous bitch, but also her lover. Feeling victory was just one blow away, Tanya lit her free hand on fire and prepared to take Jade's head off with one swipe.

"You should've been there when I practically had Chris begging for more. Men like him are so easy to manipulate. After betraying him, I enjoyed seeing that priceless look on his face. He was so heartbroken and now claims to love you of all people. Talk about settling for less," Tanya gloated in her moment of triumph.

Despite all the debilitating injuries, Jade heard every word Tanya uttered about her and Chris' relationship, a complete understatement to say she was infuriated with those comments. Tanya noticed after those scathing remarks that Jade's body started glowing green, her eyes snapped open and completely engulfed in her namesake's color.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU EVER CROSSED MY PATH!" Jade roared.

With alarming quickness, Jade broke out of Tanya's grip and nailed her with an enhanced Eclipse Kick to the sternum causing the pyromancer to slide thirty feet, a mixture of pain and shock on her features. Edenia's General shook with an uncontrolled rage to inflict an unspeakable amount of pain to her bitter nemesis after the constant putdowns.

Jade reappeared before her rival using her 'Vanishing Winds' and performed an eight-hit flurry, beautifully mixing elbows and kicks before culminating with the use of her Bojutsu. Both ladies refrained from using their weapons throughout the fight, but Jade felt so consumed by hatred, she would gladly use her trademark staff. Now recovered, Tanya saw her counterpart with her pole in hand and decided to use her Kobu-Jutsu, infuriated that Jade began fighting back after coming so close to victory.

Regardless, Tanya readied herself for battle. "You'll pay for that, harpy!"

The assassin ignored the outburst and charged Tanya again, who was unprepared for the coming onslaught. Not even the extra power Quan Chi granted the pyromancer could slow down Jade as she relentlessly attacked with her staff. The betrayal of her homeland to greedy emperors, Tanya's obsession with power, and her demeaning comments towards her and Chris' relationship drove Jade to the point where she didn't care how much abuse she bestowed upon Tanya. The General would make sure she would suffer as every single Edenian did at the hands of Shao Khan and Onaga.

Tanya laid as a broken woman on the floor, bruises along with cuts littering her face added with internal bleeding as Jade dealt crippling damage to her ribs and lungs. A vicious swing of the Bojustu staff broke the pyromancer's right arm, the bone snapping upon impact. Tanya now knew she lost this fight, never in her life had she been entirely helpless to fend off an opponent. Jade trekked towards her fallen opponent after the hellacious match.

"H... (cough) How is... this possible? I'm... stronger than you. Where did you... summon that... power?" Tanya croaked, unable to speak clearly due to choking on her own blood.

Jade stood over Tanya, giving off a deathly look. "It was Chris' love for me that fueled my will, something you would never understand," she replied with an emotionless expression. "Now, you face judgment for all your crimes against Edenia."

Despite her fatal wounds, Tanya trembled in fear as Jade prepared to impale her, unable to move combined with her fire powers of no use to her disposal. "Wait, Jade!" "Wait, Jade!" she cried desperately. "Us Edenians should not kill each other!"

"You never should've betrayed us!" Jade's vengeful glare bore into her hated rival. "I honestly thought you were a changed woman when you claimed to love Chris! Destroying his heart is something I'll never forgive! There's no escape for you!"

"But I do love Chris! Surely you..." the pyromancer begged.

"Save your pathetic excuses!" Jade harshly interrupted with cold eyes. "If you loved him, you would get on your knees and pray for forgiveness, but you deceived him along with the rest of us! So now, I will end you myself!" The staff rose above Jade's head. "SAY GOODBYE, YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH!" the General yelled furiously

With those last words, Jade let out a primal roar and drove her Bojustu straight down to Tanya's heart. The traitor screamed for dear life, her face quickly etched in pain as the blade pierced through her chest and embedded itself into the ground below her body. An endless amount of blood poured through Tanya's mouth, the bladed end stabbing her heart. After realizing Tanya was no longer breathing, Jade withdrew the staff and took a long look at her handiwork. Her longtime rival sported a gaping hole in her chest, the body surrounded by a red pool of blood, her eyes aimlessly staring off into space. Jade had finally achieved retribution for her realm and more importantly, herself.

'Edenia has at last received vindication,' she affirmed.

While gazing at Tanya's fallen body, Jade's eyes widened in realization. "Chris! He's still up on the roof!" she shouted aloud.

Struggling mightily, Jade put away her staff and gingerly made her way through the door, unaware of two figures approaching Tanya's corpse.


	5. Everlasting Gift

**Dragon King's Palace:**

Desperation; a state of despair, typically one that results in a rash or extreme behavior.

Jade's face betrayed the desperation of the situation she found herself in, low on energy but even lower on time. She struggled to sprint after being harshly beaten by Tanya. Broken ribs and a distorted vision hampered Jade's ability to scamper through the corridors, doing her best to ignore the excruciating pain. No matter what, Jade had to make it to the rooftop.

Her lover was battling Onaga, and if the booming sounds were any indication, the struggle reached dire straits as devastating shockwaves rocked the entire palace structure.

_'Please be ok, Chris. I'm coming.'_ Jade said to herself, concerned she may be too late.

The General couldn't ignore the number of lifeless bodies lying throughout the hallway and corridors, foe and ally alike. Witnessing all this carnage sent a chill down her spine as she kept running. Despite being an assassin, the countless lives lost unnerved Jade, wondering if the fighting would ever cease so her home of Edenia could rebuild and revert to more peaceful times.

Hearing footsteps rounding a corner, Jade painfully entered a defensive posture and prepared for the worst. She then dropped her guard, feeling relieved as the people in question came around.

Queen Sindel and the rest of their allies.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero annihilated the Tarkatan army, showing no signs of fatigue or injury. Both Sonya and Johnny Cage were successful in taking out most of Onaga's army, but their victory came at the cost of a few allies in the process. Soon afterward, they joined up with the Queen, Li Mei, and Bo Rai Cho. The trio did everything in their power to stop the revenants and prevailed by the slimmest of margins. Sindel was very distraught for having to fight her own daughter but put it aside to focus on the task at hand. The only way to save Kitana and the others was to defeat them, and hope Raiden would be able to purify their souls within the Jinsei chamber. However, that wasn't what surprised Jade. The revenant forms of Kitana, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Jax were unconscious and carried like wounded warriors.

Gingerly holding her ribs, Jade approached Sindel. "Are you all right, my Queen?"

Sindel nodded, signifying she was indeed unharmed. "I'm fine, Jade. Although it was difficult battling Kitana and our allies, we emerged victoriously." She inspected her General. "You're severely hurt."

The assassin winced as another surge of pain coursed through her ribs, causing her to take a knee. Li Mei and Sonya quickly stepped forward to help Jade back to her feet by wrapping her arms around their shoulders.

"I'll manage," Jade hissed with clenched teeth. "We located the Dragon King, but he took Chris away after Tanya blindsided me."

Queen Sindel gave her General a troublesome look. "Tanya has returned? Is she within the palace?"

Jade calmly responded with, "Her corpse is. I had no choice but to kill Tanya."

Though Queen Sindel wished for Tanya to stand trial for her transgressions against Edenia, she grimly nodded knowing her General was in a delicate position to defend herself. "I completely understand, Jade."

Uneasily, Jade unhooked her arms from Li Mei and Sonya, able to walk on her own as she headed towards the roof. Perplexed, Queen Sindel tried to stop her. "Jade, where are you going? You're seriously injured and need medical treatment."

"To the rooftop! Chris is still fighting the Dragon King as we speak!" Jade adamantly spoke. "I don't want to think about what will happen if we don't get there in time! We must make haste!"

Everyone stood in horror as Jade continued up the stairs in pain, not believing they forgot about Chris and more importantly, Onaga. Following Jade's lead, the Freedom Warriors trailed her on their way to the roof.

* * *

**Dragon Lair:**

Tanya's dead body laid on the cold ground surrounded by her own blood. In her moment of triumph, she quickly found out what happens when celebrating prematurely. After regaining her strength, Jade struck back and defeated her nemesis. However, shortly after the General left to find Chris, two figures approached the fallen deceiver from the shadows.

"Despite what we've seen, Tanya could prove to be of some use to us," said the figure who seemed to be the leader, conversing with her counterpart.

"How can you be so sure?" the other figure questioned. "You know Tanya isn't trustworthy and failed to eliminate a major threat in the process. Adding her to our cause could be detrimental."

"Valid points, although you're mistaken. I have something that will prove very valuable to Tanya, with the proper cooperation, of course."

"If you truly think she can help us, then I won't go against your decision."

"A wise choice. Bring your fellow Edenian with us to our camp. There, we'll begin her resurrection."

"Yes, Empress Mileena."

Stepping forward, the former Edenian Prince known as Rain bridal carried Tanya's dead body to the portal forming inside the throne room followed by none other than Mileena. Along with the outcast Prince, Mileena scrutinized the entire fight between Tanya and Jade with interest while avoiding detection, impressed by how Tanya handled herself in battle and nearly had Jade begging for mercy, only to be disappointed with the conclusion of the match. With Jade's come from behind victory, the Empress considered taking advantage of the situation by beating a weakened opponent. However, she realized Jade still represented a formidable opponent despite her injuries. With this knowledge, Mileena formed a plan in her mind.

_'If all goes accordingly, Outworld will fall under my rule. No doubt Tanya wants to become the Grand Ruler of Edenia. She'll have it if she obeys my orders, though I do question if Tanya has what it takes to eliminate Jade. Where did Jade attain that incredible power in their match? Ah, from that Earthrealmer. No matter, I will regain what's rightfully mine and destroy anyone who gets in my way!'_ Mileena thought to herself, laughing hysterically.

The Empress followed Rain into the portal, confident that when Tanya rises back to life, she'll want to side with them to seize the Outworld Throne.

* * *

**Rooftop:**

As warriors, you're expected to give everything in a fight, especially in the Mortal Kombat Tournament. The slightest hesitation could mean your ultimate demise. All training and preparation come down to a matter of will as opposed to skill and technique. When the fate of every existing realm hangs in the balance, the intensity and risks are raised even higher.

Chris learned this lesson the hard way, sprawled out on the rooftop and bleeding from various cuts along his body. The Dragon King posed as his biggest test, and despite being a lot smaller than the full-grown Dragon, Chris stood his ground and fought on bravely. Earthrealm's mightiest warrior took a hellacious beating from Onaga who would stop at nothing to gain control of every realm in existence, something even the dreaded warlord Shao Khan failed to do. The Dragon became annoyed that Chris wouldn't just lie down and give up. He continued to fight, using the memories of his former family, his current allies, and most importantly, a new love life with Jade. That drove him more than anything to end Onaga's tyranny before it swallowed everything in its path.

Though it was an ugly battle, Chris emerged triumphantly and slew Onaga.

The Dragon King's body exploded after Chris delivered the decisive blow to the skull, Onaga leaving behind all his remains including his Dragon helmet. The Earthrealm savior put everything into that final attack, his soul transferring energy into his hand as it glowed with a bright blue aura before connecting with Onaga's temple. Chris could no longer stand and collapsed to the ground, staring into the raining sky. He was quickly losing consciousness, drained of any energy fueling his survival, yet he didn't mind at all as long as victory was assured. Everything he went through in his life leading up to this fight with Onaga was worth all the injuries and betrayal Chris endured for over three years.

While losing vision of the sky, Chris thought back to when times were uncomplicated, the memory of his slain wife and daughter; Jennifer and Kate, their deaths courtesy of Kano. News of their demise sent Chris into depression, nearly costing him his job in the military due to alcoholism and drug abuse. After realizing nothing would bring his family back, Chris decided to honor them by cleaning up his life and continued with a new sense of purpose. Everyone noticed the drastic transformation and accepted him again. Shortly after that, Chris received new orders to enter the Mortal Kombat Tournament as word got around that Kano would be there and jumped at the chance to either bring him to justice or kill him if necessary. During the competition, he met his new love.

Jade, the voluptuous Edenian beauty.

The assassin embodied what all men dared to envision. Forget about her hourglass figure and sun-kissed complexion. Being the highest-ranking officer for the Queen and Princess' army was simply unheard of due to the position always being held by a male. However, Sindel saw something special within her daughter's best friend and appointed Jade as the first female to ever lead Edenia's battalion. Despite showing an indifferent personality at times, Jade knew what her closest allies and loved ones thought of her as a person.

Beautiful, self-confident, fearless, and courageous.

These traits enhanced Jade's natural beauty. No wonder Chris fell so hard for her. Jade was an attractive woman, and he wondered what she and her friend Kitana ever saw in him. He was out of their league, but they wanted to know more of his story. That made Chris feel wanted again and said feeling grew stronger when Jade confessed her true feelings in the Living Forest. Her beautiful face brought a tired smile to Chris' mouth as he finally succumbed to fatigue and passed out. Not even two minutes passed before the door to the roof burst opened. Jade collapsed, breathing heavily with hands on her knees and moved out of the doorway to allow her allies through as they searched for Chris. The vixen found him amid the battleground, her heart sinking as he wasn't moving at all.

"CHRIS!" Jade wailed in despair. "BY THE GODS!"

Despite all her injuries, Jade rushed to her beloved's side and kneeled to cradle his upper body. The others gathered around Chris' broken body from the vicious thrashing Onaga dealt him. Everyone searched cautiously for the Dragon King but were pleasantly surprised when all they found were his dismembered body parts along with his helmet. While relieved Chris prevailed, the Forces of Light remained concerned for his well-being, particularly Jade who had tears trickling down her face, intermixing with the rainfall as she held him in her arms. Sindel sat right by her side, a comforting hand on Jade's shoulder to share in her grief. The General felt for a pulse in the neck area with two fingers and thanked the Elder Gods.

He was alive, but barely.

"Queen Sindel, we need to go as I fear he won't survive if we don't hurry!" Jade exclaimed through her sobs.

"Understood, Jade," responded Sindel. "You'll need treatment as well."

The Queen ordered two men to help carry Chris into the portal returning to the Edenian Palace. All the warriors passed through, making sure no one tailgated. As Jade prepared to enter, she gazed into the sky in thankfulness as Onaga's plans were derailed, sparing the realms from impending destruction, but couldn't ignore the nagging feeling inside her stomach.

_'Something tells me this is far from over. I can't dwell on it too much now as Chris' life is in danger.'_ Jade thought as she finally passed through, hoping her boyfriend staved off his life-threatening injuries.

* * *

**Four Days later: Edenian Palace**

Tension so thick filled the air throughout; a butter knife would easily cut through it. Everyone was happy they stopped Onaga's fearsome army, but you wouldn't know it from their forlorn expressions as they awaited word on Chris' condition. Each warrior's injuries paled in comparison to what Earthrealm's hero went through. It was a miracle he matched the Dragon King in strength, let alone surpass him in the waning moments of their epic battle.

At what cost?

Jade stood out on the balcony connected to her room nursing various injuries after extensive treatment over the past few days, the afflictions visible on her person. A special cloth wrapped around Jade's broken ribs while her forehead received six stitches. All other bruises, including her black eye, healed quickly and didn't require much attention. However, Jade's ailments were the furthest thing on her mind as she prayed Chris came out ok from his treatment by Sindel's servants.

_'Elder Gods, please hear me. I beg you. Don't take him away from me.'_ Jade pleaded with the Gods to spare Chris' life.

The assassin was so wrapped up in her thoughts; she didn't notice Sindel entering the room with a guest beside her. "Jade, my dear? I have someone who wants to see you," she said softly.

Still saddened about her beloved's condition, Jade reluctantly turned around, her spirits uplifted once she saw who was with the Queen.

"Kitana?"

Smiling brightly in her MK9 attire, the Edenian Princess carefully hugged Jade, cautious of her unhealed broken ribs. The General cried as they embraced. Kitana, along with Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Jax were all cleansed of their evil influence by Raiden taking them inside the Jinsei chamber to purify their souls shortly after returning from Onaga's Palace. The others were in the hallway while Sindel reunited her daughter with Jade.

"I will leave you two to catch up." Queen Sindel told them as she vacated the room, leaving the two childhood friends to talk.

"Jade, because of the efforts of you and our friends, myself and the others are free from being revenants." Kitana pulled back from the embrace. "How do you feel?"

"Knowing you and the others aren't revenants anymore, I feel much better Princess," Jade answered.

Kitana smiled. "No need for formalities. You know you're my dear friend."

"Apologies," Jade corrected herself with a smile. "It's just good to see you cured."

"And I'm grateful to revert to my old self," the Edenian Princess thanked before her face turned destitute, remembering what her mother revealed during her imprisonment as a revenant. "I feel so distraught over what happened since my corruption." Her eyes shut tightly for a brief moment. "All the horrible things I've done and the people I've hurt. I also understand Chris is gravely wounded."

Jade shakily said, "There's been no word on his condition after four days. I'm... starting to worry."

"I understand your concern, Jade, but you must keep the faith. I'm positive Chris will pull through." Kitana stated.

Jade wasn't as optimistic since she was there on the rooftop holding Chris' near lifeless body. Just thinking about it now brought welled up tears to her eyes. She ended up falling to her knees, weeping into her hands. Kitana instantly collapsed and hugged her friend.

"Jade? What's wrong?" Kitana asked, concerned at her friend's sudden breakdown.

"Kitana... I... I... I love him!" Jade sobbed. "I know we both had our way with Chris when we first saw him, but I confessed to him after the Queen, and I searched for him after his imprisonment by the Black Dragon." Stunned wouldn't begin to describe Kitana's emotions when Jade revealed this piece of information.

"I thought it was a minor fling that would go away after time, but after hearing what Chris has been through and the way he eyed me; not lustfully but with true interest, I couldn't help but fall in love with him," the emerald assassin admitted. "My feelings grew stronger when he told me Tanya disregarded his affection."

If you thought Jade was incensed when Tanya had done this, Kitana's rage reached the same level. She was livid the Edenian traitor claimed yet another victim, only not by death though it might as well have been.

"I know you were drawn to Chris as well, Kitana, but I wanted to be loved by him. I'm deeply sorry if I took that opportunity away from you." Jade finally finished.

The Princess didn't reply instantly, processing everything Jade told her. It was true she took a liking to Chris' charm, personality, and his act of valor in battle. Mostly every female he encountered shared the same feelings in sensing that unique quality.

"You don't need to apologize, Jade. I always had a feeling you would win his heart." Kitana acknowledged after ending her silence. "As of matter of fact, I'm pleased he chose you."

The General stared in astonishment at her sister. "Kitana didn't you-" Jade tried to get out but was hushed.

"Yes, I did love him, but I knew he wouldn't feel that way about me even as a Princess. I'm not angry with you, Jade, and have no reason to be. Do you remember the promise we made long ago?" Kitana asked.

Jade thought back to their days as kids where she and Kitana promised to never lose their friendship over a boy or eventually, a man.

"A promise that... still holds to this day." Jade answered, taking her head off Kitana's shoulder, fresh tears staining her face. "No matter what, no boy or man is ever worth losing our friendship."

"It's ok, Jade." Kitana soothingly assured, her hand going through Jade's hair. "Please, let it all out. I'm here for you, just like you were there for me."

Jade sobbed even harder into Kitana's shoulder, no longer caring who heard her. Everything that transpired over the last few days took a toll on the General. Physically, mentally, but emotionally more than anything. From the proposed bargain involving Chris' freedom for her execution; expressing her love physically; enduring a grudge match against Tanya; and holding Chris while he laid there beaten by Onaga and wondering if their shared love would even survive. It became too much for Jade to bear as she continued weeping.

"Ladies, I have news regarding Chris' health." Sindel had come back into Jade's bedroom chamber almost unnoticed. Both women bolted from their kneeling positions after hearing the Queen's voice.

"How is Chris, your highness?" Jade didn't betray her look of fear. "Will he be ok?"

The Queen smiled as she placed her hand on Jade's shoulder in a reassuring way. "My dear, Chris will make a full recovery. All his injuries stabilized since we got him here so quickly. You can go see him if you wish, but please don't make too much noise."

Jade once again started crying but in a joyful way. The love of her life was going to survive. She smiled through her tears and gave Sindel an affectionate hug, which she gladly reciprocated. Releasing the Queen, Jade said a quick thank you and headed to where Chris was resting.

After watching Jade's retreating form, Sindel turned to her daughter. "You did the right thing, Kitana. I'm proud of you."

Kitana nodded. "Thank you, mother. I know they'll be happy with each other."

"Will you be ok with this though?" Sindel inquired.

Her daughter nodded again. "Of course. We made that promise all those years ago, and I have no intention of ever breaking it. Jade is my only true friend, one I don't want to lose. I also know that there is someone for me out there."

"That's all I needed to hear." Sindel motioned for Kitana to follow her. "Let us go into the dining hall to celebrate with the others."

* * *

**Spare Room:**

There he was, bandaged from head to toe. Edenia's new champion looked terrible but knowing he'll pull through eased everyone's concern in the palace. As the Forces of Light celebrated, Jade decided to go where Chris was resting to check on him. Her heart raced as she carefully opened the door, watching Chris sleep away.

_'He's resting comfortably.'_ Jade deducted. _'I'm so glad you're ok, Chris.'_

Jade quietly tiptoed towards Chris' bed, grabbing a chair situated at a table before pulling it to the edge of the mattress. The assassin examined Chris' facial features, multiple bandages stretched across his cheeks, forehead, and under the chin. It mattered little to Jade as she softly ran her fingers through his hair.

The Edenian beauty's prayers went answered though she feared the absolute worst. Luckily, her Queen reacted to get Chris the attention he needed. Jade moved her hand down his face, caressing him as a lover would as Chris unconsciously leaned into her touch, watched by his beloved like a guardian angel.

Reluctantly, the assassin removed her palm but not before moving closer to his face. "It pains me to see you in this condition, my love, but I'm relieved you prevailed against Onaga," she whispered. "Get some rest; I'll come back tomorrow. I love you."

Jade gave Chris a tender kiss on his cheek, letting her lips linger before moving away to exit the room quietly. What Jade didn't notice was Chris smiling in his sleep.

"I love you more, Jade," he whispered.

* * *

**Six Months later:**

Elation; great happiness and exhilaration.

A word that best described the mood not just in Edenia but also in Earthrealm. Their worst nightmare in the form of an almighty Dragon King finally ended along with his feared army merged with the Tarkatans. Peace was now present throughout the realms.

After the war, Chris began his recovery phase after battling against Onaga. The healers first determined he wouldn't be fully healthy for nine months. That diagnosis was quickly disproven as Chris was already out of bed and back to working out in three months. The treatment Chris received from Queen Sindel's servants was different than what he was used to in an Earthrealm hospital, their remedies aiding in his recuperation. While on the mend, Chris spent most of his free time with Jade, the pair remaining inseparable after the Earthrealm hero regained his mobility without enduring much pain. Whether exercising, meditating, or just enjoying the other's company, you would always find them together. Many people started to question if they would remain this way despite the fact Chris will probably depart back to his realm.

How wrong they were.

It was another beautiful morning as Jade slept peacefully in her room. Chris was currently not in Edenia, stating his bosses needed him to provide reports regarding the events in Sun Do. Jade's mood turned melancholy when he left. Chris grew on her every single day and wondered if she could ever imagine life without him.

Yawning to herself, Jade sat up to adjust her eyes due to the incoming sunlight. Today she would meet with Queen Sindel and Kitana for lunch and a little girl talk. The dark beauty would generally be opposed to such trivial matters, but it was one of the few alterations to Jade's personality both the Queen and Princess noticed lately about their General. Jade decided to get ready and went to take a bath to start her day. The springs weren't too far from her chamber, making the assassin's walk a short distance. Stripping off her clothes, Jade stepped in and sunk her head below to calm her mind. Thoughts ran rampant as she held her breath underwater, most of them consisting of Chris while reminiscing about her match against Tanya. The battle between her and the pyromancer was the most physical encounter Jade ever fought. Never in her entire life as an assassin or General has she felt that much resentment towards another being. It was unlike Jade, and it bothered her to no end.

_'Tanya brought all those negative emotions out of me. At no time have I felt so much anger. Hopefully, I'll never lose control like that ever again now that she's gone.'_ Jade thought while coming up for air; her hair flung back like a mermaid.

Drying herself off, the Edenian General wrapped her physique in a green robe stopping just short above her knees. Jade trekked back to her room to change into regular clothing, closing the door behind her.

"Hey there," a voice called out to Jade.

She quickly spun around and was greeted by Chris with a firm kiss. Stunned for a moment, Jade relaxed and accepted his affection. They held their liplock, the General smiling after breaking for air.

"Hello, Chris." Jade greeted while pulling away. "I thought you wouldn't be back until later this week?"

"That was the intention. However, my superiors were so ecstatic with the report; they gave me a full month of paid vacation. I'll be able to spend more time with you here in Edenia," he informed her.

Jade beamed at the news. "That's wonderful! Let me get changed as I'm meeting with Queen Sindel and Kitana for lunch."

Chris nodded. "Of course, take your time." He gave Jade another kiss that left her breathless.

* * *

**Palace Garden:**

Inside a walkthrough garden surrounded by various flowers were Queen Sindel and her daughter, grateful for the peaceful times within their homeworld and not worrying about any impending threats. They idly chatted as Jade appeared from the corner and joined them but not before bowing in respect to the Edenian royalty. All the ladies wore summer dresses, adorning their respective colors.

"Good Morning, my Queen and Princess." Jade greeted.

Sindel smiled along with her daughter. "Good Morning, Jade. You may rise." The General stood, both mother and daughter noticing the positive vibe in her posture.

"You seem cheerful," the Princess remarked.

Jade nodded. "Yes, I'm thrilled. Chris has returned and was given a month off from duty. He decided to spend it here in Edenia."

Both Sindel and Kitana slyly smirked at that comment. Jade blushed after realizing what she just said, only to laugh along with her family while taking a seat next to her childhood friend.

"How have you two been?" Kitana asked a follow-up question. "Almost everywhere you go, Chris is right there by your side."

"Chris has been good to me, Kitana, always polite and considerate of my feelings. I never thought a man like him would ever do these things without complaint." Jade admitted.

Kitana nodded in approval. "I expected nothing less from him. He has the highest amount of honor I've ever seen from an Earthrealmer, besides Liu Kang, that is." The Princess and Shaolin Monk are dating as well.

"I agree." Sindel stated before adding, "He has my regard as a noble person." The Queen's face then turned serious. "I also meant to ask you, Jade. Are you well after your encounter with Tanya?"

A deep frown formed on Jade's face at the question, a sore subject for sure. Before Shinnok corrupted her soul, Tanya and Jade became friends as children. Their respective families brought the two girls together, and it seemed like they would develop the same bond Jade and Kitana shared. Sadly, their friendship dissolved when both ladies grew up and further apart. Jade often pondered where it all went wrong, how things could've been different if she diverted Tanya's path before her mind fell under Shinnok's influence.

"I'm unsure of how I feel about Tanya anymore, my Queen." Jade reluctantly answered Sindel's question. "Everyone knows we used to be good friends, and I've often thought about trying to persuade Tanya to come back to our side. All she cared about was power. Hearing her betray Chris' love was the last straw. Then I realized if those heinous acts weren't committed, I would've never expressed my love for Chris. Tanya did me a favor in hindsight."

Kitana and Sindel both understood what their General spoke of in experiencing an epiphany. Tanya's loss turned into Jade's gain.

"Of course, my dear. I would've rather put Tanya on trial for her crimes, but as it turned out, she left you with no choice. I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories, Jade." Sindel apologized.

"It's quite all right, my Queen," Jade assured. "I'm just relieved Chris is ok, and we'll all be able to move on."

Kitana interjected, "Speaking of moving on, aren't you and Chris going somewhere today?"

Smiling, the General nodded. "Yes, he's taking me on a walk through the town. Though not as elegant as a so-called dinner date, I enjoy simple things like that. His company is worth more than monetary value to me. He also said he had something important to share."

That caught Sindel and Kitana's attention immediately.

"Should we be concerned, Jade?" Queen Sindel asked.

The General shook her head. "Not at all, your highness. Chris assured me it was nothing apocalyptic, although he wasn't too keen on details.

"I see. In any case, have fun on your date, Jade. I'm sure you two will have a good time tonight." Sindel stated as she and her daughter stood up. "Kitana and I will take our leave."

Jade stood as well and bowed to the Royal family. "Yes, Queen Sindel. Chris and I will meet you later for dinner tonight as promised."

Sindel nodded. "Of course. We'll see you then." Sindel dismissed the Edenian General before turning to Kitana. "Very curious."

"I'm certain they'll tell us later tonight, mother," Kitana replied.

The Queen nodded. "Indeed. I foresee more visitors coming to our home." Kitana followed her mother to the Throne while expecting Liu Kang as well.

* * *

**Training Courtyard:**

Jade strolled to the training courtyard in solitude to find Chris after finishing lunch. Butterflies filled the assassin's stomach as she thought about him, especially with this supposed gift he has for her.

_'Thinking about it won't do me any good. I'll have to wait until Chris presents it,_' the tanned woman thought while finding Chris in a lotus position, his eyes closed with his back facing her.

The assassin silently observed in amazement by the amount of concentration Chris possessed, almost like staring at the male version of herself. Chris finished his meditation and rose from his cross-legged position to stretch, not noticing Jade sneaking behind him. Getting close enough, she circled her arms around his waist, her head on his left shoulder with a sigh of content.

"Hey, beautiful." Chris greeted his beloved without turning around. "How was lunch?"

"Enjoyable," Jade told him, peppering butterfly kisses along his neck. "Your meditation?"

"Exactly what the doctor ordered," he said while turning around in her embrace. "But being with you is the highlight of my day."

The General blushed heavily, her head craning to the side. _'How does he do that?'_ she asked herself. "You certainly have a way with words."

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "I try." He then gave Jade a tender kiss. She instantly melted into his arms, her hands cupping his face. He slightly pulled away. "So, ready for our date tonight?"

"I am," Jade displayed a sly smiled. "But first, how about a spar?"

That took Chris by surprise. "A spar?"

She nodded. "The last time we fought, I was a pawn for Shao Khan. Now that I've broken from his grasp and grown to care for you, I want to have a friendlier match. Think you can handle me?" The assassin took a couple of steps back, spinning in a green-like vapor to transform her clothes from a summer dress into her MK Deception outfit, beckoning him with her right index finger. "Come and get it."

A challenging smirk was Chris' answer. "All right, I'm game."

Both warriors stood at a twenty-foot distance ready to go at it, bowing in respect before doing so. Chris and Jade then entered their respective battle stances and sparred for ten minutes before the Edenian General put Chris on his back, causing her to gasp in worry as he was still recovering from his ailments.

"Chris! Are you ok? I shouldn't have gotten carried away!" Jade exclaimed.

The General's fears were quickly put to rest when Chris popped right back up. "Don't worry, I'll be fine," he reassured her. "You got my blood pumping again. We should do this more often."

Jade exhaled a sigh of relief. "Well, I won't go easy on you when you're fully healthy." She ended that sentence with a knowing smile.

Chris returned the gesture. "Wouldn't dream of it. Why don't we head back to your room to get ready?"

The vixen took his hand in her own. "Of course, my love."

* * *

**Countryside:**

The loving couple walked inside the town greeting every resident along the way after exiting the beautiful forest. Jade held a soft spot for woodland areas and not just because of the color green. She enjoyed nature and the peacefulness it brought forth. Just beyond the horizon lied a beautiful scenery on a hilltop covered with various flowers overlooking the ocean.

It was breathtaking.

Chris guided Jade to a bench and motioned for her to sit first before taking the spot beside her. The day spent together was everything both warriors could've hoped for - Just the two of them enjoying each other's company during a traditional date.

As they gazed out into the open sea, Chris stole a few glances at his gorgeous lady, Jade's dark green evening dress with black trim and a Bengal Tiger design clinging to her body like a second skin. It outlined her figure going down just past the knees with mid-thigh slits displaying her toned legs. Chris had never seen anything so beautiful than what was right beside him. Feeling eyes upon her, Jade craned her neck to see her beloved quickly turn his blushing face. A somewhat amused smile graced her mouth before sliding one hand over his while using the other to move their faces closer, kissing him passionately. Chris swore he went to heaven the moment their lips connected as it was too perfect to comprehend.

Jade released the liplock. "You don't need to feel embarrassed, Chris," she softly expressed. "I love the way you look at me. It makes me feel beautiful."

"Good point, but I felt rude for staring so long," Chris replied in the same tone.

"I promise you aren't." Jade kissed him again.

In response, Chris slowly wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Jade inhaled the cologne detected on his person. The scent smelled fresh, making the assassin desire him more. Their lips separated again, but as they did, Jade saw Chris relatively nervous.

Jade inquired, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all, Jade," Chris said rather quickly.

"I see. You also said you had something important to share with me. Do you wish to tell me now?" Jade asked him.

Gazing deep into Jade's eyes, Chris became lost in her green irises, hesitantly taking both her hands while trying to calm his nerves. Edenia's new champion could feel his heart about to burst, yet he wasn't the only one as Jade's own heart raced with anticipation.

_'This is it, no turning back.'_ Chris declared to himself.

"Jade, being with you during my time here in Outworld and Edenia has given me some of the best moments I've ever had. When we first met, I never thought of you as an evil person. Neither you nor Kitana gave me that impression though you were both working for Shao Khan and Shang Tsung. After you rescued me from my impending execution, I thought to myself I had no chance with either of you. I was a nobody while Kitana and yourself are royalty. To this day, I always wondered what either of you saw in me," he confessed.

"Chris; Kitana and I never thought you were below us. Hearing your story about your wife and child was heartbreaking, a painful reminder as we were without our own parents before Queen Sindel returned." Jade lamented.

He nodded. "After Kano killed them, I honestly didn't know if I would ever find or even want to be in love again. It ate away at my soul as there was no way to bring them back." Chris shed a tear at that horrid memory.

Jade moved her hand to catch the tear, leaving it there to caress his face. "I know they're very proud of the man you've become and would've wanted you to move on for your own sake and theirs as well. They wanted you to be happy. I know you have made me very happy," she revealed while giving him another soft kiss.

Chris knew this was the moment. "How much do you love me, Jade?"

Another sweet smile graced the tanned woman's face. "I love you more than anything. Always have and always will."

Returning her smile, Chris replied, "Then this just made my decision a whole lot easier."

Perplexed, Jade was about to ask him what he meant, but Chris beat her to it. "I always pondered what life would be like after all this chaos in the realms. How different my life would be if I chose to hang on to the past. It wouldn't have gotten me anywhere."

Chris paused for a moment. Jade chose to not rush him with this being a precious moment.

"From Tanya's betrayal to stopping Onaga and his army, it seemed like there would never be an end to my suffering. However, you were there to pick up the pieces even though I was a fool for trusting Tanya with my heart," he continued.

Jade understood entirely, wanting to snap Tanya's neck not just for deceiving Edenia but for taking advantage of a good man. No one should ever have their love thrown to the ground and spit on in that manner.

"When you confessed your feelings in the forest, everything started to make sense. I need you, Jade, and would love nothing more than to take care of you like you've done for me in my struggle." Chris finished before standing up and moving in front of Jade.

The sun reflected at the right angle, letting the Earthrealmer's face glow radiantly. Jade could feel her anxiousness getting the best of her but remained calm on the outside, his emotions enhancing his attractiveness. Then, Jade fell into shock when Chris knelt on one knee and grasped her left hand while retrieving something out of his back pocket. Out came a black box as Chris carefully opened the case. Jade's eyes widened, a gasp escaping her closed mouth when she saw what was inside - a 24-karat gold diamond ring, the phrase 'My Everything' engraved on the inner portion along with her name.

Chris was asking for her hand in marriage.

"Jade, General of Edenia's forces, will you please become my wife?" he asked in a genuine voice.

Instantly, Jade let the tears fall. How could she not? Never in her wildest dreams did Jade ever think a man was worthy enough to marry her, let alone an Earthrealmer. Being the highest-ranking officer in the Edenian Kingdom seemed like the only calling in Jade's life. That no longer had to be the case as a new destiny emerged for her to follow.

"I... I..." She struggled to come up with any resemblance of an answer.

Chris' head rose up, and Jade saw he had tears of his own. To say it was troublesome to express all those emotions wasn't doing him justice. After everything the pair endured, Chris didn't want to go through life anymore without Jade by his side.

What better way to show his love and appreciation for the Edenian beauty than to ask her to be his beautiful wife?

Jade was speechless. In her mind, she was screaming 'YES!' but couldn't say the appropriate words. She opted instead to furiously nod her head, smiling brightly despite hot tears running down her complexion.

"You will?" Chris inquired hopefully.

"YES! YES, I WILL!" Jade screamed in jubilation and speared Chris in his chest. He immediately hugged her back, tears falling as both cried in each other's arms.

Soon, they would become husband and wife.

After pulling back, Chris took his now fiancé's left hand and carefully slipped the gleaming ring onto her finger. Jade was in complete astonishment at what was taking place. She was going to spend the rest of her life with this wonderful man, a prospect the assassin will happily accept. Admiring the ring on her finger, Jade thanked Chris in the sincerest way she could think of, a passionate kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her waist. The newly engaged couple broke the kiss, staring at one another with smiles that wouldn't diminish.

Jade was the first to speak. "What made you decide to ask for my hand?" she asked.

"I couldn't find any better reason other than I love you more than anything," Chris said while closing the distance in another sensual kiss.

He was right, so she didn't question it anymore. Chris loved her, and she loved him - that's all that mattered.

Breaking the kiss, Jade gazed into his eyes, her beautiful smile never relenting. "Thank you for giving me a chance to love you," she whispered before kissing him again with sheer passion.

The assassin pressed her tongue against her fiancé's lips, asking for permission to enter. Chris granted her request as their tongues dueled in a battle of dominance. Jade wanted more of her fiancé and pulled down on his shirt, bringing him to lay on top while never breaking the kiss. The two lovebirds lied on the ground kissing with a ton of affection. Jade softly moaned as Chris ran his hands over her bare thighs, the deep slits allowing for him to have access. He slowly moved his hands over her skin while Jade held his face. As they continued lip-locking, Chris took the opportunity to slide one of his hands to her ass, giving the flesh a gentle squeeze. Jade moaned loudly in his mouth, her hands unbuttoning his dress shirt, hearing Chris let out a deep sigh as she caressed his torso before rolling on top, her lips peppering his chest with smooches. Their game of rolling over each other ceased as Jade laid her head down to listen to his steady heartbeat. The Earthrealm hero smiled at his fiancé while combing his fingers through her hair, Jade mewing in satisfaction.

"You make me happy to be alive, Jade," Chris murmured.

Jade smiled at the statement. "As am I, my love. Come, let's inform the others of our great news."

Chris nodded as Jade got off and stretched her arm out to help him to his feet. After fixing themselves up, the engaged couple interlaced their fingers together and walked back to the palace. Jade couldn't stop admiring the ring on her finger during the trip back. Though she wasn't materialistic, the Edenian General loved how it shined so beautifully, just like her. She also remembered what Queen Sindel told her right before the mission to invade Onaga's Palace.

_'If you find that special person, don't ever let them go.'_

Jade will always remember those exact words as she and her future husband traveled in unison.


	6. Celebrations & Grudges

**Present Day: Los Angeles**

The flashbacks Jade experienced throughout most of the morning from the most pivotal events in her life all came at once in the middle of her soothing shower seeming as if they happened yesterday. Jade enjoyed the complete change in lifestyle, no longer working in the shadows as an assassin – and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Lathering her hair with shampoo, Jade didn't hear the bathroom door open, a figure quietly stepping inside. Chris finally decided to wake up after hearing the shower run, smiling as his wife's humming reached his ears. The Earthrealm hero removed his minimal clothing before gently moving the shower curtain, his gaze drawn to Jade's nude figure from behind.

Chris made his presence known by gently wrapping both arms around Jade's waist, his lips tracing the moist skin of her neck. A soft smile crept on his beloved's face. Jade melted in his embrace, another sigh exiting her mouth as her arm snaked around his neck to bring him closer to her back.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife," Chris whispered lovingly in her ear.

Jade returned his sentiments. "Good Morning, my handsome husband."

The former assassin craned her neck to kiss her husband tenderly, moans growing in numbers with Chris' hands caressing her hips and abdomen. Both warriors settled in contentment by waking up next to each other, along with their beautiful children. You could argue they were the perfect family, but that proved untrue. Like any other married couple, Chris and Jade shared occasional arguments and disagreements, yet they never stopped the couple from addressing them in the best way possible. It's what made Chris and Jade's union so extraordinary - realizing what the problem is and solving the matter with patience and understanding. Plus, it helped that they never stayed mad or angry at each other for long, often making up in the bedroom.

Reluctantly, Jade released the kiss and moved behind Chris with a soap-filled washcloth, her lithe hands administering his cleansing. He relished the delicate work as she performed a gentle massage to release all the built-up tension.

"Are we still on for our trip to Edenia?" Jade asked, washing his back in a circular motion. "The Queen and Kitana are excited to see the twins again."

"Of course," Chris replied. "Like them, I'm also looking forward to returning to your homeland, another home for me. We wouldn't want to disappoint them."

His wife smiled as she instructed him to turn around, allowing her to wash his front side. A year and a half passed since their last visit to Edenia. The past few months were hectic, Chris officially retiring from the military and transitioning to civilian life as the CEO of his own company producing state of the art Humvees. Meanwhile, Jade chose to be a stay at home mom while teaching at their co-owned Dojo. From an outside perspective, the two former warriors found peace within themselves and each other.

Feeling mischievous, Jade seductively swayed her body, giving Chris one of her 'private shows.' She pulled her husband's arms before planting soft pecks on his torso near his scar. Both reveled the water's warmth and their spouse's body. Like herself, Chris stayed committed to fitness, the result culminating in his physique retaining its top form after enduring rigorous training in the military for all those years.

The couple gazed affectionately into each other's eyes as they've done so many times before, their desire on full display. No man, woman, or supernatural being can separate their profound love. Jade placed her hands on Chris' face and leaned in ever so slightly. They met in another chaste kiss her waist enclosed by his arms as she slipped her tongue inside his mouth, her ass groped by rough hands. This intricate game went on for a few minutes before Jade slightly moved her head back.

Jade's breath tickled his nose; her lips curled into a naughty grin. "I would like to take this further, but don't want to be late. To be continued?"

"Anything for you," Chris answered. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jade replied.

After another lengthy kiss, Edenia's General turned off the shower and gingerly stepped out to dry off but yelped in surprise as Chris laid a solid slap to her ass.

"Oooh!" Jade jumped with a squeal, eyeing him with a hungry stare, her tongue sliding across her lips. "Someone's frisky this morning."

Chris showed a coy smile. "Wait until tonight; I'll show you _frisky_."

After drying off, the twosome went in separate directions. Chris to the twins' room while Jade left for their bedroom to fix her hair, settling on donning her favorite hairstyle of two buns with braided pigtails falling to the middle of her back. As Jade brushed her hair, her mind once again experienced a flashback to where she and Chris broke the news of their engagement - and a familiar foe rearing their ugly head back to the surface.

* * *

**Edenian Dinner Room:**

The palace dining room was ready for supper in the later stages of the evening, Queen Sindel and her daughter seated together along with Liu Kang in attendance sitting right across from Kitana. Freed from their revenant forms, Kitana and Liu Kang started seeing each other after the Shaolin Monk asked for the Princess' courtship. She hesitated at first, unbelievably still hung up on Chris but wisely let him be with Jade and gave Liu Kang a chance, which turned out to be the best decision she ever made. Both warriors grew close over the next six months after the battle against Onaga's forces, Kitana's mother even approved of their budding relationship. No threats to either Edenia or Earthrealm presented themselves at this juncture as the trio waited for Chris and Jade to arrive.

"If I may ask, Queen Sindel, what are your plans for Edenia?" Liu Kang inquired. "Your people can live in peace again with the Dragon King vanquished."

Sindel pondered the query. She knew extended discussions within her inner circle over the next few days lingered over her land's future.

"I'm unsure at this moment, Liu Kang," the Queen replied. "There are essential items that need enhancement with the council at our next conference. It would be helpful if you give inputs on what we can improve to avert further disasters. Though the Dragon King is no more, I fear another malicious evil lies in wait."

Sindel was right in that regard as Mileena remains on the loose plotting to start trouble along with the Edenian known as Rain. Since defecting, the former Prince ventured throughout Outworld building the dream army the Queen vetoed during his tenure alongside Edenia's royal family. The Queen paid close attention to their activities should another conflict occur, one Kitana was eagerly anticipating. She and Mileena never saw each other as allies, let alone sisters from Kitana's perspective. Like Jade and Tanya, the two heirs of Shao Kahn hated each other to the point where they couldn't stomach the other's name. Ever since her creation by Shang Tsung, Mileena lusted to chew her sister's face off and make her ascension to the Outworld thrown, following in her father's footsteps to rule with an Iron Fist and crush all opposition.

The dining room doors opened, causing everyone in the room to pause as Chris and Jade walked in, their hands intertwined and attires unchanged.

"Delightful to see you again, Chris," Sindel greeted them. "I trust you two enjoyed each other's company?"

In respect, the couple bowed. "Yes, my Queen. Jade and I have news to share." Chris remarked.

"Ah, yes. Jade mentioned this earlier today. Come sit; the food should be ready shortly," Sindel declared.

"Yes, your highness," the couple said in unison.

Both couples flanked the Queen on either side as she sat at the table's head. The chefs emerged from the kitchen with multitudes of food covered in stainless steel containers, smoke materializing through the compartments. Chris could tell whatever was in there would be delicious. The servers removed the tops, and it was easy to see why it smelled so good.

Because it _looked_ good.

Various meats, bread, and of course, sweets like pies and cakes filled the near end of the table - a buffet-style arrangement. Immediately, Chris filled his plate and started stuffing his face, everyone around the table laughing at his sudden hunger.

"My, you seem rather famished, Chris," the Queen remarked, failing to quell her laughter.

The Earthrealm hero stopped after realizing his rudeness. "I apologize as I haven't eaten a good meal like this in a few days. Fast food gets old over time."

"I agree," stated Liu Kang, who also learned what fast food could do to your body if eaten in abundance. "It's never a good thing to just eat that kind of food every day."

All the women in the room became interested. "What is this 'fast food' you both speak of?" asked Kitana. "Sounds unhealthy with how you describe it."

"It's harmful when eaten repeatedly. I was going to bring some here but thought better of it since Queen Sindel was nice enough to have a great meal prepared." Chris replied to Kitana's inquiry.

"Well, I would like to try this 'fast food' for myself when I visit Earthrealm," Jade interjected.

Chris smiled at his fiancé after she said that. Although it was a lot to ask, he would be willing to compromise if she decided to live in Earthrealm. Jade returned her lover's smile and continued eating her more proportional sized meal. Don't let her plate of food fool you; the Edenian vixen also possessed a considerable appetite. Kitana knew that better than anyone.

With Onaga now gone, there were no immediate dangers to place concern over. Nevertheless, peace doesn't last very long. This logic was so firm in Jade's mind; she barely registered her best friend's voice.

"Jade?" Kitana repeated.

Startled, Jade snapped out of her daydream looking up at Kitana, the Princess curious as to why her friend took so long to respond.

"I'm sorry," Jade apologized. "What was it you asked?"

Her childhood complain raised an eyebrow. "You seem to be thinking heavily. Is something wrong?"

Jade hesitated, the talk relating to the war's aftermath fueling her unease. The General was sure trouble would brew anew in Outworld but seemed reluctant to put everyone on high alert.

_'This would be a good time to share my concerns along with our good news,' _thought Jade as she took a deep breath.

"I don't mean to take away from everyone's great joy about the war ending, but I believe Mileena will possibly make a move. Although faint, I could slightly feel her presence along with another warrior as I fought Tanya at Onaga's Throne. My concern is she'll take over Outworld throne with Shao Khan and Onaga destroyed," the General admitted.

Tense silence permeated the room. Everyone shared Jade's apprehension about Mileena's inactivity amidst the conquerors' destruction.

"I share your distress, Jade. Mileena has been too quiet even before Onaga returned from the grave," Sindel acknowledged. "The fact someone is willing to join in her tyranny is more troublesome."

Everyone consented to that statement. The long fight for enduring peace was once again going to prolong itself.

Jade stood up, wanting to brighten the somber mood. "However, I do want to make an announcement."

As the emerald-eyed woman rose from her chair, Kitana noticed something gleaming on her friend's finger. She gasped quietly to herself upon closer inspection, catching a glimpse of the engagement ring while internalizing her thoughts as not to spoil the moment.

_'By the Gods! Chris proposed to her!'_ Kitana inwardly shouted, failing to hide her big smile.

"As you all know, Chris and I have been dating for some time, and we bring extraordinary news." Jade lifted her left hand. Queen Sindel and Liu Kang sat in complete astonishment when they saw the piece of jewelry, unable to contain their surprise and joy like Kitana.

"Jade!" Sindel started. "Does this mean...!?"

Her General finished the sentence joyously. "Yes, my Queen! Chris asked for my hand in marriage, and I accept!"

The Edenian Princess bolted out of her chair with an ear-piercing squeal before clutching her longtime friend in a bone-crushing hug after the announcement. An abundance of joy radiated inside the room with smiles attached on all faces.

"I can't believe it! My best friend is getting married!" After pulling away, the Princess asked, "Is it too soon to ask where the wedding will take place?"

Jade smiled. "Not at all. We're both requesting to have it here in Edenia."

If Kitana smiled harder, her face would saw in half. Queen Sindel also rejoiced in hearing where the wedding will reside. Jade wanted nothing more than to have her special day held in her birth home, and Chris will do anything to make sure his future wife remained happy from this point to the end of time.

Liu Kang came up and shook his ally's hand. "Congratulations, Chris. Truly a wonderful occasion."

The former bachelor smiled. "Thank you, Liu Kang. After everything we've endured, it was an easy decision to make."

Raiden's pupil nodded. "I hope with Onaga dead; everything will turn back to normal even with Mileena still out there."

"How wrong you are, Shaolin fool!"

What began as a celebration ended abruptly as a mysterious voice resonated within the dining room halls. Both Jade and Kitana quickly vanished in their signature assassin vapor, reappearing in their battle attire (Kitana in MK9 and Jade in MK Deception). Sindel stood with her daughter and General with the boys flanking her other side to prepare for the intruders.

They didn't have to wait long.

A portal tore into the heart where dinner took place. Out stepped a female figure, no one surprised to see Mileena in a skimpy pink leotard and stockings, malicious intentions visible in her body language.

"The whole family is here! How quaint!" Mileena cackled maniacally, her attention honed on Kitana. "Dearest sister! Cleansed from your revenant status along with your boyfriend, I see!"

Edenia's Princess was not in the mood to play her game. "You still address me as a sibling when only my blood makes us so! Nothing more!"

Mileena's condescending laughter persisted, recognizing the cerulean assassin would never see nor accept her relation. The constant denial never stopped Mileena from reminding Kitana, no matter how much the Princess wished to ignore the facts.

"Deny it all you want, we'll always be known as sisters," Mileena stated in defiance. "Only I will regain my rightful title when I feast on your face!"

Kitana's hands balled tightly, her anger boiling over. Feeling she's teased her _sister _long enough, the Empress faced Sindel, Mileena already perceiving the Queen was just as repulsed at her uninvited appearance.

"Hello, my so-called _mother_, Edenia's pacifist leader," the Empress snidely commented.

"Go to Hell. You're nothing like my actual daughter." Sindel's emotionless expression mirrored her words, never acknowledging Shang Tsung's creation as her other child.

"I expected nothing less from you," Mileena pressed on. "Daddy was so generous to bring you back to life, and this is how you-"

Sindel's outrage interrupted the grotesque clone. "That despicable Warlord took everything from me! You got some nerve coming here citing your birthright! You're a bigger fool than that damned sorcerer who created the monstrosity you are!"

"The only fool here is you, old hag!" the Empress retaliated.

Finally, Mileena turned her attention to Jade, who's animosity for the abomination didn't go unnoticed. "And of course, the lovely Jade. I was very impressed by your newfound power when you fought Tanya. To think it would come courtesy of an Earthrealmer is even more surprising. You must adore that piece of scum to have gone that far to kill a fellow Edenian."

That verified Jade's assumptions. "So that was you watching our fight!" She stepped closer but kept a reasonable distance. "Who was with you on that day!?"

Mileena's teeth poked from underneath her mask in a frightening smile. "That aura of spirit was astounding! Never have I seen you so full of anger." Shao Kahn's chosen daughter twirled around in playfulness. "Since you're that curious of my allies, I suppose I can introduce them."

The next figure to step through caused Queen Sindel and her daughter to narrow their eyes in anger. After not obtaining his unstoppable army from the Queen, Rain concluded he had no more purpose on Edenia and defected, his wish to commanding his hand-picked men granted after teaming up with Mileena. Rain harbored jealousy and envy towards Jade due to her becoming General of Sindel's joint forces, a decision he believed was a mistake on the Queen's part.

"Rain," muttered Sindel, disgust written on her facial features. "Something told me you were involved in this scheme."

"Since you had no intention of granting my armada, I decided to go to a new team, a stronger team." Rain replied.

"You're full of shit, Rain!" exclaimed Kitana, who kept in close contact with the purple-clad ninja up until his defection. "We gave you everything yet you still betray us!"

Betrayal is a common theme in Mortal Kombat.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Princess." Rain retorted, arms crossing over his chest. "But your false promises mean nothing to me now."

An awful nightmare was beginning to take shape in the form of another invasion, Mileena's elation swelling with a few more surprises up her sleeve.

"Oh, this isn't everyone. I still have a few more friends willing to aide my quest for dominance," said the Empress as two more figures exited the portal.

Jade and Chris looked in a mixture of horror and contempt when Mileena's allies revealed themselves.

One was male with that familiar red eye in his MK3 attire for old time's sake. The noticeable difference was his enhanced cybernetics upgraded to its full potential, bad news for whoever challenges him in a close quarter's battle. Kano was back after Chris disrupted his gang's plans in Sun Do and eagerly awaited a rematch with his favorite 'chum.'

Another male stepped through, Chris' eyes narrowing further as the other male turned out to be Shinnok's General. Reiko caught wind of Mileena's plans and wanted a piece of the action. He would be paid handsomely for his services, welcoming the chance to see Edenia burn. Little did his allies know he had obscured plans but would bide his time. Chris' blood pressure soared through the roof at the sight of his two most hated enemies.

"Ello, mate. We run into each other again," said Kano, retrieving his trusted knife. "This time, I'll kill you and maybe have some fun with that girl of yours just like your previous bimbo."

It took all of Chris' willpower along with Jade and Sindel physically restraining him not to lash out and rip Kano's throat. Seeing the bane of his existence and hearing the endless taunts brought him to his breaking point, nothing but red in his line of vision.

"Chris, please calm down! He's only trying to upset you!" Jade did her best to hinder her consort's anger. "Don't play his game!"

"He's past the point of no return, Jade. Don't despair; you have a playmate of your own to worry about." Mileena's attention turned back to the portal. "You can come out now!"

Finally, the last figure arrived, Jade's face livid and bewildered at the sight, her friends in disbelief. The final member was female, that yellow Edenian outfit and fire markings all over her torso left no mistake whom she was, directing an evil smile at Jade.

"What's the matter, Jade?" inquired a giggling Tanya. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Jade felt herself reeling, the celebration of her betrothal to Chris ending on a sour note as her nemesis has seemingly done the impossible and returned from the depths of hell. Tanya's pupil-less eyes managed to spot the ring on Jade's finger, surprise replacing her smug expression as she advanced toward Jade.

"What is that on your finger?" the deceiver interrogated.

Chris managed to intervene, stepping in-between Tanya and Jade, the emerald-eyed assassin's composure close to deserting her entirely.

"Exactly what it is, you witch," Chris growled bitterly. "Jade is my fiancé."

Tanya sensed faulty bravado and mocked her former lover. "Did you think your bitch of a fiancé could kill me so easily? I see Jade is in denial about my return."

"I don't know how your back and don't care frankly. You will not harm Jade," Chris adamantly, trying to dissuade the pyromancer.

It had the opposite effect as Tanya cackled. "You're more of a fool than I thought. We both know I'm the better woman in bed, so it baffles me why you'd settle for a stray dog. Now that I've returned, I have joined forces with Mileena to claim Edenia's Throne for myself. Not only that, you'll belong to me as my man whore..." A fire then lit Tanya's eyes ablaze. "Once I kill this pole swinging bitch!"

A quick right hand by Tanya made Chris stagger followed by Kano hitting him with his 'Cannonball,' sending the Earthrealm hero flying through the halls into a separate room. Tanya now set her sights on an incensed Jade, replacing her earlier look of despair. Tanya's evil smile grew before bolting forward, ready to exact revenge for her humiliating defeat.

Utter chaos has erupted.


	7. Edenian Ultimatum

**Dinner Hall:**

Chaos; complete disorder and confusion.

That word accurately described the scene unfolding in Edenia's Royal Palace. Mileena and her team consisting of Tanya, Kano, Reiko, and Rain abruptly ended the joyous occasion of Jade and Chris' engagement, invading the Palace with only the heroes to stop them, the palace guards utterly oblivious to the ensuing mayhem. Now, the Forces of Light had to ensure their unwelcomed guests would pay for attacking Edenia.

They were in for a rude awakening, however.

After Tanya and Kano took Chris out of the picture, the pyromancer set her sights on the bane of her entire existence - Jade. Tanya smiled menacingly and quickly sprinted. Jade was caught off guard as the traitor attacked with a picture-perfect 'Cannon Drill,' knocking the General to the floor in complete contrast to the previous battle between the two rivals.

In their last encounter at Onaga's Throne room, neither Jade or Tanya could land a blow at the start, each of their attacks well defended. It became apparent that whoever made the first mistake would lose. That didn't happen until Tanya caught Jade's fist with her bare hand and lodged a fist into Jade's stomach, turning the match into her favor. Tanya realized her advantage and relentlessly assaulted Jade to the point where she could barely put up a guard. The only aspect of saving the assassin from certain death was when the Tanya repeatedly insulted her and bragged about Chris and their 'friends with benefits' ordeal. If Jade didn't draw motivation from that, she would've arrived at Death's Door.

Keeping the pressure on, Tanya performed a backflip and prepared to stomp on the General's skull. Jade rolled to a safe distance just in time to avoid having her head crushed by her enemy's heels. Once again, Jade was caught off guard as Tanya anticipated this and shot a Fireball at blazing speed after landing. Barely any time was left for the assassin to register a block; a direct hit to the chest that sent Jade flying into a nearby wall, cracking the pavement with the design of a spider web. She slowly slid to the floor after absorbing the force from the projectile. Blurriness obstructed Jade's view but cleared up enough to let her recognize Tanya charging again, shakily rising to her feet.

_'Tanya is a lot stronger than last time,' _thought Jade as she sprinted to meet Tanya halfway. 'I can't become complacent.'

This sequence marked the beginning of another heated battle between fierce rivals.

* * *

**Main Hall:**

The entire main hall resembled a battle zone in every sense of the phrase. Destroyed furniture, defaced walls, and floors streaked with blood. Destruction like this would make a psychopath salivate. Mileena and Kitana fought in a duel of weaponry, steel fans and magic sais clashing as sparks flew with each bladed connection. Both looked beat up as the bloodshed wore on. Scratches marred the Princess' face and torso along with a sizable gash on her left thigh where Mileena stabbed her. The Empress wasn't without injuries, her forehead profusely bleeding after Kitana sliced it with her fans. Mileena's head would be rolling on the floor if she didn't duck in time; multiple gashes attained on her left shoulder and just above both kneecaps. The two assassins stood about a table's length from one another, their weapons at the ready.

"This is the most fun I've had in ages, _dear sister_!" Mileena dangerously smirked under her mask, both sais twirling in her hands.

Kitana glared at her clone unamused as she readied her fans. "You always think this is a game! I should've killed you when I had the chance!"

"We both know you don't have the guts to do it. Your _caring_ heart wouldn't allow it," the Empress taunted.

Wrong choice of words there as the Princess looked like she was going to lose it completely.

"SILENCE! I WILL END YOU AND THAT FILTHY KAHN BLOODLINE!" Kitana charged Mileena, who was taken aback by her rage.

Not too far from the bickering siblings, Reiko and Liu Kang faced off in a grueling battle, fatigue hampering both warriors. The former champion of Mortal Kombat had his hands full with Reiko putting him on the defensive for most of the fight. He had to rethink his strategy or suffer another grim fate of death.

Meanwhile, Sindel was having a field day with the purple-clad ninja, Rain. Seeing him on the side of evil caused something to snap within the Queen. She treated him like he was her son, and this is how he repaid her kindness? If the Queen's screaming wasn't enough, she was also a very proficient warrior in her own right, dissecting Rain like he was nothing while keeping the purple-clad ninja on his heels as Sindel beat him within an inch of his life.

"Your betrayal is punishable by death!" Sindel emphatically declared as she performed her screaming fatality.

You can hear the Queen's scream from another realm as the former Prince tried to close his ears from the attack but realized he did so in vain. In less than ten seconds, the fight was over; Rain's skin wholly torn from his body while his skeleton remained, blood dripping from each bone. The Queen hadn't used that move in a long time, but circumstances warranted her usage of it. Sindel scoffed at the remains of the disgraced Prince before joining her daughter in confronting Mileena. Kitana was grateful for her mother's assistance, her body beginning to tire against her clone who possessed an unlimited amount of stamina unseen by any warrior. Mother and daughter stood side by side in their stances.

"You wish to die together!?" Mileena exclaimed. "So be it! It will only make this more enjoyable!"

"It's you who will perish, abomination!" Kitana retaliated.

The Empress screamed wildly and dashed towards her so-called family, ready to take her place on the Throne. Kitana and Sindel nodded, knowing full well that Mileena had no chance.

* * *

**Training Room:**

Out of all the battles commencing in the Palace, the remaining duel was by far the most brutal. Chris and Kano were locked in a slugfest using every single technique they knew, the only plausible way to achieve victory. Earthrealm's Hero refused to back down from his most hated enemy; Kano made him suffer for far too long to do so. If Chris let it continue, it would plague him for the rest of his life, especially since the Black Dragon leader vowed to go after his new love. Chris would willingly go to hell if he let that bastard ruin his life again.

As the fight continued, Chris wondered how and why Mileena brought that bitch Tanya back to life. After recovering from defeating the Dragon King, he and Jade discussed what happened when she and the former ambassador dueled in Onaga's Throne room. Chris was shocked but somewhat relieved when Jade told him she killed Tanya. However, he was also guilt-ridden after seeing the numerous injuries his beloved suffered from the encounter. The Edenian General assured him she would be ok after proper treatment.

"Mate, it's always fun to fight ya'," Kano complimented, the convict grotesquely cracking his neck. "Nothin' like a good ol' tussle."

Chris spat out a wad of blood. "Sweet talk will get you nowhere. You will pay for all the hell you've put me through all these years!"

That revolting smile never left the villain's mouth. "When will you ever get over that? You're like a broken record. Although, I wouldn't mind getting a piece of ass from that General. She'll probably be a better lay than that old bitch of yours."

A vein slowly formed on Chris' forehead; Kano struck a raw nerve. It's painful enough to know this vile man took away his family, and now Kano had his sights set on Jade. Lord knows what Chris would do if Kano even attempted to rape her. In an instant, Chris yelled his battle cry and charged Kano with all his might. The Black Dragon leader would rue the day he ever met him.

* * *

**Dinner Hall:**

If Jade thought their previous battle was painful, she was in for an unpleasant surprise. The rematch against Tanya wasn't going well, and it appears the traitor has become more powerful, the strength and speed in her attacks increasing exponentially. Jade could barely keep up with Tanya, her body attaining more injuries than in their last collision, sustaining cracked ribs and bruises littering her complexion while also suffering multiple gashes to both thighs as Tanya's Kobu-Jutsu neutralized her mobility, struggling mightily to climb back to her feet. By the time Jade raised her head, a boot heel connected to her face which sent the emerald-eyed woman to the floor again. Putting her foot down, The pyromancer put her extended leg down.

"Still think I'm a ghost, Jade?" Tanya asked rhetorically.

Jade breathed heavily on all fours trying to recover somehow. She wouldn't get much time as Tanya delivered a kick to the ribcage, Jade grimacing before rolling on the ground and landed on her back. Suddenly, a sharp heel smashed down on her throat.

Tanya grinned darkly at her vantage point. "I bet you're wondering how I'm alive."

Struggling to breathe, Jade managed to croak out, "You wouldn't... be alive if it... wasn't... for... outside help!"

"True. Without Mileena, I wouldn't be here to take my rightful position, but what difference does it make?" the traitor grounded her heel into Jade's throat, causing her to wince.

"How is it you're... here!?" Jade demanded.

The evil smile never left Tanya's face. "Since you asked, I'll explain."

* * *

**Six Months ago: Kuatan Jungle**

_The Empress and Rain took the dead body of Tanya to their campsite, where they would begin her resurrection. Even though he agreed to help, the disgraced Prince still had doubts to whether this would work, remembering countless times Tanya betrayed fellow allies for individual objectives and was confident she'd do it again in the event their coup against Edenia went astray. Regardless, Rain laid the corpse on a makeshift gravel bed as Mileena prepared the ritual with an item thought long forgotten_ _in her ownership._

_Shinnok's amulet._

_Standing at bed's head over Tanya, Mileena began chanting an old spell. A sinister red glow emanated from the amulet and transferred itself into the pyromancer's corpse. Her body shook violently as the hole in her chest closed completely, leaving a fresh scar while healing her other afflictions as well. After a few moments, Tanya woke up with a gasp and sat up, her breath coming out in pants._

_"Wha- Where... Where am I? How is this possible? I'm supposed to be dead," she said in disbelief, staring at her hands._

_"Welcome back to the living plane, dearest Tanya," said a voice behind her. The Edenian traitor sharply turned and found herself face to face with the Empress herself._

_"Mileena!" Tanya hoped off the bed and entered her stance. "What is the meaning of this!? Why have I been brought back to life!?" she demanded._

_Shang Tsung's creation didn't flinch. "Relax, my dear. We didn't bring you back to fight, merely to talk." After those words, Rain, along with Kano and Reiko appeared by her side. Feeling uneasy about the situation, the pyromancer backed up but still maintained her stance._

_"Don't be shy. We wish to extend a generous proposal for your services." Mileena said, trying to form a truce._

_Tanya straightened herself and crossed her arms. "And what would you have to offer? For all I know, you'll dispose of me after regaining your status."_

_A wicked smile then formed on Mileena's face underneath her veil. "Your battle against Jade at Onaga's Throne; the way you fought with such conviction thoroughly impressed me. A shame you lost in the final moments."_

_The Edenian traitor vividly remembered the fateful encounter with her bitter enemy. After dominating most of the fight, Tanya became complacent and allowed Jade to take advantage. Just thinking about that memory caused the former ambassador to ball her fists tightly, revenge evident all over her face and body language. The entire group prepared to defend themselves in case the pyromancer decided to retaliate. After a moment, Tanya relaxed her hands but sustained the angry look._

_"That bitch!" Tanya shouted in hatred. "I swear I'll kill her if it's the last thing I do!"_

_"Exactly why we need you, Tanygroupa," interjected Mileena. "My proposition is simple. Help me seize the Outworld Throne. In exchange, you will have the Edenian Throne to rule at your disposal after we kill those vermin, no strings attached." Mileena reduced the distance between them. "I know what's it like to harbor disdain for another. You and Jade aren't too different from Kitana and I. Why not accept our assistance to kill her and take that Earthrealmer back?"_

_Mileena made distinct points, putting Tanya in deep thought. The former ambassador still held a place in her heart for Chris, the only man to break through a heart she thought was stone cold. No one ever showed Tanya attention as much as Chris did, but he would never stay with her after backstabbing him in Sun Do, and it only hurt more when she heard Jade expressed her love for Chris shortly after that, infuriating Tanya to no end. Once again, her nemesis took what the pyromancer thought only belonged to her._

_'This would be the perfect opportunity to slay that bitch finally.' Tanya mulled the proposition. 'Jade, Kitana, and Sindel will grovel at my feet before I slaughter them while taking back what belongs to me. Chris will be mine again whether he likes it or not.'_

_Showing a wide grin, the pyromancer extended her hand towards the Empress. "I accept your offer, Mileena. Nothing will make me more satisfied than to finally put that green wench in her grave."_

_Mileena mirrored Tanya's smile and shook her hand. "Excellent! Once we restore your health, we will raid Edenia and claim what's rightfully ours!" The men in the group smiled evilly as well, their shared desires as part of the bargain within reach._

_Edenia was in big trouble._

* * *

**Present** _ **:** _

Jade's eyes widened in fear when Tanya finished speaking. Mileena owns Shinnok's amulet, a weapon capable of devastating destruction if used by the wrong hands. Realizing her lack of oxygen, the General managed to kick Tanya's leg off her neck, allowing her to move away. Jade quickly got back to her feet to assume her fighting stance, although with difficulty.

"You teamed... with Mileena?" the assassin inquired, rubbing her throat while coughing. "To take the... throne?"

"I plan to do more than that!" Tanya angrily retorted. "Afterwards, I'll take back my man after disposing of you!"

Venom laced Jade's response. "Haven't you learned yet!? Lost your chance when you betrayed and broke his heart! Besides, he loves me now!"

"I don't care you're his fiancé! Your engagement is a sham! After I kill you, I'll show Chris how a real woman pleasures her man! First, you'll hand over that engagement ring to me!" Tanya demanded.

Jade stared at Tanya like she was crazy, which wasn't exactly false. "What makes you think I'll give you _my _ring!? You're delusional!"

"ENOUGH! DIE, BITCH!" Tanya screamed, lunging at Jade with fiery fists.

Before she could get her hands on the assassin, someone crashed into Tanya to halt her momentum. Kano had been beaten unconscious and thrown from the training room into his ally, sending both members inside the main hall. Jade looked at the door Kano flew from, happy to witness Chris emerge but concerned for his wellbeing as he was physically beaten up. His forehead bled from both sides while his left arm dangled, possibly a sprain or even worse; broken. Jade ran and carefully hugged Chris to minimize his discomfort.

"My love, are you ok?" Jade asked worriedly.

Chris nodded despite the pain. "Yes, Jade. It's nothing I can't handle. We need to kick them out of here."

The Edenian General returned her fiancé's nod and joined him as the couple ran to where their bitter enemies landed.

* * *

**Dinner Hall:**

All the villains faced defeat after being repelled by the Earthrealm warriors. Reiko was the only one who didn't sustain any significant injuries but none the less couldn't gain any advantage against Liu Kang who fought Shao Kahn's former General to a standstill. The Forces of Light reunited together, ready to push out the unwelcomed visitors while Mileena's allies were shocked to see what remained of Rain's body, a mere skeleton. They now knew they needed to regroup, but it looks as though that won't even be an option.

Sindel addressed the aggressors. "For your transgressions against my Kingdom, I order execution for all of you!" the Queen said triumphantly. Her allies stood ready to force a surrender.

Mileena was livid but not like Tanya was. They failed to take over Edenia and were looking at a no-win possibility. Then to her surprise, she forgot her secret weapon residing in her back pocket; secured only as a last resort. The Empress smiled evilly and stood on her feet.

"The only execution taking place is yours, senile fool!" Mileena exclaimed before taking the amulet out, aiming it directly at the group of heroes who paled in apprehension.

"It's Shinnok's amulet!" Kitana shrieked in despair.

"PREPARE TO BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!" the Empress shouted as she fired.

A sinister red blast shot out from the center jewel of the amulet. Since Mileena hasn't had a lot of time training with the object, it scorched her entire arm, causing her to cry out in affliction. The red beam never slowed down, traveling at a blistering speed. None of the heroes could protect themselves as it hit Chris' chest, rendering him unconscious before his body hit the floor. His lover's eyes widened in fear.

"CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" Jade screamed at the top of her lungs.

The heroes gathered around to check on his condition. Chris was barely breathing as the blast burned through his shirt, profoundly scarring his chest. Even the villains paled to what they just witnessed. Though Tanya was glad Mileena used the artifact, she was displeased the object of her desire became its target.

"Mileena, what have you done!?" Tanya howled in dissatisfaction. "I want Chris alive!"

The Empress nearly retaliated against Tanya for insubordination when an outcry of rage sounded. Both ladies turned to see Jade charging them with tears falling from her eyes, only to be kicked away by Tanya's strong Split Kick and a fireball sending the General to the floor while holding her head in pain. Kitana rushed to Jade's side and dragged her away from any further ailments, yet Tanya's assault couldn't stop the assassin's sobbing.

"This isn't over! On my life, I swear you'll all pay! Edenia will be mine after we kill you fools!" Tanya defiantly stated as a portal to their campsite tore open.

Tanya and Jade glared viciously at one another as the Edenian General's forehead bled. Although it seemed impossible, their hatred reached new heights. The man they grew to love and adore laid dying, neither pleased as his life hung in the balance. At that moment, the two Edenian rivals knew there was only one way to settle their feud once and for all - Mortal Kombat.

"We'll have another match to the death, Jade! You won't have a prayer!" Tanya yelled, their eyes never leaving each other. "Chris will be mine along with that ring on your finger! Consider this an Edenian Ultimatum!" the traitor exclaimed before departing into the portal with her allies.

Kitana helped Jade back to her feet and kept asking if she was ok. The General didn't pay any attention to her friend as she rushed over to her beloved, tears flowing from her eyes. Tanya's new friends have drawn a line in the sand and will pay for this despicable act. For now, she had to stay by Chris' side after coming so close to losing him. Kneeling at his side, Jade touched Chris' face with both hands; vengeance etched in her mind and expression.

_'Tanya has gone too far! She will not come anywhere near my beloved! This time, I'll make sure she doesn't come back from her grave!' _the assassin swore in her mind.


	8. Boiling Apprehension

** Present Day: Los Angeles **

"Jade?"

The former assassin shook away from her thoughts after hearing her name. She turned around from braiding her hair to find Chris standing behind, a curious look on his face. It took a while for him to get his wife's attention as she gazed into the mirror, more like staring into space. Her husband took care of getting their kids ready for departure. After Chris secured the house, he went back upstairs and carried the children to his room to see their mother. She didn't respond the first time when he called her name. That prompted him to say it a little louder, which got his wife's attention.

"I'm sorry, Chris," Jade apologized. "Something preoccupied me. What's wrong?"

Raising an eyebrow, Chris replied, "Nothing's wrong, Jade. I was letting you know that the house is locked up, and the kids are ready to see their aunt and grandmother. You were staring at the mirror for the longest."

Jade answered, "I appreciate your concern, but it's nothing to worry over. Just daydreaming in space. I'll be ready shortly."

Chris didn't buy that answer but chose not to push the issue. "All right, I believe you. Just know you can talk to me about anything."

His wife smiled appreciatively and gave him a tender kiss. "Thank you, husband. I know you'll always be there to listen. Where are the kids?"

Her husband turned towards the bed, Jade following his lead as her expression brightening at the sight of their adorable children. Jessica and Jaden crawled towards the end of the bed, sharing endearing coos along the way. Instantly, Jade gave their offspring a hug and kiss on their foreheads. One thing the Edenian General loved as much as being a wife was being a loving parent to her children. Jade didn't know how well she would fare at first, understanding it would take time and practice to become a good mother. As always, Jade exceeded expectations, added to the fact that Chris did his part to make sure the kids were adequately taken care of if she couldn't do it herself.

"Hello, my children. Are you ready to see grandma Sindel and aunt Kitana?" Jade asked with a beaming smile.

Both children gargled, showing eagerness to see their extended family after such a long stretch between meetings. Looking at the clock, Jade quickly finished her hair and used her assassin vapor to change into her signature MK Deception outfit. The kids were amazed that their mother could do her 'magic trick' to change clothes. Each parent smiled as Chris carried Jaden while Jade did the same for Jessica before heading downstairs, summoning a portal to Edenia. While entering, Jade's mind traced back to what happened after the invasion of her majestic homeland by Mileena's cronies.

* * *

**Edenian Palace:**

Emotion; a natural instinctive state of mind deriving from one's circumstances, mood, or relationships with others.

Everyone displays emotion, whether in a subtle or demonstrative manner. One's mental state can bring out the best and worst out of people depending on the situation. In this case, it would be the latter.

Our heroes gathered around a makeshift bed in the spare room inside the Palace, emotions running amok as they tried to piece together what exactly hit them. Mileena and her new cohorts consisting of Kano, Reiko, Rain, and the resurrected Tanya raided Edenia seeking to take control and kill all of Queen Sindel's friends and family. While the Forces of Light didn't walk away completely unscathed, they were able to force a retreat while dishing out various forms of punishment for the invasion. However, it came at a steep price.

Chris was gravely injured, and it looked dire.

Instinctively, Queen Sindel had Liu Kang and Kitana lift the Earthrealm savior to a spare room, multiple medics and remedies gathered inside to aid in his recovery. The shot he absorbed from Shinnok's amulet nearly tore a hole through his chest, a fresh scar ranging from ten to fifteen inches seen on his flesh. Chris would surely be dead by now if Mileena had consistently practiced more with the weapon. He was hanging on by a mere thread. By the time the Palace guards reached the dining hall, the villains had disappeared, the Kingdom's interior reduced to shambles. Edenia was in a state of panic after word spread of Chris' condition along with the new threat making its presence known.

Their fear paled in comparison to Jade's rage.

After staying with her fiancé for the duration of his treatment, Jade headed for the training courtyard after Chris' health stabilized for the time being. The Edenian General laboriously punched and kicked a training dummy, grunting with every strike she dealt. Everyone knew the emerald assassin wasn't in the mood to be bothered, so they left her in solitude. Kitana was going to follow Jade, but Sindel instructed her daughter to leave the General alone for the time being to gather her thoughts. Her longtime nemesis Tanya not only came back to life but beat Jade thoroughly. An uncomfortable emotion manifested within the assassin.

Hatred for her former friend.

Earlier, Jade contemplated forgiving Tanya for her role in the near destruction of Edenia. That was no longer an option now. The pyromancer crossed the line when she sided with Mileena and nearly ended Chris' life in the process. Jade trained for more than two hours, but you couldn't tell by the way she struck the training dummy with fury. Every attack held malicious intentions as the doll rocked side to side with every blow. Stepping back, Jade tightly clenched each fingernail into her palms, blood seeping through her hands. The assassin snarled with ragged breaths through her mouth, envisioning the training dummy as her tormentor. It slowly took the form of Tanya who gave off an evil grin; a hallucination Jade failed to realize until it was too late.

_ 'Chris is mine, Jade! There's nothing you can do about it!' _ the dummy turned Tanya taunted. _ 'BITCH!' _

A tremendous shriek released by Jade echoed throughout the land, taking out her Bojustu to strike the dummy with a violent swipe to the head, cutting it off its shoulders. Exhaustion was present in the assassin's body as she knelt on one knee. That did nothing to quell her wrath, slowly rising to relentlessly swing her staff at the doll, uncaring that it reduced itself to nothing but sand. She continued beating the lifeless prop, unaware of a figure approaching from behind. Kitana was on her way to check on Jade when she heard an angry bellow in the vicinity where her friend was training. Worriedly, the Princess ran to the Training Courtyard and found Jade mercilessly attacking the training prop.

"Jade, please stop!" Kitana appealed.

Her voice fell on deaf ears as Jade ceased using her staff and switched to her bare hands instead; every punch, elbow, and forearm finding its mark. It became apparent that a burning rage blinded the Edenian General. Kitana instantly moved forward to stop her friend from causing more harm to the dummy and herself, catching Jade from behind while pinning both arms to her sides.

"My friend, I know you're upset, but if you keep this up, you won't be your best against Tanya! For Chris' sake and your own, you must control yourself!" Kitana pleaded.

Jade continued thrashing amidst her vocal screaming, her mind in utter turmoil. Even though Chris' condition remained stable, the thought did nothing to hinder her thirst for vengeance, a scary mirror image of the very woman she detested revealing itself. Kitana never relented her hold, tightening it to bring Jade to her senses. Fatigue thankfully set in, the green-eyed assassin ceased resisting to cry her eyes out as she dropped her head in shame, all emotions bombarding her mind.

Distraught, furious, guilty, angry, and worried.

Kitana understood what her friend was going through, the fear of losing yet another loved one to senseless murder. It's already happened to Jade before with both her parents and could easily be the same fate for Chris if he didn't survive. Edenia's Princess experienced murder first hand after learning her birth father fell to Shao Khan, forcing her mother to commit suicide. Though Sindel would eventually return, Kitana longed to have her entire family back together again living in harmony, minus Mileena that is. She and Jade were more alike than the Princess initially thought.

Looking around, Kitana saw nothing else destroyed by Jade and held back a sigh - only the training dummy demolished. The Princess remained concerned about her friend's well-being. As tough-minded Jade is, a significant crisis presented a mental barrier. Being engaged wasn't going to get rid of her impending rematch with Tanya, not to mention maintaining good leadership as General to her homeland.

In a barely audible, tear-soaked voice, Jade whispered, "I... I'm... sorry. I'm sorry for... acting out like this. P- Please forgive me... Kitana."

"There's no need for an apology, Jade," Kitana assured. "I understand what you're feeling. We're all here for you and Chris. Tanya and the others will pay for this treachery."

Before Kitana released the embrace, Jade held her arms. "Don't leave. Stay with me; please. I can't go back into that room. Not now."

The Princess nodded. "I won't leave, Jade. Come, let's talk."

Jade followed Kitana's lead towards a bench in the back of the Courtyard; both assassins sat down to watch the dwindling sunset behind the Kingdom of Edenia. In the six months that passed after the war, Kitana and Jade haven't spent much time together like they used to; Chris and Liu Kang the reason though neither Edenian wanted to admit such logic. Each woman loved their men but wanted to keep their friendship in good standing, which they did. Kitana glanced at her fellow assassin, visible tear lines seen on Jade's facial features. The General was far from her upbeat personality as she stared out into the sea, lamenting on her complete meltdown after collecting herself. Jade turned to her best friend, who gave her a caring smile before returning the gesture.

"Thank you for stopping me, Kitana," said Jade in gratitude. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Kitana nodded. "You're welcome, my friend. We always watch each other's back."

Jade returned the action. "As we've always done for one another." She paused. "I've been thinking recently."

Her tone caught Kitana's attention. "About?"

"I've contemplated many things since Chris proposed to me. It just seemed so surreal I would become engaged to an Earthrealmer of all people. I always thought being a General and assassin would be my only calling in life. That's no longer the case now." Jade inhaled deeply. "Don't get me wrong, Kitana. Serving you and Queen Sindel for all these years has been an honor I'll never forget and will always cherish until my dying day. I hope you won't feel as though I'm running away from my duties to Edenia due to being engaged," the green-eyed assassin said.

The Princess was in shock that her friend would insinuate such a thing before placing her hand over Jade's. "Listen to me. My mother and I will never hold that against you. We're all happy you're engaged to a man who truly loves you. You've done so much for our Kingdom, so you deserve to be happy." Kitana then asked, "Are you considering leaving your position as General?"

A somber but firm nod was Jade's response. "I'm also considering leaving Edenia to live on Earth. It's so hard for me to do so." Her voice began to waver. "This is... my home, and I don't want to abandon you all here. Not with that witch and Mileena at large."

Moving forward, Kitana hugged her friend, who was more of a sister. Jade silently cried as she returned the embrace. Such a decision would break any lesser person. There would be a void in Jade's life if she migrated from her homeworld, feeling like a part of herself will be lost.

"I'll be sad to see you go," Kitana began. "But we will fully support you. Does Chris know about this?"

Jade muffled, "I haven't spoken to him yet."

Kitana moved back from the hug to look Jade straight in the eyes. "Then I think you need to converse with him. I'm positive he'll understand the plight of this situation."

The emerald-eyed woman nodded. "Kitana, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything, Jade," the Princess replied, seeing a new resolve in her friend's eyes.

"I want you to promise me that no one will interfere in my fight against Tanya. Not you, the Queen, or even Chris. She's caused me too much grief and nearly took my beloved's life working with Mileena, even though she was the one to fire the blast. Tanya will stop at nothing until she kills me and claims Chris for herself. I know your mother wanted me to spare her life the last time we fought, but I can't follow that order. Like our last battle, Tanya must die. It's the only way to free myself from her torment." Jade emphasized with conviction.

In a surprise move, Kitana grimly nodded. "I promise no one will. This bloodshed has to end. I need to erase Mileena to ensure peace as well. However, you must also promise me."

"Yes?" inquired Jade.

"Promise me that you will give nothing but your best effort. You have to win, or Chris will feel your demise for the rest of his life. By any means necessary, you must prevail against Tanya." Kitana replied with the same edge in her voice.

The General knew she was right. Everything was on the line in this final confrontation between Edenian enemies. If Jade fails to eliminate the pyromancer, Tanya will take everything she holds near and dear to her heart. Edenia, it's royalty, but most importantly, the love of her life.

"I promise. By any means necessary," replied the emerald assassin, confirming their verbal agreement. Bottom line, Jade has to win. Not just for herself, but her world and fiancé.

Losing was out of the question.

"Kitana?" a voice called out.

Both assassins stood up to see Liu Kang at the entrance and walked towards him, figuring he had an update regarding Chris' condition or just checking on them since Kitana was absent for quite some time.

"Hello, my dear." Kitana greeted her boyfriend with a kiss to his cheek. "Sorry I was absent for a while."

Liu Kang smiled. "I understand you were looking out for your friend." He turned to her emerald counterpart. "Are you well, Jade?"

The General nodded. "I will be, Liu Kang, considering the circumstances. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I have news about Chris' health," he stated.

Edenia's Princess and General braced themselves. Over four hours have passed since Chris was tended to for the ugly scar on his chest. Things didn't look promising as he barely twitched. Jade appeared anxious for the update.

"The medics were able to treat the injury, Shinnok's amulet blast wasn't strong enough to pierce through Chris' body. He's conscious and sitting up in bed although they fear the scar on his chest is permanent. Queen Sindel stayed with him until the remedies were complete. He wishes to see you, Jade," the Shaolin monk informed the two assassins.

Instant relief overcame Jade. Chris narrowly made it through another life-threatening injury, showing an uncanny knack for survival. Earthrealm's savior possessed a resiliency unlike any warrior. It was truly incredible how he withstood the amount of punishment from different enemies like Shao Khan, Onaga, and others.

Jade hugged Liu Kang. "I cannot overstate my thankfulness for your help, Liu. I will go see him now."

"Not a problem," he replied. "I must return to Earthrealm but will come back tomorrow. I bid you both farewell."

Both the Princess and General nodded and watched Liu Kang depart before walking back to Chris' room, Jade's heart free of the burden of his near-death experience. However, she knew it was only a matter of time before herself and Tanya duel to the death one final time. The assassin pushed the thought aside to see her fiancé.

* * *

**Kuatan Jungle: Campsite**

Their plan resulted in complete failure. Not only did the Forces of Light push them out of the Palace, but they also lost the outcast Edenian Prince to death, a tremendous blow to their chances of rebellion. Mileena was upset with the events today, but it paled in comparison to Tanya's feelings on the matter.

The Edenian traitor was incensed, to put it mildly.

As the group returned from Edenia, a full out brawl ensued between the Tanya and Mileena; one could easily guess it was over the Empress' usage of Shinnok's amulet. That wasn't what upset Tanya. She was glad her ally finally fired the deadly weapon but wanted it bestowed on anyone but Chris. Tanya wasn't even sure if her former lover was alive and took out her frustrations on Mileena.

Adding insult to injury, both women sustained more ailments on top of the beating they endured in Edenia. The Empress received a black eye and a busted lip while Tanya suffered a broken nose and a nasty gash above her left eye. The pair of Kano and Reiko had a hard time separating the two but finally managed to do so, things not going as planned for the rebels. Kano held back Tanya as Reiko did the same to Mileena.

"This is all your fault, Mileena!" Tanya voiced her frustration. "Why did you use that accursed amulet on Chris!? He may be dead for all I know! Not to mention Jade and all her worthless friends are still alive!"

In retaliation, Mileena broke free of Reiko's grasp, shoved Kano aside, and grabbed Tanya's throat, squeezing tightly with both hands. "YOU NEED TO LEARN RESPECT, HARLOT! I'M IN CHARGE AND IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU'D STILL BE SIX FEET UNDERGROUND! I CAN EASILY REARRANGE THAT IF YOU EVER DISOBEY ME AGAIN!"

When Mileena caught her in a chokehold, Tanya realized she was making a fatal mistake. Trying to challenge the Empress would be doing so in vain, primarily when she's in a foul mood. Tanya was a few steps below Mileena despite being a very skilled fighter. For her deranged personality, Mileena was cunning as she was deadly. There was always a method to her madness (No pun intended).

"If you want the Edenian Empire to yourself, you will not speak out of turn again!" the Empress continued, slightly relaxing her hold. "Yes, I hit your Earthrealm sex toy, but that gives you no right to question me! I'm still learning to control the amulet! That was only a fraction of its power! We will invade again but not until we devise another plan! Don't step out of line against me again! Do I make myself clear!?"

Struggling to breathe, Tanya nodded, standing no chance in hell to pose a threat to an assassin like Mileena. The pyromancer was surprised she inflicted minimal damage on the Empress a short while ago. Satisfied with her answer, Shao Kahn's daughter released Tanya's neck as she dropped to one knee, violent coughs protruding from her mouth. Don't let Mileena's slender female body fool you, her strength rivaling her late father.

Kano and Reiko sighed in relief after tensions finally cooled off. Neither male was happy with their separate failures in Edenia. The Black Dragon leader controlled most of his fight with Chris until he taunted him again about his slain family and threatened to rape his fiancé. That tactic proved erroneous on his part. Chris immediately made Kano pay for his overconfidence. Reiko, on the other hand, matched the mighty Liu Kang blow for blow with no decisive victory for either man. Good because he mirrored the Shaolin Monk in strength and agility but also bad since he left winless. The villains knew a better result was crucial or await an impending execution.

"We need to settle down. Right now, we're at a disadvantage." Reiko stated. "Despite this, we can regroup and salvage a small victory from this setback."

Kano agreed. "I'm with ninja boy. We all got our tails handed to us, some worse than others." The last part was said with bitterness as he replayed the loss against Chris in his mind.

Tanya turned to Reiko with a questioning look. "What exactly can we salvage? Rain retained valuable information we can't use anymore. Sindel and her forces will come looking for us soon. It will only be a matter of time before they find our hideout."

"Don't be so sure, Tanya. I may have a solution to help us in our time of need. However, I will need some time to put it in motion. Excuse me," said Reiko as he left the camp.

His allies were puzzled as to what he had in mind for a new plan and the secrecy. Dusk settled in the Kuatan Jungle which can be very dangerous if traveled alone at night. They hoped Reiko's plan produced better results next time around.

* * *

**Edenia: Spare Room**

It was routine ending up in a bed, numerous ailments all over his body. Chris grew tired of it, but that was the lifestyle he led. Despite the number of gripes concerning his job, the Earthrealm hero wouldn't trade the profession for anything. Serving in the Homefront Warriors agency gave Chris a sense of purpose and fulfillment while moving on from his atrocious past.

Chris sat upright in bed, conversing with the Queen about what happened. Sindel feared he might have lost some of his memory, but he reassured her he didn't incur amnesia. Chris could have avoided a near devastating injury if he saw the blast a fraction sooner. However, there was something amiss in all the confusion. If Chris didn't move from his position, it would've hit another target.

Jade was in front of the blast before Chris shielded her.

The Earthrealm savior never questioned his decision as it was a matter of life and death, literally. His fiancé would surely perish from the blast had he not acted in time. Even if Jade didn't know it, Chris' act of heroism saved her life. The Earthrealm hero knew he would do anything humanly possible for his fiancé. He loved that woman more than life itself. Despite the fresh scar that will likely stay for the rest of his life, Chris didn't give a damn. His lover was safe along with their allies, and that's all that mattered. What neither he or Sindel realized was Jade finally reaching his bedroom door but not entering right away. Kitana told Jade to go ahead and that she'll see her and Chris tomorrow knowing her friend needed time alone with her fiancé. The door was cracked as the General listened to the conversation.

"How do you feel, my dear?" the Queen asked.

Chris groaned in obvious pain. "Very sore but I'll be fine your Highness. Thank you for saving my life again."

Sindel smiled. "Gratitude isn't necessary. The credit should go to our medics."

"Of course. The blast wasn't aimed at me but directed at Jade," he admitted.

A shocked look graced Sindel's face. Jade, who was listening, was also stunned. How could she not see the blast hurling straight for her? His perception was sharp as he quickly determined which way the beam headed before anyone reacted. The Edenian General let a tear escape her eye but remained unseen by her Queen and beloved.

"That's unbelievable, Chris!" Sindel said in astonishment. "How did you do it?"

Chris only shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, I was very fortunate to guess right. If I was a step slower..."

He stopped, unwilling to finish that sentence. Chris knew full well what the outcome would be, one he didn't want to envision.

The Queen touched his arm, lending her support. "It's ok, Chris. You don't have to explain. I don't want to think about it either."

Her champion nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, your highness."

"You're welcome. The treatments will take full effect as you sleep. You should be fully healed by tomorrow, although the scar will remain." Sindel stated.

Even though Chris wasn't happy with the disfigurement, he took it for what it was worth as the injury could've been a lot worse.

Before the Queen left him to recover, she said, "It appears you have a guest, my dear."

Chris raised an eyebrow. Sindel then added, "You can come in now, Jade."

Both Jade and Chris widened their eyes. How did Queen Sindel know she was listening to their conversation? Must be a deep intuition she has due to being around for countless centuries. Already caught, Jade softly opened the door to see her Queen and fiancé. Both smiled as she entered the room, noticing her eyes were red after breaking down in Kitana's arms. Chris was concerned but chose not to speak on the matter.

Sindel stood up to leave. "I will leave you two to chat." She turned to her General. "I know you're worried about him, Jade, but you mustn't despair. He will make a full recovery by tomorrow afternoon. However, I will see you in the morning to discuss an important matter."

Jade bowed. "Yes, my Queen."

The Queen smiled. "Thank you. Have a peaceful rest, you two."

With that, Sindel exited the room to leave the two lovers alone, their first interaction since Chris entered rehabilitation. Jade once again felt tears in her eyes, overcome with empathy and passion for the man she loves. Quickly, she moved to his bed and hugged him, doing so gently not to hurt his chest. Chris was still in some discomfort but never let it stop him from returning his fiancé's affection. He ran his hand through her hair, reveling in her soft, silky black tresses. Jade did the same to his back, her hands slowing moving up and down his bare skin. The assassin pulled back and brought her lips to his in a tender kiss.

Looking deep into his eyes, Jade moved a strand of hair away from her face. "Thank you for saving me, Chris," her words barely above a whisper. "I was too scared to move and didn't realize the beam was heading straight for me."

"You don't need to thank me, Jade," Chris replied, wiping her tears away. "I was more than willing to protect you. You're my fiancé for a reason."

"Regardless, you have my deepest gratitude." Jade tearfully said. "I love you."

Her lover smiled. "I love you more."

Chris gave her another kiss, and the assassin swore she melted on the spot. Jade climbed over the bed to lay with her lover, not wanting to sleep alone after the ambush they all endured tonight. If Mileena's group attacked at this moment, they would catch the Forces of Light off guard to finish the job. Deciding she shouldn't sleep on his chest, Jade shifted her body into the spoon position instead. Chris obliged, aligning his body by wrapping both arms around her waist to bring her closer. Relief became instant for the engaged couple. Before going to sleep, Chris planted a soft kiss on Jade's cheek. She turned over and gave her knight in shining armor another tender kiss before rolling back over to drift off to sleep. They both dreamt of a perfect life together; no villains, sorcerers, or demonic creatures — just the two of them with their newly formed family.

* * *

**Three miles from Mileena's Camp:**

Reiko treaded the rugged terrain of the jungle to finalize his plan without his allies knowing anything about it for the time being. However, he had no idea Tanya followed him, curious to what the ninja was plotting for a new attack on Edenia as she perched atop a tree branch covered by dense leaves. Reiko figured he was far enough from the camp before pulling out a replica of Shinnok's amulet, a duplicate to be exact. Pupil-less eyes widened at this new knowledge.

_ 'What trickery is this!? Mileena doesn't let that amulet out of her sight for a second!' Tanya exclaimed internally. 'Just what are you up to, Reiko?' _

It didn't take long for the pyromancer to figure out what the white-eyed ninja was planning as he used the alternative artifact to speak to another being. "I apologize for the late report, but the invasion of Edenia was a failure."

_ "Fear not, my loyal servant. I anticipated this result, but this will not alter our plans. Is Tanya still with your group?" _ the voice on the other end asked.

Tanya's eyes widened. Looks like she's more wound up in this scheme than initially perceived. She kept herself concealed while continuing to listen in.

"Yes," Reiko replied. "However, she and Mileena tried killing each other after we returned from the Edenian Palace. Kano and I had to separate them before things got out of hand."

Reiko's boss replied in an amused voice. _ "That doesn't surprise me at all. What about the outcast Prince?" _

The white-eyed ninja answered, "Sindel killed Rain, enraged by his betrayal. I wouldn't be surprised if she sends her forces to look for us after today's attack."

_ "I suspect Sindel will in the coming days. None the less, prepare for phase two. In the event Mileena invades Edenia again, I want to change the target from the Earthrealmer to another," _ the voice ordered.

"If you don't mind me asking, who did you have in mind?" Reiko inquired, puzzled as to why the sudden change in plans.

A sinister chuckle passed through the transmission. _ "Bring me Edenia's General." _

Disbelief was written all over Reiko and even Tanya's face in the shadows.

"Understood, I'll keep you informed within the next few months." Reiko agreed to his master's plan.

_ "You serve me well, Reiko. You'll reap vast rewards for your continued diligence," _ the voice promised.

Reiko confirmed his loyalty. "I only live to serve you, Lord Shinnok."

If Tanya's eyes grew larger, they'd burst out of their sockets. The reason for her corruption was scheming behind the scenes with Reiko. Shinnok and his General wanted to bring Chris to the Netherrealm by apprehending Jade and using her as a hostage. The big question was, why did they want Chris?

_ 'I fathomed that old fool Shinnok would be in this mess somehow. If he thinks he can take my Chris, he's got another thing coming. Although, I do like the idea of him using Jade as bait. I can finally have that bitch dead while claiming my slave for eternity if played correctly. Shinnok won't be easy to take down though. I must explain Reiko's deception to Mileena,' _the pyromancer thought to herself.

Retaining this information, Tanya teleported back to the camp, oblivious that Reiko felt her presence during the entire conversation with his master. The traitor made it too easy.

"Time to set the plan in motion," Reiko said aloud in a confident tone, realizing if he won Tanya to his side, Shinnok's victory would be all but assured.

It looks like the Forces of Light have more trouble on their hands than they could ever imagine.


	9. Healing Wounds

**Following Day:**

Content; a state of peaceful happiness.

The current mood for the engaged couple as they slept together where the Earthrealm savior underwent treatment.

Another beautiful sunrise graced the morning skies of Edenia, the sun peeking behind the Palace to signal the dawn of a new day. With a fresh start, comes new opportunities. One must seize the moment in this case with the events from yesterday still fresh in our heroes' minds.

Jade groggily opened her eyes amidst the sun's bright rays beaming into the room. Yesterday was a day to forget for her hated nemesis somehow returned to life. Tanya and her new friends disrupted the announcement of Jade's engagement and nearly overwhelmed her family, refusing to rest until she was successful in taking the Edenian General's life, but the assassin will be damned if she allowed Tanya to uproot her entire life.

Looking down, Jade saw Chris' hands locked together around her waist, soundly asleep. A smile graced her lips as she carefully turned around and admired her fiancé. Although beyond worried about his condition, she was relieved he withstood another gruesome injury. Jade, however, wondered how much longer could this persist. Seeing Chris on his deathbed for the second time in six months put her in a precarious position, concerned she may not have a husband to marry if Chris continued putting his life on the line.

Chris let out a tired yawn, clearly fatigued from the attack and treatment yesterday, his eyes slowly opened and met with his fiancé's affectionate stare.

"Good Morning, beautiful," the Earthrealm savior greeted.

His lover smiled brightly. "Good Morning, handsome."

Both warriors inched closer before merging their lips in a kiss that was far from ordinary. It was one of affection, relief, and understanding. Chris and Jade longed to share moments like this when there wasn't a threat of attack. Now, things were going the wrong way with Tanya's return and her alliance with Mileena's group. The Forces of Light nearly lost the battle, and Chris became gravely injured after absorbing that blast from Shinnok's amulet. Everyone held their breath when his body fell motionless to the ground, Mileena becoming more dangerous than ever with her new weapon in tow.

The engaged couple broke away, a sigh of contentment escaping. Chris' gaze then detected uncertainty in Jade's emerald eyes.

"How are you feeling today?" Jade asked.

"Still very sore and will be for some time," replied Chris, allowing Jade to shift her body. "That blast was like getting burned by the sun. Yesterday, I noticed that your eyes were red. Everything ok?"

The assassin felt tears forming, remembering her meltdown the previous day as a blinding rage consumed her and Kitana nearly caught the wrath before she stopped Jade from doing something foolish.

"I was..." Jade's head hung low. "Distraught seeing you were entering treatment yesterday; so much that I took out my anger and frustration inside the courtyard. Kitana stopped me before I did any more damage to myself or anyone else."

Hesitantly, Jade showed her injured hands, making Chris widen his eyes in shock. Wounds caused by her fingernails dug into her palms along with bruised knuckles, blood seeping from each injury, the result of her hatred towards Tanya.

"Jade," Chris inspected his woman's hands. "What did you do to yourself?"

His hardened looked softened when Jade's emotions poured out in the form of tears. The assassin often questioned how long it would take before reaching her breaking point - the same rage the General displayed in her match against Tanya resurfacing in the decimation of a training prop.

"I'm deeply sorry, Chris! That harlot continues to haunt me!" Jade exclaimed, losing her composure. "I must kill her again! I can't allow Tanya to win or she'll take you away from me!"

The Earthrealm hero brought his fiancé into a loving hug after witnessing her fragile state. Chris knew she didn't just fear for her own life, but his as well. He gently ran his fingers through her hair to calm Jade, her head against his chest as her sobs died down.

"Sweetheart, Tanya will never take me away from you. I'll be damned before I let that happen. We've both lost too much in our lives to allow that traitor to come between us." Chris moved back from the embrace to tilt Jade's head up to him. "No matter what she does or says, I still love you. That will never change," he told her.

A silent agreement eased the tension, Jade nodding before giving him another kiss. She wiped her sadness away. "I need to speak to you about an urgent manner."

"What troubles you?" Chris asked.

* * *

**Throne Room:**

After conversing over their shared future, Chris and Jade cleaned themselves up and headed for the Throne, the Edenian General wanting her fiancé to accompany her for moral support following their heart to heart conversation.

Sindel was found speaking to her daughter Kitana concerning the next plan of action. Edenia's Royal family understood Mileena and her new allies had to be extinguished or risk the enslavement of their world again; an outcome neither the Queen nor Princess were willing to condone. While planning, they saw Chris and walking towards the stairs.

Sindel and Kitana rose from their respective seats. "Good Morning, you two," the Queen spoke first, appeased that the Earthrealm savior recovered from his scary incident.

Chris and Jade bowed in respect to the Queen. "Good Morning, your highness," they said in unison.

"You may both rise," Sindel instructed. "I thank you for coming this morning, Jade. We have a subject of the utmost imperativeness to discuss." Both mother and daughter eyed the couple cautiously. "Is everything all right?"

Jade glanced at her fiancé, doubt written across her face. Chris gave her hand a gentle squeeze and smiled, assuring he was right here and gave his beloved a renewed sense of assurance that everything would turn out ok.

Turning her attention back to the Queen, Jade answered, "My Queen, I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday."

The Queen raised her eyebrow in curiosity before Kitana interjected on her friend's behalf. "Jade went to the courtyard to train and lost control before destroying a training prop, thinking the doll took the form of Tanya. I stopped Jade before she caused more harm to herself."

Processing these facts, Sindel faced Jade, who nodded her head to confirm Kitana's story, lifting her hands to show the Queen, her eyes widening at the blooded palms and knuckles. The bleeding stopped yesterday, but a considerable amount of dry blood stained her hands. Everyone was concerned about Jade's well-being and fragile state of mind - Tanya's mind games bringing forth a negative impact.

"By the Gods!" Sindel exclaimed, carefully inspecting the bruises. "Are you hurt?"

Jade nodded. "Considerably, my Queen. I'll need to bandage my hands for a couple of days."

"I will help you, Jade." Kitana stepped in. "I would also like to ask a favor."

"What would you like me to do?" Jade asked her longtime friend.

"I want us to train together for the next few months. We both know Mileena, Tanya, and their allies will be stronger for the next time we meet. You and I must be at our best to stop them from taking over our home. Plus, I would like to show you some new techniques I've learned to help you against Tanya." Kitana offered.

"Count me in," Jade instantly accepted, a spark igniting in her moss eyes. "That harlot has tormented me for the last time."

The Princess smiled. "Good, we'll get started when your hands properly heal." Her face then turned serious. "Would you like to tell my mother what we discussed yesterday?"

Facing Sindel again, Jade explained her dilemma. "Your Highness, after Kitana stopped me from hurting myself, we discussed my standing as your General. Serving Edenia is my greatest honor as I told Kitana." She turned to Chris. "Other than meeting my future husband, of course. However, seeing him on his deathbed again has caused me an abundance of stress. Because of this, I've been thinking about my future."

Queen Sindel listened intently, not wanting to interrupt Jade as something in the back of her mind told her that her General suffered from more intense distress than at any point in her life.

Even more so than the death of her parents.

"I've thought about... vacating my position and departing Edenia to live with Chris," the assassin uneasily revealed.

You could've heard a pin drop in the Throne room after Jade finished speaking. No one could read the Queen's impassive expression, her mind processing what her General just said. In truth, Sindel knew there would come a time where either Jade or Kitana would find a male suitor though didn't expect it to be an Earthrealmer. This notion didn't bother the Queen, however. Chris earned her respect and regard with a pure heart and good intentions, never doing any harm to her daughter and top General. Plus, it helped that he freed Sindel from Shao Khan's grasp while saving her home from the evil warlord and the dreaded Dragon King. The Queen will always be eternally grateful for Chris' heroism.

After a lengthy pause, Sindel spoke. "Jade, I cannot overstate how proud of you I am. You've done a remarkable job in leading our armies against despicable foes and did so with leadership and courage. Like Kitana, I'll be sad to see you leave, but I know if it leads you to live a happy, prosperous life on Earth, I'll fully support you and your husband. Both of you will always be known as heroes here in Edenia."

The engaged couple smiled, thankful for the Queen's encouragement. "Thank you for having faith in me, your highness. Edenia is my home, and I cherish living here serving faithfully by your side. I took Kitana's advice to include Chris, and we've come to this decision." Jade stated.

Queen Sindel and Kitana waited patiently for the General's choice; this was Jade's livelihood after all, which meant everything was in consideration: Chris' health, the continuous fighting, and the yearning to live a quiet, serene life.

Taking a deep breath, Jade announced her resolution. "We've decided to have a home in each realm. You're my family, and I want to stay close. Chris was very understanding of my situation and suggested we have another home."

Both mother and daughter smiled at the news. The General had no intention of leaving Edenia knowing it would haunt her for the rest of her life, relieved that Chris made his intervention. Now, Jade could still serve as Edenia's top General while living with her husband in either realm. It will be challenging since she has little knowledge of Earthrealm, but Jade was more than willing to make an effort since her fiancé did so much on her behalf.

"Splendid, Jade!" Sindel said in excitement. "We're both ecstatic you want to remain here!"

Jade was as well but wanted to seal the deal. "My Queen, we also have a request."

"You can ask for anything you want, my dear," the Queen said with a smile.

"Chris and I were wondering if we could have a house built for us here somewhere near the castle," Jade requested.

Sindel never hesitated. "Say no more, Jade. I will have our finest workers complete this task. I do, however, have something to ask of you."

The Queen stepped forward and grasped Jade's hands in her own. "For a long time, I've never looked at you as just a General. You're so much more to us, and I realized how lonely you were after the death of Isaiah and Destiny even with Kitana by your side and my eventual return. I don't know why it took me so long to do this, but I will rectify that error here and now." Sindel paused before continuing. "What I would like to ask, Jade, is if you would like for me to adopt you as my second daughter?"

Everyone was rendered speechless but no one more so than Jade. Sindel thought the world of her though Jade technically wasn't her blood daughter. That didn't matter to the Queen at all, and she was certain Kitana loved the idea.

A real sister and daughter, unlike that Half-Tarkatan abomination.

Both Jade and Kitana have known each other since they were children, remaining inseparable over the years through Shao Kahn's tyranny. Now, Sindel wanted it to make it official in having Jade become her stepdaughter. It took a while for her to react, but when she did, the Edenian General embraced the Queen with a heartful hug, showing her appreciation. Sindel gladly returned her hug as tears of joy rolled down Jade's face. Chris and Kitana looked on with smiles. After releasing Sindel, Jade went straight to Kitana and gave her the same hug.

"Welcome to the family, my _real _sister," the Princess of Outworld said to her new sibling.

"Thank you for accepting me," the Edenian General replied.

Sindel took Chris' hands into her own. "I promise your care resides in good hands from now on, Chris. As the champion of our home, you may ask for anything you desire." The Queen's face then turned serious. "But first, we must come up with a plan to bolster our defenses."

Chris nodded. "Agreed. I fear Mileena won't be so forgiving on another slip-up."

"We'll be ready for them," Kitana interjected. "In the meantime, I'll take Jade to have her hands tended to."

"Thank you, Kitana. We will see you both shortly." Sindel said with both her daughters nodding. As they walked out, Jade gave her fiancé a tender kiss and a wink before exiting the Throne room with her new sister. Chris smiled at his lover's flirtatious ways.

_'That woman is something else,' _he thought to himself, knowing his fiancé has returned to her confident personality.

* * *

**Mileena's Camp:**

Morning at the dangerous jungle provided unbearable, muggy humidity; adding to the camp residents unpeaceful rest after failing to overthrow Edenia. Tanya experienced extreme difficulty sleeping, unsure if Chris was alive. It didn't help matters when she learned of Reiko's plan to turn on Mileena and follow Shinnok to takeover Outworld, something even Tanya didn't want to happen. After all, his dark magic corrupted the Edenia traitor's body though she willingly accepted the extra power. However, the plan involving Chris threatened Tanya's conceived strategy.

* * *

**Last Night:**

_Tanya ran through the Jungle with haste to get back to the campsite, quite startled from what she just overheard. Reiko, one of her allies, is in league with the person responsible for her betrayal of Edenia along with granting her pyro-kinetic powers._

_Shinnok._

_If that wasn't alarming enough, Tanya now knew their intentions. As she perched upon on a tree branch, Tanya listened to Reiko's conversation with Shinnok about the events in Edenia after the botched attempt to dispose of Queen Sindel and her Kingdom. Their revealed plot was surprising and bold, even bolder than the ambush orchestrated by Mileena. Shinnok planned to have Reiko kidnap Jade to lure Chris to his fortress located in the Netherrealm for a chance to combat him and rid himself of the most significant threat to universal domination. Tanya was unsure how she felt about this information. On the one hand, she could have Jade die in Shinnok's clutches but also lose Chris in the process - a very delicate situation._

_Before she could think about it more, Tanya absorbed a kick to her temple that sent her flying back first into a tree. The attack came out of nowhere, giving the pyromancer no time to defend herself as she slid down the tree, her vision considerably altered. Tanya finally gathered her bearings an uneasily stood back on her feet, only to see Reiko appear right in front of her with his arms crossed, emotionless in expression._

_"Reiko!" Tanya seethed at her attacker, a hand holding her head. "What the hell are you doing!? We're supposed to be on the same side!"_

_"We are, but I don't recall permitting you to spy on me. I wanted to be left alone for a reason." Reiko replied._

_"You planned on betraying us in favor of that damned Elder God! What do you stand to gain from him!?" she inquired aggressively._

_Reiko's expression never changed. "He offers more than Mileena ever could, although I'll gladly accept her offer of riches. In exchange for bringing Chris to him, Shinnok will give me the title as Emperor next to him."_

_Tanya's rage increased. "How dare you! Neither you or that old fool will get your hands on Chris! Not if I have anything to say about it!"_

_Shao Kahn's former General could only shake his head. "It still baffles me why you want to have that Earthrealmer, not to mention doing anything possible to keep him away from Jade. What's so special about Chris that makes you chase after him like a lost puppy?"_

_The pyromancer turned her head to the side, anger present in her tone. "That's none of your concern. All that matters is I will have that bitch's head. Chris belongs to me, no one else." Tanya started to walk away, not in the mood to hear anything else her supposed ally had to say._

_"What if we had no intention of killing him?" Reiko rhetorically asked._

_Tanya stopped right in her tracks, her head snapping back in confusion._

_A small smirk was on Reiko's face as he continued. "Lord Shinnok doesn't want to slay him. If he did, Chris would already be dead. He instead wants to test Chris' abilities to see if he's worthy of joining us, another ally supporting in the destruction of the Elder Gods. His performances against my former employer Shao Khan and the Dragon King were something no one in Outworld could foretell; an Earthrealm warrior equipped with God-like strength."_

_Unamused, Tanya crossed her arms. "You should know all too well that Chris would never forsake his allies to join the likes of you. Onaga found that out the hard way. Here I thought you would be loyal to Mileena since she promised we would all get what we want if we helped her regain the Outworld Throne."_

_"You're one to talk." Reiko spat back, losing his patience with this woman. "If anyone knows about turning their back on someone, it's you. Edenia's downfall is proof of your deceitfulness."_

_Tanya merely bristled at the accusation. "I do what's necessary for survival. Trust is for fools. As far as Chris is concerned, he will be mine after I torture Jade to the point of death. He'll have no choice in the matter when I'm through with her. Mileena's proposal serves as mere fluff until I'm sitting on my rightful place as ruler."_

_"And yet, here you are. If you're sure Mileena won't deliver on her promises, why are you still with her? It's obvious to me you're losing confidence in your abilities since you failed to destroy your biggest enemy once again. No wonder Chris cut his ties from you and fell for Jade instead, a smart decision I may add." Reiko remarked._

_His statement caused Tanya to light both her hands on fire, unwilling to face the truth in his words. "Guard your tongue before I rip it out of your mouth, Reiko!"_

_"Come now, Tanya. Chris wants nothing more to do with you. Your impulsive decision to betray him has cost you only his affection, but your own life after Jade defeated you. I can see why Chris is more infatuated with Sindel's General; her beauty and loyalty is something even you can learn from." Reiko mockingly pointed out._

_Enraged, Tanya charged him. "SHUT UP! I WILL KILL YOU FOR YOUR LIES!"_

_Despite knowing everything Reiko said was indeed valid, Tanya didn't want to believe it at all. Hatred consumed the traitor, hence why she couldn't land a single blow on Shinnok's lackey, her pyro-kinetic powers unable to aid her as Reiko humiliated his ally with deadly precision. Two minutes passed before Tanya found herself down on all fours coughing up blood, severely underestimating her opponent. The pyromancer was sure he was going to kill her when he stopped in front of her weakened state, forcefully pulling her up by the hair._

_"I won't kill you." Reiko began, his soulless eyes boring right into Tanya. "Think about our offer, Tanya, or risk losing Chris to Jade forever."_

_With that, Reiko let go of her hair, leaving Tanya on the ground to lick her wounds. Frustration was at an all-time high for the former ambassador of Edenia. Deep inside, Tanya knew he was right. Her continued failure and the ever-persistent Jade will keep her from claiming Chris. Bitter tears slid down Tanya's face._

* * *

**Present:**

Questions plagued Tanya the entire morning as she exited her tent and began practicing her yoga. Why would Reiko side with Mileena to betray her later? How long has he been in contact with Shinnok? When will they invade Edenia to complete the task of abducting Jade to use her as bait? More importantly, why did Reiko give her a chance after beating her so effortlessly?

Tanya thought Shinnok's General would do away with her, but the fatal blow never came. Although the pyromancer was thankful for being spared, she was enraged Reiko dominated her with relative ease. Mileena needed to know of the mole in her group, but Tanya knew it was unwise as the Empress will surely execute her for mentioning any disloyalty given the pyromancer's lust for power. Every ally gained over the years would endure betrayal in the worst way because of Tanya's selfish wishes and desires.

"I see you're up early," a voice called out to Tanya.

The pyromancer didn't turn around but acknowledged her visitor during her regimen. "As always, Empress. Early bird gets the worm."

Joining her was Mileena who awoke early to strategize. A surprise ambush didn't work as well as she'd hoped. Their next move would need to be better calculated, so the Empress devoted ample time figuring out the next course of action. No doubt Sindel will send her army to look for them, either for execution in Edenia or to be killed on sight. Mileena's group didn't stand a chance against a skilled army led by Jade. They wouldn't last ten minutes against her forces.

Finished with her yoga routine, Tanya straightened her posture but kept her back turned as Mileena walked closer. "I have a task that will have you return to Edenia."

Tanya turned to face the Empress. "So soon? We still need time to recover if you haven't noticed."

"I'm aware. You won't be leaving tonight, but when the time comes, I want you to infiltrate Sindel's Kingdom to see if you can find anything worthwhile to our advantage." Mileena paused. "I also know you wish to see how that Earthrealmer is doing. You can check on his condition as part of your mission."

Inside, Tanya was elated. She was going to check on Chris anyhow, yet Edenia's former ambassador was satisfied Mileena gave the go-ahead. No one _ever _survived a blast from Shinnok's amulet. Here's hoping that Chris is no ordinary Earthrealmer.

"Very well," Tanya accepted the task. "When should I depart?"

Mileena considered a reasonable timetable. "Leave in three months. I'll extend it to four if that poses a problem. You cannot risk detection or engage anyone in combat, meaning Jade. If needed, retreat here to regroup."

The traitor grudgingly agreed not to go against her leader's orders. "I can't avoid her forever."

"We all must face our enemies again at some instance. For now, don't fight Jade for it will bring unnecessary attention to ourselves." Mileena told her.

Tanya nodded once again and continued stretching but ducked when the Empress attacked her while doing the splits, Mileena's foot barely missing her head as she sprang back up to her feet, ready for another battle.

Mileena smiled underneath her mask. "For now, we train. Your fire abilities interest me. I will test you to see how far they go."

The pyromancer returned her leader's smile. "Your move."

Both ladies dueled in a sparring match, hoping this will bridge the gap in their partnership.

* * *

**Three Months later: Edenia**

"HAH!"

"YAH!"

Battle cries rang throughout the Palace training room, taking the appearance of an Asian dojo with its articulate design, the setting of an intense sparring session.

Jade and Kitana stared each other down while circling the perimeter of the mat, looking for any possible weak point or advantage to exploit. Throughout the morning, both assassins trained together in a grueling test of endurance and skill to push their limits. It became the most productive way to prepare themselves for the eventual showdown between the Forces of Light and Mileena's newly formed group. When they first started, Kitana wanted Jade to ease into the training since her palms and knuckles remained tender from her meltdown a few months back. Following that incident, the General and Princess focused their attention on meditation, Kitana explaining to her sister that synchronizing the mind and body as one loomed essential to unlocking one's potential; a lesson the Princess learned from Liu Kang.

Familiar spectators inside the room watched the sisters spar. Sonya and Johnny Cage made the trip after receiving word of the attack on Queen Sindel's Palace, neither hesitating to lend a helping hand. After speaking to Jade about their marital problems, Sonya suggested marriage counseling for her and Johnny. The action movie star seemed unsure if his wife was sincere since all they seemed to do was argue over the littlest of things. That all changed one night when the couple butted heads in another ugly spat in front of Cassie. Both parents knew changes were needed for their daughter's sake. Since then, divorce no longer became an option; the family reaping the benefits from joint counseling and reconciled as a result.

Also in attendance was Raiden along with his pupils Liu Kang and Kung Lao watching with a gauging interest. The Queen contacted the trio asking for their help in defending her land. The God of Thunder instantly accepted while informing his Shaolin warriors of the situation. Raiden was alarmed after learning of Mileena's possession of Shinnok's amulet, thinking the artifact was sealed away forever and baffled as to how the Empress came across the jewel. It made no difference as the realms are in danger of falling victim to her tyranny - a topic that will be discussed later at dinner.

After a moment, Kitana charged Jade. The Edenian General readied herself as her sister came in with a high kick. Jade deftly blocked the leg and moved her foot up to avoid a leg sweep and sent an elbow to Kitana's jaw. The Princess absorbed the blow, retaliating with a knee to her sister's gut. The General felt a loss of air before stepping back, but Kitana pressed on the offensive, dealing a punch and kick combo. Jade caught the Princess' foot with both hands before tossing Kitana overhead. However, the Princess' displayed her grace as she flipped out of the throw and landed directly on her feet. Reacting quickly, Jade sprinted towards Kitana who brought her forearms up to block another devastating elbow. Both assassins locked arms, struggling to gain leverage.

"You're improving, Jade," Kitana said with a sly smirk.

Mirroring her smile, Jade replied, "You are as well, Kitana."

The new sisters broke the stalemate as they bowed in respect, signaling the end of their sparring match with everyone in attendance clapping their approval at the excellent showing of martial art, agility, and speed. To see both Edenians progress the way they have in a short amount of time was nothing short of remarkable.

Jade smiled as Chris walked over, bringing her in for an embrace. "Good job, my love," he complimented.

"Thank you, Chris," Jade replied. "I'm feeling stronger every day I train."

"I can see it as you're a lot quicker as well," Chris noted.

Both Johnny and Sonya walked to the engaged couple, the Lieutenant speaking first. "Nice work, Jade. I may have to challenge you soon. You gave Kitana a run for her money."

The General nodded. "Thanks, and I'll gladly take you on that offer."

"We also wanted to congratulate you both on the engagement. I knew something was going on, but I didn't believe it until we left for the Dragon King's Palace." Sonya told her.

"To this day, I still can't believe it. I was overjoyed when Chris asked for my hand. However, I won't be truly content until we extinguish this latest threat for good." Jade pointed out.

Everyone could agree with that statement. Tanya and her new cohorts posed an enormous threat to Edenia and the entire universe.

Sonya turned her attention to the Earthrealm hero. "Chris, if you don't mind, I would like to speak to you in private."

Chris nodded. "Of course."

He followed her out of the dojo, leaving his fiancé with Johnny. The action movie star turned to her and said, "Thank you."

Jade looked perplexed. "For what exactly?"

"Talking to Sonya. I don't think we would be able to save our marriage if you didn't convince her to work things out." Johnny admitted.

The General smiled, a hand placed on his shoulder. "It's the least I could do. You're a good father and Cassie appreciates that more than anything. I think your family will be fine."

Johnny returned the smile but not in a cocky way. "I think we will. So, any kids in your future?"

Jade paused, unsure if she could answer that question. She wanted to bear Chris' children one day, but a couple of factors put those dreams on hold.

1\. Tanya

2\. Shinnok's Amulet

3\. If Jade could even have children

Biting her lip, Jade struggled with her answer. "I do wish to have children, but I'm not sure I can."

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

The assassin looked away for a moment and replied, "I'm very unsure if we would be able to reproduce."

The action movie star understood now since Jade is an Edenian and Chris was human. It's unproven if either species was capable of producing with the other due to such little evidence.

"As an adage goes, things work out when you least expect it," he told her. "I'll give you a piece of advice, though. Don't have kids until you know for sure everything will settle down. Trust me, Sonya and I are still concerned about Cassie's safety since we still fight evil regularly."

Jade nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Dinner should be ready shortly."

"Great, I'm starving." Johnny joked as they both departed with everyone else to make their way towards the dining hall.

* * *

**Outside the Edenian Palace:**

Queen Sindel wasn't taking any chances of enduring another ambush and had the Palace heavily guarded throughout the perimeter. Few would even think of setting foot on the premises without personally knowing the Royal family or being an ally of theirs; not if you want to spend the rest of your life in prison or even worse, killed by either the guards or their most deadly assassins, Kitana and Jade.

These factors didn't discourage a fearless Tanya quickly making her way inside the Palace grounds dressed in all black with a ninja mask, long pants, and a long sleeve shirt. The traitor realized she stuck out like a sore thumb and welcomed easy detection if she kept her usual attire. None of the security saw the pyromancer effortlessly scale many walls along with making acrobatic but stealthy movements before finding her way towards an open window directly above the dining hall. Tanya viewed every warrior entering, a soft smile on her face as Chris walked in, not looking the worst for wear. Words couldn't describe her joy when she saw him. Her smile quickly turned into a frown and glare when Jade waltz in with him; her arm hooked on his own. It took all of Tanya's restraint not to go barging through the window and kill Jade, but she realized it meant guaranteed suicide.

_'Good. Enjoy Chris while you can, bitch. Your life is on borrowed time,' _the former ambassador seethed.

Tanya couldn't keep her eyes off the happy couple, just looking at them together made her incredibly resentful. She wanted to be the only one to claim Chris' love. The traitor had it in the palm of her hands, only to let it escape when she betrayed him and sided with the Black Dragon and Onaga himself. Tanya could blame no one but herself for that mishap. She treated Chris like an obsession, a dangerous one at that.

The traitor's pupil-less eyed Jade like a predatorial hawk. Everything about the assassin made Tanya loathe her green counterpart, mainly when it came to natural beauty in which Tanya envied Jade tremendously. Tanya willingly gave up most of hers for power, and that jealously eventually turned into hatred as the Edenian General always disrupted her plans.

"Thank you all for coming," Sindel announced, all the participants' attention taken away from their plates and focused strictly on her. "It is with deep regret I'm asking for your support under dire circumstances. Another threat to both Earthrealm and Edenian peace has made its presence known. A few short months ago, Mileena returned to take over our land but not without reinforcements; enlisting the help of Kano, Reiko, our former Prince Rain, and the resurrected Tanya. What makes their alliance deadlier is that Mileena possesses Shinnok's amulet."

Everyone's face went grim. Shinnok's amulet is legendary throughout the entire universe; it's devastating power bringing even the mightiest of warriors to their knees. Now, a deranged Empress has her hands on it and who knows how long it will take before she destroys anyone foolish enough to stand in the way of her newest toy.

"Although Rain will no longer no threaten us, the other four members will stop at nothing to bring Edenia back into enslavement. I'm asking everyone here to stay vigilant as they could strike from anywhere. Reports have confirmed that these four and other allies of theirs are in the vicinity of the Kuatan Jungle. To be sure, I will send only my finest guards to survey the area in a few days. They are not to engage them but only identify their exact whereabouts. Our Earthrealm friends are welcomed to stay in our Palace as humbled guests. My servants shall guide you to your rooms should you accept. It there are no further questions, please continue eating and enjoy the rest of your evening. Meeting adjourned," the Queen dismissed.

With that, everyone went back to eating their meal, unaware that one of their enemies heard everything. Tanya's hunch was correct. Sindel was going to send a small team down to Mileena's Camp. She had to warn the Empress and everyone else immediately. Before she could get away from the window, Tanya heard footsteps coming towards her, a guard carrying out his routine patrol of the perimeter. The pyromancer used her teleportation to disappear out of sight. She ended up behind a nearby bush, watching the guard continue his walkthrough as if nothing happened out of the ordinary. Tanya emerged from her hiding place after making sure he vacated the area before seeing Chris and Jade heading to the bath hall, their hands intertwined.

_'My ability to teleport saved me yet again. I must report Sindel's intentions to Mileena. However, I think I'll pay a visit to my former lover,' _Tanya decided, stealthfully trailing the couple.

* * *

**Bath Hall:**

After dinner, Jade and Chris decided to go to the bath hall together, the assassin wanting some alone to relax the worry and exhaustion away from their minds and bodies. Chris eagerly accepted the offer. During the trek, Jade couldn't shake the feeling there was something wrong, that someone was watching them even during the dinner meeting. Tanya surveyed the couple's every move down to the bath, keeping a close eye from a safe distance. They reached the sauna, relieved to spend quality time together. Something that wouldn't go to waste tonight. Tanya watched closely as Chris and Jade slowly made their way towards each other, a look of desire on both of their faces.

Jade slipped her arms around her fiancé's shoulders, a seductive look in her eyes. "It's been a long time since we've been alone together, Chris. Wouldn't you agree?"

Chris smiled as he held her waist. "Yes, long overdue."

"Oh? How do you plan to show your affection for me?" she asked in a flirtatious way, her eyes half-way closed.

Moving forward, Chris hovered around Jade's ear, sending a chill down her spine. "I plan on doing more than showing how much I've missed you," he whispered. "I'm more of a man of action."

Before long, they met in a slow, sensual kiss. The assassin's mind went to a different place, Chris' smooth speech causing Jade to lose her balance momentarily though her arms were around his neck. After a moment, Jade returned the kiss, massaging Chris' neck while her right leg wrapped around his left, moaning with pleasure. The Earthrealm savior lifted her leg around his waist, bringing her closer to his body, no space visible between the two lovers as they continued in their passionate dance. Chris placed both hands on Jade's lush ass and squeezed, the contact forcing her to gasp louder than intended in his mouth before he gently suckled the spot where her collarbone and neck connected.

"Mmmmmm..." Jade moaned in delight, running her hand through his hair. "Yes, my lover. Mmm, right there. Ohhhhh..."

Far from satisfied, Chris moved his hands to the top of Jade's outfit; the clasp loosened from behind. Jade sighed from the clothing's removal, her well-endowed chest exposed. Desire took control of Jade, the General's hands unbuttoning Chris' pants, letting them fall to his ankles as he stepped out of them in only a pair of blue boxers. The undressing continued as Chris casually discarded the loincloth clothing Jade's waist, leaving the assassin in her black thong. Tanya shifted uncomfortably during the display but refused to look away, much to the traitor's dismay as evidenced by her curled fists.

_'That minx!' _Tanya fumed._ 'How dare she seduce him!'_

The pyromancer's train of thought broke when she saw Jade slowly pull Chris' shirt off, saliva filling Tanya's mouth when his chest came into view. It was just as she remembered. Lean, muscular, and well-defined as the dark maiden remembered. Tanya desperately wanted to feel his love again but realized it was far out of reach and she couldn't expose herself right now, lest she put her group in harm's way, making them easy targets.

Both Chris and Jade left their lower undergarments on as they immersed themselves in the spring water. The assassin took it a step further by dunking her entire body underwater. Earthrealm's hero laid content against the ledge, all the tension melting away. Before long, Jade slowly ascended back to the surface for air, her entire body resembling heaven from her onyx hair to her hourglass figure and piercing green eyes, further enhancing her stunning allure. Seeing the mesmerized gaze of her fiancé brought an appreciative smile to Jade as she sauntered to his direction, swaying her hips provocatively before placing her hands on Chris' chest, the couple meeting again for a chaste smooch.

Jade moved back after releasing the kiss, her green eyes hypnotizing Chris. "Come, my lover," her tone laced with enticement. "Relax with me."

The assassin guided her beloved to a submerged empty chair and sat him down before sitting between his legs with her back to his torso, their chests just above the water. Jade let Chris wrap his arms around her midriff as she leaned back, her face near his own. The Earthrealm hero planted soft kisses along Jade's naked shoulder, pure bliss evident in her contented sigh. Even though Jade is a fierce warrior when called upon, she welcomed herself to show more of her feminine side, safe and secure in the arms of her lover. The assassin no longer needed to wear the façade of a fearless leader or an independent woman, allowing her to show more of her emotions. Jade was more than happy to have a man take care of her and let Chris see the real her - a gorgeous woman who was courageous and beautiful in both mind and spirit.

The couple stayed in the bath for half an hour, not wanting to leave each other's skin or the warm water. Both lovers had their eyes closed to savor the peace of solitude. Even during the entire duration of their stay in the bath, Tanya watched in complete enamorment with her former lover, wanting to take the place of her hated enemy. One could only dream. Chris was the first to open his eyes, observing the angelic face of his fiancé, full of serenity.

With a genuine smile, the Earthrealm hero gave Jade tender kisses adjacent to her jawline before shifting to her neck and soon realized he wanted more, his manhood already hard and poking at her backside. The assassin gradually opened her eyes, letting small moans escape her mouth while caressing her lover's head.

_'I won't be able to control myself if he keeps this up,'_ Jade thought as Chris moved his hands from her waist to her breasts, tenderly massaging each melon.

Jade gasped at feeling warm hands on her ample mounds. Added with his mouth on her neck, the General felt unbearably hot, and it wasn't just from the warm water inside the bath. She could feel fire all over her body, including her most _sensitive_ spot.

"Ohh, Chris. Mmmmm. Hah! Ah! Oh! Ohhhhh! Chris...!" Jade couldn't form a complete sentence as she moaned loudly, losing her mind from the tingling sensations attacking her body.

Chris bit her earlobe and murmured, "Do you want to continue, my love?"

Turning sharply, Jade gave her fiancé a passionate kiss, a yearning desire coursing through her veins. "My bedroom. _Now_." A plea, no a demand.

That was all Chris needed as he hoisted Jade in his arms and rushed them towards her chamber. Tanya was right on their heels and headed straight for Jade's bedroom from the outside, remembering its exact location since she used to stay in the Palace before her betrayal.

_'This should be rather interesting.' _Tanya lamented.

* * *

**Warning: Lemon Alert, read at your own risk**

**Jade's Bedroom:**

The door to the assassin's chamber slammed open, Chris and Jade engaged in a passionate and aggressive make-out session, nothing to stop them on this night, not even Tanya who managed to get a good view inside her bitter enemy's room from a small hilltop. Chris quickly closed the door with his foot and was roughly pressed to the door by his lover. Jade left no room, grinding her hips over Chris' crotch as she moved her tongue forward to invade his mouth. Not wanting to be outdone, Chris met her damp appendage with eagerness. The General then leaped to enclose her strong legs around his waist before being turned around and pinned on the door herself. The couple didn't worry about their clothes in the bath, each having another set in Jade's room.

Both warriors never relented from their desire. Chris kissed Jade hard while caressing her thighs, making her whine with pleasure. Undressing became manageable since they already stripped their tops off earlier. The Earthrealm hero's thumbs slipped inside his lover's thong as Jade worked on Chris' boxers although it was difficult with her legs around his waist. When each piece of clothing fell off, the assassin's hand went straight for his hardened member, Chris groaning in pleasure before returning the favor by sliding two fingers into Jade's core. She stifled a cry by biting his shoulder as Chris moved to one of her breasts. His lips made contact with her nipple, the General's back arching as she moaned. The combined pleasure on her chest and Chris' fingers moving inside womanhood put Jade in a frenzy.

"Yes! Mmmmm! Oh, God! Mmmmm! Chris!" Jade voiced her approval. "Hah! Keep- Ohhh! Keep going!"

Figuring she was ready, Chris took his lover to the bed and laid her down, hungry to feast on this lavish woman. Tanya kept watching over their activities, part of her wishing to join Chris and get rid of Jade.

The pyromancer's thoughts reflected her indignation. _'I'm going to you pay for this, Jade!'_

Chris and Jade's vigor continued in their passionate dance, their kisses more fervent while touching their partners' sweet spots, the assassin's hands running the length of his back, savoring the texture and feel of the contour of muscles. Chris returned the favor, massaging the emerald vixen's waist before moving his hands to her ass, squeezing tightly. Jade moaned laboriously, her body begging for more of his touch as a result. The Earthrealm hero moved down and teased the assassin by tasting her chocolate breasts.

"I want you, Chris!" Jade said in a raspy voice, unable to stop from saying his name. "Mmmmm! By the Gods!"

Her consort moved back up for another kiss. "I want you too, Jade," he whispered. "Let me show you a new position."

The Earthrealm hero got off Jade to lay down, her lower body directly over his face. In a quick motion, Chris lapped his tongue against her core. Jade immediately moaned, the pleasure of receiving oral from this position left her incredibly horny. She began rubbing her breasts together, shifting her legs to evenly distribute her weight as not to smother Chris' face. Drool leaked out of Jade's mouth as her fiancé lapped his tongue feverishly against her clit. One of Chris' hands firmly gripped the flesh of Jade's ass while the other shifted to her backdoor, two fingers easing into her anal passage which caused Jade to throw her head back for a high-pitched squeal.

Jade's cries of carnal pleasure resonated within her chamber. "Ahhh! Yes! Chris! Lover!"

With opened eyes, Jade realized Chris' member was within reach, the organ upright and ready to be devoured by her warm mouth. Gradually regaining concentration, the assassin slowly leaned her body down and stroked the hardened cock. She could hear and feel her lover's muffled groans, sending vibrations into her womanhood. Jade continued in erotic bliss as she pushed her hair back and began licking the love organ, the taste an acquired flavor. The engaged couple's moans intermixed with passion, neither wanting to disappoint their lover. Chris spread her womanhood apart and suckled on the sensitive piece of flesh, heightening Jade's pleasure as she ceased licking his manhood and engulf it with her mouth, smoothly sucking the organ while juggling and squeezing his sensitive accessories. Their joint oral session went on for fifteen minutes until both lovers felt their climaxes approaching.

"Chris! I... I'm... Oh God! I'm cumming, Chris! Yesss!" Jade yelled in complete euphoria, her sweet nectar entering Chris' mouth.

"Me too, Jade! Shit! Ahhhh!" Chris reached his limit at the same time, his member ejecting several jet streams of cum into Jade's mouth, the vixen swallowing every drop.

Both warriors breathed heavily out of the '69' position, but their rendezvous was far from over. Jade removed herself from Chris' face, unprepared for his sudden tackle that brought her back to the bed before he engaged a desperate kiss. The assassin was taken aback but didn't mind at all since she wanted him just as badly. Jade made a mess of his hair, combing through it while dueling her lover in a battle of tongue wrestling. Chris led his hands back on her ass to finger her tight asshole. The Earthrealm hero could feel Jade screaming inside his mouth and yelped in surprise when she bit down on his tongue, turned on by his kinky actions.

Jade separated them, their labored breathing reverberating within the room. "Don't keep me waiting, my love."

Chris smiled, caressing her delicate features. "Of course, Jade. Come here."

Shifting over to the bed's foot, the Earthrealm savior put his feet down on the ground while his body laid down on the mattress. He moved Jade above his waist to show her another sex position. The assassin stroked his member gently for a moment before climbing on top, putting her legs outside his own on the floor while facing away. Jade rubbed his erection against her core, shivering in excitement at the thought of being filled. The assassin inhaled deeply before impaling herself on his cock, a loud moan protruding from her mouth followed by a pleasurable gasp, this new position stimulating her vaginal walls in ways she couldn't imagine. Chris rose and held Jade close, the General encircling his neck with her arms from behind, arching her back while adjusting to the size of his erection in her folds.

"You feel so good and tight, Jade," whispered Chris.

Jade smirked deviously and turned her head to coax him for a tender kiss. "And you feel wonderful inside me. I love you, Chris."

"I love you too, Jade," he responded.

"Now, give me your love. Don't hold anything back. Show me how much you love me," the emerald woman urged.

"With pleasure," Chris replied as he laid back down and moved his hands to Jade's waist, guiding her up and down his erection.

Pure affection, love, and desire were all on display as Chris and Jade made sweet love. She slowly bounced in a steady rhythm, Chris' member soaked by her smoldering core, satisfaction coursing throughout her entire body. After starting at an even pace, Jade bounced harder, her moans more vocalized. The Earthrealm hero longed for his lover to be more aggressive and got his wish. To keep her balance, Jade placed her hands on his chest to maintain balance, helping her move even faster, Chris clenching his teeth as her womanhood tightened.

"Damn, Jade! You're getting tighter!" Chris commented.

This response caused Jade to move at a quicker pace, their hips colliding with tremendous force. "Mmmmm! Yes, my lover! Ohhhh! Please give it to me! Ah! Mmm! Mmm! Ohhhhh!"

The movement of their hips reached an incredible pace as Chris held Jade's waist to thrust upward, her screams of ecstasy turning him on. The way her fiancé plowed his pelvis into her core made Jade dizzy with sheer euphoria. Her mind went to another world as she slowed down and grounded her ass into Chris' crotch, only to resume the quick pace again. He rose from the bed and put his head underneath Jade's left arm to suckle on her breast. The assassin threw her head back and moaned like crazy, her body jolting with sensual sensations. To keep the smooth pace, Chris put his hands under Jade's ass, going full throttle with no intention of stopping until his lady climaxed.

"Aaaahhh! Chris!" Jade's voice wrought with tremendous strain. "I'm cumming again!"

"Let it go, sweetheart," he whispered in her ear, continuing to guide her up and down his pole.

No longer able to hold it off, the assassin experienced her second orgasm of the night and screamed, taking a moment to come down from her orgasmic high. Chris recognized this and caressed her body while kissing her neck, earning a throaty moan from his lover. Jade turned her head back and kissed him again despite a level of fatigue from riding her lover, showing the hidden lust lying dormant within her body.

Feeling herself dislodged from Chris' member, Jade found herself against the bed, the Earthrealm hero hovering over her sweat glistened body to kiss her passionately. His lover eagerly returned the lip lock, grinding her hips against her fiancé's groin, indicating the eagerness for another round.

She wouldn't have to wait long.

The assassin felt Chris' hands gently separate her legs, guiding his manhood to her core to tease Jade before slightly pushing the organ's head into beloved, Jade's breath held in anticipation.

Throughout their entire session, Tanya scrutinized in disgust but continued to foresee the couple's display of love; Jade's sultry tactics eliciting resentment from the traitor. The love she and Chris shared before her betrayal was something Tanya would never forget, but not enough to quell her desire for power, that decision coming back to haunt her.

Getting excited, Chris pushed his way into Jade's womanhood, causing her to writhe uncontrollably, his love muscle deeply entrenched. It was too incredible to describe. The assassin slid her hands over his shoulders to revel in his astonishing body heat. Before Chris started thrusting again, Jade enticed him for another kiss, to which he obliged.

"One more time?" Jade whispered after a brief kiss.

Smiling softly, Chris replied with, "Yes. You ready?"

The assassin smiled and pecked his lips. "Always for you."

Chris began with quick, powerful thrusts, wanting Jade to feel every inch. She did and squealed in approval, the head of his member in frequent contact with her G-Spot, and it became clear that another tremendous climax was on its way. Their chests collided, goosebumps forming on their skins as Jade held Chris for dear life.

Jade's screams escalated due to Chris relentlessly pounding her core until exhaustion weighed on his body, giving every ounce of his love to her without question. The General's legs ensnared his waist, her nails dragged down his back as her cries of agonizing pleasure motivated Chris to keep assaulting her womanhood. Jade then kissed her fiancé hard, loud wails originating from her mouth and entering her consort's. It wouldn't be long before the couple experienced another rousing finish.

"Chris! Mmmm! Ahh! I don't ever want you to stop making love to me!" Jade howled. "Ohhh! Yesss! I want to bear your children! Yes! YES!"

The General's desperate pleas compelled Chris to put his thrusting into overdrive, the bed beneath the couple rocking with every movement the Earthrealm hero made into his woman. Jade tightened her leg grip as relief would arrive shortly.

"JADE!"

"CHRIIIIIIIIIS! YESSSSSSSSSS!"

After their long struggle, the engaged couple reached their absolute limit as Chris buried his face into Jade's neck as she let out a tremendous scream of passion and ecstasy when they reached climax, her honey blended with his semen.

It was over, much to the couple's displeasure and relief.

Labored breathing echoed inside the room; physical exertion pushed to the brink. Chris and Jade finished another sex-filled night, the Earthrealm hero nestling into his lover's neck area. In truth, this was probably the best coition they've ever had. Nothing could ever compare to what both warriors accomplished tonight.

Chris gathered the strength to raise his head, staring into his fiance's green eyes. "Did you mean it?" He referred to her having his children.

Caressing his face with both hands, Jade said in a loving voice, "Yes, Chris. I've always longed to be a mother one day. What do you think about us being parents?"

The question didn't catch Chris off guard. However, it did raise his awareness. He always wanted to be a father again but realized the child would be born into a situation filled with chaos as Tanya is lurking (literally) to kill Jade and make him her slave.

Hesitantly, the Earthrealm hero replied, "Jade, I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes either. Now isn't the time."

Jade turned crestfallen. Although it wasn't the answer she wanted, the assassin expected as much. There's no way Chris would ever put her or his unborn child in harm's way with these crazy psychopaths on the loose.

Chris kissed his fiancé's cheek after noticing her disappointment. "I know you're upset, but I don't want you or the child to be in danger. It's just too risky. If Tanya and her new friends found out about you being pregnant, they would take advantage and use it against us. I will never forgive myself if they harm you or our child in some way. We can try to have kids after all this is over, I promise."

The assassin's sadness instantly morphed into happiness when she heard her lover speak about the possibility of becoming parents, nodding in agreement. Fatigue setting in, Chris moved off Jade and brought her to lay on his chest, a content sigh passing through her lips as she tangled their legs. Chris and Jade kissed one more time before falling asleep in each other's embrace, unaware that Tanya had vacated her spot to return to Mileena's Camp, utterly perturbed with what she witnessed, tears flowing out of her eyes.

_'That bitch! She has no business laying with him! Chris still belongs to me! You will wish you were never born, Jade! I'll be carrying your skull in my hands when I'm through with you!' _Tanya internalized, revenge on her mind.

* * *

**Present Time: Edenia**

The family of Chris and Jade finally made it to their destination, a Palace home to only the wisest of rulers and noblest of warriors. Both Jaden and Jessica cooed at the new surroundings, the children in awe of the majestic land despite being here before.

They were right at home.


	10. Abduction

**Kuatan Jungle: Mileena's Camp**

Bitterness; anger and disappointment at being mistreated; resentment.

Tanya felt nothing but bitterness as she continued on her way back to Mileena's Camp. Erasing what she just witnessed in her return to Edenia sounded downright impossible. What began as an undercover mission to unveil Queen Sindel's next plan turned into an awful nightmare for the pyromancer.

During her assignment, Tanya managed to spot Chris walking on his own after being shot by Shinnok's amulet her fears of his demise dismissed though she recognized a large scar visible on his chest. She wanted to console her former lover despite turning her back on him and his friends. However, Tanya knew Chris wanted nothing to do with her anymore after all her crimes and betrayal.

The traitor's problems didn't end there.

After learning the necessary information, Tanya saw the engaged couple heading towards the bath hall, following them in secrecy. Her worst fears came true as Jade and Chris began physically displaying their love for each other, which made Tanya sick to her stomach. It only progressed when they moved to Jade's chamber, making love together under the moonlight in the traitor's peripheral vision.

* * *

**Three Hours ago:**

_"Chris! Mmmm! Ahh! I don't ever want you to stop making love to me!"_ Jade howled. _"Ohhh! Yesss! I want to bear your children! Yes! YES!"_

* * *

One declaration, all it took to push Tanya to the brink of despair. Never in her wildest dreams did she fathom Jade _ever_ desire children; the fact she was willing to do so with an Earthrealmer brought even further shock. However, it did nothing to curve Tanya's rage, utterly incensed with what she witnessed in Jade's bedroom. It should've been Tanya making love to Chris in the traitor's mind - not Jade.

At first, Tanya didn't make much of the lust shared they shared after treating Chris' injuries during the encounter with Tremor and Kano. She merely wished to see what made this Earthrealmer the talk of the Outworld.

The rumors proved true.

Chris was the strongest warrior Tanya has ever met besides Raiden's chosen champion Liu Kang, very easy on the eyes along with his shaped physique. Tanya immediately coveted the male's presence, his prowess under the sheets, unlike anything she experienced from Outworld men. It was sweet and genuine, something Tanya was unaccustomed to and the leading cause of her deception, joining Chris' most hated enemy in Kano's Black Dragon.

Tanya finally made it back and walked to a campfire surrounded by Mileena, also recognizing new faces aiding in their pursuit of conquest. Knowing they needed more bodies to contend with the likes of the Thunder God and Special Forces, Kano enlisted the help of fellow gang affiliates.

Kabal serves as Kano's right-hand man dressed in his MKD outfit with hook swords on his back, the mere look of this man was intimidating, a mask covering his face after a horrible accident permanently scarred him for life. Next to him was Kira, a female newcomer clad in tight-fitting red and black chaps with dark boots, a leather vest over her torso along with obsidian arm guards. No better way to immerse herself into her boss' good graces if there were such notions.

The new fighters joining Mileena's group were both eager to assist; Kira especially ecstatic to test her skill against the likes of Sonya after years of punishing training. Her ambition gave Mileena more options on how to attack Edenia in the future.

Showing respect, Tanya bowed in front of Mileena who sat on a makeshift throne. "Empress. I see we have new members."

Mileena nodded her consent. "Excellent, dearest Tanya. Meet Kabal and Kira from Kano's Black Dragon gang, his most powerful warriors." Tanya nodded to the newcomers, each returning the gesture.

"You weren't followed?" asked the Empress.

Tanya shook her head. "I made sure no one spotted me."

"Good. What did you hear?" Mileena inquired.

The pyromancer knew she had to be careful of how to answer this question. Mileena and the others can easily see through her if she tried bluffing. Withholding any information was something Tanya could ill afford, lest she faces certain death.

"I was able to uncover the plans of Queen Sindel. She and Princess Kitana didn't want to risk being retaken by surprise and placed Edenia on lockdown. Her army surrounds the entire Palace. However, I snuck in unnoticed and listened in on their meeting. It seems that Sindel has enlisted the help of Raiden again. My assumptions were correct as the Queen plans to send her best group of warriors down here to the Jungle led by Jade herself." Tanya informed her allies.

Mileena silently cursed to herself. Having planned that ambush, she knew what would happen if they weren't successful in taking out the Forces of Light. The tables have now turned as Sindel will no longer stand around for another ambush.

Tanya continued in relaying the details. "They won't arrive for another day or two, but I think it will be in our best interest to leave."

"I see." Mileena murmured before calling on her other aides. "Kano, Reiko."

Both men stepped forward and kneeled. "Yes, Mileena?"

The Empress stood from her chair. "Have everyone prepared for departure within the next few hours. I will speak to Tanya alone for a moment. Go and complete this task with haste!"

"Yes, Empress!" Kano and Reiko sounded and quickly got moving, allowing Tanya and Mileena some privacy.

* * *

**Inside Mileena's Tent:**

Anxiety filled Tanya's posture as she enters the Empress' tent. Mileena had her back turned to Tanya, mulling to herself the information she just learned and something else while Tanya was out on her mission.

"Tell me, Tanya," Mileena addressed her right-hand woman, arms folded over her torso. "How is that Earthrealmer?"

The pyromancer raised an eyebrow at Mileena's curiosity about Chris' condition. Though a volatile person, Mileena on occasion can show calmness when the need arose, even more so with Jade and her army arriving soon.

"Chris is doing better," Tanya responded to the question. "Able to walk without assistance, although the scar will remain on his chest forever." The last of her sentence held resentment behind the words, something that didn't go unnoticed by the Empress.

_'I suspected she's still upset about my usage of the amulet on him, but there's something Tanya isn't telling me.' _Mileena thought before turning around to face Tanya. "I know you have something else you wish to reveal to me. Does it involve Jade?" she asked, slowly making her way towards the Edenian traitor.

Tanya reluctantly turns her head to the side, Mileena saw behind the façade displayed in trying to mask anger towards Jade, knowing the exact feeling all too well. Getting close enough, Mileena gently grasped Tanya's chin and had them connect gazes. The pyromancer expected a feral look but was surprised to see Mileena's eyes in an uncharacteristically caring way.

"Tell me, what else did you see?" Mileena questioned.

Sighing, Tanya replied, "As the meeting concluded, I saw Jade and Chris going to the bath hall. I followed them but shouldn't have done so. They stripped each other and went into the bath, and before long, Chris began showing affection for Jade. I sat and watched their every move. Little did I know that was only the beginning. Afterward, they made their way to Jade's room and..."

Tears welled up in Tanya's eyes in reliving the traumatic experience. "They began... making love."

Mileena let go of her face, stepping back in dismay. No wonder Tanya was reluctant to reveal this information around everyone in the camp.

"I see. Chris must mean a lot to you for this kind of reaction to take place," the Empress commented. "Why is that?"

The traitor attempted to keep her composure. "Because he made me feel... loved. I've never been loved in my entire existence, not even from my father, who treated me like an inferior child."

"Hmmm. Maybe it was a bad decision to send you there," Mileena started. "If only..."

"No." Tanya stopped her leader.

Mileena became perplexed by the sudden response. "No?"

"You were right to send me there. As you said, it was to check on Chris' condition. I'm glad you ordered me to go instead of Reiko. He was unfit for this mission. Besides, I wanted to see how I can exact my revenge against that bitch who stole him from me!" Tanya spat in anger.

The Empress raised her eyebrows at the statement aimed at Reiko. "Why would he be unfit?"

"Reiko's not who he says he is, Mileena. I followed him after we all returned from the invasion of Edenia, plotting for his selfish gains while extorting your riches. He even has a replica of Shinnok's amulet in his possession. Shinnok instructed Reiko to capture Jade so they can lure Chris to the Netherrealm before enticing him to destroy the Elder Gods." Tanya detailed Reiko's heinous plan.

After hearing her right-hand woman's explanation, the Empress sat in contemplation on what to do next, whether to laugh or throw a fit. In hindsight, Mileena already knew this would happen but was surprised Tanya took this long to come forward. The Empress deducted that Tanya didn't want to risk being exiled from the group or killed all together for spreading lies and rumors; something the traitor excelled in tremendously.

_'So, the truth finally reveals itself. Tanya has no idea how long I've been waiting for her to say it to me.'_ Mileena pondered before standing up to stare Tanya down, the traitor anxious about her boss' next move.

"How long were you planning to keep this information from me? That incident occurred nearly four months ago, and it makes me wonder whose side you're on." Mileena accused, evil intentions igniting in her eyes.

The Edenian traitor began to tremble in her leader's presence. "I didn't... tell you at first because friction within the group would surely form. My reputation is less than credible and telling you that information would be detrimental to myself."

"You let me be the judge of that," Mileena stated. "As far as your conspiracies against Reiko are concerned, I already knew."

Tanya's eyes widened at her admission, a smirk forming underneath Mileena's veil. She conversed with Reiko when he returned that night and questioned him about his plans. The Empress decided to follow through with his scheme to abduct Jade and team up with Shinnok. Although unwilling to play a secondary role, Mileena swallowed her pride, realizing she had a better chance of success by accepting this proposal. Tanya became floored. All this time, she thought Mileena was in the dark.

How wrong she was.

Continuing, Mileena said, "That's right. He came straight to me and explained his plan. I think it will work better than what I originally devised. Of course, you'll still get to have that Earthrealmer and everyone else will receive their rewards. Earthrealm will burn in hell when this is over."

Moving forward, the Empress held Tanya's chin in her hand once again, looking straight into her pupil-less eyes. "Who knows? Shinnok may be nice enough to let you kill Jade in front of Chris. It's what you always wanted, correct? Now's your chance to redeem yourself, dearest Tanya."

This new development caused the Edenian traitor to think. She was still fearful of Shinnok's impending return since he'll likely kill her for leaving his side during the Dark Alliance. If that was true, Tanya was concerned that Chris might slip away from her grasp, which bothered her to no end.

Sighing deeply, Tanya said, "If you think this will give us the best chance to win, I'll serve you faithfully, Mileena."

"Excellent, Tanya. I will see to it that you take over Edenia and rule it to your liking. Also, I believe your rematch with Jade is in order," the Empress declared as she let go of Tanya's face. "Speak to Reiko, my dear."

Tanya nodded. "As you wish."

She departed to find the dark ninja. The pyromancer found Reiko helping Kano directing traffic within the camp, a grin on his face when she came into his peripheral vision which put Tanya in a state of unrest. The white-eyed ninja turned to Kano and told him he'd return shortly to complete the cleanup. Kano agreed and ordered the rest of the army to move it along, leaving Reiko and Tanya alone.

"Mileena ordered me to see you," Tanya spoke first, crossing her arms. "And she let me know of your discussion with her after our argument a few days back."

"That she did," he replied. "I would like to teach you a couple of my techniques."

Raising her eyebrow, Tanya said shakily, "What would you teach me?"

Reiko smiled evilly. "Everything you need to guarantee Jade's body breaks in every way imaginable."

Tanya returned the malicious gesture. "I'm listening."

* * *

**Next morning: Jade's room**

Morning signifies the start of yet another prosperous day in the majestic land of Edenia. Cuddled together were Jade and Chris, her head on his chest, their legs entangled. Last night was nothing short of an erotic display of lust between the two lovers. A lack of intimacy for the past few months finally came to a halt, and both warriors let their emotions and hormones speak for themselves. Chris was surprised no one heard their lovemaking, not to mention his fiancé's _loud_ cries of ecstasy.

Chris slowly awoke, his body sore but alive after the intensity of their rekindled romance. He's experienced kinky sex before but nothing like last night, Jade's exotic persona with an unmatched libido made for an unforgettable evening.

Looking down, Chris couldn't help but smile. Jade slept peacefully on his scarred torso, her ebony skin glistening in the sun, light breaths falling in line with the rise and fall of her chest. The bed covers went up to the couple's waist, leaving their upper bodies bare and exposed. It gave Chris a chance to admire a masterpiece that was Jade's figure. Who could blame him? She was a thing of beauty.

_'How in the world did I end up with a beautiful vixen like her?' _Chris pondered.

Moving a hand, Chris softly ran his fingers through Jade's silky black hair, the General unstirring due to being a heavy sleeper when she requires rest. The loving she received from her fiancé put Jade down for the count. However, it never stopped Edenia's General from begging Chris for every ounce of his lover, her screams of passion and desire proof of that.

After playing in his fiancé's hair, Chris decided to go clean up and carefully slipped out of Jade's embrace before proceeding to grab a towel along with a bar of soap. Not too far from the bath hall stood a waterfall of about fifteen feet surrounded by a beautiful landscape of flowers and a makeshift oasis. The Earthrealm hero looked around in awe as the Palace had everything the best luxury hotel back home couldn't display. Taking a deep breath, Chris stripped his clothes off and stepped in to wash his hair.

Bathing in the oasis did wonders for the Earthreamler's body. Magical properties were enhancing the water inside created by the spells of wise men and women who practiced magic regularly. Nearly all of Chris' muscles cooled off instantly as his mind flashbacked to last night. He remembered every single detail: the kinky positions, Jade's flawless body, the collision of their hips, and of course, her screaming.

What caught his attention was when Jade voiced her desire to have his children, something Chris didn't give much thought to until she mentioned it the previous night.

Chris was afraid to have a child again. Kate's death took a toll on him more than he let on as she had a full life ahead of her, only to have it taken away by that bastard Kano along with his wife Jennifer who shared the same fate. It was a feat in itself Chris didn't jump off the deep end although everyone would've understood. No one should have to witness the gruesome deaths of their loved ones. Through it all, he managed to pull himself together and got his life back in order. However, Chris knows he won't be truly free until Kano is taken out for good along with other impending threats to his home and Edenia - including Tanya who will stop at nothing until she successfully kills Jade.

Chris continued washing down his body, enjoying the water's coolness and the quiet surrounding the area. Wrapped in his cleansing, he failed to hear someone step in the oasis and approach him discretely. Jade sneaked closer to her fiancé completely naked, a bar of soap and washcloth in her possession. Getting close enough, Jade smirked and placed her hands on Chris' broad shoulders, pressing deep against his back with her bare breasts. The Edenian General loved being close to her fiancé because of his body heat and of course, his toned physique.

"Good Morning, my lover," Jade whispered in his air before licking his ear.

Chris smiled when he heard her voice. "Morning, Jade. Sleep well?"

Jade's grin was unmistakable. "After the way you gave it to me last night, yes I did. You were amazing." She moved her lips to kiss his shoulder.

Turning around, Chris tenderly kissed his beloved underneath the waterfall, Jade holding his face in place. He slid his hands to her ample ass to massage her flesh, Jade moaning softly in his mouth.

"Mmmmm. I love the way you lay your hands on me," murmured Jade.

"I know." Chris proved that point by squeezing harder before sliding a finger into her tight orifice, Jade gasping in shock.

"Chris! Mmm! Not out here!" Jade struggled as he continued toying with her. "Someone may- Ah! Hear us!"

The Earthrealm hero moved his mouth to his fiancé's ear and nibbled as Jade bit her lip, fingernails digging into his shoulder blades. "Are you sure? Your body is saying otherwise."

Jade moved her head back and gave him a mock glare. "Yes! Please, I promise... mhm... to give it to... hah... you again later, but not here."

"Since you asked so nicely," he relented, much to Jade's relief and disappointment.

After removing his finger, Chris proceeded to finish bathing with Jade following suit. The couple spent the next fifteen minutes washing each other while occasionally locking lips.

A moment like this was something both warriors wished more of, but with Mileena's group plotting their next move, Chris and Jade's time together might alter drastically. Now, Sindel will send Jade and her army into the Kuatan Jungle to search for the exact location of their camp. The jungle was very thick and dangerous, especially after nightfall, precisely why the Queen decided to send Jade and her subordinates tomorrow morning to avoid any unneeded fatalities.

"Jade? Jade, what's wrong?" Chris called out.

The Edenian General shook away from her thoughts at the voicing of her name. Both warriors finished bathing five minutes ago and dried off with a little help from the sun. Chris noticed the faraway look his fiancé sported, not even acknowledging his hand waving in front of her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What is it, Chris?" Jade asked while trying to get her bearings together.

"You were spacing out," he pointed out. "Something's bothering you?"

Reluctantly, Jade turned her head to the side in concern and for a good reason. Mileena was no fool despite being a deranged woman. She could easily have a trap sitting in the heart of the jungle and Jade, along with her soldiers, would walk right into it. A fact not lost on the Edenian General.

"I'm very apprehensive about tomorrow for my men, and I could be walking into a death trap for all we know. It would feel more at ease if you were able to join us," Jade admitted.

The Earthrealmer understood, wanting to accompany his lady on this task as it will bring himself one step closer to getting rid of Kano while putting a stop to Mileena's plot. Queen Sindel denied his request, though, requesting more bodies to protect the Palace in Jade's absence, a move that took adequate consideration. They must be ready for anything after the attack a few months ago that left Edenia dreading of what's to come.

To comfort her nerves, Chris inched closer, encircling an arm around Jade's shoulder. "Sweetheart, you and your battalion will do just fine. Sindel chose you to lead this mission for a reason. Your leadership and courage will help them in a great way. I will say to exercise caution as I have a feeling you'll be running into Tanya again."

Just the mention of that name provoked Jade to curl her hands into fists. There wasn't a moment when the assassin didn't think about their previous encounters. Even though Jade fought valiantly, Tanya gained the upper hand and nearly won each time by controlling the fights from the start. Jade knew she couldn't be careless this time around as the traitor has caught her either unprepared or by surprise. A third time would mean certain death and the fall of Edenia – a fate the assassin was determined to avoid.

Noticing her pissed off look, Chris gently held his fiance's left hand, Jade's anger instantly absolved as she looked deeply into her man's eyes. Her man gave her a warm smile. She returned the gesture and embraced him, grateful for his calm demeanor in an otherwise precarious situation.

"Thank you, Chris. I will do my best." Jade said in appreciation.

"You're welcome, Jade. C'mon, let's go get some breakfast and spend some time together before you get ready for tomorrow." Chris replied.

Jade released him and nodded before proceeding to get dressed in her dark green dress while Chris donned some worn jeans and a white T-Shirt, the couple joining hands before walking towards the dining hall. On the way there, Jade couldn't help but think about the man right beside her and the way he's always assisted her when she needed it most.

_'I don't know how he continues to do it, but every time I require encouragement, he's always there to provide,'_ Jade thought.

* * *

**Late Afternoon: Training Courtyard**

Every sound of nature projected around the courtyard, sounds of crickets chirping and birds singing filled the air as two lone figures sat in silence, their auras demonstrating the increase of their powers. Both Kitana and Jade focused all their attention on meditation instead of hand to hand combat throughout the day to ensure the General was at her best for tomorrow's mission. In the meantime, Chris was talking to Sindel on what he could do to help while Jade was away. After thinking about it, Sindel wished to practice her martial arts and asked her champion to spar with her in the Training Room. Chris obliged and engaged the Queen in a lively session.

Kitana slowly opened her eyes after molding her mind and body together like never before. Turning slightly to her left, she saw her sister's eyes were still closed, her face peaceful, and her mind clear of any unwanted thoughts. How far Jade had come along in her progress thoroughly amazed the Princess, a vast disparity from when they first started a few months ago after the Edenian General lost her composure due to her fiancé nearly dying at the hands of Mileena and her newly formed group. Through a willingness to try something new, Jade eagerly accepted her sister's offer to improve her spiritual aura.

Jade exhaled a deep breath and opened her eyes to view the ambiance; all five of her senses enhanced. The assassin turned and came face to face with her sister, who smiled approvingly before standing up to offer an extended hand. The Edenian General accepted the help and rose to her feet, their meditation complete for today.

"You did astounding, Jade." Kitana complimented.

Nodding her head in thanks, Jade replied, "Thank you, my sister. I feel like I've undergone a complete transformation. Every instinct has increased beyond my normal limits. I can't thank you enough for helping me."

The Princess smiled as they made their way towards the garden. "Of course, but you should thank Liu Kang. I learned from him."

"I will next time. Where is Liu by the way?" asked Jade.

"Currently at the White Lotus sanctuary training with Kung Lao and Raiden. After leaving here yesterday, Liu decided to increase his workload to become stronger for our next encounter with Mileena's group." Kitana's look turned troublesome. "I feel very uneasy about letting you go alone to the jungle. Something is amiss."

Jade mirrored her sister's concern. "I know. Chris and I were discussing that earlier this morning, and he shares the same sentiments. Maybe you can convince your mother to come along. Edenia can't be vulnerable to another invasion by Mileena and her allies."

"It's a huge risk, but with their intentions hidden, we have no choice but to remain cautious," Kitana remarked.

The Edenian General and Princess made it to the garden where they found Sindel and Chris conversing. Sweat poured profusely from their bodies after the rigorous spar. Seeing perspiration trail down her fiancé's neck induced a tingling sensation to travel all around Jade's spine, not unnoticed by her sister.

"Are you all right, Jade?" Kitana asked with a glint of mischief.

Glancing over, Jade saw the amused look Kitana wore on her face, the green-eyed woman's eyes rolling in mock annoyance, thus making the Princess giggle.

"I'm fine, thank you," the General replied flusteredly.

Edenia's Princess leaned forward to Jade's ear, "Oh, I'm sure. By the way, how was he last night?" she inquired.

Jade's eyes widened, quickly snapping her head towards the Princess. "How... How did you...?"

"I can detect his scent all over you," Kitana deducted, her amusement replaced with curiosity. "Did Chris pleasure you the way you dreamed of?"

Looking down, Jade madly blushed at the fact that Chris' body scent was still present. His cologne and natural smell clung to her skin as honey attracts a bee.

Defeated, Jade replied, "He was..."

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Jade." Kitana put both hands on her sister's shoulders. "It's only me."

The General looked up into the Princess' eyes and saw a caring smile. She then replied, "Chris was... everything I thought he would be and more. It's hard to describe, Kitana. He's an amazing lover."

Kitana gave a small elbow to Jade's ribs. "See? You have nothing to worry over. Everything will be fine. I promise." Jade smiled shyly as she and her sister walked towards their mother and Chris to share dinner before departing for bed.

Before reaching the table, Jade asked, "Have you and Liu Kang ever done it?"

That familiar sweet smile was on Kitana's face. "A few times. Liu's shy and a work in progress but I'll eventually get him to lighten up."

* * *

**Following Day: Kuatan Jungle**

Scorching heat and muggy humidity brought out the worst in the dangerous Jungle, the thickness of vegetation and trees complicating matters, not to mention the litany of wild animals and insects waiting to feast on unsuspecting prey. Though Kuatan Jungle served as a good hideout for someone looking to disguise their tracks, one must not stay here too long, lest they want to be the next meal for a ferocious beast.

The Edenian battalion consisting of twenty men led by their fearless leader Jade dressed in her default MKD outfit trekked the undergrowth accompanied by Kitana donned in her MKA default outfit. After persuading her mother for the longest, Kitana finally received the go-ahead and joined her sister on this treacherous quest to pinpoint where Mileena and her friends are hiding.

Both assassins scanned the area for anything out of the ordinary. The search started over a half-hour ago, but so far, no trace of any kind. That was until a few soldiers spotted something.

"Princess! General! We may have found their camping ground!" the lead lieutenant proclaimed.

The sisters moved to where he and his group were, and as luck would have it, they found the campsite, or what remained. The site's entire perimeter registered clean a few hours or so ago with no evidence in sight. Jade and Kitana weren't surprised, figuring Mileena wouldn't want to spend an eternity here as they would eventually succumb to the blazing heat.

Inside the camp, the battalion began freelancing, their weapons at the ready for an ambush. Jade motioned for three guards to search for clues within the vicinity while ordering four more to branch out along the river bank not too far from the site.

While her soldiers secured the perimeter, Jade took the initiative and scouted for clues as Kitana trailed. They hiked a path leading to a giant stone in the middle of a mulberry bush. It didn't take long before the General spotted something unusual - a note containing residue due to the environment wedged inside the stone. Jade approached the boulder and carefully pulled the paper, the handwriting legible enough for her to decipher.

_Hello, Jade. We caught wind of your little army trying to find us here in the jungle. Too bad for you, we've already taken our leave. Fret not, bitch; we'll see each other very soon for we still have unfinished business. Please send our regards to the Queen, Kitana, and my handsome man. I'll make Chris forget all about you right before I tear your heart out. Until our next encounter._

_Tanya_

Jade couldn't determine what part of the note seemed worse: Tanya describing what she'll do or the admittance to spying on their meeting. A cold sweat emerged from Jade's forehead. Tanya managed to infiltrate the Palace security and caught a glimpse of the love she shared with her fiancé. Infuriated wouldn't even begin to describe Jade's mood now at the news of her bitter foe just waltzing into Edenia undetected.

In a hurry, Kitana came up behind Jade and shared the disbelieving look after reading the note, instantly crumpling up the letter before tossing it into the river. Kitana was at a loss for words. Like Jade, she tried to keep calm, but it seems that Tanya has gotten under their skin for what seemed like the thousandth time, both assassins knowing she was toying with them.

"That was despicable on her part," Kitana voiced in displeasure. "I can't believe we failed to notice her presence that night."

"I had a slight indication it may have been Tanya, but I couldn't be sure with the aura well concealed," Jade replied. "Kitana, we've been fooled again by her and Mileena. They counted on us coming here. If she spied on me during my time with Chris..." Her eyes widened at the realization. "Tanya also overheard our meeting with the Queen!"

"Bravo, Jade," said an unknown voice in the air.

Each assassin alertly took out their weapons to defend themselves. The battalion regrouped and stood their ground, prepared to protect the royalty of Edenia, although their Princess and General were more than capable of protecting themselves. Suddenly, the battalion was attacked from the treetops by members of Kano's Black Dragon, fifteen men surrounding Jade's army with various weapons ranging from swords to nunchaku and tonfas, all an elaborate set-up by Mileena and Tanya to lure their enemies out into the open.

"Dammit!" Jade voiced angrily, she and Kitana racing to assist their army but were too late as something forceful rammed into the Edenian General and sent her flying out into a clearing in the Jungle.

"JADE!" Kitana screamed in despair.

Before she could help, Kitana absorbed a vicious kick to the head, the blow sending her down in a heap. She recovered quickly, her fans fully extended as Mileena and Kira dropped in to oppose the Princess to execute the next phase of their plan.

"Mileena!" Kitana spat out. "I see you brought reinforcements!"

The Empress smiled evilly under her mask, twirling her sais in each hand. "But of course! Meet Kano's new apprentice, Kira! You and your worthless friends have hidden long enough! Sending Tanya to infiltrate your meeting has made quite a dividend!"

"It makes no difference! I refuse to have my home enslaved by the likes of you or Tanya!" Kitana retaliated. "Where's Jade!?"

Mileena laughed hysterically. "She's going to have a reunion with Tanya! If only you and the others realized how big of a pawn Jade is in our scheme!"

The look of confusion graced the Princess' face. "What could you possibly want with her!?"

"You'll find out soon enough! For now, let's have some fun with my newest ally joining me in your demise!" Mileena cackled before she and Kira charged. The Princess met them halfway, not wanting to be on the defensive.

This challenge was going to be strenuous to overcome.

* * *

**Jungle Clearing:**

Jade woke up after being knocked for a loop and found herself in the middle of a clearing, pain shooting up her right arm and shoulder while bleeding from the top of her forehead after colliding against a tree, remaining cautious though she suffered through much worse. Gathering herself, the Edenian General took out her Bojustu as someone emerged from the trees, the figure's face evoking Jade to grit her teeth, the grip on her weapon tightening until her knuckles popped.

"TANYA!" Jade boomed.

The Edenian traitor casually flipped her hair with a cruel smirk as she stepped confidently. Before Jade could charge her, a blow dart shot into the open area and landed straight into the assassin's neck. She groaned in pain and lost her footing, stumbling forward and absorbing an uppercut from Tanya that floored Jade. Lying on the grass, the emerald-eyed woman pulled and discarded the dart but returning to her feet proved to be an issue as her vision blurred.

"A tranquilizer saved just for you, bitch," the pyromancer insulted. "As much as I'd love to kill you now, our new boss requires your presence for his grand purpose. Consider yourself fortunate."

Jade couldn't register what was transpiring, her focus and senses virtually impossible to regain as the tranquilizer's effects slowly took its toll, reflexes reduced to a groggy state.

Tanya stood confidently, ready to accomplish her given task. "Time to go to sleep, Jade."

Edenia's deceiver quickly closed the distance between them to land a devastating ten hit chain, the assassin unable to conjure a decent guard. Tanya's assault ended with a launching heel to the General's jaw, sending her flying. As the prone body rose higher into the air, Tanya did what many believed was out of her abilities, teleporting through the ground to where Jade floated in suspension, pinning her arms to turn both downwards headfirst at an accelerating pace towards the surface.

"Your time is up, harpy," Tanya said in Jade's ear, the vixens' descent fast approaching. "Chris will be mine after I take you out of the picture."

THOOM!

With gravity pulling them down, Jade landed on her neck and shoulders with a sickening thud while Tanya wasn't harmed at all, gracefully landing back on her feet after releasing the assassin who was unconscious with a sprained neck. If she fell from a greater distance, the plunge would've easily killed her. Tanya leisurely walked to her enemy's fallen body to grab Jade by the hair up to her height. Bruises riddled the assassin's face as blood ran from her nose, chin, jaw, and her right temple.

"Excellent work, Tanya." Coming out from his spot in the tall grass with a tranquilizer gun was Reiko.

Tanya grinned and mercifully allowed Jade to fall into the ground face first. "I dare say that move was very beneficial, Reiko."

"And I expected nothing less," replied Shinnok's lackey.

Reiko kneeled on the ground to check on Jade's injuries, turning the General's body over to feel for any internal bleeding. None was present to his estimation, her ailments not life-threatening.

"You certainly worked her over. Jade's injuries added with the serum will keep her down for the time being. We now have our bait; phase two is complete." Reiko remarked as he bridal carried Jade with Tanya following close by, her elation and confidence through the roof.

_'Soon you will be mine, Chris. I'll make certain of that when you see me torture your precious fiancé,'_ she sinisterly thought as they made their way back into the jungle.

* * *

**Campsite:**

Kitana had seen better days; her outfit nearly destroyed after enduring an unlimited amount of punishment from fighting a two on one battle against her clone Mileena and her new ally, Kira. A dark black blemish formed on one of Kitana's eyes, courtesy of Kira's knee while her midriff sustained cuts from both Mileena's sais and Kira's Dragon Teeth knifes. The Princess also sported a limp as Mileena stabbed her multiple times on her left shin. Welts marred her face along with deep gashes on both arms. Despite being outnumbered, Sindel's daughter bravely fought on. The Empress and her friend weren't without injuries; Mileena unable to see out of one eye as her left arm dangled to the side, broken after Kitana managed to catch her clone in an armbar. Kira sustained a concussion, the result of being kicked into a tree with astounding force and continued fighting with altered vision due to head trauma, also attaining facial bruises and a deep gash on her left cheek from one of Kitana's steel fans.

Meanwhile, the battalion easily held off the attack of Kano's Black Dragon and didn't look the worse for wear, only a couple of nicks suffered but nothing too serious. Every member of the gang perished, their corpses riddled throughout the terrain. Jade's first lieutenant Jemarcus ordered his men to find the Princess and their General with haste. They didn't have to move far as they saw Kitana forcing both Mileena and Kira back, victory almost at hand.

Taking a deep breath, Kitana spoke. "Surrender Mileena, and I won't have you and your friend killed. Not yet, at least."

Backing this claim was the battalion coming behind the Princess, their weapons ready to strike the Empress and Kira. Mileena cursed to herself as it seemed her sister had won this decisive battle.

At that moment, Reiko burst onto the scene. "Kitana, order your army to drop their weapons!"

The Princess internalized how much of a fool Reiko was, fighting the urge to laugh in his face. Even though he, Mileena, and Kira would make for moderate opposition, Jade's battalion easily outclassed them in size, speed, and strength. There was no way Kitana would even think about calling for a cease-fire.

A decision she'll regret shortly.

"You speak blasphemy, Reiko!" Kitana ridiculed him. "Give me one reason why I should."

Reiko smiled menacingly. "If you'll be so kind, Tanya..."

Emerging from the shadows was Tanya as Kitana's eyes widened in surprise, anger, and fear. Tanya held a fistful of Jade's hair, a switchblade toward her neck. Kitana couldn't believe they had her sister in their grasps and if she didn't call off the battalion, Jade would surely die, something the Princess didn't want to occur.

"Jade!" Kitana howled in despair with tears threatening to fall. "What have you done to my sister!?"

Malice laced Tanya's voice. "Simple, Kitana. Separating you two would allow us to gain an advantage. We noticed that combined, you and Jade are nearly unstoppable. However, take one away from the other, you wouldn't be as tough to beat, and we've concluded that Jade has a bigger part in our plans than we originally thought."

"What do you monsters want with her!?" Kitana demanded.

"That's not for us to decide," Reiko interjected. "Shinnok is orchestrating this show."

Kitana and the rest of the battalion paled when they heard that name. They all thought he was locked away forever, never to be heard or seen again. It appears that's no longer the case. The Fallen Elder God has returned, his sights set on not just Edenia but Outworld and Earthrealm as well.

"Last chance, Kitana. Call off your lapdogs." Tanya ordered before placing the blade closer to Jade's neck, drawing blood after softly piercing the skin. "Or Chris will have to find another woman to call his fiancé. I don't mind though; he can come to me again."

Defeated and knowing she had no other choice, Kitana conceded to surrender, anger evident in her eyes. "Stand down, men. That's an order."

She didn't want to risk the death of her sister, hurting her beyond comprehension to let these heathens walk out of this jungle with Jade in tow. Chris will be livid with the news, but it's better to leave Jade alive in their clutches than returning to Edenia with her corpse.

The battalion reluctantly dropped their weapons, not wanting to risk their leader's demise. Mileena smiled in triumph despite not being able to kill Kitana as the plan worked to perfection. Jade was their prisoner, and it was only a matter of time before Outworld will bow down before her. Now recovered, the Empress and Kira joined Reiko and Tanya with the unconscious body of Jade.

"Don't worry, Princess. You'll be hearing from us soon," the pyromancer addressed Kitana. "Send my regards to your mother. Also, Chris will be mine after he sees what I do to this bitch!" Tanya gloated before laughing in victory as her team stepped in one by one through the portal before it dissipated.

Jemarcus stepped forward, respectfully putting a hand on Kitana's shoulder to share in her grief. "My Princess, forgive us for our failure in this mission."

Kitana felt tears rolling down her complexion. "It's not… your fault, Lieutenant. You did what you could to hold off Kano's thugs. It's my fault for allowing this to happen. Prepare to..."

Unable to hold back her emotions anymore, the Princess dropped to her knees and wept. Jade was gone, captured as a prisoner. The more significant problem was Shinnok's impending return. The looming question was, how was she going to break the news to her mother and more importantly, Chris?

* * *

**Edenia:**

Concern etched on both Chris and the Queen's faces as they stood out on the balcony of her Throne Room. Raiden and his two students were there as well after being briefed on today's mission and wanted to lend aid if Mileena decided to attack once again. What should've been a routine check of the enemy's whereabouts has turned into a waiting game, one the Earthrealm hero refused to play. He knew something was wrong, and Chris hoped his fiancé, Kitana, and their battalion would come back unharmed, yet with each passing moment, that hope began dwindling.

_'They've been gone too long.' _Chris deducted in apprehension._ 'Something must have happened down there. Jade, I hope you and the others are fairing well.'_

Sindel noticed his expression. "It troubles you as well, my dear?"

Chris turned and immediately apologized. "I'm apprehensive, my Queen. The mission should've taken an hour or two at most. They've gone missing for nearly six hours. I fear something may have transpired down there."

Raiden appeared on the balcony in a flash of lightning. "Do not despair, Chris. I'm certain they'll arrive shortly. The Kuatan Jungle is vast. Pinpointing Mileena's exact location will be crucial to our success. We must remain patient."

"How much longer can we afford to be patient?" Chris' annoyance boiled over.

The Thunder God firmly put his hand on his champion's shoulder. "I know you're worried about Jade, rightfully so. It would be best if you kept your faith. Negativity won't help the situation."

Sindel mirrored Raiden's thoughts. "He's right, Chris. Patience is a virtue."

A reluctant nod was Chris' response. "You're right. The stress is really..."

"Your Highness!"

Everyone turned towards the direction of the voice. It was one of Queen Sindel's maids who came into the room out of breath. She kneeled on the ground and bowed in respect to her Queen.

"At ease, my dear," Sindel instructed. "What news do you have?"

"My Queen! The Princess and the battalion have returned! The General wasn't among them!" the maid said hurriedly.

Chris' heart jumped to his throat while Sindel and Raiden had shocked expressions on their faces. Jade wasn't among the group. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. The Earthrealm hero raced down to the lower level of the Palace, unwilling to face the truth in the maid's statement; Sindel and Raiden hot on his trail as they passed by Liu Kang and Kung Lao who quickly followed. After reaching the lower level, they saw the entire downcast battalion and Kitana, their faces telling the whole story.

_'Oh, God. No. No. Jade.' _Chris thought, trying to mask his anguish.

Uneasily, Kitana walked forward as she felt caught by her mother's embrace, not even returning the sentiments. The Princess was very distraught with what she was about to reveal.

"By the Gods! My daughter, are you well!?" Sindel inquired frantically.

Tears welled up in Kitana's eyes as she shook her head. "N... no, Mother. I... I'm not... well. They ambushed us from above. Mileena, Reiko, and Tanya along with a new woman in their ranks."

She turned her head to Chris but could barely look him in the eye, her breakdown in full effect. "I'm... deeply sorry, Chris! They took my sister! THEY TOOK JADE!"

Silence emerged for the next few seconds as Chris processed what Kitana just said. He didn't want to believe it, but the proof was right in front of him. Everyone who went on the mission today came back except for one person: his woman, fiancé, and future wife.

Those bastards abducted Jade.

With his fists tightly clenched, there was only one thing Chris could do. "NOOOO!" he roared at the top of his lungs, unable to mask his rage for Jade's disappearance.

Kitana cried harder into her mother's arms while Raiden and his two students silently bowed their heads, sympathizing on their ally's behalf. Nothing but revenge filled the Earthrealm hero's mind, and he was going to start either with Kano or better yet, that bitch who claimed to love him all those years ago. Tanya and her friends have hell to pay if they harmed Jade in any way; Chris would make damn sure of that. No more was this a fight - but an all-out war.


	11. Torture

**Edenia: Two hours after Jade's Abduction**

Depression; feelings of severe despondency and dejection.

Edenia's current state exemplified legitimate gloom filling the entire atmosphere as night fell upon the land, news of the events taking place in the Kuatan Jungle spreading like wildfire. The townspeople hoped and prayed it wasn't valid that their fearless Edenian General didn't return from with her battalion and sister. Alas, the writing was on the wall. Everyone who went on the dangerous mission earlier that morning had returned — all except one.

Jade.

The Palace main hall became a quiet, morbid gathering. Sindel did everything possible to calm her grieving daughter who cried nonstop, continually blaming herself for allowing those scoundrels to kidnap Jade. Mileena knew both Edenians were challenging to oppose together. Instead of taking a tremendous chance, the Empress went to a more calculated approach - and it worked seamlessly.

As each woman scrambled to assist the battalion ambushed by Kano's Black Dragon, Reiko appeared out of nowhere to shoulder tackle Jade out of the picture, leaving Kitana to fend for herself. Mileena was ecstatic, advantage on her side and swooped down on her _fair sister _as Kira stood by her side. Although the Empress never wanted good lackeys dying, they served their purpose well, holding off Jade's battalion long enough to execute the plan.

After being launched out of the jungle, Jade recovered, only to come face to face with her tormentor, Tanya. The sight of her mortal enemy caused the General's blood to boil at an all-time high considering the handwritten note addressed to her. Hate was a powerful word, but Jade will gladly use it to describe their relationship, the feeling mutual on Tanya's end. Before Jade could attack, she felt her neck impaled by a sharp object, a tranquilizer dart strong enough to make a full-sized elephant slumber for eight hours. The serum flowed through her bloodstream and altered the General's equilibrium. Tanya took advantage and performed an airborne tornado drop from about twenty feet to render Jade unconscious.

With their bait captured, Tanya and Reiko took the assassin's body while re-entering the jungle to force a surrender on Jade's army. Kitana couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her sister beaten and subdued, Tanya holding a sharp switchblade to her jugular. Regret hanging on her conscious, Kitana reluctantly ordered the battalion to lower their weapons and consented Mileena's gang to take Jade hostage. Distraught, the Princess broke down in sadness, remaining that way throughout the journey home.

As expected, Jade's disappearance became everyone's top priority, uncaring how long it took. The Edenian General must be found and quickly before something tragic happens.

Raiden was seen discussing amongst his students as well as Sonya, Johnny, Jax, Kenshi, Scorpion and Sub-Zero inside a conference room, the Thunder God in immediate in contact with Lieutenant Blade and her husband, informing them of the terrible news. Both Sonya and Johnny held concern, convinced that Chris would move Heaven and Earth to free his fiancé. After leaving Cassie with Vera and Jacqui once again, the Cages called Jax and Kenshi, both men never hesitating to heed the call before departing for Edenia, Scorpion, and Sub-Zero accompanying them as well.

Chris sat out on the balcony away from the group discussion, lamenting his beloved's abduction. It was easy to see the distress took a toll on him mentally and emotionally more than anyone else. The first thing Chris wanted to do was find Kano; that bastard had to be a part of this wretched scheme. Those thoughts were quickly dismissed as Kitana tearfully revealed the Black Dragon Leader wasn't present during the ambush. That didn't make Chris feel any better, but he refused to berate the Princess for her effort knowing the two sisters always protected each other. Their enemies made good use of this info and employed it against the two assassins. Chris also told her that it wasn't her fault, Kitana grateful he wasn't angry at her but remained concerned about how they were going to bring her sister home.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice called out.

Reluctantly, Chris turned around to see Sonya and Johnny standing by the doorway. After conversing with Raiden for more than an hour, the married couple decided to check on their ally, although it took a while to find him as he didn't want to be bothered. Sindel finally managed to settle her daughter down and let Kitana retreat to her room with Liu Kang, obviously saddened by today's mission. Everyone else including the Queen did the same, the latter breaking down in tears over the loss of her new daughter and it was a while before Sindel could drift to sleep. The effects of the kidnapping trickled through the entire Kingdom. Managing without Jade's positive influence throughout Edenia will be difficult.

Earthrealm's savior turned away, his gaze locked onto the starry sky. "They have my fiancé; my life has gone to hell again."

Both Sonya and Johnny cautiously approached, hesitant on how he might react. The couple knew they had to say the right things or Chris could go off in a fit of rage. A recurring nightmare was taking place once again, and Chris realized he couldn't let the same fate of Jennifer and Kate befall on Jade. His entire world would fall apart before his very eyes if it did.

Johnny put a comforting hand on Chris' shoulder. "Hey man, we know you're upset, everyone here is. We'll find Jade. I know it's weird coming from me, but you best believe we'll do our best to bring her home."

Chris turned to the action movie star and gave a small smile. "It's not weird at all, Cage. Thanks." Johnny nodded.

Sonya came up on the other shoulder. "How did it happen? If you don't mind us asking."

Taking a deep breath, Chris began going into detail. "Kitana told me some of Kano's thugs came from the treetops, attacking Jade's battalion as a distraction to separate her and Kitana."

He could feel himself cringe after saying those words. Going into a tree at such a high velocity was guaranteeing a concussion. Luckily, Jade only felt dazed after the collision.

The Earthrealm hero continued. "Kitana tried to help Jade, but Mileena appeared with another female from Kano's group. She had red hair and used these weapons called Dragon Teeth."

Sonya's eyes widened. "That sounds like Kira! Kano's new apprentice!"

Chris sharply turned to her. "Apprentice!?"

"I've done some research on her for the last few months. Kira recently joined the Black Dragon after 'graduating' from Kano's initiation. I've only seen her in person once, but Kira is a skilled fighter and lethal if you're not careful. They must have given Kitana enough problems to last a lifetime," the Lieutenant explained.

"That was the case. Kitana was badly bruised but held them off to avoid being killed and received help from the battalion. That's where things took a turn for the worse." Chris momentarily paused. "Reiko came out of nowhere to demand a surrender. Kitana, of course, would never do such an act, that was until Tanya came out with Jade unconscious in her grasp and a switchblade to her throat," he recalled with difficulty, emotion present in his voice.

Grim looks were on the faces of the Cages, no doubt a cowardly move to hide behind Jade, but it proved to be useful as they escaped captivity from Edenia's forces and returned to their hideout with the General incapacitated.

"This isn't good," Johnny surmised. "Does either Kitana or yourself know why they took her?"

Gathering himself, Chris answered, "Kitana said both Mileena and Tanya gloated that Jade was a huge pawn in their plan. This theft wasn't random; my fiancé was a target. She also said that Shinnok is back and has Mileena's group working for him."

Johnny and Sonya paled when they heard that name, the Fallen Elder God's name itself spread fear throughout the universe, banished for attempting to slay the Elder Gods and take over every realm. However, his dreams never came to fruition due to Raiden's interference. If it's true he's come back, every part of the universe was in grave danger of being enslaved by this madman.

Lieutenant Cage shook her head in disgust. "I knew it; that bastard was biding his time to make a move. We were all so concerned about Onaga, Shinnok slipped under the radar to finalize his plan."

"If I'm not mistaken, Chris, he's using Jade as bait to bring you to him," her husband interjected.

Chris' eyes widened as it all made sense. Shinnok was aware of his battle against Onaga and wouldn't be surprised if the Fallen Elder God sent some of his subordinates to spy from the outside.

A sigh of resignation left Chris. "I honestly thought we put all this behind us, but it seems like the fight will never end. Shinnok wanted my attention; he's got it now."

Sonya put her hand on his shoulder. "I think it's a good idea for you to try and get some rest. You're the most exhausted out of everyone here. We'll figure this out in the morning."

With a curt nod, the Earthrealm savior despondently walked away despondent toward Jade's room, discarding his shirt, his torso bare with a pair of shorts as he climbed into the bed. Sleep will be hard to come by tonight without his fiancé, taken from him by a former Elder God hell-bent on taking his revenge against his associates and enslaving Earthrealm, not to mention all of Shinnok's allies are enemies of Edenia as well. Jade's very life hung in the balance along with the universe. Chris brought the sheets over his body, eyes looking up at the ceiling.

_'God, please protect Jade until we find her. I can't lose her like my previous family,'_ he thought sadly before going to sleep.

* * *

**Netherrealm:**

If there's one place any sane person should never set foot in was the desolate wastelands of the Netherrealm, the birthplace of chaos, destruction, and evil. Unless you worshiped the previously mentioned traits, this wasn't the place for the weak-minded or hearted. Sunlight is never visible, leaving the realm in darkness for eternity. Dark clouds roamed the sky throughout the day as lightning crackled every few instances. Misery befell anyone who traveled to this place.

The foursome of Reiko, Tanya, Mileena, and Kira made their way through the barren ground with an unconscious Jade in tow, bridal carried by the white-eyed ninja as the serum in the General's system hadn't worn off. It still had a few hours left before wearing out and exiting her blood flow. After a long journey, the group finally made it to their destination.

Shinnok's Spire.

Present at the double doors were two demon guards who saluted the group and opened the doors to allow them inside. All the ladies went in last, allowing Reiko to lead the way towards the Throne room. One would suspect fatigue for carrying around Jade's extra weight. However, he never wavered in strength throughout the trip, continuing without complaint. The hallway was vast in width, totaling half a mile in length, numerous chandeliers illuminating the room filled with many carvings of demonic creatures, sorcerers, and warlords on paintings and the walls. Mileena and Reiko were in front of Kira and Tanya, keeping a brisk pace as they neared the throne room.

"I see you and Jade have a heated rivalry," Kira decided to make small talk with the pyromancer.

"That would be an understatement, Kira," Tanya replied, venom detected in her voice. "I hate everything about that bitch; how she looks, what she stands for, and for always getting in my way."

"Interesting," the Black Dragon mistress murmured. "Now that we have Jade, what are we going to do with her?"

The pyromancer shrugged her shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine. If I had my way, I'd torture her before setting Jade ablaze with my powers. We both want the same man, an Earthrealmer who made that harpy his fiancé."

Kira nodded. "So, Chris is the main reason for your hatred towards Jade."

"He plays a big part, but we've been at each other's throats ever since my betrayal long ago. Jade's never forgiven me, not that I care for her feelings," Tanya went on to explain. "All that matters is Edenia will fall after I slay the royal family and make Chris my slave."

"He's quite the looker from the picture stored on our database. You wouldn't mind sharing him, would you?" Kira inquired with a sultry smile.

Tanya sharply turned her head towards the red-headed female, liking the figure she flaunted. Kira possessed a banging body with breasts damn near exploding out of her top and an ass that was larger than anticipated in her MKD skin. Tanya didn't harbor an attraction to just males. She's experienced her fair share of females and conceded that Kira was even better looking than the women who've laid with Tanya.

_'She's filled out in the right places. I might give her a shot,'_ the pyromancer thought with unpure intentions. "Tell you what, get back with me after tonight's proceedings," Tanya smiled. "I wish to see what you can do."

Kira eagerly nods her head, excited to prove her worth. The group remained silent for the next few minutes before reaching the throne room door. Mileena pushed the entryway open and allowed Reiko to step in, his arms never tiring from carrying Jade for a good forty-five minutes. The Empress and the other two women followed him, two figures awaiting their arrival inside.

"Your mission was successful," a voice stated.

Reiko nodded. "We have the General."

"Excellent work," another voice congratulated.

Out of the shadows came two men thought to have been dead by many. They used the news of their exaggerated demise to recover gradually and uniting alongside Shinnok to claim his rightful place as the sole Elder God, their power of sorcery unmatched.

Quan Chi and Shang Tsung.

Both sorcerers stepped forward, evil grins across their faces as Shang Tsung walked towards Mileena, having not seen his creation since Shao Khan's defeat at the hands of Chris. He stood in amazement by how more powerful she's become over the years thanks to his evil magic sustaining her life force.

Shao Kahn's former sorcerer welcomed his experiment. "It's been quite a while, Mileena."

"I'll say, though I'm astonished you're here to help in our cause," the Empress remarked.

Shang Tsung's humorless smile grew. "But of course. I welcome the chance to see Outworld enslaved and Earthrealm burned to oblivion. Still at odds with your sister it seems."

Mileena's eyes narrowed when he mentioned Kitana. "You have no idea. That little cunt will suffer when I sink my teeth onto that pretty face of hers."

"I expect nothing less. You'll get your chance soon enough." Tsung's attention turned to Tanya. "And what do we have here? I dare say you don't recognize me, Tanya."

"How can I?" Tanya regarded him. "It would be rude on my part. So the rumors of you and Quan Chi surviving that massive explosion conducted by Raiden's sacrifice are indeed valid."

That fateful day didn't omit from Shang Tsung's mind, his apparent anger showing as proof. "That fool will be dealt with in time. I haven't forgotten his blatant attempt to have us killed while trying to stop Onaga," he spat in anger.

"Agreed," added Quan Chi. "He will pay dearly for his betrayal. For now, the master wishes to see you all. Follow us."

Reiko and the ladies did so, the room beginning to illuminate more vibrantly as the group traversed further into the room. After a few minutes, they reached the throne chair.

There sat Shinnok; the disgraced Elder God and King of the Netherrealm.

The years haven't been kind to Shinnok, staying in exile for an extended period will do that even to a former God. Despite deteriorating health, Shinnok's power never diminished while instilling fear into the hearts of foe and ally alike. Kano and Kabal stood on his left-hand side while Black Dragon recruits flanked the other, all given orders to stay in the Netherrealm until the bait arrives.

Rising out of his chair, Shinnok stepped down the stairs towards Reiko, eyes shimmering. Everyone in attendance bowed to their leader. The Fallen God motioned his hand, allowing everyone to stand as he took a good look at his new prisoner, carefully grasping Jade's chin to inspect her face. The General's facial bruises weren't close to being healed as she continued in silent slumber.

"The General of Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana, such a delicate woman." Letting go of Jade's face, Shinnok praised his top subordinate. "You've done a marvelous job, Reiko."

"Thank you, my lord," Reiko accepted the thanks. "What shall we do with Jade?"

After thinking about it, Shinnok replied, "Subdue her in the chamber. I will speak to Jade after she awakens." He quickly turned to Mileena and raised his arm, the amulet rising out of her possession and into his hand.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Mileena shrieked. "Give back the amulet, old fool!"

The Dark God merely shrugged off the outburst. "If I recall Mileena, this is _my _amulet and belongs only to me." He proved that point by lighting his hand in a purplish glow of evil energy. "And you'll show proper respect if you wish for me not to incinerate you."

Knowing better than to challenge the Fallen God, Mileena bit her tongue and backed off. She cursed inwardly for having the amulet confiscated, foiling her chances of a backup plan in case the original failed.

"WhenReiko situates our guest," Shinnok turned his attention to Tanya, who looked petrified for a slight moment. "I'll allow you to have some _fun_ with her."

Tanya was in disbelief. That meant Shinnok didn't plan to kill her, at least for now. She kneeled on the ground as a show of respect and good faith. "Yes, Lord Shinnok."

Shinnok nodded. "Very well." His eyes shifted to Kano. "Show her your toys while Reiko restrains Jade. You'll depart for Edenia tomorrow morning to send Chris a message," he instructed.

"Consider it done," Kano exuded confidence before turning to Tanya. "Follow me. My toys will have her screamin' for mercy."

Tanya smiled menacingly. _'Finally. Jade will feel all the pain she's inflicted upon me through the years.'_

* * *

**Inner Chamber:**

Reiko arrived in the chamber with the unconscious body of Jade, gently setting her down on a table to obtain a set of chains strong enough to restrain her movement. He started by binding Jade's hands above her head then moved down to tie her ankles, locking them with a single key. After inspecting his work, Reiko brought over a metal hook attached to a conveyer belt on the ceiling and hoisted Jade's body, securing the chains binding her hands on the metal hook before suspending her five feet mid-air. Finally, Reiko took a roll of black tape, taping Jade's mouth shut.

'_Such a shame we must eliminate a rather elegant woman,'_ Reiko thought to himself, inspecting his prisoner from head to toe. _'Chris was wise to choose you.'_

Left with only inklings of what could have been, Reiko left Edenia's General dangling in despair and closed the door to await more orders from Shinnok.

It was only the beginning of Jade's worst nightmare.

* * *

**Two Hours later:**

Dizziness described Jade's vision while tiredly opening her eyes, the surroundings unfamiliar as she looked around. The room had a few dimly lit lights, enough to let the emerald-eyed woman adjust her sight. A window on the left side presented nothing but pure darkness. Edenia's General became concerned; the battle between her and Tanya the last thing she could remember, everything else registering as a blank. Then, recollections flooded Jade's mind, and it all started to make sense as to how she ended up here.

_'That blow dart rendered me defenseless. Tanya knew it was coming; that's why she didn't attack right away,' _the assassin deducted.

Jade tried to move but quickly found her limbs immobilized by strong chain links and her mouth covered by duct tape. Her eyes widened in fear, captured inside enemy territory. Instinctively, Jade wigged, but to no avail. Whoever put her in this bondage knew what they were doing. The limited mobility added with both her Bojutsu and glaive missing placed Jade in a confounding position. However, things would only worsen as the door to her dungeon creaked open. Once again, Jade's eyes widened in anger and fury as Tanya entered the room, a wide grin on her face.

"MMMMMM! MM! MMMM!" All Jade could do was let out muffled sounds of displeasure at her visitor while struggling against the metal bondage.

"Nice to see you awake, Jade." Tanya taunted.

The assassin glared hatefully at her nemesis, wanting nothing more than to break through her chains and beat Tanya to a bloody pulp. Now, she was at the mercy of this crazy witch.

"I'm sure you're finding yourself comfortable here in the Netherrealm," the traitor informed the assassin.

Jade's heart stopped beating; the Netherrealm was the last place she wanted to be in captivity. Nothing but horrible things occurred here as evidenced by Shinnok's banishment. Tanya lowered her chained enemy to the floor using a lever right by the door.

"There's nowhere for you to go, and before we begin our _fun_ together, I believe you have something I want," Tanya told Jade.

After bringing Jade down to the floor, the pyromancer stepped forward to her helpless rival. The General tensed as Tanya slowly approached, doing her best to break free, but the chains wouldn't relent. Without any hesitation, Tanya brought her hands over to Jade's left and pulled the engagement ring off her finger. At this point, the assassin was screaming (in this case, muffling) bloody murder as this witch dared to take advantage of her situation and stole the one item that meant more than anything else in her possession. Tanya placed the valuable jewelry on her left ring finger in front of its owner. She looked deep into Jade's eyes, retaining the angry look as she tried to escape confinement.

SMACK!

Tanya's inflamed right hand viciously backhanded Jade across the face. The blow caught Jade off guard as it stung the entire right side of her face and, before she could get her bearings together, Tanya grabbed her forcefully by the chin.

Tanya grinned evilly. "How does it feel to be utterly helpless to defend yourself? You're pathetic, Jade."

_'Deceiving whore!' _Jade screamed in her mind. _'Wait till I get my hands on you!'_

The door to the room opened. Both women looked towards it as Reiko, Kano, Mileena, and Kira stepped inside, the women lining up on the left and the men on the right. Jade was in deep trouble with all the Queen's enemies here to make her suffer.

"We have a surprise for you, bitch," Tanya declared before getting in line.

After the traitor lined up with Mileena and Kira, Jade's eyes widened in horror as Quan Chi and Shang Tsung entered. She thought those two were killed in the explosion when Onaga made his return, the General witnessed the detonation during her mission to locate Kitana but found her sister turned into a revenant from hell. Her day continued to unravel. If they survived, Outworld had more problems than it could ever imagine. Both sorcerers made their way towards the General, their wicked grins showing their evil intentions.

"If it isn't the lovely Jade," Shang Tsung addressed his former assassin. "I heard from my outside contacts that you're engaged to that Earthrealmer."

Jade wanted to throw up. Looking back, she never wanted to work for this vile man or his boss Shao Khan. He was the reason for the creation of Mileena and for Princess Kitana's imprisonment that nearly led to her execution.

Quan Chi stepped forward to join his fellow sorcerer. "Indeed. It seems as though you've taken a liking to him." He then grabbed a handful of Jade's hair, forcing a muffled groan as she tightly closed her eyes. "It's a shame we have to destroy that love. Luckily for you, Chris and his allies will come knowing we have you here."

The assassin's eyes widened. _'They're using me as bait to lure Chris and the others here!'_

"It's time for you to meet our master." Quan Chi said with authority.

The powerful sorcerer released Jade's hair as he and Shang Tsung walked back to where their allies stood. Stepping into the dungeon was the last figure, striking absolute fear into the assassin's heart, which was a rarity. Jade was taught at a young age to fear no one, a lesson from her father, who was a great warrior in his prime years. Powerful warlords, wicked sorcerers, and terrible creatures never deterred her courage, but this would be an exception as Shinnok entered the room and stood about ten feet away from the assassin.

"You must be Jade, General of the Edenian army," the disgraced God said.

Thinking Shinnok might kill her if she didn't respond, Jade slowly nodded but trembled when he stepped closer to her prone position, fearing he would violate her in front of his subordinates. Shinnok instead gently removed the tape covering her mouth, allowing the General to breathe more freely. Hesitantly, Jade bore into the eyes of Shinnok. It was like she was staring into the pits of hell. The Fallen God held an emotionless facial expression as he looked the General over, Jade tearing away from his gaze.

Uneasily, the assassin inquired, "Why am I here?"

"Your fiancé is the key to my ultimate plan. His power is unlike anything I've ever seen. I didn't expect an Earthrealmer to destroy two of the biggest threats to my rule. Therefore, I needed a way to lure Chris here," the Dark God told her as he put his hand under Jade's chin. "That's where you came in, my dear. A meeting would be guaranteed if my subjects brought you to me."

"W- What are you going to do to him?" Jade did her best to keep all emotions in check.

Shinnok smiled. "I want to test his skill to see if he's worthy of joining my cause to destroy the Elder Gods. Who knows? Having you here will give him extra motivation to fight. Love is a potent emotion that has its usefulness."

Jade wanted to break down right then and there, Chris and the others were for a brutal fight. She knew her lover was formidable, but this might be a challenge he may not walk away unscathed. Sensing her discomfort, Shinnok removed his hand from her chin and turned to leave the room.

"I beg you, don't hurt him. Please." Jade pleaded with him, her tears finally coming down her face.

With his back turned, Shinnok replied, "I won't kill him, at least in the beginning. Whether he accepts my offer will determine his fate; yours as well. We'll see how much he cares for your safety. In the meantime, Tanya would like to spend some 'quality time' with you."

The Fallen God then addressed his followers. "Return to the throne room for preparations. Kano, be ready for departure at dawn."

Kano bowed. "Yes, my lord."

Shinnok left the room with everyone else following in his path, all except for Kano and Tanya. They stood back, sadistically licking their lips. Whatever they had in mind, Jade knew it wouldn't be enjoyable. Kano moved forward, a dangerously lustful fixation in his eyes. The assassin became revolted with the way he was eyeing her figure. Circling her body, Kano made his way behind Jade, his gaze focused on her plump rear.

"My, my. I know Chris enjoyed tappin' your ass." Kano sneered before firmly slapping the General on her backside. She was livid at the action.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!" Jade screamed furiously.

Kano took the opportunity to land a devastating punch to Jade's jaw. "Shut up!"

Jade winced in pain after being sucker-punched, surprised her jaw didn't fracture upon impact; Kano's strength on par with Chris. Blood seeped from her mouth as she tasted the copper-like flavor.

"Ok, Kano. Set up the video camera." Tanya ordered. "This will get Chris' blood hot."

"Right away, lovely," Kano replied.

The Black Dragon leader went into a black duffel bag he brought in, pulling out a video recorder with a stand. After taking a few minutes to set up, Kano positioned the camera in front of the prisoner and waited for the device to charge. Paranoia was at an all-time high for Jade as she was unsure what these two had planned.

She had no idea how gruesome things were going to become.

**Warning: Torture session. If you are uncomfortable reading, don't. Read at your own risk**

The video camera powered on, and Jade found herself front and center on stage. As the camera recorded, Tanya waltzed right in front of the lens with a sexy strut. Kano carefully moved the camera to show both women.

"Hello, everyone. I'm sure you all recognize me as Tanya, former ambassador to Edenia. As you can see, we have your precious General here in the Netherrealm. Our leader, Shinnok, graciously asks for your presence. For now, Kano and I would like to show you how much fun we'll have with our prisoner," Tanya stated before walking off set to retrieve her toys.

Jade now realized that Kano and Tanya planned to make an example of her. Tanya removed herself from camera view only to come back with two items in hand; a taser, and a whip. Jade never saw a stun gun before, not wanting to see what it did to its victims though she wouldn't have a choice in the matter.

Kano stepped into the picture, duct tape in hand and moved over to where Jade was, disgust written on her face. The Black Dragon Leader ignored the nasty glare and tried taping her mouth shut but found it difficult with Jade moving her head around, unwilling to comply. Having enough, Kano effectively stopped her squirming with a gut punch, the assassin feeling a loss of air before the tape shielded her mouth shut. The Black Dragon leader moved away to allow Tanya in front of Jade, excitement apparent in her demeanor.

Tanya grabbed Jade's chin and said, "Get ready for your close up, bitch." It was loud enough for the camera to capture her voice.

Raring her fist back, the Edenian traitor began punching Jade all over her face, ribs, and stomach. Tanya struck her foe like a boxer training against a punching bag, every hit landing with tremendous force holding deadly intentions. Jade's head rocked side to side with every blow, culminating with a massive right hand to her gut. A muffled groan emerged as she tried to regain breath but to no avail. Blood dripped to the floor from the assassin's broken nose and an open wound from her forehead. Then to her annoyance, Tanya pulled on Jade's hair again, the two locking eyes.

"Don't think I'm close to being done with you. Your suffering is just beginning," the pyromancer said before ripping the tape off.

Unexpectedly, Jade spit in Tanya's face. She recoiled from the mixture of saliva and blood, utterly disgusted with what her nemesis did. Tanya removed the spittle and glared daggers at the assassin who returned the favor. A vicious stare down took place between the Edenian rivals.

"Go to hell," Jade growled in a vicious demeanor.

Her retaliation only provoked Tanya to smile before pulling out the taser from her hip. She charged up the device, leaving Jade in a state of confusion and worry.

"By the Gods, what is that?" the assassin asked, knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

"It's called a taser. Kano showed me how it worked while you were asleep." Tanya explained before turning the voltage up. Jade started shaking. Whatever the device did couldn't be good for her. "Imagine your entire body absorbing painful shocks constantly. The device can render someone unconscious if at full power."

The traitor turned back to the camera and exclaimed, "Chris, this is payback for choosing this bitch over me!"

Tanya moved the taser towards Jade's abdomen, the excruciating pain that followed was unlike anything the General ever felt before. She let out a blood-curdling scream, her body in agonizing pain as it convulsed violently, unaccustomed to the high amount of voltage. Tanya let the taser run for a good thirty seconds before pulling away. The assassin breathed laboriously from the most dreadful experience in her life.

"Kano, tape her mouth shut so she won't be able to scream her pain out," she demanded.

Doing what she instructed, Kano sealed the assassin's mouth shut, her erratic breathing out of sorts as Tanya prepared to use her weapon again.

"Ready for round two, Jade?" Tanya asked mockingly.

The assassin couldn't muster up the energy to even glare at her bitter foe. In an instant, her body suddenly jolted forward as the taser shot through her back. The tape held in Jade's painful screams, her mind in disarray from the voltage shocking her system and hitting every single nerve in her body. This time though, Tanya held the stun gun in place for two minutes, laughing at her enemy's anguish. The pyromancer finally removed the taser from Jade's back; her oxygen would fail if this punishment continued.

Tanya moved forward and grabbed Jade's hair again, a pair of emerald eyes barely open. "Don't worry, my sweet assassin. I saved the very best for last," she voiced sadistically.

Putting the taser away, the traitor obtained the very long whip from her waist as Kano pushed up the lever to the metal hook, suspending Jade about seven feet in the air.

"You see, Jade? Had you decided not to interfere with my plans and allowed me to have Chris for myself, you wouldn't be suffering now." Tanya taunted as she prepared to strike Jade's back with the whip. "Now, I'll make you beg for mercy." She reared her arm back. "Scream in agony, harpy!"

With a tenacious swing, the whip connected with Jade's back, eliciting a horrific cry of pain muffled by the tape around her mouth as she arched her back. A visible rope burn was seen on her back, going from her upper back to the base of her spine, the stinging sensation unbearable. With a nod from Tanya, Kano lowered Jade to the ground and harshly tore the tape off her mouth.

Tanya's gleeful smile mocked her rival. "Aww, what's wrong Jade? Does it hurt? Is it too much?"

No words left Jade, affliction all across her body and face. What could she even say or do in her predicament? Her lover has no idea where she is, and Shinnok will end him should Chris make it here. All hope was lost.

"I see, thinking about Chris, aren't we?" Malevolence engraved itself on the Edenian traitor's face. "Too bad!"

Kano switched the lever up again, raising Jade to the same height once again. Now, Tanya was going for the kill. "Suffer in hell, harlot!"

Moving in front of Jade, Tanya reeled her arm back and whipped it forward to strike her prisoner's chest repeatedly. The pain became unbearable and the treatment, unmerciful. Jade's agonizing cries of pain only increased as she braced herself as best she could, the whip leaving scarring marks on her body. Kano smiled at the scene, Chris' fiancé won't be looking so pretty after tonight, and he'll undoubtedly enjoy watching his chum's face when he shows up to Edenia tomorrow. However, Kano must remain cautious as Sindel was sure to have most, if not all her allies at the Palace.

Finally, Tanya finished her torture with one strike to Jade's right temple, the stinging blow knocking the General unconscious as blood instantly ran from the wound. The Edenian traitor and Kano stepped closer to inspect her work; Jade's body riddled with lashes, bruises, and blood. In total, there were over twenty lashes across her chest, back, and face. After admiring her work, Tanya moved in front of their unconscious guest while Kano moved back to the camera, zooming in on the two ladies.

Tanya addressed her audience. "I know you all enjoyed the show, but keep this in mind. I won't stop until Chris willingly becomes my lover again. Should he choose to decline, Jade's torture will only increase. I'll be waiting for you, handsome." Tanya then showed her left land sporting Jade's engagement ring. "By the way, I think I'll keep this magnificent piece of jewelry you got for her. It fits better on my finger. We are at Shinnok's Spire in the Netherrealm and looking forward to seeing you here."

In a bizarre move, Tanya moved near Jade's face and licked a trail of blood running from her forehead. The assassin remained unresponsive, not even so much as flinch. "Until then, fools."

Kano ended the video, thoroughly impressed with Tanya's performance. He was right in letting her join his group earlier in the year, wondering if she'd consider coming back. It was highly unlikely she would, given the fact that Tanya wanted Chris in the worst way while the terrorist wanted him dead. Still, it wouldn't hurt to try, but not right away.

Before the two villains departed, Tanya grabbed the duct tape and closed Jade's mouth to prevent her from speaking, not that it mattered since she was comatose, the assassin dealt a massive blow not only to her body but to her mind as Tanya and Kano took their leave.

* * *

**Edenia: Next morning**

A struggle wouldn't best describe how sleep came for everyone in the Palace. No one could rest knowing one of their own was imprisoned and possibly suffering for all they knew. Today, they will come up with a plan to rescue Jade and put a stop to Mileena's scheme. However, they'll quickly learn that the Empress is merely another playing piece in this game of chess.

Chris awoke with an untold amount of fatigue. No matter how hard the Earthrealm Hero tried, he couldn't get Jade off his mind. His fiancé needed to be found and brought back safely; Lord knows what Tanya and Mileena have done to her. Chris got out of bed and sat on the ground to meditate, something that should've done last night before he went to sleep, closing his eyes in heavy concentration. All unwanted thoughts and memories were pushed aside, helping him focus on only positives. After twenty minutes, a knock occurred at the door.

Slowly opening his eyes, Chris asked aloud, "Who is it?"

"It's me," the voice said on the other side.

Unfolding his legs, Chris got off the floor and headed to the door. On the other side was a rejuvenated Kitana in her MK9 skin. Edenia's Princess took Jade's kidnapping harder than anyone. Only sleeping peacefully with Liu Kang could put her mind at ease. Seeing the Princess relaxed was a positive sign.

"Are you ok?" Kitana asked.

He shook his head. "No, and I won't be until we save Jade."

The Princess nodded in agreement. "Understood. Come, breakfast should be ready."

Chris showed a small smile. "All right, I'll be there shortly."

* * *

**Ten minutes later:**

Breakfast was quiet from the beginning with no one saying anything; everyone eating in silence as they realized there wasn't any time to waste, Jade's life as well as Outworld, Edenia, and Earthrealm at stake. Sonya, Johnny, Jax, Kenshi, Raiden, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Sindel, Kitana, and Chris all sat at the table eating peacefully, their minds focused on the task at hand, the tension unsettling.

Sindel rose from her chair to when suddenly, a voice yelled from the entrance. "Your Highness! You have a visitor!"

The Queen was perplexed along with everyone else. She usually doesn't have visitors this early unless it was an urgent matter. Something seemed off as Sindel approached the young maid.

"Who is it, my dear?" the Queen queried.

"It is a male with a glowing red eye!" the female said in fear.

Everyone jumped out of their seats but no one quicker than Chris who bolted through the door, ready to kick Kano's teeth down his throat. He wasn't going to let this opportunity go by and will be damned if anyone stopped him.

"Chris! Wait!" Sindel yelled but to no avail.

"Come on!" Sonya exclaimed before taking off after her fellow soldier. "Before they tear the place apart!"

They all followed her lead to the Palace entrance. Sure enough, they found Chris there, an inferno in his eyes as he and Kano were locked in an intense staredown, the slightest flinch could trigger a fight, one where Chris didn't care how much punishment was delivered.

Kano smiled at the welcome he received. "Aye, mates. Glad to see you haven't forgotten about little ol' me."

"Save it, you creep! What the hell are you doing here!?" Sonya demanded.

"Come on, ya blonde bimbo! Have some manners!" Kano sneered at the blonde. "I have some info you might want!"

Johnny stepped up, clearly annoyed with his wife being put down. "Watch your fucking mouth! That's my wife!"

Sindel narrowed her eyes and stepped forward. "What kind of info?"

"Yes, you rotten snake!" her daughter interjected. "Where is my sister!?"

The Black Dragon leader smiled and pulled out a small USB flash drive. "It's all right here, your highness."

"How do we know it's not wired to explode once we play it?" Jax asked while crossing his metal arms.

"You don't. If I had my way, this place would be rubble." Kano snidely remarked. "On the drive is a small video we taped last night, and I'm sure my boy Chris is still thinking about his little stripper slut who happens to be on it."

The Forces of Light stood in shock when the Black Dragon leader uttered those disparaging remarks about Chris' fiancé. They all turned to him, and they could see he was five seconds away from snapping. Who could blame him after going through so much hell with the man standing in front of him? From the murder of his previous wife and child to capturing him and joining forces with Tanya.

With alarming quickness, Chris charged forward and speared Kano straight in his chest, taking the air out of his lungs. The other heroes did nothing to stop him from beating the snot out of his hated enemy. Kano could barely put up a guard against the Earthrealm hero's assault despite excelling in CQC as Chris found many openings and made his adversary suffer tremendously.

"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! WHERE'S JADE!? IF YOU DON'T TELL ME, I'LL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU ROT IN THE GROUND FOR ETERNITY!" Chris roared as he continued punching Kano in his face.

"All right! All right! GET OFF ME!" The Black Dragon's leader flutily put his hands up in surrender.

Even though Chris wanted to continue kicking his ass, he couldn't afford to let the chance of finding Jade slip through his fingers. The Earthrealm hero stopped and got off Kano but not before grabbing his shirt with both hands and pulling him up towards his face, Kano's mug damn near mauled to death, his nose grotesquely broken while sporting a black eye and continuous bleeding from his lip, nose, and eyebrows.

Kano weakly held the video in his right hand. "Here; take it."

Chris plucked the video out of his hand but tightened his grip on Kano's shirt. "Listen and listen good, you worthless piece of shit. If anyone has harmed Jade in any way, shape, or form, no one will stop me from taking your head off," he said in a low but threatening voice.

Sindel moved to put a comforting but firm hand on her champion's shoulder. "As much as I would enjoy seeing that, we have more pressing matters to attend to, Chris. For now, he will be moved to the dungeon until we see this video."

The Earthrealm hero nodded. "Yes, my Queen." He turned to the married couple. "Sonya, do you or Johnny happen to have a laptop and a video projector?"

"We do. I'll get it out of my bag in our room." Sonya confirmed before heading off to her room.

"In the meantime, Jax, could you please help my guards escort Kano to his cell?" the Queen asked the former military grunt.

Jax moved forward and did everyone a huge favor. "With pleasure, your highness."

With one strike, Jax knocked Kano out cold before carrying him to the cells with the help of the guards. Everyone watching was relieved that headache sorted itself out.

"Good riddance." Chris voiced his approval.

* * *

**Meeting Room:**

After Kano was put to sleep by the right arm of Jax, everyone converged into the hall to view the video. Anxiousness couldn't begin to describe the emotions flying around. Especially Chris, who took a while to calm down after nearly killing Kano ten minutes ago. Afterward, he helped Sonya and Johnny hook up the laptop and projector. The room didn't hold much light, making it easier to view the video. Sindel and Kitana were taken aback by the technology exposed to them.

"Goodness. Your Earthrealm technology is amazing." Kitana said in awe.

Johnny smiled. "Thanks. It will give us a clear picture of whatever Kano said was on this file."

"I hope it isn't a trick. Otherwise, Kano will have a lot to answer for." Sonya said while setting the projector up.

"I agree," Chris interjected while preparing to press play on the remote as everyone situated themselves. "Well, here goes nothing."

**Start of the video:**

The video camera turned on, and everyone gasped in horror at the sight of Jade chained by her ankles, arms, and hands. The sight appalled the entire group.

_'Oh, God! Jade!'_ Chris thought to himself.

As the camera recorded, Tanya waltzed right in front of the lens with a sexy strut. Chris' blood pressure went straight through the roof. Sindel and Kitana looked pissed while everyone else narrowed their eyes. The camera rotated to show both women as Tanya began speaking.

_"Hello, everyone. I'm sure you all recognize me as Tanya, former ambassador to the Edenian Empire. As you can see, we have your precious General here in the Netherrealm. Our leader, Shinnok, has graciously asked for your presence. He would also like to make an offer to you, Chris and will tell you more when you all arrive. For now, Kano and I would like to show you how much fun we'll have with our prisoner," _she stated before walking off set to retrieve her toys.

Silence emerged in the room at the mention of the disgraced God, but that was the least of Chris' worries as Tanya removed herself from the view of the camera, only to come back with two items in hand; a taser and a whip. Chris balled his hands into fists, his anger reaching new heights at what took place last night as he and the others slept.

Kano stepped into the picture with duct tape in his hands and moved over to where Jade was, disgust on her face. The Black Dragon Leader ignored the look and tried taping her mouth shut but found it difficult with Jade moving her head around, unwilling to comply. Having enough, Kano effectively stopped her squirming with a punch to her gut. The assassin groaned in pain before the tape sealed her mouth shut. Chris wanted to yell in retaliation but realized he couldn't do anything now. The Black Dragon leader moved away to allow Tanya in front of Jade, the excitement apparent on her face.

Tanya grabbed Jade's chin and said,_ "Get ready for your close up, bitch." _It was loud enough for the camera to capture her voice.

Raring her fist back, the Edenian traitor began punching Jade all over her face, ribs, and stomach. Tanya struck her foe like a boxer training against a punching bag, every hit landing with tremendous force holding deadly intentions.

"That despicable traitor!" Kitana screamed in anger as she rose from her seat. Sindel instantly grabbed her wrist and slowly brought her back down.

Jade's head rocked side to side with every blow, culminating with a massive right hand to her gut. A muffled groan emerged as she tried to regain breath but to no avail. Blood dripped to the floor from the assassin's broken nose and an open wound from her forehead. Then to her annoyance, Tanya pulled on Jade's hair again, the two locking eyes.

_"Don't think I'm close to being done with you. Your suffering is just beginning," _the pyromancer said before ripping the tape from her rival's mouth.

Unexpectedly, Jade spit in Tanya's face. She recoiled from the mixture of saliva and blood, utterly disgusted with what her nemesis did. Chris lightly smiled, knowing Jade was a fighter and wouldn't lay down. Tanya removed the spittle with and glared daggers at the assassin who returned the favor. A vicious stare down took place between the Edenian rivals.

_"Go to hell," _Jade growled in a vicious demeanor.

Her retaliation provoked Tanya to smile before she pulled the taser from her hip. Sonya and Johnny both had worried looks when they saw the device. Even Chris felt afraid.

_"By the Gods, what is that?" _the assassin asked, knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

_"It's called a taser. Kano showed me how it worked while you were asleep." _Tanya explained before turning the voltage up.

Jade started shaking in fear. Chris' heart thumped hard against his chest, not wanting to see his fiancé suffer a harrowing experience in the form of a taser.

_"Imagine your entire body enduing constant voltage. If the device is at full power, it could render someone unconscious."_

The traitor turned back to the camera and said,_ "Chris, this is payback for choosing this bitch over me!"_

After shouting her threat, Tanya moved the taser towards Jade's abdomen, and the excruciating pain that followed was unlike anything the General ever felt before. She let out a blood-curdling scream, her body in agonizing pain as it convulsed violently, unaccustomed to the amount of voltage it was receiving. Kitana instantly teared up, her sister tortured in such a gruesome manner. Sindel had a hard time calming her down while keeping her own emotions in check. Jax watched in disbelief as he would've lost his mind if his wife Vera or daughter Jacqui underwent this torment. Tanya let the taser run for a good thirty seconds before pulling it away. The assassin breathed hard from the most dreadful experience in her life.

_"Kano, tape her mouth shut. This time, she won't be able to scream her pain out," _she demanded.

Doing what she instructed, Kano taped the assassin's mouth shut. Her breathing was erratic and out of sorts as Tanya prepared to use her weapon again.

_"Ready for round two, Jade?" _Tanya asked mockingly.

The assassin couldn't muster up the energy to even glare at her bitter foe. In an instant, her body suddenly jolted forward as the taser shot through her back. The tape held in Jade's painful screams, her mind in disarray from the voltage shocking her system and hitting every single nerve in her body. This time though, Tanya held the stun gun in place for two minutes, laughing at her enemy's anguish. The pyromancer finally removed the taser from Jade's back; her oxygen would fail if this punishment continued.

Tanya moved forward and grabbed Jade's hair again, a pair of emerald eyes barely open._ "Don't worry, my sweet assassin. I saved the very best for last," _she said sadistically.

Putting the taser away, the traitor grabbed the very long whip from her waist as Kano pushed up the lever to the metal hook, suspending Jade about seven feet in the air. Chris wanted to strangle that bitch. She has now stooped to an all-time low. Not only would he kill Kano for his role in Jade's torture, but he'll deal with Tanya.

_"You see, Jade? Had you decided not to interfere with my plans and allow me to have Chris, you wouldn't be suffering now." _Tanya taunted as she prepared to strike Jade's back with the whip._ "Now, I'll make you beg for mercy." _She reared her arm back._ "Scream in agony, harpy!"_

With a tenacious swing, the whip connected with Jade's back, eliciting a horrific cry of pain muffled by the tape around her mouth as she arched her back. Overcome with emotion, Chris felt tears coming down his face, distraught as he couldn't help his fiancé in her time of need. Johnny saw the look on his face and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. A visible rope burn showed on her back going from her upper back to the base of her spine, the stinging sensation unbearable. With a nod from Tanya, Kano lowered Jade to the ground and harshly tore the tape off her mouth.

Tanya's gleeful smile mocked her rival._ "Aww, what's wrong, Jade? Does it hurt? Is it too much?"_

No words left Jade, affliction all across her body and face. What could she even say or do in her predicament? Her lover has no idea where she is, and Shinnok will end him should Chris make it here. All hope was lost.

Reluctantly, Chris looked back up to the video, his heart tearing in two as Jade's bruises were enough to make him go off the deep end. Before long, something snapped inside Chris as he felt the similar power he used to defeat both Shao Khan and Onaga. His eyes started to turn all the way white, and everyone in the room felt the energy radiating from his body.

"I see, thinking about Chris, aren't we?" Malevolence engraved itself on the Edenian traitor's face. "Too bad!"

Kano switched the lever up again, raising Jade to the same height once again. Now, Tanya was going for the kill. "Suffer in hell, harlot!"

Moving in front of Jade, Tanya reeled her arm back and whipped it forward to strike her prisoner's chest repeatedly. The pain became unbearable and the treatment, unmerciful. Jade's agonizing cries of pain only increased as she braced herself as best she could, the whip leaving scarring marks on her body. Kano's horrid smile didn't go unnoticed by the Earthrealm hero. There will be hell to pay for this debauchery.

Finally, Tanya finished her torture with one strike to Jade's right temple, the stinging blow knocking the General unconscious as blood instantly ran from the wound. The Edenian traitor and Kano stepped closer to inspect her work; Jade's body riddled with lashes, bruises, and blood. In total, there were over twenty lashes across her chest, back, and face. After admiring her work, Tanya moved in front of their unconscious guest while Kano moved back to the camera, zooming in on the two ladies.

Tanya addressed her audience._ "I know you enjoyed the show, but keep this in mind. I won't stop until Chris willingly becomes my lover again. Should he choose to decline, Jade's torture will only increase. I'll be waiting for you, handsome." _Tanya then showed her left land sporting Jade's engagement ring. _"By the way, I think I'll keep this magnificent piece of jewelry you got for her. It fits better on my finger."_

That did it.

Chris let out a tremendous yell, startling his fellow allies as the power he held within his soul increased exponentially. Sindel felt every single emotion in his spirit; rage, sorrow, vengeance, and justice. Even the vengeful Scorpion was amazed at the amount of power the Earthrealm hero exhibited.

_'His power is enormous!' _thought Sindel.

_"We are at Shinnok's Spire in the Netherrealm and looking forward to seeing you here," _Tanya said before she moved her face near Jade's and licked a trail of blood coming from her forehead. The assassin didn't even flinch as she remained unresponsive. _"Until then, fools."_

**End of the video:**

Mercifully, the video ended, concern etched on all our heroes' faces. Not only for what they just witnessed but also for the destructive amount of power coming from Chris' body. He's displayed outrage before but nothing quite like this. The two people he despised physically and mentally tormented his fiancé. Chris knew that if he lost control, there might be no chance for him to return to his usual self. Right now, he didn't give a damn. He was going to save Jade - or die trying.

Raiden looked at Chris on the ground with his head down. The power he gave off was astounding, but the surrounding circumstances were far from it. Both Sindel and Kitana hugged him as he cried bitterly. His fiancé suffered indescribable abuse to the point where she was rendered helpless. This time, Tanya has gone too far in assaulting Jade while showing no remorse.

"This is very unfortunate and grave," Raiden said solemnly. "Jade is in trouble while Shinnok has returned. I fear this will be a deadlier fight than during Onaga's resurrection."

Sindel nodded while trying to console Chris. "I agree, Lord Raiden. We must rescue my General or risk her impending execution."

A palace guard came bursting through the door the moment Edenia's Queen finished her statement. "Your Highness! We have an emergency! Kano has escaped!"

Every warrior jumped out of their seat at the news of Kano's escape. Kitana and Sindel were livid; not with their guards because they were the finest in the land of Edenia. However, Kano was a whole new breed of criminal.

"How did he escape!?" Sindel asked in anger.

"He had help from the Edenian named Tanya!" he stated.

You could've seen smoke coming out of Sindel's ears. That traitor had the nerve to invade Edenia and break a notorious criminal out of her dungeon. Kitana was especially infuriated. Everyone headed down to the basement of the Palace where the prison existed, but by the time they reached Kano's cell, all that remained were a few dead guards along with the melted chains that shackled the Black Dragon leader, their traces going cold.

"They're gone." Liu Kang said.

"We have a real problem on our hands." Kung Lao added.

In a fit of frustration, Chris turned to a wall and launched a vicious punch, creating a huge hole. Everyone stood surprised at this feat as his rage reached its apex. Time was running out - for Jade and the entire universe.


	12. Desperation - I

**Present Day: Edenia**

After walking for half a mile, the married couple and their kids reached the Kingdom's entrance. Springtime began to blossom as every tree within the vicinity grew to its maximum height, showing their natural beauty. Flowers of different colors displayed how prosperous and breathtaking Edenia was during peaceful times, draping the Palace ledges and throughout the courtyard, just like Jade and Chris envisioned as they walked across a bridge with their children.

"It's just like I remember," Jade spoke to her husband, completely enamored with the scenery. "My home remains beautiful."

Chris smiled at his wife and agreed with her. "It sure is. Hope Queen Sindel and Kitana aren't too busy."

"I spoke to them via a hologram talisman from Lord Raiden. They're expecting us," the former assassin confirmed.

Two respectable guards of Jade's battalion guarded the doorway, immediately bowing to greet their General along with her family.

"General Jade!" one of them said. "We trust your family enjoyed the travel?"

The Edenian General gently smiled. "Yes, it's good to see both of you are doing well. Do you happen to know where the Queen is?"

"Her Majesty and Princess Kitana are in the throne room awaiting your arrival. Will you need help settling in?" The other guard asked.

"Thank you for your generosity, but we'll be just fine. I don't want to pull either of you from your duties. After we unpack our belongings, please inform Jemarcus that I wish to have a get together with the entire battalion later this afternoon." Jade requests.

Both guards nod. "Yes, ma'am. Consider it done." They opened the doors to allow the family to go inside the Kingdom.

Not much had changed as far as infrastructure, smell, or furniture was concerned. Cream curtains grace the window sills while the color scheme of the hall and dining room area remained unchanged. Queen Sindel was very simplistic and didn't desire such frivolous designs. Though she was Queen of an entire realm, Sindel never wanted to rule with cruelty or an iron fist. To be a well-respected ruler, Sindel treated her subjects with the utmost respect, kindness, and fairness. She accomplished this undertaking, and the people instantly loved their Queen for it. The ruler of Edenia also wanted to pass down the same teachings to her daughter. Kitana followed suit and showed potential to rule right from the start, following her mother's lead in treating people with integrity.

Jade and Chris walked through the grand hall, memories of the past coming to the forefronts of their minds. They vividly remembered when Mileena and her allies raided Edenia and nearly killed all the Forces of Light while destroying most of the Palace, a day both warriors never forgot. Everyone was extremely fortunate to walk away from that encounter without any casualties on their side. However, the self-proclaimed 'Empress of Outworld' usage of Shinnok's amulet could've changed that.

Nightmares sometimes haunted Jade about that fateful day. During her first weeks living in Earthrealm, the General woke up in the middle of the night with tears staining her face. Chris was deeply concerned about his wife's sleepless nights and decided to intervene with a trip to a psychologist in Los Angeles. The Earthrealm hero explained to the doctor what was going on, stating that Jade hasn't been able to sleep due to recurring nightmares about a near-tragic event involving himself. Jade told the psychologist every detail though she was skeptical the doctor would believe it due to the fact she was from another realm. Dr. Barbara Thomas smiled and assured the former assassin she knew all about their adventures to save Earthrealm and was more than happy to help. After a few weeks of one on one sessions, Jade no longer relived the haunting nightmares and slept peacefully.

It took the couple five minutes to reach the throne room, smiles on their faces as they saw Queen Sindel and Kitana there waiting for them. Both mother and daughter returned the gesture and rose from their chairs before descending downstairs. The Princess decided to change her look, dressed in her MKX skin. Sindel chose to keep her MK9 attire, her body fitting nicely into the bodysuit, age not slowing her down. Kitana met Jade in a gentle embrace since her sister was carrying Jessica in one arm. Sindel did the same with Chris, who held Jaden.

"My sister!" Kitana greeted as she released Jade. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"Likewise," Jade replied. "We apologize for not coming sooner since we had to make sure Chris wouldn't be needed in the military anymore."

The Princess turned to Chris. "So, it's true you're no longer a soldier?"

The newly retired Commander nodded. "It was time for me to move on. I've done everything I could to help restore balance to Earthrealm. My family needs me more than they do now."

Kitana returned the nod. "I understand. They'll be happy to have you at home more often."

"And look at the adorable children!" Sindel exclaimed, carefully holding Jaden.

The child cooed and raised his hands to touch and grab the Queen's white locks. Smiling, Sindel giggled before tickling his belly button, making the child laugh. Kitana asked to hold Jessica and Jade obliged, handing her daughter over to her sister. Jessica mimicked the actions of her twin brother, giggling in fits as the Princess tickled her stomach. Her mother and Kitana smiled in joy.

"Jessica is beautiful, Jade. She looks exactly like you." Kitana complimented her sister.

"Thank you, Kitana," Jade accepted the endorsement. "Where is your husband? I thought he was going to be here as well?"

"Liu Kang is currently in the training room with Kenji," Kitana informs. "They should arrive shortly. In the meantime, why don't you and Chris get settled in before having breakfast with us? We'll walk with you as we haven't been able to inspect your house in a few days due to a conference."

Jade nodded. "It shouldn't take long to unpack our belongings."

Chris' stomach rumbles after Kitana mentioned the word lunch. Everyone in the room laughed wholeheartedly at his hunger. He shrugged and laughed it off as well.

"I know, I know. Always happens when someone mentions food," Chris relented.

Sindel pats him on the shoulder. "No need to worry, my dear. There will be plenty of food for you to enjoy. Come."

The couple agreed and followed Sindel and Kitana to their house not too far from the Palace. As they trekked, Jade once again traced back to a pivotal point in her life as she remembered being tortured by Tanya and Kano. The former assassin's training with her sister turning out to be the spark of hope she needed to survive and escape.

* * *

**Flashback: Shinnok's Spire in the Netherrealm**

Pain; a distressing feeling often caused by intense or damaging stimuli.

The damage suffered by Edenia's General last night was disturbing with the number of scars and bruises all over her body. Jade awoke after three hours moaning in discomfort, devoid of any energy due to lack of food and liquids along with the beating she endured. The meals she did receive were barely edible, spoon-fed for breakfast, lunch, and dinner by Black Dragon members, a slap to the face in her mind. The assassin was also forced to drink water from a straw. Despite the punishing torment, Jade refused to let it dampen her spirit but knew she had to find a way out.

_'Every part of my body is severely hurt. I must do something, or Tanya won't be as forgiving next time around,' _pondered the assassin.

Once again, Jade tried to loosen the bonds holding her captive, to no avail, the chains tightly wrapped around her wrists, arms, and ankles. Reiko was smart to render her limbs useless. Plus, it didn't help she was in excruciating pain, limiting her movements. Doubt crept into the assassin's mind as she was running out of ideas. If Chris and the others don't arrive in time, Shinnok may lose his patience and let Tanya go through with her execution, a fate the General doesn't want to come to fruition.

Lowering her face to the ground, Jade fought the urge to shed tears. It was supposed to be a routine mission to find out exactly where Mileena and her group resided and report the findings to Queen Sindel. Afterward, she would lay in the arms of her fiancé and make love to him again while talking about wedding plans. Instead, Tanya and her new friends have Jade captured while nearly making her submit in the most painful way possible. Jade dearly missed her fiancé, so much that she will fight on no matter what her condition was.

The General decided at that moment to follow through on her training with Kitana.

Jade closed her eyes to focus on breathing through her nose. With the free-flowing motion of oxygen through her body, the pain from last night slowly started fading away. All her core muscles relaxed, her stomach, wrists, legs, arms, back, and face all releasing their tension and allowed Jade to exhibit peace of mind. A green aura manifested from Jade's spirit and surrounded her body. The assassin began chanting a phrase, the same Kitana taught her when meditating in pure silence.

_Breathe in the spirit, discipline_

_Focus the mind, cleanse the soul_

_Keep sight of my target_

_Concentrate_

_Focus_

_Be prepared for the unexpected_

_Concentrate mind and body as one_

_Achieve tranquility through movement_

_Integrate spirit and flesh_

_Channel the powers_

_Focus the mind, cleanse the soul_

_Release that which is negative_

_Separate darkness and light_

_Mind and body as one_

_Give birth to yourself_

_Oneness through knowledge_

_Define your existence_

_Oneness through emotions_

_Create your divination_

_Oneness with the heavens_

_From strength, learn gentleness_

_Through gentleness, strength will prevail_

Not soon after, Jade's soul exited out of her body and phased through the prison door, traversing the maze-like structure of Shinnok's Spire, undetected by any of the residents inside. Like a shooting star in the night sky, the green orb quickly flew out of the Netherrealm and towards its intended destination.

* * *

**Edenia: Mid Afternoon**

Our heroes couldn't wrap their heads around what just happened. A few minutes ago, the traitor Tanya snuck into the Palace dungeon unnoticed and helped Kano escape, the mayhem occurring when everyone viewed the disturbing video of Jade's abuse at the hands of Kano and Tanya.

A greatly angered Chris paced around the hall. No one in the room had never seen the Earthrealm hero so full of rage. They knew he intensely cared for Jade, but this was out of character, even for him.

"That witch! Wait till I get my hands on her! I'll tear off that bastard Kano's head for making my fiancé suffer!" he yelled.

Raiden stood up and halted his champion. "Enough, Chris! Restrain yourself!"

Reluctantly, Chris sat down and took a couple of deep breaths to relax; Sindel and Kitana on either side of him trying to ease his tension by massaging his shoulders. The effect was positive, despite his understandable frustration.

Sub-Zero spoke. "Lord Raiden, I feel as though there are more players at hand in this vile scheme."

Scorpion nodded, sharing his ninja counterpart's concern. "I agree. Shinnok needs all the help he can gather to conquer all the realms. Mileena and her group are merely follies for him. I sense a familiar power under his steed."

The Thunder God pondered this in his head, also sharing similar thoughts on a new but vaguely familiar power aligning itself alongside Shinnok. He knew Mileena and her allies were strong but not as powerful as they were made out to be. Something was amiss.

After a lengthy pause, Raiden finally said, "If my guess is correct, I fear the Deadly Alliance may have returned."

"What!?" Johnny incredulously yelled. "That's impossible!"

"There's no way they could've survived!" Sonya shared the same feelings. "You made sure of that when you all fought to stop Onaga before you blew the temple sky high!"

"It is only a theory but one I hope proven wrong," the Thunder God uneasily foreboded. "Whatever the case may be, we should be ready for anything."

Sindel agreed. "Yes, our most important mission, by far. We must give everything we have to protect..."

Before the Queen could finish her sentence, a green orb zoomed into the room, startling everyone. They all feared it was an evil spell and jumped to their feet to defend themselves. The sphere stood right in the middle of the room, slowly floating up and down, not making any sudden moves.

"No one move! It is a spirit!" Sindel exclaimed.

Kitana replied, "How can you be sure, Mother?"

"I've seen something like this before long ago, although I cannot tell whose spirit has taken from here. I do know it will do us no harm," the Queen explained.

Sonya and Johnny weren't as quick to welcome it with open arms. "No disrespect your highness but I'm not sure about this. What if it touches one of us?" the Lieutenant asked.

"You won't be harmed at all, Sonya. I believe this spirit has come to send either one of us or everyone a message." Sindel said.

Without a moment's notice, the orb flashed across the room and flew directly at Chris. The Earthrealm hero put up a guard, but by the time he did, the spirit hit his chest and enveloped him in its aura. He wasn't hurt, but his body stood unmoving as his eyes closed, almost like a sleepwalker late at night. Sonya went forward to help, but Kitana stepped in her path.

"Wait, don't touch him," the Princess said.

"But..." Sonya started.

Kitana only shook her head. "Trust me, it may give us some help."

* * *

**Dreamlike State:**

The Earthrealm hero found himself in a forest, not knowing what had happened. The last thing he knew, that light green orb hit his body and brought him here, something he wasn't expecting. However, his uncertainty piqued when the ball appeared in front of him and spoke.

_"Chris? Is that you?"_ the orb asked.

Chris raised an eyebrow at the surreal occurrence, what he thought was an illusion turned out to be real. He stepped towards the orb, unsure if it was a threat or not. "Yes, who are you?" he asked cautiously.

_"It's me, Jade,"_ the orb revealed.

The Earthrealm hero's eyes widened when he heard that name. "Jade!? What happened to you!? How are you here!? Are you all right!? Where's your..."

_"Chris, listen to me."_ The assassin interrupted her lover. _"I don't have time to explain. I was able to transfer my soul outside my body to be able to talk to you."_

Her fiancé inquired, "Was this because of your meditation with Kitana?"

_"Yes. It has taken a while to achieve this result."_ Jade told him. _"I can only stay this way for a short amount of time, so I need you to tell everyone this. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi are alive and are working for Shinnok."_

"WHAT!?" Chris exploded. "They're supposed to be dead! Raiden sacrificed himself and took those two with him!"

Jade sadly stated, _"I wish it were true, my love, but I witnessed their return before me."_

The Earthrealm hero cursed to himself. Shinnok was terrible enough by himself. Now they had to contend with the powerful sorcerers as well, no doubt a daunting task to save the realms.

"This is just great." Chris dejectedly said. "Those two are back, and Kano just busted out of the dungeon here."

His fiancé was perplexed. _"What was he doing in Edenia?"_

"He had information about your whereabouts and gave us a video to watch. It showed us your torture by him and Tanya," he answered with regret.

Jade stood silent for a moment, lamenting about the worse night she ever lived through. Tanya humiliated her in many ways, not to mention physically and mentally abusing the General with no regard. She wasn't surprised. Jade was sure Tanya salivated over having complete control over her. Although angry, the assassin knew she couldn't use rage against the traitor in their upcoming match, relying instead on self-control along with her improved skills and techniques to defeat her rival for good.

_"I'm sorry you saw that."_ Jade apologized to her fiancé.

Chris looked at the orb with a confused expression. "You're sorry? I should've been there to protect you when you needed me."

Even though he couldn't tell, Jade smiled. Though she was a warrior in her own right, the General was glad her fiancé was more than willing to defend her honor.

_"Don't despair, my fiancé. It makes me feel safe that you're willing to do anything possible to protect me. I love and admire that about you."_ Jade told him. _"But you must hurry. I have a feeling Shinnok won't be too patient to wait for you and the others to get here."_

"Do you know what he wants?" he asked. "Johnny told me the other night that he kidnapped you to lure me out in the open."

_"Shinnok wants you to join him in the destruction of the Elder Gods,"_ the assassin revealed.

The Earthrealm hero defiantly said, "Forget it. I would never do that."

_"I know you wouldn't, Chris, though Shinnok will not like your answer. He might have Tanya kill me if you refuse."_ Jade warned.

Chris hardened his resolve. "I don't care. We're leaving soon to rescue you. Kano and Tanya will pay for this."

_"Looking forward to it. I love you, Chris. Please hurry."_ Jade declared with enthusiasm.

The Earthrealm hero smiled. "I love you more, Jade. I promise we'll save you."

_"I'll be waiting,"_ said the Edenian woman before leaving Chris' body.

* * *

**End of Dreamlike State:**

Awaking with a start, Chris fell backward as the green orb exited his body and returned to its owner. Every person huddled around him, but Kitana stepped up to give the Earthrealm hero room.

"Don't get too close. Grant some space." Kitana ordered.

Sindel nodded and backed up and instructed everyone to do the same. They gave Chris and Kitana five feet of space to let him gather himself. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the looks of concern on his allies' faces.

"That light orb was Jade," he simply said. Every person inside the room beside Sub-Zero and Scorpion gasped in shock as Chris stood up from the floor. "I couldn't believe it myself. She was able to transfer her soul into that form and traveled from the Netherrealm to speak to me."

Stepping forward, the Queen asked, "Is she all right?"

"It would seem so, my Queen. We need to go to the Netherrealm now. Jade informed me she was kidnapped to lure me there yet that's the least of our worries." Chris said before turning to the Thunder God. "Lord Raiden, it looks like your theory was correct. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi are still alive. Jade saw them with her very own eyes and told me Shinnok wants to offer me a chance to help him destroy the Elder Gods. Jade's survival will depend on my answer," he informed everyone.

The look on Raiden's face didn't betray his look of worry along with everyone else. While his face may have been calm, everyone could tell the Thunder God was dreadful of the result if they didn't prevail. Sindel mirrored this look as well as she and Kitana desperately wanted to save Jade. This mission could not fail. If they didn't succeed in overthrowing Shinnok, the results would be catastrophic.

Sindel turned to her daughter. "Kitana, ready Jade's battalion for departure. We're leaving for the Netherrealm as soon as possible."

The Princess nodded. "Yes, mother." She left right away to gather the troops.

The Queen addressed everyone else in the room. "Everyone, listen closely. This mission will be by far the deadliest battle we've faced. The stakes are as high as any of us can imagine. My adopted daughter and General is in trouble and needs our help. I need every single person in this room to give everything within your capabilities. I don't need to tell you what will happen if we fail. However, failure will not be an option. We must prevail if we are to save the realms from this new tyranny."

All the Forces of Light nodded in agreement. Every battle each fought in the Mortal Kombat tournament has helped prepare them for this moment. They were all facing the end of the universe. Almost every villain imaginable was working for the Fallen Elder God Shinnok, and of those said villains, the most dangerous being Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. Although it was virtually a win or die situation, our heroes knew that fate was on their side despite the overwhelming odds stacked against them.

Scorpion announced, "Leave the Deadly Alliance to Sub-Zero and me. This time, we'll finish the job." Sub-Zero nodded on his partner's guarantee.

Kitana returned in her MKX outfit. "Mother, the battalion is ready to depart on your command."

"Thank you, my daughter," Sindel said. "Is everyone ready?"

Chris stood before everyone and said, "You're damn right, your Highness! LET'S DO THIS!"

The entire group erupted in a roar of approval. Chris was going to lead the way despite the royalty in the room. Sindel never hesitated in letting the champion of her homeworld take the reins of her army. He's more than earned her respect as a great warrior and competitor, but this meant the most prominent moment for him and his allies.

To do the impossible and defeat the Deadly Alliance and the disgraced Elder God.

* * *

**Netherrealm: Tanya's Quarters**

Earlier that day before the Forces of Light departed for Shinnok's Spire, Tanya awoke from a very peaceful slumber, feeling energetic from the beat down she put on her bitter rival, but that wasn't the only thing making her feel this way. Tanya turned slowly and found the form of Kira sleeping next to her, all the way naked with the sheets barely covering her waist and exposing her bosom. The pyromancer looked just past the Black Dragon maiden and saw her boss Mileena in the same position, sleeping naked in all her glory. The traitor smiled at the scene. Last night was a night she would never forget and hope the other two women wouldn't either.

* * *

**The Night before:**

Tanya had just returned from Jade's prison, the smile on her face telling everyone in the fortress she had a grand time with her enemy. Kano bared witness to it all. After helping Tanya for most of the night, he retreated to his room to prepare for tomorrow's trip to Edenia. The pyromancer walked through the fortress, looking for someone. She didn't have to travel far as she found her person of interest.

Kira was walking through the halls herself, waiting for a chance to prove herself to Tanya. On her back was a small black backpack with the emblem of the Black Dragon marked on the front pocket. When she rounded a corner, Kira accidentally bumped into Tanya's shoulder, the force sending the former ambassador down to the floor. Immediately, the Black Dragon maiden held out her hand to help her ally up.

"Sorry about that, Tanya. You ok?" Kira asked.

Tanya took the redhead's hand and pulled herself up. "I'm fine. Thanks, Kira. I was looking for you."

Kira had her hopes up when the former ambassador said that. "You were? Did you need me for something?"

Tanya smiled lustfully. "Oh, yes. Remember when you said you wanted to share Chris?" She then raised her hand to caress Kira's left cheek. The redhead half-closed her eyes and moaned. "Well, it's time to see what you can do."

The Edenian traitor finished that sentence by leaning towards Kira and gently kissed her. The lip lock felt like fire. Kira moaned into Tanya's mouth, immensely turned on by this exotic woman. She wasn't half bad herself as Tanya gazed at her figure with hungry eyes. Kira moved her body closer to Tanya and wrapped her arms around the traitor's neck. Tanya ran her hands up and down the redhead's back before slipping them into her shirt, letting her hands slide delicately on Kira's back. Tanya didn't feel a bra on her back, meaning the Black Dragon maiden was planning on this happening. A louder moan escaped Kira's mouth as Tanya moved her tongue forward and invaded her mouth. Both women dueled each other with their tongues in an aggressive make-out session, their desire for each other increasing with every moment.

Tanya broke the kiss, much to the dismay and disappointment of her 'playmate.' "Follow me, my Kira. Let's see if you can back up your bravado." Kira nodded as the pyromancer took her by the hand and led her to Tanya's Quarters.

**Warning: Heavy Yuri Lemon Alert. Read at your own risk**

As soon as the door open to Tanya's room, a heated passion engulfed the hearts of Kira and Tanya. The Black Dragon maiden literally couldn't wait to get started and jumped on Tanya to wrap her legs around the Edenian's waist, kissing her wildly while dropping her bag on the floor. Tanya responded in kind and returned the kiss with equal vigor. Both ladies wanted to release their hormones and didn't want to be stopped by anyone in the fortress. Not even by that Elder God. Tanya moved Kira to a wall and pinned her there, running her hands all over the redhead's thighs before settling her hands on Kira's firm ass. Kira loved the way she groped and squeezed her backside, letting her lust roam free.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, Kira hurriedly got rid of her tight vest, showing her large chest left uncovered by a bra. Tanya marveled at how big Kira's bust was. Her dark pink nipples were erect, ready to be tasted and sucked by the traitor's lips. Tanya caught her left breast in her mouth, sucking the flesh with excitement. Kira gasped and moaned as she felt teeth nibbling on the sensitive nub. The pyromancer alternated between both orbs, squeezing and licking them to Kira's enjoyment. She held Tanya's head close to her, reveling at the treatment her chest was receiving. In a flash, Kira brought Tanya's face off her breasts and to her mouth, catching her lips in a desperate kiss. The redhead unhooked her legs from the traitor's waist and proceeded to remove Tanya's skirt before unzipping her bodysuit. She undid the top halfway and pulled it apart to show Tanya's chest. Kira smiled before attacking her partner's breasts with her assault of kisses and sucking. Tanya's eyes rolled in her head with tantalizing pleasure.

"Mmmm. You're doing great, Kira. I knew you wanted it badly. Keep going my precious," the traitor mumbled in desire.

Kira did everything she could to please her new friend. Tanya slipped off her combat boots and did the same to her bedmate. She then felt a tremendous increase in the air around her body as Kira discarded her leotard, showing her bare form in all its glory. If you thought the pyromancer was amazed at Kira's figure, the feeling was mutual on the other side. The redhead female felt her mouth drool when she saw Tanya's built physique. Before the two women could continue, someone opened the door, causing panic between Kira and Tanya. Mileena stepped in and saw the two women undressed. She wondered where her consort was after Tanya finished abusing Jade. After searching for five minutes, she found her and Kira in a compromising position. Mileena wasn't complaining, feeling herself becoming hot at their nude anatomies. Seeing their bodies like this made her want to join in on their activities.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" the Empress asked, feeling horny herself.

Tanya couldn't hide her embarrassment, and neither could Kira. "Empress Mileena. I apologize for..."

Mileena silenced her right-hand woman by pressing a finger against her lips. "No need to apologize, dearest Tanya. I see you want to show Kira a good time."

The former ambassador looked down. She was in the heat of the moment, and her Empress caught her red-handed. In a surprising move, Mileena massaged one of her breasts, earning a surprised moan from Tanya. She gazed into her boss' eyes and saw a spark of mischievous intentions in them.

A twisted smile was on the Empress' face. "I won't tell anyone about this on one condition."

Tanya let out a shaky breath and asked, "Yes, Empress?"

"Let me join in on the fun with the two of you. I'm sure we can all share and experience the same amount of pleasure." Mileena turned her attention to the redhead. "Wouldn't you agree, Kira?"

The Black Dragon maiden was a little hesitant to go forward with it, fully aware of Mileena's _features_, meaning the Empress' razor-sharp, Tarkatan like teeth. Despite that gruesome feature, Mileena's body was just as appealing as Tanya's and her own. Who knows? Maybe adding another woman's body to the equation could create a sexual experience that either woman in the room ever felt before. It was a hard proposition to turn down.

Kira finally gave her answer. "I do, Empress Mileena. It would be rather _sensual_ to give you what you want."

Mileena smiled and not in a creepy way. "Splendid! We can start with you, my dear!"

The Empress quickly got rid of her MK9 clothing and thigh-high boots. Kira and Tanya both drooled at her body. In being Kitana's clone, Mileena inherited every single feature from the Edenian Princess minus the teeth. Her toned but feminine figure matched Kitana in every way, but her bust was slightly smaller while her ass was somewhat firmer than her fair sister's. Mileena and Tanya approached Kira and got on either side of her.

"Now then, let me and Tanya have a taste of you," stated Mileena before they both moved towards Kira's mouth, engaging in a three-way kiss.

Kira's mind went blank at the kisses and caresses of these stunning beauties on her sides. The Empress was careful not to poke or bite either woman with her teeth accidentally. She primarily used her tongue while occasionally using her lips. Tanya went to town as she ceased her kissing and moved down to bite, suck, and toy with the left breast of her new 'playmate.' Mileena soon followed her lead and did the same to the right breast. Kira held both of their heads close to her chest, salivating the pleasure before feeling her pants sliding down her ankles, revealing her dark red and black thong panties.

"Haaah... Ah! Mmmmm. Oh, yes! Pl-Please! More! Ah! Hah!" Kira's incoherent sounds were music to Tanya and Mileena's ears.

Before long, the two women switched positions and knelt on the ground. Tanya in front of Kira and Mileena behind, staring at her ass with excitement. Both nodded to each other and took each side of Kira's panties and pulled them down before diving into the redhead's tight holes with an abundance of energy. Kira lightly screamed as she felt Tanya hungrily eat her pussy while Mileena poked around her asshole with her tongue. The pleasure almost became unbearable, but that wasn't going to stop Kira from begging for more. Feeling emboldened, the Empress used both hands to spread Kira's ass and dove deeper into her anus. Ecstasy ran high as Kira leaned her head up from the treatment on her sensitive spots. Tanya fingered the wet vice of Kira's folds and continued licking it, excited from the threesome taking place in her room. The redhead finally submitted and came on Tanya's face, squirting her essence all over the pyromancer's face and chin while her asshole felt loosened from Mileena's stimulation.

After giving Kira excellent oral, Mileena turned her attention to the pyromancer who had cum dripping off her face. "Dearest Tanya, it's your turn. Are you ready?"

Smiling, Tanya replied. "Yes, Mileena. My body belongs to you and Kira."

"You heard her, Kira. Help me make our pyromancer feel wonderful," the Empress said.

Following the request, Kira began making out with Tanya. Mileena took her cue and decided to devour the pyromancer's breasts while fingering her tight pussy. The pyromancer moaned loudly from all the attention focused on her own body. It was beyond anything she's ever felt including the time Tanya shared with Chris. She was with two gorgeous women who sported drop dead bodies themselves and were willingly giving themselves to her. It was mind-blowing to fathom. Tanya gritted her teeth and groaned as Kira bit down on her neck and smacked her ass hard a few times before spreading the flesh with both hands. The traitor grabbed Kira's hair to smash their lips together. Loud, muffled moans emerged from their throats as Mileena knelt and tasted Tanya's moist opening and fingered Kira's.

"Yes! Empress...! Mmmmm! That feels so good!" Tanya cried out in pleasure from the oral treatment she was receiving.

Her eyes rolling in her head, Kira screamed as Mileena drove her fingers deeper into her core. Both ladies were close to climaxing, but Mileena purposely slowed down to prolong their awaited release. Labored breathing reverberated throughout with neither woman wanting to stop the sensual dance. However, this was only the beginning of a very passionate night between the buxom females.

Mileena halted her actions. "Ladies, it's time for us to take this even farther."

Kira's eyes lit up. "I have just the thing, Mileena."

The Black Dragon maiden walked towards the bag she brought in and pulled out three separate strap-ons. Each one was different in color; red, black, and silver. Both Outworld women never saw anything like it before.

"Oh my! What are those?" Tanya asked in curiosity.

Kira smiled deviously. "These are what we Earthrealmers call strap-ons, a plastic replica of a man's sexual organ. It was created for women like me to have sex with another woman or male if you're into that sort of thing. The strap on is made entirely of plastic to give the woman the feeling of the real thing. It's better to use lube with it to cause as less pain as possible. I happen to have some in my bag."

She then pulled out the lube in a medium-sized bottle. It didn't take long for her to put the red strap-on around her waist while adding a decent amount of lube to the long piece of plastic. Suddenly, Tanya began to massage her core, feeling incredibly horny when she saw the items in Kira's bag. The pyromancer wanted to know how it felt inside her and didn't know how much longer she could wait.

Seeing Tanya's look, Kira stepped forward and pulled her in for a sloppy kiss while massaging her ass before picking up Tanya by her thighs and led her to the bed. Anticipation took over the traitor's mind. She shivered in excitement at the thought of being filled, and Kira was more than happy to grant her wishes. Kira licked Tanya's breasts before moving down to her soaked pussy. She smiled and dove straight in, causing Tanya to cry out despite becoming impatient. The traitor needed to be pleased, and she'll be damn sure to get it by the end of the night.

Tanya pulled Kira away from her womanhood, a wanting in her eyes. "Enough stalling, Kira."

"As you wish, Tanya. Prepare yourself." Kira stated.

Before long, Kira plunged her strap-on deep into the pyromancer's slick folds. Tanya arched her back and moaned loudly. It was just like the day Chris slid into her the same way. The feeling of being filled to the brim made Tanya's mind dizzy. After waiting for a moment, Kira moved her hips slowly, pulling slightly in and out of Tanya's vice. After letting the pyromancer adjust to the size of the strap-on, Kira made harder and deeper thrusts into her core. Tanya moaned with every push. Mileena watched the action and wanted that same feeling, but saw the extra strap-ons and decided to take the silver one for herself. Putting the toy around her waist was simple. Mileena turned around and saw Kira's ass poked out as she gave Tanya nothing but pure pleasure. An idea came into her mind as she quietly made her way towards the other two women.

"Mmmmm! Yes! Give it to me, Kira! Ohhhh! Yes! YES!" Tanya screamed in pleasure.

Kira moved forward to whisper in the traitor's ear. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"And I'll enjoy you as well, Kira!" Mileena exclaimed before taking her strap-on and entering the redhead's dripping pussy.

The Black Dragon maiden was surprised by the entrance but wasn't going to complain. She loudly moaned as Mileena grabbed her hips and pumped hard into her core. Moving in unison, the three women shared in their carnal desires. Tanya never thought this would occur in her wildest dreams, thinking it would be just her and Chris making love to each other. Now it seems Kira will join the party as well. She wasn't too sure about Mileena since she said she never did care for him. For now, they were all enjoying each other's bodies to the fullest.

Mileena continued going long and hard into Kira, forcing the Black Dragon maiden to quicken her thrusting into Tanya. Every woman in the room moaned and groaned in pure bliss. The collision of thighs brought a tingling sensation to their spines. Mileena grabbed Kira's hair and pulled the redhead to her chest and kissed her carefully, not wanting to poke her face. Kira then moaned again when Tanya grasped both of her breasts. She screamed into Mileena's mouth as the pyromancer brought the redhead's orbs together and suckled on both pink nipples. This action, along with the thrusting of Mileena into her core, caused Kira to let out a cry of ecstasy and came onto Tanya's stomach. Her released started a chain reaction as both Tanya and Mileena climaxed themselves.

Tanya removed herself from the bottom of the pile to retrieve the black strap-on. She instructed Mileena to lay down and had Kira take off her strap-on. Once the two women were in position, the pyromancer entered the Black Dragon maiden's core and had Mileena penetrate her ass from the other side. A scream emerged from Kira's mouth as Tanya and Mileena pumped in and out at a good pace. To increase her leverage, the Empress grabbed Kira's leg and lifted it in the air, allowing herself and Tanya to drive their strap-ons further into Kira's holes. After five minutes, Kira released her essence all over Tanya's legs. All three women collapsed on each other, but they were far from satisfied with what they just experienced. They wanted more, a lot more.

In the next position, Mileena got on top of Kira, the red strap on connected to the redhead's waist and sitting below her core. The Empress impaled herself on the piece of plastic, completely surprised by how it filled the inside of her walls. Mileena moaned softly, bouncing up and down on Kira. The Empress never experienced anything like this before, and she wanted more as Tanya watched from the side.

"Ngh! Oh, Tanya. This is amazing! Ah! Hah! I never thought of how good sex feels! Mmmm!" Mileena couldn't form a complete sentence as Kira pumped into her womanhood.

Tanya smiled, happy that her Empress was being satisfied. However, she thought of a way to increase it. The pyromancer got off the bed for a moment to get the lube for her plastic dong, making sure to evenly distribute the liquid before walking seductively towards the other two females. Mileena continued bouncing on Kira, lost in the euphoria of the sex she was receiving. She could barely register anything as Tanya came up behind her and rubbed her ass before giving it some hard spanks.

"Yes! That's right, Tanya! Ohhhhh! Slap my ass harder! Harder!" Mileena squealed.

Tanya inched her face closer to the Empress' ear. "I plan on doing more than that, Mileena."

Proving her point, Tanya squatted behind Mileena, lining up the strap-on to the Empress' asshole. Although the pyromancer seemed concerned Mileena might not like this idea, Tanya was too horny to let this opportunity pass. After rimming Mileena's ass with her tongue for a few minutes, Tanya slowly slid the strap-on into her anal passage. The puckered ass was tighter than the traitor thought, so she took her time. Mileena arched her back and neck, screaming wildly at being filled in both holes. The sensations all over her body were overloading her brain. The Empress took both strap-ons inside her body in stride, letting Kira and Tanya thrust into her pussy and ass with nothing but lust.

"Ahhhh! Hah! Yes! Treat your Empress! Ohhh! Yess! Give me more; you two!" Mileena yelled in approval.

Kira and Tanya never relented in their pursuit to bring Mileena to climax, showing no signs of slowing down as the Empress bounced hard on the Black Dragon maiden while allowing Tanya to continue pumping into her ass. Her tongue was out, drooling at being screwed silly. Kira brought both her hands to squeeze the Empress' breasts while Tanya relentlessly slapped her ass until it turned red.

"This is amazing! I can't believe this is happening!" Kira exclaimed.

Tanya's breathing got heavier as she replied, " I want my turn! You two must please me before we finish!"

Mileena turned her head to Tanya; the pyromancer bringing her in for a desperate kiss. After breaking it, the Empress yelled, "You'll... get yours, Tanya! Keep going until you make me- Mmmm! Cum again!"

Obeying the order, Kira and Tanya pumped at a quick pace, wanting to get Mileena to climax as she desired. It wouldn't take long with the way the strap-ons moved in and out of her pussy and asshole. After being in this position for nearly twenty minutes, the Empress let out an erotic scream and climaxed all over Kira's stomach while her ass tightened around the plastic inside her anus. All the women breathed hard, trying to regain their oxygen as they sweat glistened their bodies. Tanya gently removed the strap-on from Mileena's ass, allowing her to get off Kira.

As soon as Mileena put her feet on the floor, she turned to see Tanya taking the strap-on off her waist. The Empress smiled viciously and put her strap-on around her waist and caught the pyromancer from behind. Startled, Tanya turned around, only to have herself lifted by her legs into the air by Mileena. Although the move took her by surprise, the traitor didn't mind as she was finally going to be screwed.

"Well, dearest Tanya. For your patient, it's time for your special treatment. Are you ready?" Mileena asked with impure intentions.

Tanya felt her mouth water in excitement. "Yes, Empress! Please! Screw me now!"

"Gladly!" the Empress proclaimed before guiding the strap-on into the pyromancer's wet cavern.

The intrusion caused Tanya to dig her fingernails into Mileena's back as she wrapped her arms around the Empress' neck, immediately feeling herself bouncing up and down. Mileena indeed was stronger than her body would suggest. Tanya moaned from the constant movement of the strap-on inside her. It felt like Chris was pounding her instead of the Empress. At the moment, Tanya didn't care as she took the thrusting. Kira still had her strap-on around her waist and decided to join in on the fun. She walked over to her bedmates and grabbed the pyromancer's breasts to suckle on. The heightened pleasure forced Tanya to snap her head up and moan like crazy before turning her head to Kira and kissed her passionately. The Black Dragon maiden smiled into the lip-lock as she could feel Tanya moaning into her mouth as they engaged in a tongue wrestling match.

Breaking the kiss, Kira stared into Tanya's glazed eyes. "Get ready to be filled up, Tanya."

With those alluring words, the Black Dragon maiden went behind the pyromancer with Mileena still holding onto her legs. After cleaning off her strap-on of the Empress' essence, Kira put on some lubricant and smoothed it out before lining it up with Tanya's ass. Mileena stopped thrusting, allowing Kira to insert the strap-on inside the tight hole. She slowly penetrated Tanya, causing the traitor to scream in pure bliss. The pyromancer couldn't believe it, double penetrated while in the air. Talk about being kinky. Both Mileena and Kira moved together, pumping in and out of Tanya's holes at a brisk pace. Drool emerged from the pyromancer's mouth as she held onto Mileena. Kira moved her hands from the waist down to Tanya's ass, massaging it while holding her in place to continue bouncing the traitor up and down. It became apparent that an enormous orgasm was on the way for Tanya. Mileena and Kira noticed this and pumped even faster.

"Ahhhhhhhh! By the Gods! Hah! Ah! Ah! Ohhh! Yes, Girls! Mmmmm! Oooooh! Haahhh! I'm almost there!" Tanya screamed to the heavens.

Nothing but desperate lust remained as the three women continued in their passionate dance. Tanya held onto Mileena's back as the Empress and Kira kept her suspended in the air, pumping hard and deep into her holes. They knew the pyromancer wouldn't have too much longer before she exploded. With this fact in mind, Mileena and Kira gave a few more powerful thrusts as Kira bit down on Tanya's neck, squeezing her ass while doing so.

Then, it happened.

Tanya let out an ear-shattering scream as she experienced a soul-shaking orgasm. Her fluids squirted all over Mileena and Kira before dripping onto the floor. Even though she heavily climaxed, Tanya still felt herself being gently bounced in the air, giving her extra pleasure. She shakily moaned, never wanting the strap-ons to leave her vagina and ass. All good things must end at some point. Mileena and Kira slowly pulled out of Tanya, causing her to moan unhappily. Although she didn't want the night to stop, she knew there was no more energy left in her body to continue. All three ladies headed to Tanya's bed as the Empress and Black Dragon maiden carried the pyromancer to bed. They laid her down carefully and took off their strap-ons before joining her. Kira was in the middle with Mileena sleeping to her right and Tanya to her left. All the women fell asleep but not before sharing another three-way kiss, their tongues circling one another.

Little did they know that tomorrow would bring about a chain of events.

That night remained fresh in Tanya's mind. She wrapped herself in her arms, feeling all the many touches, kisses, bites, and goosebumps on her skin. Tanya pyromancer knew better that this would not be long term. The Empress already made it clear she didn't want anything to do with Chris. All Mileena wanted was the title of 'True Empress of Outworld,' a claim that was within reach of her grasps. Kira, on the other hand, did more than prove she could share Chris with the traitor, the redhead blew her mind with her libido and sexual techniques. Tanya had to consider letting her stay in Edenia when they take over the land and have Chris to drag around at their leisure.

Carefully getting out of bed, Tanya bent over to retrieve her yellow bodysuit. "Nice view, Tanya."

The pyromancer froze, slightly turning around to see the bemused look on Kira's face as the redhead hungrily eyed her ass and womanhood. Tanya smiled in appreciation as it made her feel wanted. The traitor would see to it that Chris would look at her the same way while forgetting all about that green harpy.

"Thanks, Kira. You certainly earned your right to share Chris with me." Tanya complimented.

A huge smile was on Kira's face. She did what she set out to do and was going to have the Earthrealm hero as a slave while becoming a concubine to Edenia's new leader. Although, all of that will be a dream unless they took care of business and destroy the Forces of Light. After hearing the other females making small talk, Mileena finally awoke and saw herself naked in the buff along with Kira. She moved forward and gave the redhead a gentle kiss while caressing her bare breasts. Kira moaned into the lip lock, savoring the feel of the Empress' lips against her own.

Mileena separated from the kiss and said, "Impressive, Kira. You pleased my right-hand aide and me."

Kira nodded. "Thank you. I suppose we have to prepare for our visitors coming here soon," she said with a hint of disappointment.

The change in the Black Dragon maiden's tune didn't fool Tanya and Mileena. Tanya was halfway dressed when she walked towards the two naked women and brought them all together for their patented three-way kiss. All three moaned as their tongues danced intricately, a deadly trio if anyone were to face them in combat.

Breaking away first, Mileena addressed the pyromancer. "We may have to do this at another time. For now, I expect Shinnok to call for our presence. Kira and I will dress quickly, Tanya. Go forth to the throne, and we'll meet you there."

Tanya nodded. "As you wish, Empress."

With that, the pyromancer finished dressing in her MKD default outfit before leaving to prepare for the Forces of Light's arrival. Chris will no doubt lead them into battle. She was excited yet determined to see him again. This time, he'll fall and become her slave. Having him see Jade in her current predicament would make sure of that - or so she thought.

* * *

**Present: Forty miles from Shinnok's Spire**

The Forces of Light arrived in the barren wasteland of the Netherrealm, ready for anything thrown their way. Jade's entire battalion consisting of over one hundred men also joined in on this quest. With this dangerous mission ahead of them, stealth wouldn't be practical since Shinnok along with his henchmen and women would be expecting them. Chris was draped in his usual combat pants with wheat boots while his chest wore a more padded vest. He also donned combat gloves to protect his hands when he breaks Kano's nose along with the rest of his body. The Earthrealm hero knew this was a defining moment, the last showdown between him and Kano. Only one of them will be declared the winner - and Chris had no intention of losing this time around.

With this firm in his mind, Chris led his forces consisting of Sindel, Kitana, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Kenshi, Jax, Sonya, Johnny, Raiden, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and the battalion towards the dreaded Spire, eager to fulfill his promise to his deceased family and his imprisoned fiancé.

* * *

**Inner Chamber:**

Jade's body was motionless, her soul yet to return to her body. Although it was an excellent way to send messages to her allies, she could only use it for a few hours. With more focused training, her soul could survive without her actual body for a few days. That would be something the assassin would work on after this ordeal.

After speeding through the Netherrealm, the General's soul found its way back to its owner's location, phasing through the exterior walls of the fortress and eluding every single demon and subordinate of Shinnok inside. It was baffling they weren't' able to tell that a green orb was floating about. The sphere finally found the prison holding Jade's body captive and phased right through it before launching itself into the assassin's body, fusing the soul and body as one.

Slowly, Jade opened her eyes and viewed her reenergized body. Every scar inflicted upon her by Tanya disappeared without a trace. Only the scar on her right temple remained. The chanting she rehearsed in her mind earlier in the day performed wonders for all her injuries. You wouldn't have been able to tell Jade was in a gruesome torture session. The assassin was ecstatic but knew now was the time to test the limits of her new powers. Like this morning, Jade closed her eyes in heavy concentration while relaxing every single muscle. The chants never differing in wording as the familiar green aura surrounded the General's body.

_Breathe in the spirit, discipline_

_Focus the mind, cleanse the soul_

_Keep sight of my target_

_Concentrate_

_Focus_

_Be prepared for the unexpected_

_Concentrate mind and body as one_

_Achieve tranquility through movement_

_Integrate spirit and flesh_

_Channel the powers_

_Focus the mind, cleanse the soul_

_Release that which is negative_

_Separate darkness and light_

_Mind and body as one_

_Give birth to yourself_

_Oneness through knowledge_

_Define your existence_

_Oneness through emotions_

_Create your divination_

_Oneness with the heavens_

_From strength, learn gentleness_

_Through gentleness, strength will prevail_

When she uttered that last sentence, Jade's eyes snapped open before breaking through her bondage, doing so without making much of a sound. The assassin didn't want the guards rushing in to restrain her again. It would be difficult to pull off the feat she just accomplished in a short amount of time. Jade discarded the chains on her wrists and arms before taking her time to get them off her ankles, relieved to be free after enduring a horrible stay in her dungeon. Jade looked down at her hands after disposing of all the chains restraining her body. Even though she knew the extent of her powers, the General remained in astonishment at how much they grew over a short time frame.

_'This is incredible. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I could be this strong.'_ Jade thought.

When the assassin turned her left hand over; however, anger instantly filled her face as her ring was missing. Jade already knew who she wanted to deal with first. Before thinking more on the subject, the Edenian General sensed an abundance of energy coming towards the structure. It was at that moment she realized her fiancé and allies have arrived to save her. Jade looked down at her hands again, flexing her fingers and feeling her newfound power coursing through her veins like electricity.

_'Chris! He and the others made it! However, they must prepare for what lies in the fortress. I must help them while on the lookout for Tanya. She has something that belongs to me. I'll get my ring back, even if I have to sever her hand to do it.' _Jade vengefully thought.

The tide of war was about to change drastically.


	13. Desperation - II

**Netherrealm:**

Adrenaline; a hormone secreted by the adrenal glands, especially in conditions of stress, increasing rates of blood circulation, breathing, and carbohydrate metabolism to prepare muscles for exertion.

Any person or animal can feed off adrenaline. Whether from the excitement of the fight itself or the fear of losing not just the match but your life as well, adrenaline can give anyone the extra boost needed to perform under extenuating circumstances. It's part of the genetic makeup of a martial artist, a professional athlete, and a live performer. When put into a stressful environment, this hormone could very well be the difference between claiming victory or suffering defeat.

In this case, it was a virtual toss-up.

Serious looks were on the faces of the Forces of Light as they treaded to Shinnok's Fortress. They all knew what was at stake. A failed mission here would almost solidify the destruction of not only Outworld but the entire universe. This was heavy on the mind of Chris as he leads the way with the others following close behind. Being at the forefront of the rescue operation was nothing new to the Earthrealm savior. As Commander of the Homefront Warriors, Chris was the go-to guy for dangerous and covert missions around the world. No matter what he and his men faced, they all expected to complete the task at hand and come home to their families or significant others in one piece. That's the way it's always been. Chris thought that this would be no exception, but deep down, he knew this wasn't a routine mission.

Jade was being held captive and waiting for his arrival.

Ever since his fiancé was kidnapped, Chris was hell-bent on finding her, not caring who he had to go through, what mysterious lands to travel, or how he planned to do it. All the Commander knew was that he was bringing her home. No exceptions and no excuses. Everyone from the Forces of Light understood his plight and were more than willing to follow their leader to their intended destination.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero were the quietest of the bunch since heeding the call for help from Sindel. Both ninjas knew full well how powerful Shinnok was, even though his increasing age has considerably weakened his power. The union of the two biggest enemies in Mortal Kombat surprised everyone as they all thought peace would never come about from their tumultuous history. The event halting their anger and bitterness was when Sub-Zero revealed the real culprit to his arch-foe. Scorpion thought at first that Sub-Zero was merely diverting from the truth, but as he saw the hologram of Quan Chi speaking with the Lin Kuei Grandmaster for his payment in the slaying of the Shirai Ryu, the reality of the situation finally dawned on the Spawn from hell. In a measure of good faith, Scorpion not only apologized to Sub-Zero but also asked for his help in locating Quan Chi to finish him for good. The blue-clad ninja instantly accepted the proposal, even taking responsibility for the role his clan played in the deaths of Scorpion's family and comrades.

Like the two ninjas, Jax also lost everything when he was slain. He honestly thought he would never see his family again, consisting of his wife Vera and his young daughter Jacqui. The former Special Forces Officer did a lot of dirty work for Quan Chi while in his service. Despite not killing anyone, he followed the dark sorcerer's bidding with no control or choice in the matter. After Sonya and Johnny saved him, Jax decided to retire and came back home to his family. It took a while for him to recover and for his family to ease him back into a simpler life, but the former Officer was glad to be in familiar surroundings. Now, he was back in action and ready to save the world again.

In a complete reversal, Sonya and Johnny took this mission very seriously without the witty banter that usually occurs between them, much to the delight and relief of their teammates. Chris was especially thankful for the peaceful trek as he didn't know if he could focus adequately if his two allies were continually arguing along the way. Both husband and wife thought about their daughter back home. Cassie was staying with Vera and Jacqui for the time being until this mission was successful. While it didn't make the couple feel more at ease, it did give them a sense of comfort, at least for now.

The blind swordsman known as Kenshi was no stranger to perilous missions, encountering one rooted in the heart of the Himalayas as a younger man. It was supposed to be a routine mission to find out how he had a son while trying to discover who knew about his birth. The swordsman carried his young child Takeda through the wilderness while on the run from the Red Dragon. He refused to work for the likes of them anymore. But more than the safety of his son, Kenshi thought long and hard about the fate of his wife, Suchin. Grief overtook him when he found out the very people he was running away from, slew her. He knew when his son found out the truth, he will be upset with Kenshi and go after the Red Dragon by himself unprepared, a sure way to perish. Kenshi confided in Scorpion to help raise his son while teaching him the techniques of the Shirai Ryu ninja clan. The boy turned out better than he hoped and made the rank of Chujin. Kenshi couldn't be any prouder of his son even though Takeda still feels his father abandoned and lied to him his entire life while failing to save his mother.

Raiden and his pupils Liu Kang and Kung Lao were very tense for this mission, all having a rough history with the Deadly Alliance as they have caused an alarming amount of grief to each one of them individually. Liu Kang's death at the hands of Shang Tsung, Kung Lao's neck broken by the warlord Shao Khan, and of course, Raiden's sacrifice of his own body as he fought against both sorcerers and the resurrected Dragon King, Onaga. All three men knew they could put all their past failures and demons behind them for eternity if they were able to put a stop to Shinnok's plan once and for all.

Last but not least was the royalty of Edenia. Queen Sindel and Kitana were probably the most apprehensive of everyone traveling in the Netherrealm. They both knew their General was in there, possibly in turmoil from the abuse she endured from that treacherous woman, Tanya. Kitana hardened her resolve as she still had a rematch with Mileena to brace for. In their previous encounter in the Kuatan Jungle, Kitana's clone gained the upper hand and had an ally to help subdue the Edenian Princess. Kitana fought on bravely and stopped the Empress and Kira from taking her out of the picture. She felt relieved for her victory, but it was short-lived when after seeing her sister in Tanya's clutches, severely injured and unconscious with a switchblade to her throat. Sadness overtook the Edenian Princess when Tanya threatened Jade's life to force a surrender. When she returned home, her mother Sindel couldn't calm her and matters were made worse when the Queen retreated to her own room, breaking down in tears herself. Both women were determined to save Jade at any cost.

Shinnok's Spire was just up ahead, the fog from the dense air dissipating to clear up our heroes' vision. This was it. Everything has come down to this. Chris, along with his allies and Jade's battalion, faced their destinies with an undying resolve in their respective wills. They were ready.

Ready to finish this war.

* * *

**Inside Shinnok's Spire:**

Mileena and Kira made their way towards the throne room. Both females walked in silence, preparing for the eventual showdown with the Forces of Light. Each dressed in the same uniforms they wore yesterday before their erotic display of sexual release. The Black Dragon maiden couldn't help but feel anxiousness for this encounter. After holding her own for a short time against an accomplished warrior and assassin in Kitana, Kira felt her confidence swell into cockiness as well. She knew better. The moment you let overconfidence settle into your thinking, it's challenging to pull back from it. The woman on her side was also thinking along these same lines. Mileena knew this was her final chance to dethrone her _sister_ and become the undisputed ruler of Outworld. Though she vowed to rule differently than her late father Shao Khan, the Empress would keep his will and ruthlessness in the pursuit of a dominant regime.

Tanya was not with them for the moment as they continued walking. Earlier, she was called forth by Shinnok to break Kano out of his imprisonment in Edenia. Let's just say when he got back to the Spire, the Elder God was less than pleased with the Black Dragon leader. He even thought about executing Kano for his near blunder. Shinnok decided against it though and allowed Kano to retreat to his room for a while before Chris arrived. Neither Kira or Mileena knew where Tanya was but didn't dwell on it. They had more pressing matters to attend to as they reached the throne where Shinnok sat, a fist to his face to show his boredom.

"I see you two ladies are ready for our visitors," he addressed Kira and Mileena.

The Empress nodded in confirmation. "Yes, Lord Shinnok. Do you know when they will be arriving?"

A ghost of a smile made its way onto his face. "Right about... now."

Just then, a loud explosion rang out from the entrance of the fortress. The sheer force of the blast caused a momentary tremor to shake the building. Although it wasn't strong enough to take down the Spire entirely, it still took the occupants inside by surprise as Kira and Mileena lost their footing momentarily. The sudden disruption didn't even faze Shinnok as he rose to his feet, his demeanor and posture confident.

"At last, he has come," Shinnok said to himself. "Go and greet them. Tanya and Kano will join the battle shortly." Both women nodded and went forth to find their visitors.

It has begun.

* * *

**Inner Chamber:**

Jade also felt the explosion coming from the entrance and smiled. Her fiancé, along with her family and allies are finally here. Now was the time to make her move. Moving towards the door, the assassin leaned her ear to it, listening intently for anyone passing by her door. No one did, allowing for the perfect opportunity to make an escape to meet up with the others. Jade backed up from the metal door and closed her eyes, letting her aura surround her body. Another technique from the assassin's intense training and meditation would be shown. The General opened her eyes and focused all her attention on her target before charging it head-on. No ordinary person could be able to break through the metal door unless they possessed the strength of an ox. But Jade quickly disproved that logic when she extended her foot and made solid contact with the metal door. It flew from its hinges and crashed unceremoniously into the adjacent wall on the other side of the hallway. The assassin sported a smile when the smoke cleared as she viewed her freedom right.

_'Words cannot describe how I'm feeling now. I've become more powerful than I ever could've dreamed of.'_ Jade thought while moving stealthily through the fortress to find her allies. _'However, I can't let this go to my head. Tanya will use that against me if I'm not careful. Chris and the others aren't too far from me. It's time to turn this battle into our favor.'_

Jade disappeared in her assassin vapor, ready to see her fiancé in the flesh again while keeping her eyes open for any assailants.

* * *

**Hallways:**

Dead demons laid everywhere on the stone-cold floor, blood spilling from their bodies. They weren't even worth our heroes' time as they quickly made their way inside the structure. Chris led the way, determined to make good on his promise to save Jade and finally put an end to this long journey. His fiancé's battalion was given the order to spread throughout the fortress to look for her, covering the Spire in less time. Chris wasn't worried at all about their ability. Jade led and trained her people to handle every situation possible. The Earthrealm hero and the rest of the group made it to what looked like a four-way intersection going in different directions.

Chris gave his orders. "Split up. I'll take the Queen and Kitana towards the north exit. Jax, Sonya, and Johnny will go west. Lord Raiden, go east with your pupils while Sub-Zero and Scorpion will take the last remaining door. I'm urging everyone to be careful. If you need help, use your holographic communication devices. You all know what's at stake. Be safe, but let's get this done."

Everyone nodded and followed their leader's commands, going into their designated hallways.

* * *

**With Johnny, Jax & Sonya:**

The three friends of the Special Forces walked through their designated entrance. They didn't want to run, knowing that Shinnok's endless hordes of demons weren't too far from their position and would easily engage them. Sonya led the way as Johnny and Jax trailed her until the metal-armed man decided to break the momentary silence.

"Still making movies, Cage?" he asked.

Johnny glanced at him before looking forward again. "Not as often as I used to. Have more important things to worry about."

That stunned Jax. He knew Cage was all about making movies and money, even though some of his work could be left to second-guessing as far as quality was concerned.

Johnny broke Jax's train of thought. "You're probably thinking, 'Why would Cage willingly give that up?' Simple. I sat back and viewed my entire life. Even you'll agree with me on this. I was a complete jackass and still can be when I want to."

His friend nodded. Yes, everyone knew how much of a douche Cage could be. It appears he's undergone a complete transformation from his cocky and flamboyant personality to a calmer, lamenting one.

"What changed? If you don't mind me asking." Jax was curious to know.

The movie star smiled and said, "Cassie."

Both men couldn't see that Sonya was smiling when her husband said their daughter's name. Cassandra Cage, the teenage blonde bombshell like her mother. The only difference was that she inherited the personality of her father. Cassie was the best of both worlds her parents said. There was talk recently between Johnny and Sonya to allow their daughter to join the military when she was of age. It was something the youngest Cage wanted to do ever since she saw her dad's movies and growing up around her mother's military lifestyle. Although it took a lot of convincing, Cassie's wish was granted. She could sign up when she turned of age, which meant waiting for only three more years. The only thing they asked of her was to take it seriously and work on her college degree whenever possible. Cassie immediately accepted the terms.

Jax raised an eyebrow. "Cassie?"

Johnny nodded. "Yes. She's the reason for my change. In fact, if it weren't for her, Sonya and I wouldn't be able to salvage or even save or marriage. I can't thank her enough for making me see the entire picture instead of just the next scene."

"I agree," interjected Sonya, keeping her head forward. "Neither of us ever took her feelings into consideration. And it damn near tore our family apart. I shoulder the blame for most. I'm glad Cassie stepped in when she did. Part of me still feels guilty about what happened."

"Don't be," Johnny said to her. "What matters is that we no longer have those problems. But we need to make sure that we stop this threat or all the hard work we did to get our priorities straightened out will go to hell."

"Too late, Cage. You're already there. And I'll make sure to make it your permanent home," a voice called out to the trio.

Jax, Johnny, and Sonya all entered their stances at the sound of the voice. They heard footsteps coming around the corner. Sure enough, ten demons showed themselves, but they didn't attack right away. They opened a hole amongst themselves as the leader of the group stepped forward to confront the Special Forces. It was none other than Kira, dressed in her MKD outfit, a sinister and sultry smile on her face.

"Welcome. You're all just in time for the party," the Black Dragon maiden greeted before turning her attention to Johnny. "Hey there, handsome."

Johnny wasn't amused in the slightest. "Sorry, already taken. _Happily_ taken."

"What? This excuse for a General? Surely you have better taste than that." Kira taunted with her hands on her hips.

Jax and Johnny knew that was the wrong thing to say about the movie star's wife. As both men looked at her, they could see on the outside that Sonya was calm and composed. However, on the inside, Sonya was ready to tear off Kira's head. This wouldn't usually bother her when she was a younger Lieutenant. But now that her family has gotten along better, she cared a lot more for her family while not pushing them away. Her strength and wisdom increased as a result and Sonya wanted to give this hussy a demonstration.

Sonya stepped up and faced Kira. "You want him, you'll go through me. Don't think for a minute I'll go easy on you."

The redhead smiled and entered her stance of Xing Yi. "Wouldn't dream of it. But your death will be the highlight of my career."

Sonya ignored the remark and positioned her feet before settling in her Tae Kwon Do stance. Everyone stood still, waiting for any sort of movement. The hesitation didn't last long as Jax and Johnny charged the demons, beating them with relative ease, leaving Sonya and Kira to their duel. Being the younger of the two, the Black Dragon maiden ran towards Sonya, ready to prove to her older adversary that youth can prevail over experience.

* * *

**With Raiden, Liu Kang & Kung Lao:**

The Shaolin monks along with their sensei ran through their hallways, hoping to find Shinnok. They planned to confront him and his followers first but not to engage them. Once they were located, Raiden would call Chris and let him know of the Fallen God's exact position. All three men knew this was the biggest challenge they've faced together. Training for days on end at the White Lotus Temple brought vast improvement for everyone's skill level, even for the Thunder God who realized he must rely more on his martial art techniques rather than his extraordinary powers.

After reaching the end of the hall, Raiden stopped at the corner leading to the next passageway and halted his two students. They did so and stood behind them. Raiden sensed a commanding presence of power. It wasn't as powerful as Shinnok, but he knew better than anyone not to underestimate an opponent. That will get you killed immediately. He then motioned them to follow him to the next part of the hallway, but they were stopped as a cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere and obstructed their vision.

"So, the master and his pupils are here to meet their fate," a voice said.

"Coward! Show yourself!" Kung Lao protested.

A sinister chuckle could be heard. "As you wish."

Not before long, the smoke disappeared, showing the forms of three men. Raiden and his students knew Reiko right off the bat in his MK4 attire, his white eyes glowing in anticipation for his rematch with Liu Kang. This time, he would do more than just match Kang blow for blow. To his right stood Kabal. None of our heroes have ever seen anything like him before. His face was covered with a mask to hide the gruesome injuries he suffered in an accident that nearly ended his life. Through the miracle of modern medicine, Kabal was saved and served Kano's Black Dragon, eager to test his new abilities. The last remaining obstacle stood aggressively with his tongue slithering grotesquely. Dressed in his MKX uniform, his green skin and scales would make anyone sick to their stomach. The proud leader of the Zaterrian race known as Reptile stood with Reiko and Kabal, ready to bring Shinnok the heads of these three threats.

Reiko spoke first. "We meet again, Liu Kang. Have you improved since our last encounter?"

The Shaolin Monk wasn't fazed. "Why don't you see for yourself? You'll pay for putting Kitana's sister in a comatose state."

"You shouldn't blame me for that. I only played a small hand. Tanya was the one responsible for rendering her unconscious. But don't worry. I'm sure your girlfriend is looking for Jade as we speak. Too bad Mileena wants to have another playdate with her." Reiko said with malice. "It would be a shame to see such a beautiful woman like the Princess suffer a grim fate of death again. Just like you both experienced when Onaga was resurrected."

There wasn't a day that went by when Liu Kang and Kung Lao didn't think about that fateful day. Both men were merely pawns of a deadly assault against the entire universe and by the slimmest of chances, were freed after Chris slew the Dragon King in a brutal and exhausting match. For some time, Liu Kang couldn't even go to sleep, fearing he would become a revenant again. Reverting to normal seemed impossible as Liu Kang knew in the back of his mind that he and his cousin would never be the same. It was nothing short of amazing neither Shaolin Monk went off the deep end after being brought back from the dead.

Reptile grew impatient. "Enough talk! It's time to die!"

"You're the one who won't live to see tomorrow, lizard!" Kung Lao retaliated before getting into his stance.

Raiden's eyes glowed and his body surrounded by electricity. "For your allegiance with Shinnok and the abduction of Edenia's General, I shall make each of you regret your decisions! Prepare for Mortal Kombat!"

Both sides charged one another, ready to prove which team would win this deadly battle.

* * *

**With Scorpion & Sub-Zero:**

The opposite elements of fire and ice traveled down their own hallway in complete silence. Scorpion and Sub-Zero could not only feel the enormous amount of energy throughout the building, but they could also hear the different explosions, metal clashing together, and the deafening roars of Shinnok's demons. Neither warrior felt afraid or bothered by any of this. They've seen it all, mostly with each other and the dark history of their respective clans. It comes as no surprise that these two would remain stoic and relaxed with everything around them.

Both ninjas walked a few feet further before a sinister glow emerged from the right side of the wall. Scorpion and Sub-Zero prepared themselves for whatever was going to come at them. However, they knew exactly who was coming to deter their progress. Two figures stepped out of the evil substance, and both ninjas recognized them right away.

Quan Chi and Shang Tsung.

The two sorcerers weren't at all intimidated by their two adversaries, having seen their fair share of challenging opponents. However, Scorpion and Sub-Zero would be fighting them and not each other. This put both Quan Chi and Shang Tsung in a precarious situation. Either they would stop the two ninjas or fall to their demise once again. Only this time, Scorpion would make sure they'd suffer a more slow and painful death.

No words were exchanged between the two groups of men, not that any were needed. They all knew how this was going to play out. Only one side would win while the other succumbs to death. With this knowledge, both sides sprinted towards each other, looking to finish their struggle.

* * *

**With Chris, Kitana & Sindel:**

Rapid footsteps could be heard throughout the hall as Chris led the royalty of Edenia inside an inner sanctum. Neither of them could tell what direction they were going, only following the increase of Ki within the surrounding area. The Earthrealm hero had his shotgun ready along with a small revolver in his pocket. Kitana held her steel fans while Sindel decided to bring her Kwan Do to give her an added advantage. Before they traveled any further, the group ran into a small horde of demons. They all smiled as they knew the Netherrealm beings stood no chance against them. About five separate gunshots rang out from Chris' weapon along with metal connecting with the flesh of the demons. They never stood a chance as the ambush only lasted two minutes. Making quick work of Shinnok's followers, Chris and the two ladies left the hall, not losing sight of the time remaining. They had to find Jade and quickly.

"Look out!" Kitana shouted.

The Princess quickly went ahead of her mother and Chris, leaving them in confusion. But they realized a pair of magical sais flew through the darkness about to impale the Earthrealm hero in his skull. Noticing what was happening, Kitana readied her fans and deflected both projectiles, saving Chris from certain death. The Queen and Chris stopped running along with Kitana, her fans ready for her opponent.

There was only one person who could control their weapons with such precision and accuracy.

"MILEENA! COME OUT AND FACE ME!" Kitana yelled furiously, not wanting to let this opportunity slip away from her after allowing Jade to be abducted.

Our heroes didn't have to wait long as the Empress appeared before our heroes in her MKX attire, a pink veil covering her gruesome features. Her yellow eyes narrowed at the group as her smile was everything but inviting. For far too long she's waited for this. Mileena knew she would never earn the acceptance of her sister and mother, nor would she earn their respect. In hindsight, she didn't even care for those things. Ever since her creation, nothing but death, destruction, and pain fueled Mileena's being, especially to Kitana. Although both warriors were nearly even in strength and agility, the Empress possessed a nasty mean streak she used to annihilate her foes. Kitana knows she used to kill for a living, but after Shao Khan's defeat, she severed all ties to him and led a more serene life with her mother. A life that could be upended if she didn't prevail against this replica of her DNA.

"Dearest sister! You have come!" Mileena exclaimed before eyeing Chris and Sindel. "And I see you've brought our guests! Now we can finish this rivalry for the last time!"

Kitana wouldn't be antagonized by her clone. "That's something even you and I can agree on! Where is my _real _sister!?"

"You and I both know Jade is not your blood sister. She's nothing more than a commoner. As for where she is, let's just say she's tied up," the Empress sadistically said while making her sais appear in her hands.

Out of nowhere, Kano appears from the dark shadows, giving the Earthrealm hero a ridiculous smile. The vein on Chris' forehead could've easily popped from his ever-increasing anger. Both Kitana and Sindel backed away from him, knowing that nothing in existence will stop him from tearing off Kano's head. They knew better than to get involved with their blood feud. In a split second, both men charged each other intending to kill one another.

No words were needed at this point.

Kano took out one of his large knives and began swinging wildly. Chris was prepared for this and dodged his enemy's attacks with ease. The Black Dragon leader's anger increased with every missed opportunity. Before he knew it, Chris stunned him with an elbow to his face and delivered a roundhouse kick to his temple, sending Kano flying through a wall and into a separate room. Backup became imperative for Mileena, so she signaled for fifteen demons to join the battle, all surrounding the Queen. Sindel didn't look scared. In fact, she smiled and began showing how good of a fighter she was, cutting down her foes with her Kwan Do.

Mileena turned her attention to Kitana. "Prepare to die, Kitana! Once I eat your head, I will take that boyfriend of yours and eat his limbs one by one before decapitating him!"

Edenia's Princess bristled at that remark. "This is your last chance, Mileena! Surrender or perish!"

This only caused Mileena to laugh hysterically. "Even now you still try to reason with me! My only purpose of existing is to kill you and claim my birthright to rule Outworld! I will take my father's place and do as I please! You and your little friends won't stop me from obtaining my throne!"

Kitana shook her head in dismay. "I see there's no reasoning with you anymore. You had potential, Mileena. To serve only yourself and not others. Now, you've given me no choice but to end your life before you cause more suffering to people who don't deserve it," she stated with a hint of remorse but a lot of determination.

Both women entered their stances, Mileena in Ying Yeung, and Kitana in Ba Gua. This was it. The last showdown between two of the most hated rivals in recent history. The fact that someone would even dare to say they were related put more gas on the fire burning between them. It was a chance for redemption, vindication, and revenge. But only one would attain these things after this final duel.

With this knowledge, Kitana and Mileena charged one another, ready to end their prolonged history as sisters.

* * *

**Shinnok's Throne Room:**

Blood littered the floor, some of it in small puddles while most of it streaked across the surface. This alone could say that the battle between Kano and Chris was nothing short of war. Both men looked the worse for wear as they continued beating each other's brains in. Chris had a nasty gash on the right side of his face along with multiple slashes on his chest and back. The cuts weren't deep, but they still stung like hell. However, it did little to deter Chris' focus on the bane of his existence. Kano was worse off. The Black Dragon leader suffered numerous bruises to his face, a couple of them looking too hideous to even describe. His mouth was bleeding from all sides while his head was busted open by one of Chris' elbows. Kano also attained a couple of broken ribs from the punishing knees he received. The Black Dragon leader was on the ropes, and he knew it after assisting Tanya in torturing Chris' fiancé. At that point, Kano realized he stood no chance against his opponent.

After one last uppercut, Kano was sent to the ground again. His broken ribs made it hard for him to breathe oxygen as he groaned in excruciating pain. A boot heel smashed on top of his stomach, furthering the damage to his ribcage. Kano cursed loudly as he felt himself being kicked while he was down. Chris showed him no mercy. And why should he? This was the same man who raped and murdered his wife along with his daughter. He also planned to do the same to Jade. But the one event that forced Earth's hero to completely snap was the disturbing video that showed him and Tanya abusing Jade with no regrets.

That sent Chris over the edge.

"You're right where you belong, bastard. On the ground. And I'll put you under it in a minute." Chris spat out blood before placing his foot on Kano's head, slightly increasing the pressure to make Kano uncomfortable. "I'll ask you just one time. Where's Jade?"

Removing his foot, the Earthrealm hero pulled out his shotgun and aimed it at his enemy's head. Kano started sweating, knowing if he didn't answer the question, Chris had no problems blowing his head off.

Struggling, Kano weakly replied, "S... She... She's being... held in a... cell."

Chris loaded the barrel. "Where?"

The Black Dragon Leader weakly lifted his right hand and pointed in the direction of Jade's cell. However, this did little to satisfy our hero. He put away his shotgun and grabbed Kano's shirt with both hands, pulling him up to his eye level. The look on his face was nearly emotionless, but Kano clearly saw Chris was seething.

"Don't think this is over. Jade better be in there for your sake. If not, your life is forfeit." Chris said dangerously as his eyes turned white.

Fear overtook the Black Dragon leader as Chris' eyes changed in appearance. It was almost like staring into the face of death itself. Kano rarely showed feared to any person, let alone someone he's tortured or killed. But this was one of those lone exceptions. Without a second thought, Chris delivered a haymaker punch to Kano's temple, knocking him unconscious before dropping the dirty bastard on the floor without a care in the world for his ailments.

"Greetings, Chris," a voice called out to him.

Sharply turning his head, Chris moved his sight to the Throne chair. Sitting in it was none other than Shinnok. The Fallen Elder God watched the two men pummel each other right from the start and chose not to interrupt them, letting them display their power. Shinnok was impressed by Chris' potential and strength. He knew deep down this man would give him the best challenge he's ever faced. Not even the late warlord Shao Khan or the feared Dragon King could compare to the power and resolve of a mortal Earthrealmer. The disgraced God levitated from his seat and landed about thirty feet from Chris, his eyes showing renewed life as the battle he's long waited for has finally arrived.

"So, the most powerful being in Earthrealm has made his presence known. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Shinnok greeted.

The Earthrealm hero felt the destructive power from Shinnok's aura. If he thought Shao Khan and Onaga were terrible, they paled in comparison to this guy. Even their combined sorcery, strength, and cunning couldn't match what the Dark Elder God was capable of. Chris knew he had to be careful. Too many mistakes against him would mean his ultimate demise, and he would never see his friends again.

Including Jade.

Chris crossed his arms and asked, "Tell me, Shinnok. Why did you kidnap Jade?"

Shinnok smiled. "Let me explain. While you battled against my two biggest threats to taking Earthrealm, I knew there was more to you than meets the eye. Although I didn't know how powerful you would eventually become. As time went on, you grew closer to the Edenian General and eventually fell for her. It baffled me as to why you would willingly give up your own life and safety for a realm and woman that will eventually fall before me. But as I learned more of your strength, I knew at that point you would be perfect for my scheme. Jade just happened to be the main target."

Needless to say, the Earthrealm hero wasn't thrilled at all. "Wouldn't it have been easier to take me instead?"

"Not exactly," Shinnok replied. "Even the best of my warriors would have trouble subduing you. With that knowledge, I turned my attention to Jade. Quite the lovely woman, isn't she?"

"Not as lovely as me, Lord Shinnok," another voice interjected.

Both men turned to see Tanya teleport inside the Throne room. She smiled in satisfaction when her eyes fell on Chris. The feeling wasn't mutual on his side as he was still fuming over what this witch did to his fiancé. Slowly, the pyromancer walked towards Chris, swaying her hips with each stride. For whatever strange reason, she felt no fear. Her confidence was at an all-time high after making her rival suffer immensely the other night.

Tanya had a conniving smile. "Hello, handsome. Did you miss me?"

"You really are a delusional bitch." Chris venomously replied.

Pouting in a mock hurtful look, the pyromancer responded, "Aww, that's no way to treat or speak to a woman. Besides," she stopped about five feet in front of Chris with a hand on her hip. "I'm much more of a catch than that ugly harpy you call for a fiancé."

"If that's the case, then why the hell did you betray us?" Chris scathingly asked. "By the way, on her worst day, Jade looks better than you."

The smile on Tanya's face was gone and replaced with a scowl after that rude comment. She never thought about her betrayal that much until Jade made her advances towards Chris. The traitor still couldn't fathom why he would go with her rival instead of her.

"Because I've never been loved like that," said Tanya in an offended tone.

Chris chuckled bitterly. "And you think that justifies what you've done?"

"I never said I made the best choices, Chris. I made them based off..." Tanya never finished that sentence as the white glow returned to Chris' eyes.

In a flash, the Earthrealm hero grabbed Tanya by the throat in a vice grip. The pyromancer's eyes widened in fear, thinking Chris wouldn't actually put his hands on her. Then again, she's caused him a lot of grief over the past year or so. Eventually, he was going to do something about it. Tanya instantly began choking as her small hands wrapped around Chris' wrist in vain. He was in control now. Just like Tanya was when she and Kano's Black Dragon captured him in Sun Do. Chris spoke to pyromancer, his voice changing as Shinnok looked on in amazement.

"You backstabbing, two-timing, pathetic excuse for an Edenian. I gave you a chance to be a better woman. Not only to myself, Jade, and the Queen but to all of Edenia. We would've opened our arms to you and forgave all the crimes you committed. But in the times of hardship, you chose to forsake us instead. I can't believe how foolish I was to fall for a selfish whore like you," he admitted.

You could see the shocked and hurt look on Tanya's face. Chris said vile things about her in the past, but for some unknown reason, his statement while being strangled was something even the pyromancer didn't see coming. Everything she's done to this point has planted a seed of revenge in the mind of Chris. And now, Tanya was at his mercy as Shinnok just stood by and did nothing.

"But I guess I shouldn't be surprised, seeing how your father was a worthless excuse for a politician like yourself. Like father, like daughter, I suppose." Chris continued to belittle his former love.

Tears immediately fell from Tanya's eyes. Everyone knew her father was a crooked politician. His bribery deals and close ties to Outworld vermin made him public enemy number one, making it ironic that his daughter would follow in his footsteps. But in hindsight, he never acknowledged her existence after his wife passed away. Tanya was inferior in his eyes as he always wanted a son. Not a weak daughter.

Chris continued as he tightened his grip on Tanya's neck, causing her to wince in pain. "That's right, I know all about him. Jade told me everything. Is that one of the reasons why you betrayed us? Because of the lack of love from him?"

Tanya's tears only increased in volume. Then to her relief, the Earthrealm hero let go of her neck, making the pyromancer fall to the floor, holding her throat as she coughed violently. She hesitantly looked into Chris' eyes and saw nothing but pure white. Tanya knew she would regret her decisions.

The Earthrealm hero kneeled to Tanya's level, the angry look remaining. "I would love nothing more than you end you right now. However, I'll let Jade deal with you. Now, where is she?"

"Right here, my love," a voice resonated within the room.

Everyone inside the room turned around to look for who the voice belonged to. Then out of nowhere, a green vapor appeared right behind Chris as he took his eyes off Tanya who backed away from him in fear. He tensed his muscles, not knowing if this was a trick or an illusion being caused by Shinnok or one of his sorcerers. That wouldn't be the case here as the vapor disappeared and showed the rejuvenated body of Jade. Instantly, Chris' eyes reverted back to normal when he saw his love. He smiled along with his fiancé and ran towards her to capture his lover in a tight embrace. Jade never hesitated and hugged her man back with an equal amount of passion before locking her lips with his. Shinnok watched on, unmoving from his spot. Tanya looked at the couple in jealousy, sadness, and astonishment. How did Jade escape her confinement? And where are all the afflictions across her body? The pyromancer was stunned when she gazed at the assassin and saw not one single scratch, scar, or bruise on her body. The Elder God was surprised himself but didn't show it on his face.

After their emotional reunion, the engaged couple broke their kiss and bore into each other's eyes. The look on their faces told the entire story. They were happy to see each other again but also realized that business needed attending. Jade turned into Tanya's direction and saw the pyromancer looked disheartened. It was the perfect opportunity to finally put this nightmare behind them.

"Surprised to see me, traitor?" Jade asked with an air of confidence.

Words were far and few between for Tanya as she shakily stood on her feet to face the General. "How... how did you escape? And where are all your scars!?"

The assassin smiled menacingly. "Long gone. All my training with my sister has paid off, and this is the result." Jade looked at one of her hands and flexed it in and out of a fist. "I'm a lot stronger than I ever could've imagined." She then turned her attention back to her bitter rival. "I have to give you credit, Tanya. That little stunt you and Reiko planned at the Kuatan Jungle was impressive. Your maneuver to drive me into the ground from high in the air nearly killed me. Too bad since that was your best and only option to get rid of me. Now that I've discovered my untapped power, I'd like to give you a firsthand demonstration of how strong I _really _am."

As soon as she finished that statement, Jade quickly rushed forward and delivered a spine-jarring Eclipse kick to Tanya's midsection, sending the pyromancer flying into the hall outside the Throne room. The assassin then reappeared at the door and closed it behind her, locking it to ensure no one would interfere with her quest for vengeance. Chris couldn't believe how well this played out for him and his allies. Jade was alright, and it appears most, if not all his forces are doing well to stop Shinnok's plan.

The Earthrealm hero turned his attention back to Shinnok who stood patiently, the tension inside the room growing heavy and dense. Both men were looking forward to this high scale encounter in a classic good vs. evil fight to determine the fate of the universe. It was only fitting.

"Well, it seems your fiancé is more resilient than I thought," the disgraced God remarked.

Chris smiled in satisfaction. "She was always that way. Her spirit is unbreakable."

Then out of nowhere, Shinnok increased his power using his amulet. The sheer force caused Chris to slide back from his position while covering his eyes from the dust buildup. Letting his arms down, he stood in awe of the purple aura surrounding Shinnok. This, by far, would be the Earthrealm hero's most grueling battle.

"IT MATTERS NOT! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE ONLY DENYING THE INEVITABLE! I WILL OFFER YOU THIS ONE LAST CHANCE, CHRIS! JOIN ME IN MY QUEST TO DESTROY THE ELDER GODS! OTHERWISE, I WILL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW BEFORE TURNING MY ATTENTION TO YOUR FIANCE AND FRIENDS!" Shinnok roared in laughter.

Chris didn't show any fear or indecisiveness. He instead got into his stance, ready for battle. "Never! I'll gladly take death over slavery any day! But that won't happen because I will prevail!"

The Fallen Elder God summoned dark energy balls into his hands. "SO BE IT, INFIDEL! EARTHREALM WILL FALL BEFORE MY FEET WHEN IT'S CHAMPION IS NO MORE!" With that, both men charged each other in what could be known merely as...

The Ultimate Battle.


	14. Desperation - III

**Inside Shinnok's Spire: Scorpion & Sub-Zero vs. Deadly Alliance**

Finality, the fact or impression of being an irreversible ending.

A fatal finality lingered inside Shinnok's Spire, his dark allies opposing the Forces of Light to determine the fate out Outworld, Earthrealm, and the Elder Gods themselves. They happened to be watching this ordeal and knew this encounter would bring devastating results.

No matter who won.

Fights broke out in different sections of the fortress with everyone bruised and battered. This, however, didn't stop our heroes from continuing to fight for what they believed in. Their livelihoods were at stake and could easily be destroyed if they didn't prevail in this situation. What no one realized though was the combined energies of good and evil have caused a chain reaction, setting off a volcanic explosion beneath the haunted structure. It tore the Spire's floor, sprouting lava throughout, burning alive unlucky demons caught in the fiery flow.

This event didn't bother or deter the tandem of Scorpion and Sub-Zero as they waged an incredible battle against the duo of Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. It was a fight between sorcery and technique. Both sides were determined to show a more suitable way to achieve victory. Throughout most of the struggle, the combined power of the evil sorcerers held their own, using their newfound abilities to perfection. The fire and ice ninjas had difficulty in the beginning to defend themselves. However, they came up with a plan to combat this.

Brute force.

Scorpion took this quite literally and charged both Quan Chi and Shang Tsung head-on. While he engaged Quan Chi, Sub-Zero took on Shang Tsung. Scorpion has waited a long time to finally lay his hands on the very bane of his existence. There would be no escape.

"You took everything from me! Nothing will save you now! Your life is mine to torture, Quan Chi!" Scorpion furiously shouted.

Quan Chi tried to reason with him through ragged breath. "Scorpion, I..."

"SILENCE! MERE WORDS WILL NOT STOP ME FROM TEARING YOU APART LIMB FROM LIMB!" the hellspawn roared as he beat the sorcerer to his knees.

Right before that moment in time, Sub-Zero sent an ice blast into his comrade's back, giving him added acceleration without freezing him as he speared Shang Tsung's head with his kunai and breathed hellfire onto Quan Chi. The bald sorcerer's defense was overwhelmed by the fire and sent him hurtling into a nearby wall, nearly knocking him unconscious. The blade thrown by Scorpion impaled the other sorcerer's head and rendered him dead. But the Spawn from hell was far from satisfied.

"Come here!" Scorpion shouted before yanking his arm forward.

With a sharp tug, Shang Tsung's head was taken clean off his shoulders as his body fell motionless, blood squirting out of his headless body. The evil sorcerer was no more, and his teammate was about to meet a similar fate. Quan Chi rose and found himself staring into the pupil-less eyes of his former lackey. The sorcerer rarely showed any kind of fear toward an enemy. But considering what he put this man through along with his new partner made Quan Chi tremble in fear. Sub-Zero walked up to join Scorpion, his face twisted in anger just as much as Hell's Spawn was. Quan Chi looked over and saw the headless body of Shang Tsung. He knew at that moment, he stood no chance.

"Before we end your life, you will tell me why you had my clan and family killed!" Scorpion demanded.

Quan Chi couldn't even speak. He was severely injured, and his ally was already dead. He was guaranteed to be next. Without warning, Scorpion's right hand shot out like it was in a cannon and grabbed Quan Chi's throat to strangle him. The sorcerer struggled against the almost inhuman grip. Try as he might, Quan Chi wasn't going to break the hold on his neck.

Scorpion taunted his former boss. "Speak now, Quan Chi! If you can!"

"It... it's not... what you... think... my former..." Quan Chi struggled to say but was cut off.

"Do not call me Scorpion! I am Hanzo Hasashi! You enlisted the help of the Lin Kuei! The Grandmaster bribed you to get rid of my clan! Before I knew what was happening, I regretfully killed Sub-Zero's older brother Bi-Han! He, along with my family and clan, didn't deserve to die! It took away my only chance to bring them back! Now, I will rectify my mistakes by slaying you, old fool!" the Spawn of hell barked at him.

Both Scorpion and Sub-Zero summoned the powers of fire and ice into their hands, ready to put an end to Quan Chi. They led their hands to his head after Scorpion released his throat. The adverse ninjas transferred their combined energies into the sorcerer's skull. He screamed in pain as their power overloaded his senses and skin. The sting of Sub-Zero's ice and the blaze of Scorpion's fire were too much to overcome. Before long, Quan Chi's body began to split in half but in different ways. The left side of his body was frozen solid while the right side burned into nothing more than a charred corpse. It was unlike anything seen before on a battlefield. What many thought to be a classic battle, turned into a one-sided affair.

The Deadly Alliance of Quan Chi and Shang Tsung were defeated.

Scorpion turned to Sub-Zero. The cold ninja nodded to his fellow comrade. The man formerly known as Hanzo returned the gesture and the two raced to find the others, hoping to lend a hand somehow. Unknown to them, the floor collapsed below the dead bodies of the Deadly Alliance. They fell to their doom, never to be seen or heard from again.

* * *

**White Lotus Society vs. Reiko, Kabal & Reptile:**

This encounter was as physical as it gets. Raiden and his disciples were locked in a fierce struggle with the likes of Reiko, Reptile, and Kabal. Neither side wavered in their quest to seize control of the battle. Blood was spilled everywhere. The most intense struggle by far was between Shinnok's top General and the White Lotus' most exceptional student. After their first matchup, both warriors knew a rematch was inevitable. Vicious blows were exchanged by the now heated rivals. Liu Kang thought in his mind that this was probably his most enjoyable but demanding challenge to overcome. Reiko was relentless with his attacks and kept the Shaolin Monk on his heels, but Liu Kang sent a mid-kick to his sternum, forcing him back but not taking him off his feet.

After regaining his footing, Reiko smiled evilly. "I have to say, Liu Kang. You're the toughest opponent I've ever fought. Even better than Chris. But you're still way over your head."

Liu Kang only bristled at the remarks. "Talk is cheap, General."

"Such a man of few words. No wonder Kitana took an interest in you. Too bad you'll both join hands in hell soon," he coolly said.

Anger instantly filled the Shaolin Monk's face as he charged with fiery fists. "Never! I'll defeat you before you even get the chance!"

As those two continued their epic fight, Liu Kang's cousin was having his hands full with the mask-wearing Kabal. His metal hook swords gave him nothing but trouble as he maneuvered the best he could. To even the odds, Kung Lao used his razor-sharp hat, deflecting the many swipes of Kabal. The right-hand man of Kano was growing frustrated because he couldn't deal a fatal blow despite getting in a few shots on Kung Lao. Kabal also took some punishment from the razor hat, nearly severing his right arm as it bled freely.

Kung Lao regained his breath, inhaling a breath of oxygen before speaking. "Definitely a good fighter you are."

"Sure, if you say so. But it doesn't matter what you think. Your head will belong to Shinnok along with your friends." Kabal spat out.

Narrowing his eyes, Kung Lao responded, "I think not! And you call yourself an Earthrealmer! You're a disgrace to our world along with your bastard of a leader!"

That set off something maniacal in Kabal as he charged quickly, ready to impale the other half of the Shaolin twins with his hook swords. Kung Lao knew he had to prepare for the worst as one wrong move would mean his ultimate demise.

The last fight in this room pitted Reptile against the almighty Thunder God Raiden. Needless to say, this fight wasn't even fair. Try as Reptile did, he was no match for a God. Raiden didn't need his powers to dispatch the humanoid reptilian. He stood over his defeated opponent, ready to finish the fight. Reptile tried everything against him, but his acid did little to deter Raiden.

"Following countless warlords has granted you nothing but misery, Reptile," remarked Raiden as his eyes glowed light blue.

Reptile spat out a wad of green blood before charging again. "It suits me best, Thunder God! You wouldn't understand!"

He launched a right fist towards the Thunder God, trying to muster up some kind of offense. Before the fist nailed Raiden in the head, the Thunder God caught his wrist like it shot out of a cannon. Reptile struggled to break away from the near inhuman grip of Raiden. It was at that moment, the servant to Shinnok knew his time was at its end. With his free hand, Raiden plunged his glowing blue fist into Reptile's stomach, taking all the air out of his chest. The Thunder God was far from finished, however. With that same hand, he transferred his power over electricity and shocked Reptile's system to the point of overload. Reptile screeched in agony as his eyes began popping out of his head. Raiden looked on emotionlessly as he was ready to end one of Shinnok's lackeys.

"For your transgressions in Outworld, the penalty for you is death," he said calmly before taking his fist out of Reptile's stomach and walked away.

It didn't take long before the reptilian's body exploded with all his intestines, bones, and blood flying everywhere. This didn't faze the Thunder God at all as he joined his two students. After a long struggle, Kung Lao was finally able to incapacitate Kabal as the right-hand man of Kano laid motionless on the floor, bleeding from various cuts on his legs and arms. He wasn't dead, but he might as well be. The other Shaolin Monk kept frustrating him to the point where Kabal made mistakes he wouldn't usually commit. Kung Lao took advantage in an instant and used his White Lotus training mixed with Kenpo to finally put an end to the exhausting fight.

Both the master and his pupils stood side by side to face Reiko, who looked pissed by the developments as his men were no longer standing. Then out of nowhere, Shinnok's General summoned the rest of his power, ready to bring about the deaths of his enemies.

"YOU FOOLS! YOU'RE ONLY DELAYING YOUR FATE! SHINNOK WILL RULE WITH AN IRON FIST AND DESTROY ALL OF YOU! INCLUDING THE ELDER GODS!" he yelled.

Liu Kang stood unafraid and turned to his teammates. "Go and find the others! I'll handle him!"

Kung Lao looked at him in disbelief. "Liu Kang, you cannot be serious!"

"I am! He nearly had Kitana and Jade killed! He will pay dearly for it!" Liu Kang retaliated.

Raiden stepped forward and firmly grasped his best student's shoulder. "Liu Kang..."

"Do not attempt to stop me, Master! You and I both know it must end this way!" the student yelled over the increasing winds.

In a surprising move, Raiden only smiled. "I know. That is why you must defeat him by any means. Kung Lao and I will search for the others."

Nodding, Liu Kang faced Reiko for the final time as his master and his reluctant cousin left to find the others. Both men met in a Texas showdown but what they failed to notice was the floor cracking beneath their feet and lava coming out the cracks. Reiko and Liu Kang must be careful to not step in the wrong direction, lest they burn to a crisp.

Smiling maliciously, Reiko exclaimed, "Such a noble warrior you are, Liu Kang! Shinnok could've easily used you for his dark forces. Yet, the blind love of a Princess stops you from doing so!"

Liu Kang had enough of Reiko continuing to belittle his girlfriend. "ENOUGH! YOU WILL NOT SAY ONE MORE UNTRUE STATEMENT OF KITANA! PREPARE FOR BATTLE, REIKO!"

"THEN LET US SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Reiko roared as the two warriors charged head-on in a deadly collision.

* * *

**Special Forces vs. Kira & the Demons:**

Talk about a slugfest. Jax and Johnny were laying waste to all the demons that Kira summoned to her aid. The former military grunt was having a blast using his metal arms to crush bones, skulls, and the overall will of Shinnok's horde of Netherrealm creatures. On the opposite side, Johnny was having just as much fun, though you couldn't tell by his expression. He kept a poker face the entire time, not stopping to celebrate or gloat. This would be a far cry to what to do in a dire situation. It's shown how far he's come in being the hero that Raiden said he could become if he finally realized his own potential and stopped his childish behavior. Johnny was then approached from behind by a demon, ready to cut the movie star’s head off. Jax noticed right away and sprang into action.

"Cage! Duck!" he yelled before throwing a dead demon in the movie star's direction.

With high awareness, Cage did indeed duck, and he could hear the hard collision between the two demons as they both were sent out of the hallway. He was lucky to not have been on the receiving end of that surprise attack.

Johnny turned back to Jax and gave him a grin and a thumbs up. "Thanks for the save!"

Jax accepted the thanks. "You got it! Come on, let's finish this!"

Meanwhile, Sonya and Kira were locked in a grueling battle. Both women refused to concede to each other while dealing with numerous bruises on their faces. Sonya broke Kira's nose with a sharp elbow as blood ran freely from it. The Black Dragon maiden retaliated and hit her opponent with a couple of sharp kicks to her stomach and head, altering the Lieutenant's focus. Even she had to admit the redhead was more than a handful as Kira performed one of Kano's signature moves. Turning her body into a cannonball and hitting Sonya square in the chest before landing on the ground graciously. The Lieutenant quickly got back up and defended Kira's assault as best as she could, but it was becoming tenuous as Kira's speed easily outclassed her own.

As she attacked, Kira couldn't help but smile and taunted her opponent. "Come on, old hag! Surely you can put up a better fight than this!"

"If you call me that one more time, I'm sending your teeth through your skull!" Sonya shot back as she blocked every follow-up attack her younger adversary attempted.

In a flash, Sonya trapped Kira's arm before the fist contacted against her face. The redhead was stunned as she thought her speed was overwhelming her older opponent. The military woman smiled and gave a powerful knee to Kira's gut, causing her to double over and wince. But Sonya wasn't done. Using her leverage, she got Kira in an armbar on the floor and with a hard pull, snapped the redhead's arm. Kira screamed in pain as she knew her arm was now broken. The tide of the battle was squarely on the side of the Forces of Light. They already scored a couple of victories due to Scorpion, Sub-Zero, her husband, and Jax. Now, they were going to get another win. The Black Dragon maiden was never the same after her arm was rendered useless due to being broken. Sonya dusted herself off as she got off the floor and waited for Kira to do the same.

Sonya mocked the redhead. "Well, well. Not bad for an old hag. Wouldn't you say, Kira?"

"Shut up! You'll pay for this, you bitch!" Kira screamed as she made one last-ditch effort to kill Sonya.

For her final attack, the redhead pulled out one of her Dragon Teeth knives, throwing all caution to the wind as she charged forward. Sonya stood there and waited until Kira got close enough. When she did, the Lieutenant calmly sidestepped her opponent and with a simple parry, kicked the weapon out of her hand. This spelled the end for Kira as Sonya unleashed a flurry of blows. Right punch, left cross, kick to the shin, devastating knee to the chin, and two elbows to the temple. Kira was in a daze, not knowing where she was as blood dripped from her mouth and her left temple. She was beaten severely, unable to shake it off as Sonya grabbed her by the vest.

"And for the record, my husband prefers an older woman than a little thot like you," she said in contempt.

With those final words, Sonya viciously head-butted Kira. The move stunned the redhead as it rendered her unresponsive. She was out cold and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Sonya's hands let go of the vest, allowing the Black Dragon maiden go face-first into the ground. Pulling out a pair of handcuffs, the lieutenant placed them on Kira's wrists, signifying her victory decisively.

"Sonya!" A voice called her name out.

Turning sharply, she saw her husband and her partner unscathed by the Netherrealm demons. She smiled and gave her husband a huge hug. Jax also smiled as his teammates celebrated their victory. But they knew things were far from over.

After releasing her, Johnny asked, "Are you alright?"

Sonya nodded in response. "I am. Trust me, I've had worse from Jacqui and Cassie combined."

She turned her head, the two men following her gaze. They lowly whistled when they saw Kira's prone body unmoving and restrained by the handcuffs. Both men were impressed.

"That's my baby," Johnny said complimentary.

Normally, Sonya would chastise him for calling her other than her name or rank. But this time, she thanked him by giving him a tender kiss. This small act showed how far they've come as a couple and a family. Jax couldn't help but shake his head and smirk at the couple's newly found affection with each other. It wasn't forced. It was genuine. Just like his and Vera's love was along with Chris and Jade's.

Jax cleared his throat, causing the married couple to break the kiss. "I hate to break up you all's lovebird session, but we need to find..."

Before the former military man could finish his sentence, the ground beneath them shook violently. The volcanic eruptions were getting stronger by the minute and tore through the floor beneath our heroes. With balance and agility, they landed in a safe spot away from the lava. But they knew it was happening all over the building. They didn't know how much time they had to get out, but it wasn't much. In fact, the place looked ready to blow at a moment's notice.

"Shit! There's a volcanic eruption going on below the surface! We need to round up everyone and get out of here!" Sonya exclaimed.

"Understood! Let's move!" Jax yelled over the explosions as they all made their way out of the hallway with the unconscious body of Kira perched on Jax's shoulder.

Sonya used her personal holographic communication device to get in contact with Raiden. "Lord Raiden! Come in, Raiden!"

It was a moment before the Thunder God answered the call. _"Yes, Sonya! What is your situation!?"_

"I don't have much time to explain, but we need to gather everyone and get out of here! The entire building is over a volcano! We need to find our allies and get the heck out of dodge!" the Lieutenant frantically instructed while clearly hearing a battle taking place.

_"Understood, but my students and I are dealing with Reiko, Kabal, and Reptile! We'll try to meet up with you as soon as we can! Have you gotten in contact with the others!?"_ Raiden asked back.

Sonya didn't like that news at all. "Chris isn't picking up at all! Kitana's feed was cut short as I heard Mileena in the background! She was able to tell me that her mother is currently looking for us!"

_"Then find her quickly! Time is not on our side as I fear the combined energies of both good and evil have created the volcanic activity! Hurry!"_ Raiden spoke with urgency.

The Lieutenant's eyes widened at the realization. "Alright! Good luck!" she said.

After hanging up the link, Sonya continued with her husband and partner, concern etched all over her face that this may be the last mission any one of them could have. But we all knew that they wouldn't be counted out that easily.

Even if Shinnok is as powerful as the rumors say.

* * *

**Kitana vs. Mileena:**

A sibling rivalry can bring out the best and worst out of anyone. This would be proven correct in the case of Kitana and Mileena. Like so many of their previous battles, the two sisters fought tooth and nail against each other, never succumbing to fatigue, injury, or any other distractions. With everything on the line, both women understood that nothing could be held back in this match. Queen Sindel had already dispatched the army of demons that surrounded her, taking little to no effort as she was very skilled as a warrior herself. She yelled to Kitana that she would meet up with the others, letting her birth daughter handle her grotesque clone. Kitana solemnly nodded, and the final confrontation between herself and Mileena took place. Metal clanged relentlessly as Mileena's sais clashed with Kitana's steel fans, their faces near proximity to each other through their weapons as they struggled for an advantage.

The Empress smiled through her mask. "This is how you want it to end, dear sister!? With me tearing you apart limb from limb before eating your boyfriend's heart!?"

"You will do no such thing," Kitana replied in a surprisingly calm voice.

This was a complete contrast to their previous meeting in the Kuatan Jungle. Although Kitana fought valiantly, she was clouded with rage as her sister was taken out of the picture. Edenia's Princess made countless mistakes during the fight, and it nearly cost her. But Kitana managed to refocus and held off the assault of her two adversaries despite the hellacious beating she endured.

Both female warriors disengaged before stepping back, slowly moving in a counter-clockwise circle to survey each other and their surroundings. Kitana looked into the yellow eyes of her clone, not surprised at all to see they were gleaming with violence and destruction. That's how Mileena was created. To become the complete opposite of her. The Edenian Princess was revolted and enraged when she first met Mileena in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits. Everything about the clone made Kitana want to vomit, especially those sharp daggers for teeth.

Without warning, Mileena screeched loudly and bolted towards her sister. There was no fear or trepidation on Kitana's behalf as she drew her steel fans up to defend herself. The Empress started off by darting her sais rapidly, hoping to score a quick hit. However, Kitana's experience and her upgraded abilities allowed her to see the clone move in slow motion, letting her easily dodge the weapons with ease. It didn't matter how quick Mileena was and she was one of, if not the fastest warrior known to man. Kitana just happened to be faster on this day as she hit the clone with a sharp kick to the face before leg sweeping her. Mileena quickly got up and tried to attack with her knee, but that attack was blocked with ease. The Edenian Princess smiled again before delivering a hard palm strike to the Empress' face and then her chest, sending her to the floor.

Kitana decided to taunt Mileena. "Come on! Is that the best you got!?"

Surprise etched all over the Empress' face. Since when did the Princess trash talk during a fight? This caused the half Tarkatan to change her tactics. Mileena stopped using her sais and proceeded with hand to hand combat. Just like Kitana knew she'd do as she put away her own weapons and engaged her clone. The Empress had a difficult time striking the Princess with her bare hands, making her anger rise with each miss.

_'This is impossible! There's no way she's faster than me!'_ Mileena thought angrily.

Before Mileena could hit Kitana with a solid kick to the midsection, the Princess perfectly timed it and used her knee and elbow, dislocate the left ankle. The Empress screamed in pain as she clutched her foot. It would be rendered useless, and now she only had one leg to work with. Noticing this, Kitana made her move. She quickly charged Mileena and did her signature mid-air kicks from MKA. The Empress couldn't block any one of them, the final kick sent her to the ground in a heap. Kitana landed with the style and grace one would come to accept from the Princess of Edenia.

"What's wrong, _dear sister?_" Kitana mocked, crossing her arms in disappointment. "I thought you were going to tear me apart limb from limb?"

The look on Mileena's face when she got up was one of pure hate and agitation. No one_ ever_ talked to her like this before. Something has come over her sister. But the problem was, Mileena couldn't figure out what. Was it a new training regime? Meditation? Whatever it was, the Empress didn't have an answer for it.

"I see you've developed a personality, Kitana!" Mileena snarled. "But it won't save you! You'll die one way or another!"

Kitana never wavered in her growing confidence. "Is that right? Need I remind you that the only reason you nearly had me beat in the Jungle was because of help? Face it, Mileena. You're no match for me anymore."

Rage was evident on the face of Mileena as she summoned her sais again, ready to spill her sister's blood. "YOUR ARROGANCE WILL BE YOUR UNDOING! I'M THE BETTER WARRIOR AND I'LL PROVE IT!"

Finishing her rant, Mileena threw all caution to the wind and lunged at her sister. Kitana wasn't fazed at all and let the Empress come at full speed without moving a single inch. But in a quick motion, she summoned her fans and prepared to engage Mileena once again. The Empress was walking right into her death as Kitana evaded every single swipe by Mileena and with a lightning-quick motion, slashed at her clone with quick reflexes. Each swing was so fast, you couldn't tell the steel fans actually hit Mileena. Finally, Kitana stopped, the Empress stood there with a shocked but pained look on her face.

"It's done. We're no longer sisters," Kitana merely said, loud enough for the half breed to hear as she calmly folded her fans and walked away.

By the time Kitana reached six steps, Mileena's body had started falling apart. The first limbs to go were her hands and arms. Next, her legs gave way before all that was left was her upper body. But after a few seconds, Mileena's head slowly fell off her shoulders, blood flowing from all her limbs.

The Empress of Outworld was no more.

* * *

**Jade vs. Tanya:**

You could see it coming. It was unavoidable. Feelings of anger, sadness, betrayal, grief, and vengeance bubbled to the surface. These emotions ran high in probably the most lopsided fight in the entire Spire. Jade was having a field day with her enemy Tanya. Every move, technique, and counter she did, the pyromancer had no way to defend against it. Edenia's General displayed the kind of strength, speed, and agility only specific warriors of her stature could enjoy the freedom to wield. Both women also knew that lava was beginning to crack beneath them, but the Edenian rivals didn't pay much mind to it as their focus was on each other. Tanya was black and blue all over her body, not able to see out of her right eye as Jade elbowed her without any regard. Edenia's former ambassador also attained cracked ribs and could barely walk straight. Jade certainly worked her over, even when Tanya tagged her with a couple of good shots to her face and legs. That never stopped the assassin from delivering nothing but physical abuse. Standing over Tanya as the pyromancer struggled to return to her feet, a smug look was on Jade's face.

"Payback is a bitch, isn't it Tanya?" the assassin asked rhetorically.

With great difficulty, Tanya finally got back to her feet. But in a surprise, she tried in vain to strike Jade again. She hit nothing but air with her fiery fists and incredible flexibility. Jade could see what the pyromancer was going to do before attempting to make contact. Things were quickly deteriorating for Tanya. By some miracle, all her enemy's scars were removed while pummeling the traitor. Having enough of Tanya's weak attempts, Jade launched a lightning-fast Eclipse kick that nearly shattered Tanya's ribcage, sending her to the floor.

Holding her ribs, Tanya tried to will herself to get up. "How... h... how is it... that... your scars and... bruises gone!?" Finally, the pyromancer made it to one knee. "I had you begging for mercy as I tortured you!"

Jade stood with her a hand on her right hip. "You can thank my sister's training of my mind and body. Now, I can finally put an end to our bitter history. One that you have caused me so much misery."

She then stepped towards Tanya, her glare hardening on the pyromancer's trembling form. "You've done nothing but haunt, belittle, and sabotage my life ever since Chris came into it! Even before he arrived, you betrayed us to that bastard Shao Khan!"

The floor below their feet opened with lava erupting in its place. If you were to look down, nothing but death awaited anyone who would be unlucky to fall into it. It had the makings for a dramatic and climactic ending as the two former friends stared each other down.

"Not only that, you gave Shinnok access to our home and enslaved our people with the help of Quan Chi and Shang Tsung before turning to work for Onaga! Whatever suited you, you did it without any regard for our home!" Jade yelled.

Tanya shot back, "Onaga would've killed me had I'd not done that! You have some nerve to question my decisions! What would you do if you were put in my shoes!?"

"Asked for help! The Queen, Kitana, and I would've helped you! I'm not above being helped in my own regard!" Jade roared, her eyes turning green. "All you had to do was come and ask! I would've been there!"

"Go screw yourself, bitch!" Tanya spat out while getting back to her two feet. "You're the reason for my hatred, Jade! I hate you! And I always will! Chris was mine before you showed up! You never cared about me or our friendship! And the only reason you love him was that I made the first move!" she screamed.

This incensed Jade tremendously and for good measure, dealt a nasty right hook to Tanya's face. The blow rocked the traitor and put her on the ground, leaving the pyromancer with a broken jaw. Before Tanya could rise back up, Jade pounced on her with a look of pure death. She then started punching her hated rival mercilessly in the face, not allowing Tanya to even put up a decent guard. Every punch and elbow were dealt with malicious intentions.

"LIES! YOU SPEAK NOTHING BUT LIES! EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU WAS FROM YOUR OWN DOING! (Punch) YOU CHOSE TO BETRAY US! (Elbow) YOU CHOSE TO SPIT ON CHRIS' HEART! (Elbow) YOU CHOSE TO HAVE ME DEAD IN EXCHANGE FOR HIS FREEDOM! (Punch) AND YOU CHOSE TO SIDE WITH MILEENA! (Punch & Elbow) IT'S ALL BEEN YOU!" Jade retaliated.

Jade continued laying into Tanya with everything she had. When she finished, the pyromancer bled all over her face and nose, making it an ugly sight to see. It usually was Tanya who enjoyed dominating her opponents. But now, the tables have turned. With ease, Jade grabbed Tanya by the throat, dragging her to the hole in the floor. Edenian's former ambassador felt fear once again like she was back in Onaga's Throne room. Only this time, Shinnok's amulet won't save her from death. With little effort, Jade held Tanya by the neck over the hole in the floor as lava boiled to the surface.

Tanya once again tried to beg her way out of death's grasp. "J... Ja... Jade! Please! Not again!"

"You honestly think I'm going to let you live!? After everything you've put my family through!?" Jade responded with venom.

What shocked the Edenian General was that her former friend had tears in her eyes before they rolled down her face. Deep down, Jade still exhibited a small window of hope for Tanya. The General just wished she could've done more to help. But it seemed like Tanya didn't want it and was hell-bent on having power in her possession and didn't care who she had to side with to achieve her goals.

"Please, Jade!" Tanya begged. "You... know I... never wanted to do those horrible things! You were my... best and only friend in Edenia!"

This only led Jade to tighten her hold on her neck, forcing Tanya to choke. "Then all you did was try to kill me, claiming I was always in your way!"

"Only... because I was... jealous of you! Just look at you, Jade!" More tears poured out of Tanya's eyes as she continued. "No wonder Chris fell in love with you! That's all I ever wanted! It was to be loved! By you, the Queen, Kitana, our people and yes, Chris himself!"

Jade only slightly relaxed her grip on her mortal enemy's neck, although the angry look in her glowing green eyes remained. One could only tell that just maybe, the Edenian General was having second thoughts about killing Tanya. But she's already gotten this far and only needed to let go. What was stopping her?

"When your parents died, I instantly felt pain since you were like a sister to me. Then my own parents met their fate as well. You were all I had left, Jade. I know you probably hate my guts right now, but I'm telling you that I don't want this life anymore! I'll accept imprisonment for however long it takes! Please, don't kill me again! I beg of you! I'll change my wicked ways!" Tanya cried out desperately.

Silence emerged amidst all the chaos around them, explosions rocking the building. Jade contemplating on what to do. Let Tanya fall to her death, or allow her to live but face imprisonment until a cure was created. It was the most gut-wrenching decision she's ever had to consider. After everything the two women have put each other through, it was hard to tell what the Edenian General was thinking with pros and cons for either decision she made.

Taking a deep breath, Jade closed her eyes, meditating to herself about the choice she was going to make. Tanya held her breath in dread for what was going to happen. After a minute or so, the Edenian General opened her eyes. They returned to their normal state, the white in her eyes were visible again. She then did the unexpected and dropped Tanya to the ground before grabbing her left hand. On it was Jade's engagement ring. The original owner removed it from Tanya's ring finger and turned around to walk back into the room where her fiancé was, not even saying a word to her rival.

But Jade knew she made a near-fatal mistake.

The pyromancer got back to her feet and shot a powerful fireball at the assassin's back. Jade knew the ball was coming and did nothing to stop it, wanting Tanya to fall into a sense of false security while making it seem like she didn't know the projectile was coming. Out of nowhere, Jade's shadow flash activated, allowing the fireball to phase through her body like it had no effect. Tanya knew at that moment; her death was inevitable. In a flash, Jade disappeared in her assassin vapor and right in front of Tanya before delivering a punishing knee to her ribs, effectively breaking them. Jade then threw a nasty uppercut that sent the pyromancer down into the fiery lava.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tanya howled in despair, failing her arms in desperation before plunging in the lava.

The former Edenian ambassador screamed for what seemed like an eternity, trying her best to escape but doing so in vain. After struggling feverishly, her body disintegrated into ash.

Tanya was dead, again.

Jade stared into the lava pit, the long, contentious rivalry finally put to rest. But if you looked a little closer, an unlikely sight could be seen. Tears of anguish, pain, and regret were on the assassin's face. At that sight, some would say, 'Tanya is dead! You should be happy!' In some instance, Jade was relieved but wished things could've happened differently. If Jade could've saved Tanya before Shinnok got his hands on her, maybe there could've been a happier ending. Or perhaps, it was better this way. Whatever the case may be, Jade interlocked her fingers together and placed them on her heart before saying a prayer to herself.

_'Elder Gods. Whatever plans you have for Tanya, please ensure she finds some measure of peace. Even someone like her deserves that. Despite swearing allegiance to numerous enemies against our Kingdom, I held out hope for Tanya to return home. But the evil influence in her heart was too strong. I wished I could've done more, but I failed. Please protect Tanya. I sincerely believe she is better off in your hands. For thy sake, I pray, Amen. Goodbye, old friend,' _she said to herself as she wiped away her tears.

"General Jade!" a voice called over to her.

Quickly turning around, Jade saw that her battalion had made their way through the entire fortress and destroyed every single demon they came across. No one was hurt, and no casualties were experienced during their mission. Jade was relieved beyond words her army was unharmed. She would've never forgiven herself if she lost even one of her men or women.

Jade approached her second in command. "Lieutenant! Are you all alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Jemarcus declared while saluting the General. "We're all accounted for. After disposing of the demons, we came back to look for you. Thank the Gods, you're ok." He also saw that Jade's eyes were slightly red. "Did something terrible happen here?"

Taking a deep breath, Jade explained what happened while they searched for her. Her battalion instantly felt relieved that Tanya was no more but also concerned about their General's well-being, knowing Jade and Tanya used to be friends. Having to kill the traitor to all of Edenia again took an emotional toll on the emerald assassin.

A female warrior stepped forward from the group. "We're deeply sorry for your loss, General."

Shaking her head, Jade gave her a small smile with tears again. "Don't worry about it. I think it will be for the best. The only thing I wish to happen is for Tanya to have peace within her soul." Her look then changed to one of determination. "However, we still have a job to do! I need everyone's help to bust that door down! My fiancé is battling Shinnok as we speak! We must make haste to give him our assistance!"

"YES, MA'AM!" Her battalion roared in compliance.

They began doing whatever they could to get the door open as it was melted shut by the hardening lava. Even though Jade remained calm on the outside, she was fearful inside. The General didn't really think about Chris' condition as Tanya preoccupied most of her attention.

_'Don't worry, Chris! We're coming!'_ Jade thought to herself as she helped to pry the door opened.

* * *

**Chris vs. Shinnok:**

A classic in the making involving a contrast in styles, beliefs, and power. They all came to a full out confrontation between the corrupt Elder God Shinnok and the savior of the entire universe, Chris. He knew that the powerful being in front of him would be the most significant and most daunting challenge he's ever faced. The reason was that Shinnok's strength and mastery of sorcery were far more potent than the combined might of Shao Kahn, the Deadly Alliance, and the Dragon King Onaga. Chris knew that everything in existence hinges on the outcome of this war.

If he lost, everything would go to hell.

The fight began with both men charging each other while voicing their battle cries, ready to stake their claim on who the most dominant figure would be in Outworld and the Netherrealm. Chris began with his technique of CQC but realized he couldn't solely rely on that as Shinnok was very proficient himself in martial arts, allowing him to save most of his energy. The Earthrealm savior dealt a massive right-hand punch that was easily deflected by the Dark God. In return, Shinnok unleashed a deadly fireball into the hero's chest, sending him flying towards the ground, blood coming from his mouth as he tried to stand back up.

Shinnok laughed evilly. "You are weak, Chris! How is it a mere mortal like you could destroy Shao Kahn and Onaga!?"

Regaining his footing, Chris kept his eyes on his opponent and formed another strategy in his head. Charging Shinnok recklessly would guarantee a trip to the afterlife if he did it again. Before the Earthrealm hero could plan his next course of action, Shinnok launched a laser-like projectile at his enemy. The beam barely missed its target, but Shinnok was counting on it and charged him again. However, Chris steeled himself and waited for Shinnok to get closer. When the Dark God was in range, Chris landed a perfect dropkick that nailed Shinnok's sternum with an exceptional amount of force. He fell back, clutching his chest before regaining his composure.

"I see. There's some fight in you after all." Shinnok said in amusement.

Chris got back into his Tae Kwon Do stance. "Why don't you try that again and see what else I can do? You're going to have to cut my head off to get rid of me, Shinnok!"

Once again, that evil smile graced across the Dark God's mouth. "That can be arranged!"

They charged again. This time, Shinnok was going to use a little more power and did something out of the ordinary. As he put on a barrage of attacks on Chris, Shinnok began taunting him.

"What's wrong, mortal!? Am I too strong for you!? Maybe I'll have that fiancé of yours become my personal slave if you don't defend yourself better than this! I might even have her sire a child for me!" the Dark God exclaimed.

Chris knew what Shinnok was trying to do. Uttering disparaging remarks about Jade to make him lose his composure. But little did the Dark God see, he was only adding fuel to the fire within Chris' soul. Every put down, insult and demeaning remark Shinnok said, gave Chris even more motivation to take him down for good.

The Earthrealm Hero sidestepped a very well-placed kick from Shinnok and dealt a very heavy knee to his jaw, nearly fracturing it. This was Chris' so-called 'X-Ray' move. Shinnok then backed off, but all it did was allow his opponent to press on the attack. Jumping into the air, Chris formed a tight fist which was enveloped by a light blue aura and hit Shinnok square in the face. The blow took him down, and Shinnok looked irate at what was taking place. Not only was Chris still standing, but he was also taking it to the Dark God with reckless abandonment.

"HOW IS IT POSSIBLE!? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A WORM TO ME! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY HURT ME!?" Shinnok shook with rage.

Smiling in a cocky way, Chris replied, "Maybe there's more to me after all, old man! Besides, my grandmother hits harder than you, and she's damn near 95 years old!"

A thunderous roar came from Shinnok as he made a beeline for Chris, enraged by this man's fortitude. While he wouldn't admit it outright, the Dark God respected his enemy's abilities. He didn't beat all the other villains by accident. It was the reason this Earthrealmer was the chosen one.

Shinnok now knew that taking Chris down wouldn't be easy as he first thought.

* * *

**Hallways:**

Things were starting to go haywire now. Shinnok's Spire was close to becoming nothing more than a crater in the ground. The lava beneath already covered a good chunk of the lower level and was quickly making its way up. Raiden and Kung Lao managed to escape and were now looking for their friends, hoping they didn't succumb to either their rival or the lava.

"Lord Raiden! I'm not sure we should've left Liu Kang down there!" Kung Lao yelled worriedly.

The Thunder God turned to him and understood the dilemma his student was facing. And quite frankly, Raiden didn't want to leave his best pupil with Reiko and the impending implosion of the building. But he saw in the Shaolin Monk's eyes that there would be nothing to stop him from finishing his encounter. Raiden went with his gut and let Liu Kang go forth and fight, no doubt a risky decision and one the Thunder God didn't want to make.

"I understand, Kung Lao! I never wanted to leave him behind! But I could clearly see in his eyes that he wanted to finish what he started! Not even I could convince him otherwise!" Raiden replied.

This didn't lighten the tension as a shot of lava barely missed Kung Lao's head. "Do you think he'll be alright!?"

"Only fate will tell! For now, we must help our allies!" Raiden instructed.

Solemnly nodding, Kung Lao agreed and continued to follow his master when they ran into Sonya, Johnny and Jax with Kira perched on his shoulder, still out cold. Scorpion and Sub-Zero came from their own corner and joined everyone else in succession.

"Boy, are we glad to see you guys! This place is about to blow!" Johnny yelled over the ruckus of the crumbling walls.

"We have to gather everyone out of here now!" Raiden replied. "Where are Princess Kitana and Queen Sindel!?"

Worried looks were on all their faces at the mention of the royalty of Edenia. But they were instantly put at ease when the twosome rounded the corner and saw their allies in battle.

Kitana shouted, "Where's Liu Kang!?"

Raiden stepped forward and broke the news. "I'm sorry, Princess Kitana. But he's fighting Reiko as we speak. Liu Kang refused to come with us as he wanted to finish the fight for good."

The Princess' heart went straight to her throat when the Thunder God divulged that information. Tears were seen in her eyes, and before she could go look for him, her mother grabbed her arm and halted her progress.

"No, my daughter! This is something he has to do!" Sindel stated strongly.

"But mother, he'll be killed! Either by Reiko or by the explosion! I can't risk that!" Kitana shot back.

The Queen never relinquished her hold. "I understand that, but if you go, then you'll die along with him! You must trust that he'll make it out of there alive! We have to find the others!"

Reluctantly, Kitana stopped struggling against her mother, but everyone could tell that she was on the verge of a breakdown. They all knew the Princess loved Liu Kang, and if he were to meet his end, it would destroy any budding romance the two had. Now Kitana understood how Jade felt when she almost lost Chris to Onaga only a few short months ago. However, she felt an injured presence nearby and shifted her focus down the hall.

"Kitana? Kitana my daughter, what's wrong?" Sindel asked.

"I'm sensing a presence coming for us. It's very weak but is still alive." Kitana murmured with her eyes closed, but her eyes widened when she figured out who it was.

"LIU KANG!" she shrieked.

As soon as that named left her mouth, the Shaolin Monk appeared but was in bad shape. Liu Kang clutched his right arm as it bled freely, his face riddled with bruises while walking with a very noticeable limp in his step. By the smallest of margins, he defeated Reiko with his patented fireball projectile, summoning all his soul and willpower into it since Shinnok's General had turned into a nearly indestructible warrior. He battered Liu Kang like he was nothing, but the Shaolin Monk never lost faith in his ability and continued fighting. In the waning moments of their battle, Liu Kang got enough space to deliver the final blow. He prevailed but didn't celebrate right away because of the near destruction of the building and had to make sure he could find his allies in his physical state.

With lightning speed, Kitana rushed to him just as Liu Kang knelt and groaned in pain from his injured arm. Everyone else gathered around them as the Edenian Princess held him close to her chest, nearly erupting in tears at his condition.

"By the Gods! Liu Kang, are you alright!?" Kitana asked tearfully.

Giving a smile despite his pain, Liu Kang replied, "I'll be fine. I've been through worse. Shinnok is battling Chris right now! We need to find them!"

"Ok but you're going to..." Before Kitana could finish her sentence, her commlink went off. "Yes?" Kitana answered, her eyes widening at the voice on the other end. "Lieutenant! Are you sure!? How is she!?"

_"The General is unharmed, your highness! We're trying to burst through the door to Shinnok's Throne Room! It's been hardened shut by the lava! We could really use your assistance as the battle between Shinnok and Chris has reached apocalyptic levels!"_ he sounded.

Concern was on Kitana's face when she heard the last part of that statement. Chris was going toe to toe with Shinnok, and by the looks of it, they might not get to finish their battle as the shaking inside the building increased as lava seeped through the floors and walls.

"We're on our way! Please hang on!" the Princess said before cutting off the link.

Kitana addressed everyone. "That was Jemarcus! He's informed me that they are trying to break through Shinnok's Throne room as it has been sealed off by the hardening lava! We must give them help and Chris help! He also said that Jade is with them!"

The relief was instant. Jade was unharmed and assisting in the takedown of the door, no one happier to see the sight than Sindel and Kitana. But that would be a moot point if they stood by and did nothing. They had to get there, or there won't be anyone to help. Time was quickly running out

Raiden said with urgency, "We must hurry! The building will detonate shortly!"

Everyone nodded and headed straight for the Throne room on the top level of the Spire. They had to climb four flights of stairs to reach their destination while also looking for any potential aggressors in their way. Luckily, no one came to challenge them, and they were finally able to make it to the hallway right before the Throne room. Sindel and Kitana led the way, and when they reached the hall, smiles nearly sawed their faces in half when they saw who was at the door with the battalion.

"Jade!" Kitana jubilantly shouted.

The Edenian General quickly turned around and smiled herself when she saw her family along with her allies. Halting her assistance, Jade gave her family a huge hug, grateful to see them again after everything that's happened the past forty-eight hours.

"My daughter! Thank the Elder Gods, you're ok!" Sindel exclaimed before she looked Jade over. "Did you encounter Tanya?"

Tears welled up in the emerald assassin's eyes at the mention of her former friend. "Yes... m... mother, I did. I... I... killed her again."

Grim looks were upon her sister and mother's faces. But they knew this was going to be the most probable outcome. It still didn't make it easier on Jade, who looked as though she was going to break down once again.

"But right now, we can't worry about that. Chris is inside, and we need to help him against Shinnok," she said with a mixture of anxiety and worry.

Sindel nodded. "Indeed, we must." The Queen turned her attention to everyone. "Alright! Let's combine our strength to open this door!"

With that order, the Forces of Light poured their energy into getting the door open with their respective projectiles. (Only characters like Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Liu Kang and Raiden) Their powers destroyed the hardened lava and obliterated the door in under two minutes. The fight between Chris and Shinnok did what everyone in the room thought it would.

Bring about complete and devastating destruction.

The disgraced Elder God's Throne room was in shambles. In fact, it looked like a battlefield. Curtains were burned, décor all over the place, and every single piece of the floor was dug up with lava bubbling to the surface. Our heroes couldn't find the two warriors at first, making Jade apprehensive. She knew this would be the most daunting challenge her fiancé would go up against and prayed he would survive.

"Where is he!? Where is my fiancé!?" Edenia's General asked aloud.

Not as soon as those words left her mouth, both men appeared, engaged in a spirited but deadly slugfest. And the effects of said slugfest were noticeable. Chris was concussed hard and had trouble keeping his wits about him as he fought tooth to nail with the evil Elder God. He bled nearly everywhere on his body while never letting his fatigue dampen his spirit. Shinnok, however, was worse off, suffering various injuries his power never diminishing. They both connected with each other's face, forcing both men to back off, breathing heavily as the fight took its toll on one another.

"Chris!" Jade yelled and tried to run towards him but was held back by Kitana and Sindel.

"Jade, no! This is his fight!" Sindel exclaimed.

A sinister smiled appeared on Shinnok's face as he gathered dark energy into his hands, conjuring up two more energy balls. Chris was unafraid for his own safety but the not so much for his friends and family.

"Such a pity, Chris! Your pathetic friends have interfered with our battle! For that, they will suffer immensely! AND I'LL START WITH JADE!" he roared maniacally as he hurled the two projectiles into our heroes' direction. More specifically, at the Edenian General.

Horror filled Chris' body and eyes as the deadly projectiles were hurled at his allies. The Earthrealm warrior has already lost a whole lot during his tumultuous life and would be damned if he let some disgraced Elder God take away his new family and his fiancé. Alertly, Chris raced towards the Forces of Light, hoping he could make it in time. Everyone in front of the dark energy could do little but stand helplessly to defend themselves. Jade couldn't move or even budge, feeling petrified for staring death in the face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chris yelled in despair, making it just in time to shield his love from a horrible fate.

The blast connected, covering the room with a blinding, dark light. Shinnok cackled loudly to signify his victory. Despite Chris' best efforts, he has fallen, and nothing would stop the Dark God from taking over the universe and slaying the Elder Gods. Not even the remaining allies of the Earthrealm hero stood a chance at opposing him.

But his supposed triumph would be short-lived.

When the light subsided, Shinnok looked on, his eyes widening in disbelief. Not only was Chris able to shield everyone from the attack, but he also defended himself as well, a white aura surrounding his entire body. Chris' eyes were also utterly white as the same power he exhibited against Onaga was on display once again. Only now, it seemed stronger than before.

Jade gasped and covered her mouth after seeing her fiancé's new form taking on the look of an angel sent from above. Her prayers were answered, causing the assassin to shed a few tears. This man indeed was her saving grace.

Chris turned to everyone, his face calm but incensed. "You all have to leave. The building isn't going to hold up any longer."

Reluctantly, they all started to file out, but Jade, Kitana, and Sindel remained since the Edenian General wouldn't leave his side.

"Jade, come on! We have to go!" the Princess urged her sister.

Sindel agreed, despite not wanting to leave Chris by himself with the Spire about to implode. "My daughter, I know you're worried about him! But you heard his order! We must leave at once!"

Both lovers stared into each other's eyes, Jade's tears flowing down her face. She couldn't contain herself anymore and embraced Chris, fearing this may be the final time she'll see him. He returned her hug with nothing but love and affection.

"Please... come back to me. I won't feel complete without you," Jade said with so much emotion.

Backing away, Chris gazed deeply into Jade's eyes. This woman was everything to him. She was the one who took a chance on him, who healed his heart after the betrayal of Tanya, and who willingly accepted his proposal to become his wife. There was no way in hell Chris would fail in this ultimate battle. Too much was on the line.

The Earthrealm warrior wiped away some of her tears before whispering in her ear, "I'm coming back, Jade. I promise you. I love you."

"And I love you too," Jade replied as she kissed him.

They reluctantly broke away before Kitana and Sindel took Jade by her arms and out of harm's way. He felt a lot better about himself now but didn't like the idea of saying goodbye to his love. Regardless, there was a mission to finish. And he would make sure the job was.

Turning his attention back to Shinnok, Chris readied himself for the conclusion of this match. "I have to hand it to you, Shinnok. It was clever of you to attack my friends when they didn't do anything to disrupt our fight. But now," The Earthrealm hero clenched his hands tightly as his power increased exponentially. "ALL YOU'VE DONE IS PISS ME OFF! YOU'RE FINISHED, YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD!"

With the speed of a jaguar, Chris charged Shinnok who was still reeling in shock by the turn of events. Our hero took advantage of this and started beating the living daylights out of the disgraced Elder God. His different fighting styles of Judo, Tae Kwon Do, and CQC left Shinnok lifeless. He never stood a chance, not even his dark energy could save him. With a hard-right hook, Shinnok was put on the ground once again. This time, he wouldn't be getting back up. Chris had done the near unthinkable.

He defeated Shinnok!

Chris stood over his body. "You know, it didn't have to end this way."

Weakly, Shinnok turned his head to his victorious opponent. "No. This... this was the only way. Now, my suffering is at its end."

"Suffering? What do you mean?" the Earthrealm hero asked in confusion.

"Believe it or not, I was just like you. Trying to find my purpose in life, albeit as an Elder God. Generations ago, I walked around aimlessly, searching for answers. Being a God is not as great as some people make it out to be. Lord Raiden can attest to that. When I was banished, rage consumed me to the point of hatred. I was angry for such a long time. And the only way to use that anger was to inflict nothing but pain and misery on others," the Dark God explained.

"Like Tanya?" Chris asked.

Shinnok nodded. "Yes, the first of my many victims. Tanya was the one who brought me into Edenia unknowingly, and I took advantage of the situation. She served under me for some time, but I knew Tanya wanted power for herself. Eventually, she left me and worked for Onaga. I can clearly see why she and Jade were smitten by you. Your act of valor in battle is unquestioned along with your loyalty."

The building shook more violently than before, lava nearly sinking the entire floor of the Throne room. Chris looked around in concern, knowing he couldn't waste any time in getting out of here and contemplated getting Shinnok out as well.

However, the Dark God refused his help. "You... must leave. The Spire... is about to cave on itself."

"What about you!?" Chris incredulously asked.

Giving a genuine smile, Shinnok replied, "My time has come, Chris. The Elder Gods chose well. You are the next great warrior for the entire universe. Go forth and continue to serve faithfully unto Earthrealm and Edenia!"

With great reluctance, Chris left Shinnok's body and ran to find an exit. Nearly every door was either blocked off or hardened shut. No matter where he turned, the Earthrealm warrior couldn't find a possible escape. At that point, Chris needed to rely on his strength again to make a way out. Summoning his newfound power into his hands, Chris let out his patented battle cry, lunged forward and broke through the barrier. When the dust cleared, a pathway leading to outside the Spire could be seen. Not wasting any time, Chris began sprinting towards the opening. Back inside, Shinnok's body was burned alive, but there were no screams or shouts for help. He just let the lava take him away, easing his mind and soul for eternity. Kano, who finally awoke from his slumber, was also burned alive before he could make his own escape. Chris would never have to worry about him anymore unless he didn't make it out himself.

* * *

**Outside Shinnok's Spire:**

Everyone exited the structure in plenty of time and retreated to a safe distance from the inevitable explosion that was going to occur. They could all see at the base of the building that lava was melting the metal with ease and small grenade-like blasts could be seen on the outskirts. Our heroes watched with concern and empathy as they waited for Chris to make it out of there. But their hope was dwindling with every second. Especially Jade, who couldn't get the nagging feeling out of her stomach. Sindel and Kitana were right by her side, trying to calm her nerves.

Standing right beside her new daughter, the Queen assured, "Don't worry, Jade. He'll arrive shortly." But even Sindel didn't believe in her own words.

Tears once again fell down Jade's face as she waited patiently for her lover to escape from the building. But he still hasn't shown up yet, and the volcano is getting ready to self-destruct at any moment.

Kitana had her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Remember, he's making it out of there alive. You have a wedding to have together." Jade nodded but was losing faith in a hurry.

Chris ran through the endless corridor with all his speed his legs could gather. He wasn't the fastest runner, but he made up for it with the will to survive and the face of his lovely woman. Using every ounce of reserve spirit, Chris continued running for his life, realizing the deafening explosions were growing louder and closing in on him.

"I will survive! I will survive! FOR HER, I WILL SURVIVE!" Chris yelled to himself as he reached the end of the tunnel before suddenly...

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

The entire Spire exploded with a red and yellow mixture of light, scattering the remains of the building all throughout the Netherrealm. Everyone gasped while watching the event and shielded their eyes to prevent being blinded by the display. Once the light died down, they dared themselves to view what was left. The sight was something to behold. A giant mushroom cloud emerged from where Shinnok's Spire once stood. Our heroes could only watch with trepidation and sorrow.

Chris was nowhere to be found.

Sindel and Kitana both feared what might happen and looked in Jade's direction. Their daughter and sister let the tears slide down her face, breaking down completely as she collapsed to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably with her hands covering her eyes.

"NO! NOOOO! CHRIIIIIIS!" Jade screamed in pure angst and grief, mourning the death of her lover and fiancé.

You could tell everyone was affected by this outcome. Scorpion and Sub-Zero looked on passively while Raiden bowed his head in regret, his two students mimicking the gesture. Sonya turned into Johnny's chest and cried. The action movie star couldn't hold in his own tears as a dear friend to him was gone. Jax could only sigh heavily while still carrying Kira's unconscious body. She'll be taken into custody after the Special Forces return home. With regret hanging on his conscious, Jemarcus ordered Jade's battalion to take a knee and say a prayer for their fallen comrade. Sindel and Kitana instantly went down to their own knees and hugged Jade, shedding their own tears of sadness.

"I'm so... sorry, my daughter," Sindel said in sorrow.

"Jade, please forgive us for... leaving him," Kitana said with a lot of emotion.

Without warning, Jade screamed loudly and cried even harder than before, her emotions boiling over. This caused her family to hold the General even tighter. Just like that, her one chance at love was dead. Chris wasn't coming back, and it ate at Jade's being that she'll never have his unconditional love to nurture and cherish. It was a bittersweet victory for everyone involved. Shinnok and with his followers were destroyed. They were all happy with this, especially the Edenian royal family as Mileena and Tanya were taken out for good with no amulet to bring them back. But it didn't make them feel any better with their savior was gone as well, leaving Jade with nothing but emptiness.

Sonya muffled to Johnny, "When we go home, we're giving our daughter the biggest hug we can."

"Agreed," Johnny added gently. "It shouldn't have ended like this. We were all supposed to come home alive."

"I don't even know if I want to serve anymore. Not after this," the Lieutenant admitted.

Her husband held her tighter. "Wouldn't blame you at all, babe."

Winds passed through the barren wasteland of the Netherrealm as Jade continued crying over the death of her fiancé. Many wondered if she would ever recover from this ordeal. If she would ever move on from the first love of her entire life besides her parents. No doubt a harsh reality to cope with.

However, it wouldn't last long.

Rapid footsteps could be heard coming towards the Forces of Light. Kitana noticed this and alertly got on her feet, ready to engage whoever was foolish enough to attack her team.

"Someone's coming to our position! Prepare yourselves!" Everyone followed the Princess' order, although it looks as if Jade's spirit was completely broken.

The footsteps became louder, a lone figure running at full speed. No one could make out who it was but couldn't afford to take any chances. As they drew closer, Jade couldn't help but squint her eyes to get a better look at the newcomer. Then, her eyes widened in realization. This didn't go unnoticed by her mother and sister.

Inching forward, Jade looked even harder at the person in question. Their aura was familiar, and for whatever reason, she felt at peace again. That's when she knew who it was, her eyes widening in shock.

"Chris!?" she exclaimed in astonishment.

"WHAT!?" Sindel and Kitana both exclaimed.

Confusion wracked everyone's face by what was going on, but when the figure got closer, Jade swore she would faint on the spot. The person had on those familiar cargo pants, although they were tattered and torn. His shirt was barely on his torso, and burn marks across his body. With a hail-mary miracle...

Chris had survived.

Jade cried openly again and rushed towards him, a broad smile on her face. She sprinted with the speed of a track star, not listening to her family or teammates pleas to slow down.

"CHRIS! BY THE GODS! YOU'RE ALIVE! CHRIS!" Jade screamed in elation.

Chris stopped running and opened his arms to his fiancé but didn't her to literally spear him right in the chest. The force of the blow sent him and Jade to the ground in a heap. But the Edenian General could care less before giving her lover the biggest kiss she could muster. Chris gladly accepted her affection and returned her lip lock as he rolled on top of her. Everyone cheered and began celebrating. Their victory wouldn't be for naught. All who came to the Netherrealm would return home.

Slowly, Chris broke the kiss to get a good look at Jade, clearly seeing all her tears. "I'm sorry I made you worried. But like I promised you, I'm here."

"And I'm glad you're here, my fiancé," she replied, emotion laced in her voice as she passionately kissed him again.

Sindel and Kitana were relieved at what was taking place. They both embraced each other before Liu Kang came up behind them. The Edenian Princess gave him a huge hug and kissed his cheek, being mindful of his injuries.

"He is truly a great warrior," the Shaolin Monk remarked.

The Queen shook her head. "No, Liu Kang. He's more than that. A lot more."

Everyone could agree with that statement. All that was left to do now was to recover from this ordeal and prepare for a specific ceremony. A wedding ceremony.

But first, a celebration was at hand.


	15. Paying Respects

**Edenia:**

Relief; a feeling of reassurance and relaxation following release from anxiety or distress.

And what a distressful situation it was. After a grueling, contentious war with Shinnok and his followers, the Forces of Light returned home. But what made it extremely dangerous was that the Dark God held their General and second Princess as a hostage, presumably giving Shinnok an edge. Never were the stakes so high in this full-scale encounter. Everyone within the Forces of Light knew if they were unsuccessful, the entire universe would fall under perilous times. But one thing gave our heroes the belief to persevere.

Hope.

Their hope to survive and outlast Shinnok's followers and the Dark God himself was the driving force of their final stand for the magical land of Edenia and its similar counterpart of Earthrealm. As Queen Sindel and the others came through her makeshift portal in the heart of her homeland, they were greeted by every single person in Edenia as confetti and cheers rained down upon them. It didn't matter if the townspeople were poor, rich, kind, or snobbish. None of these things mattered. Their home and the rest of the universe was saved from the last known threat to peace.

For Scorpion and Sub-Zero, this was a bittersweet moment. After butting heads for nearly a decade, their act of heroism would be much praised. All that was left for them to do was rebuilding their storied clans back to full strength, something both ninjas were looking forward to. There have also been numerous discussions to combine the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu clans together, creating the most lethal and powerful force against any threat opposing Earthrealm. This proposed union with Raiden after the celebration.

Relief could easily be seen on the Cage family's faces after everything was said and done. They both feared not only for the safety of their own lives and friends but also their daughter Cassie, especially after both parents worked so hard in restoring their marriage to a healthier state. All that dedication would've gone to waste had Sonya and Johnny not done their part in the fight against the Netherrealm demons and some members of the Black Dragon. With the victory assured, Sonya heavily pondered whether she should stay in the military until retirement or cut her ties altogether and be with her family more. She was only a few years away from a lifetime pension, but a question kept eating away at her mind: _'After all this, is it really worth it?'_

Kenshi's thinking was along the same lines, wondering about his son the entire time while focusing on the mission. The blind swordsmen often pondered how things could've been different had he saved the boy's mother before she met her grisly fate. However, Kenshi and his son reconciled as the father promised the son that they'll hunt the Red Dragon down together and make them pay for Suchin's death. Their training would continue when Kenshi returns from Edenia and rests for a few months. The repair of his relationship with Takeda will also resume after Kenshi returns home.

Like his two partners in the Special Forces, Jax was happy and relieved, finally able to return home and enjoy his own family once again. He knew his wife and daughter would have him under safer conditions. Like her friend Cassie, Jacqui wished for her parents to be back together still as her mother Vera cried for countless nights after Jax died the first time. Only Jacqui kept her from falling off the deep end. Then one day, a knock occurred at the door when Vera was making dinner. She told Jacqui to go see who it was. The daughter did so but nearly fainted when she recognized the visitor. With a smile, Jax gave Jacqui the biggest hug he could, being careful not to hurt her with his metallic arms. His daughter returned the embrace, crying tears of joy to have her father home. Vera stopped what she was doing and looked to see what the commotion was. Just like her daughter, tears slid down Vera's face before she towards her husband and tackled him. The Briggs family would reunite once again when Jax returns this time around.

Raiden and with his two pupils achieved retribution for past mistakes after triumphing in the Netherrealm. After foiling Shinnok's plans, the members of the White Lotus society can now move on from their horrid past. Kung Lao reflected on the entire ordeal, reminding himself that he would never be redeemed. That negative thinking changed when he walked into Edenia to nothing but cheers and adulation. This made the struggle worth it. Liu Kang also took the time to replay the events of the past year in his own mind. His own death, his resurrection, the short but fiery rivalry with Reiko and of course, asking for the courtship of Princess Kitana. The Shaolin Monk felt he wasn't worthy of her but at least wanted to try. It worked out better than he expected as Kitana instantly took a liking to him. Their relationship has remained steady, and the Princess wondered if he would muster up the courage to ask for her hand in marriage. She wouldn't pressure him to do so, but Kitana sincerely hoped Liu Kang would do ask.

No one within the Forces of Light showed as much elation as the royalty of the land. Kitana and Sindel could breathe a breath of fresh air. Their home saved from evil clutches once again. And now, there was no imminent threat left of the horizon. Shao Khan, the Deadly Alliance, the Dragon King Onaga, and Shinnok were all vanquished. The Queen never envisioned this day would happen as her General's battalion paved the way towards the palace. Her people would never have to live in fear ever again. Kitana was also grateful for the change in circumstances and was eagerly looking forward to new challenges. Continuing her relationship with her boyfriend and being the maid of honor for her sister's upcoming wedding.

Speaking of...

Jade never left her fiancé's side at any point. And why should she? When she and the others saw the Spire explode, the Edenian General couldn't believe it. Although every single villain in existence was wiped out in the explosion, nothing could stop her tears from flowing when Chris was nowhere to be found near the wreckage. Her sister and mother consoled Jade as best they could but knew the unfortunate reality of the situation. Or so they thought. Just when everyone accepted the harsh truth, Chris came out of the debris and ran to his friends and family. Jade looked like a track star, running at full speed with waves of tears rolling down her face before spearing her lover in the chest and landing on top of him. Before the Earthrealm hero could even say a word, Jade smashed her lips hard against his own, kissing him with an unbridled passion, unlike anything she's ever felt in her soul. Everyone cheered but the jubilation paled in comparison to what was displayed back in Edenia.

As everyone walked to Sindel's balcony, Jade kissed her fiancé's cheek. "I love you, Chris."

With a smile, Chris turned and kissed her on the lips. "I love you too, Jade. I'm sorry I worried you and the others."

"You did what was necessary," she admitted with a small tear. "Although I was beyond petrified, I never believed you were truly gone."

He instantly caught the tear. "I'm glad you still kept your faith. Now, we'll have a new life to start together." Chris' face then turned serious. "However, there's something I need to do after resting here for a few weeks."

This caused Jade to look at him curiously. "What may that be?"

"I'll tell you afterward. For now," Chris interlocked their fingers together as the group finally made it to the balcony. "We celebrate."

A huge smile graced the Edenian General's face. "We shall, my lover."

The Forces of Light stepped towards the front of the balcony, and the sight before them was incredible. Nearly the entire land of Edenia gathered right in front of the palace, taking the appearance of a concert with men, women, and children of all ages in attendance. The Queen and her daughter stepped up and heard a raucous round of applause before Sindel began speaking.

"Citizens of Edenia! I bring great news to you all! We have just returned from the Netherrealm and have successfully rescued our General!" she first announced.

Everyone screamed their approval at the news after falling into despair when word spread around of Jade's abduction by Tanya and her fellow allies. Hope instantly turned to dread as the Edenian General's disappearance created a void in the mood of the realm. Now, that was no longer the case. Jade stepped up and waved her hand to the crowd, acknowledging them for her welcome back. She too felt dispirited when she was taken, but Chris' love for her was the beacon of hope that kept her going until her friends and family arrived.

Sindel would then go on to say, "It was a fierce and grueling battle, but by the grace of the Elder Gods and the combined strength of our allies, Shinnok and every other threat to our home will never reign terror upon us ever again!"

That statement got everyone cheering and fired up. Never having to live in constant fear sounded appealing to the people of Edenia. Confetti flew while numerous children danced with each other. Nothing would stop them from celebrating all throughout the night. Of course, the Queen had a couple more announcements to make.

"I would like to extend my sincerest thanks to all of the brave men and women who joined us in the desolate lands of the Netherrealm!" Sindel began. "Lord Raiden, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao! Jaxson Briggs, Sonya, and Johnny Cage! Kenshi! Scorpion and Sub-Zero! Jade's battalion! My daughter Kitana! And last but certainly not least, Chris!"

When the townspeople heard their heroes' names, they erupted in another round of cheers and applause. But none were louder than the sounds of the Earthrealm savior's name. Chris was happy the people appreciated his teammates' hard work to stop the daunting evil along with saving his fiancé. Jade was right by his side, interlocking their hands together while gazing at each other with smiles before coming together for a soft kiss. Sindel smiled at the sight and prepared to make another announcement about the engaged couple. But before she could do so, Chris came up to her and whispered something in her ear. It was brief, but he got the message across. The Queen smiled and nodded before addressing the crowd once again.

"Before we celebrate together as a realm, it is my honor and pleasure to announce that within six months, a wedding will take place as my General and second daughter Jade will marry her fiancé Chris here in our beautiful land!" Sindel exclaimed.

You could literally hear and feel the ground shaking after the Queen made that statement. The crowds deafening roars of approval could be heard from the inner depths of the universe. Even though Chris was an Earthrealmer, he would be welcomed with open arms into the Edenian royal family when he and Jade tie the knot.

"Once again, I thank all our allies for their courage and unwavering fortitude in the face of crisis! Without further ado, let us celebrate Edenia's freedom!" Sindel yelled in jubilation with her hands extended.

Her people reciprocated the action as they began playing music and danced all over the streets in elation and jubilation. Nothing could dampen their spirits. Sindel turned to everyone after speaking to the townspeople.

"I cannot overstate the vital role you all played in the fight against our enemies," she started. "On behalf of the entire realm of Edenia, myself and my family, I thank you. Our home we'll forever be in your debt."

Chris stepped forward and bowed, showing his humility despite being the chosen one to lead the charge. "It is we who should thank you, Queen Sindel. I'm looking forward to becoming your son in law in the next few months."

Smiling, the Queen replied, "As am I, Chris. But no one is happier than your fiancé."

Jade couldn't agree more. "Yes, I am."

With that, the Edenian General joined her lover and embraced him again. There was nothing sweeter or special than being with the person you love and sharing this moment together. Everyone else ended up going towards the balcony to see the fireworks going off in the late evening sky. Whoever had a significant other watched with all the men behind their woman, holding them close as the star-studded sky lit up like the fourth of July. Jade and Chris stared at the beautiful scene before the Edenian General craned her neck towards her fiancé. With a giant smile on her face, Jade kissed him while wrapping an arm around his neck.

The scene resembled a fairy tale ending.

* * *

**Dinner Hall:**

The party throughout the land lasted late into the night. A full moon made its presence felt in the sky as all the townspeople left to go home for the night and prepare for the next day. Even Scorpion and Sub-Zero enjoyed their time here in Edenia. Both ninjas bid farewell to their allies before departing back to Earthrealm. Everyone else excluding Chris returned home after the festivities ended. The Forces of Light made sure the Palace was cleaned up before leaving, which was a relief for the Queen's maids.

Jade and Chris sat together at the table along with Queen Sindel and Kitana. The Princess didn't want Liu Kang to leave, but he later revealed that the White Lotus needed him to return for a ceremony acknowledging him along with Kung Lao and Raiden. Everyone would be there to witness the event and turn right back around to see the celebration Edenia had planned. For now, it was time to relax after celebrating for hours on end.

Sindel addressed her now growing family. "Well then, now that the joy and laughter have died down, I would like to speak with you about something important, Chris."

This got the Earthrealm hero's attention despite being tired from the long day. "Yes, my Queen?"

"Since you will be marrying Jade, I was wondering if you were interested in becoming a full-blooded Edenian," she inquired.

The statement caused everyone in the room to silently gasp, but no one more so than Chris. "A full-blooded Edenian? Is it even possible for me?"

Sindel nodded. "Very much so." She then glanced at her adoptive daughter. "Tell me, Jade. Have you told him about what makes us Edenians so unique to other races?"

Looking up from her seat, Jade shook her head, signifying she hadn't spoken to him on the matter. "No, mother. I didn't think you would consider this proposition."

"I know, and I'm sorry for not saying anything." Sindel apologized. "Chris, have you ever wondered how Jade, Kitana, and myself look young even though we are centuries old? This is because every Edenian is a direct descendant of the Gods. Not only do we possess much greater affinities with magic, but we also age much slower than every other race in the universe. Because of this, we're allowed to keep our younger states for centuries while others perish away."

Sindel then had one of the maids carry out a vial containing a light green substance. "Inside of this vial is a solution that will allow you to officially become one of us, equipping your body with the ability to slow down your aging like us while also enhancing your already great fighting skill, enabling your hidden power to be fully awakened. The choice is completely up to you."

Chris' jaw could've dropped to the floor after the Queen finished explaining what was in the vial. He looked over at his fiancé, unsure if he should take the solution. She loved him more than he could ever imagine. But this was a huge decision Chris was making. If he did go through with it, he was confident when they start having kids, their offspring would also have the chance to become full-blooded Edenians. There were a lot of factors to take into consideration.

Turning his head to his fiancé, Chris looked deep into her eyes while taking her hands. "Do you want me to take it, my love?"

A simple nod was Jade's response. "I do, Chris. But like the Queen said, we don't want you to feel forced. I would be pleased to share the rest of my life with you for as long as I possibly can."

"Then you have my answer." Chris then looked at Sindel before walking over to her and the maid. "I'll take it, my Queen."

Everyone inside the room smiled at his answer. "Splendid, Chris!" Sindel said excitedly as he walked over to him. "Please drink it slowly as you do not want to rush the process."

The Queen opened the vial and extended her arm to hand it over to her future son in law. Chris took it from her hand before looking back over to Jade. She smiled at him with sincerity and gave him a nod. With that, the Earthrealm hero raised the vial to his mouth and slowly induced the solution into his body before handing the glass vial back to the Queen. He could feel his pure white aura increasing within seconds of drinking the substance. Chris looked over at his fiancé and saw the look of concern she was giving him.

"How are you feeling?" Jade asked while stepping towards him.

Suddenly, the white aura surrounded Chris' body and exploded, causing everyone to take a few steps back with wide eyes. It took a few minutes for the light to subside, but when it did, everyone was amazed at the sight before them. Chris' full power was on display as his entire body was still covered in a white aura, but his eyes didn't change at all, retaining its brown color. His muscles didn't increase much, but everyone knew his strength had dramatically escalated. Jade couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. Her future husband was now the most powerful warrior in probably the entire universe.

Chris exclaimed, "I... I feel... great! This is unbelievable!"

The Earthrealm hero then lowered his energy levels by closing his eyes and making a power stance, making sure to do so without damaging anything in the room. His power returned to normal in time. Chris then opened his eyes and looked down at his hands, his bloodstream comforting. Whatever was in that solution, it felt mystical. He looked back up to Jade and embraced her again while spinning her around. She giggled before laughing in fits as Chris put her on the floor before tickling her. Their display of affection put smiles on the faces of Sindel and Kitana. They were just as excited for the engaged couple for their union together. After having his fun, Chris stopped tickling his fiancé and drew her close to him for another passionate kiss.

Jade broke it and turned her attention to her mother. "My Queen, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Yes, my daughter. What is it?" Sindel asked in return.

From the looks of it, the Edenian General was close to breaking down again. Everyone was concerned about this. One minute she was laughing and having fun with her family and fiancé. Now, her demeanor has changed drastically.

"Is there any way you could... have a funeral... for... Tanya?" Jade asked as tears filled her eyes, not knowing what her mother would say.

Silence emerged after Jade's request. Sindel deeply pondered what she just heard. Yes, Tanya was a vile woman who would stop at nothing to gain ultimate power and enslave Edenia. She would even go as low as siding with the likes of Shao Khan, Onaga and even the dreaded Shinnok to make her ambitions come to fruition. But everyone inside the room knows the real reason she wanted this power.

To murder Jade in cold blood.

Kitana came up to her sister. "Are you sure about this? Even though she constantly tried to kill you along with all of us?"

Jade nodded, understanding Kitana's hesitation. "I know everyone thinks of her as an evil witch, but Tanya is still an Edenian. As such, we should give her a proper burial. Her soul is in better hands now." The sadness then overwhelmed Jade. "I just... wish... I could've done... more to help Tanya."

Chris, Kitana, and Sindel all went to console the General as she broke down crying into her hands. She did all she could to try and save Tanya's soul from turning completely black. However, there was nothing the Edenian General could do except to end her former friend's suffering by death. It was not something Jade wanted to do again, but if she didn't, Tanya would surely take advantage and kill her without regard.

"There, there, Jade. You are correct. Despite Tanya's many crimes against our home, she is still an Edenian who deserves a proper burial." Sindel stated.

"But what about Rain?" Chris asked.

The Princess shook her head. "No. He wasn't under anyone's control. His decision to betray Edenia was on his own accord."

Jade replied, "Thank you, mother." She then looked at everyone before adding, "I will also be making a visit to a place I haven't been to in a long time."

Kitana knew what she was talking about. "You mean..."

Nodding again, the Edenian General answered, "Yes. I've put it off for way too long. For now, I wish to depart to my room with my fiancé."

"Of course, my daughter. You both may go. We will see you tomorrow." Sindel said.

Both Jade and Chris bowed before the Queen before Retiring for the night. As they retreated, Sindel looked towards her first daughter with a questioning look on her face.

"Where is Jade going to, Kitana?" she asked.

The Princess bit her lip, unsure if she should tell her mother where her sister was going. But she knew it would be rude to withhold any information.

Taking a deep breath, Kitana replied, "She's going to visit her parents' gravestones."

* * *

**Jade's Chamber:**

After saying goodnight to their family, the engaged couple went to Jade's room to go to bed. They were exhausted from partying for nearly the entire duration of the night along with Chris becoming a full-blooded Edenian. Opening the door, Chris let his fiancé in first before entering himself. After closing the door, the Earthrealm hero felt a pair of slender hands on his shoulders. Jade brought herself closer to his body. They stayed this way for a few minutes, not saying a word but enjoying the peace and comfort of just being near one another. He was hers, and she was his. As long as they could be together, nothing would ever tear them apart.

"My handsome fiancé," Jade whispered in his ear before nibbling on it.

Chris smiled at his beloved’s flirtatious ways. "And my lovely fiancé."

Turning around, the Earthrealm hero embraced Jade and caught her in a fiery kiss. She moaned into his mouth, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. He always found a way to make his lady weak at the knees. And to think she would've ever considered never having a man for herself. After breaking the kiss, the couple went to the balcony, taking in the scenic sky and land.

The night was dark and unclouded, millions of tiny stars filling the sky and the full moon shone down on Edenia almost as bright as the sun did during the day. Typically on a night like this, most of the townspeople would be at home putting their children to bed or relaxing with their families. But on this night, that wouldn't be the case. The two warriors and protectors of this sacred land stood together while being completely satisfied with just being in the moment. Chris held Jade from behind, letting her head rest on his shoulder. She sighed and settled into her lover's arms while staring at the night sky.

"Jade?" Chris asked as he looked at her. "Are you alright?"

Craning her neck, the Edenian General smiled. "I'm fine, Chris. Just... thinking, that's all."

"About what?" he asked. "I'm sure it's not just view."

Jade giggled softly. "You're just like my father in some strange way. You know what's on my mind, even if I don't outright say it."

"Then I might be just as wise as he was," Chris replied with a smile.

She kissed him. "You just might be."

Chris held her tighter, inhaling her hair scent. "Come on, sweetheart. What's on your mind? You can tell me."

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have someone like you taking care of me," Jade admitted.

The Earthrealm hero smiled against her hair again when she told them that. He then turned her head for a chaste kiss. Once again, Jade moaned into his mouth, savoring the taste of his lips and tongue on her own. His hands settled on her waist, bringing his lover's body closer to him. After a few moments, he broke the kiss to stare into her eyes.

Jade felt lost in his dark brown eyes before asking, "What was it you had to do?"

A slight frown formed on Chris' face. "Well, I'm going back to Earthrealm... to visit the grave of my daughter and former wife."

The shocked look on Jade's face said it all. Chris really hasn't spoken much about his family over the last few months, and his lover wondered why he didn't. Perhaps he was trying to leave the past behind or didn't want to face his ghosts. Whatever it was, Jade vowed to help him through it.

"Oh, Chris. I'm sorry. I had no idea," she apologized.

"It's alright, Jade. I didn't really bring it up often because I didn't want to offend you. But I haven't visited them in nearly three years." Chris told her. "I think it's time to finally come to grips with their deaths. I believe I've finally moved on from their murders. It will be a little easier with Kano gone."

Jade nodded. "I understand, my love. May I accompany you?"

He instantly accepted. "Of course. I'd really appreciate it."

"I would also like for you to join me as well," she told him.

"Sure, where to?" Chris asked.

In reluctance, Jade turned away for a moment but gathered the courage to say what she needed to. "I will also be visiting my deceased parents."

Shocked, Chris instantly felt horrible, not believing he nearly forgot about his fiancé's parents, probably two of the most prominent people in her life besides him, Sindel and Kitana.

"Jade... oh God, I should've known..." Chris started but was silenced by her single finger.

"Like you, I didn't want to speak on the issue. I haven't visited my mother and father due to numerous threats to Edenia along with meeting you." Jade explained. "I figured now would be the best time to introduce you to them."

He nodded. "Sounds good. In a few weeks, we'll visit them while attending Tanya's funeral." Chris paused before continuing. "I'm also very sorry you weren't able to save Tanya from the evil in her soul. But you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened, Jade. You did everything you possibly could."

Jade sighed in resignation but knew her lover was right. "I know, but it still hurts to know I'm the one responsible for her demise. My hope for Tanya is that her soul receives the proper rest it deserves."

"You'll get no argument from me in that regard," Chris stated. "It's getting late. Why don't we go to bed?"

Stifling a yawn, the Edenian General agreed. "Ok. Could you please carry me?"

Smiling, Chris tucked his arm underneath Jade's legs, and bridal carried her back into the bedroom, gently setting her down on the mattress before turning around to remove his socks and shoes along with his shirt. Jade couldn't help but stare at his half-naked body with lust. When her lover turned around, she desperately wanted to jump on him and let Chris ravage her body in any way he desired. But Jade knew that proper rest was imperative. There would be plenty of time to give their bodies to each other. Standing up, Jade walked to her closet to change into her nightgown, showing off her gorgeous figure. Chris was already in bed and waited for her to join him. She smiled and climbed in, resting her head on his chest while entangling their legs together. With one last kiss, the couple fell asleep and had separate dreams of their loved ones.

* * *

**Chris' Dream:**

_'I remember this place.'_

_'It was one of the first places I've visited during my first few years in the military. This is where I really made my mark and where my life would change dramatically. I found myself in Los Angeles near the suburbs. I look down, dressed in some civilian clothes and off duty for today after completing a dangerous recon mission with my boys a few days earlier. This must be some sort of dream. Last time I checked, I was in bed with Jade, getting ready to go to sleep. Now, I find myself here. Someone was close to my position. When I turned to face whoever is behind me, I nearly pass out from shock.'_

_'Walking towards me with a smile was Jennifer, and in her arms was our daughter, Kate. She was wearing a loose-fitting blue shirt with dark blue jeans while her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail. Kate was clad in a 'My Little Pony' shirt with blue jeans and light up shoes on her feet.'_

_"J... Jennifer? Kate?" Chris managed to get out._

_Jennifer did nothing but smile while putting their daughter down and letting her run to her daddy._

_"Daddy! Daddy!" Kate cried happily as she hugged his leg._

_Chris went down and picked her up to hold in his arms. He couldn't believe it. His daughter was here in his arms, alive and well like her mother was. Talk about a wakeup call._

_"It's been a long time, Chris." Jennifer greeted him before walking in his direction._

_The Earthrealm hero was in total shock, out of character even for him. He's faced the likes of Shao Khan, Onaga, Shinnok and every other nasty villain in Outworld, yet the sight of his family put Chris in a state of disbelief. He had a good reason, though. _

_Both Jennifer and Kate were dead._

_Jennifer beckoned Chris to follow her with Kate perched on his neck. "Walk with me." Reluctantly, he followed her and at the same time, questioned his sanity._

_"I can guess what you want to ask me." Jennifer read his mind. "It's about how we're both here in front of you."_

_The Earthrealm hero managed to get his head back in order. "Yes."_

_"Well, sweetheart; we both wanted to pay you a visit. Kate and I missed you a lot, even from beyond the grave. It may sound cliché, but it's the truth. We both saw how heartbroken you were when you found out that bastard Kano..." she started._

_"Mommy! That's a bad word!" Kate interrupted._

_Jennifer couldn't help but smile at her daughter. "Of course, Kate. I'm sorry. That bad man Kano had tricked you into going to Cuba on a wild goose chase and killed us while you were gone."_

_Chris' expression soured at the reminder. "I probably didn't sleep or eat anything for the next few weeks after the news sunk in. Then I turned to drugs and alcohol, nearly joining you two on my deathbed."_

_His former wife put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Chris, I feared the worst when you fell into depression after we were killed. If you didn't get the necessary help, you would've joined us and Kano would run free to continue terrorizing innocent people. Especially young girls."_

_He nodded. "I know. That's why I'm glad he's dead now."_

_"So we both saw," Jennifer remarked._

_"My daddy is a hero!" Kate yelled._

_Both parents smiled at the very boisterous child who possessed a bundle of energy. Chris was surprised he could keep up with a kid like that. Jennifer never even stood a chance when she was watching over Kate at home._

_Jennifer stood close to him. "You were so brave during your battles, showing no fear or hesitation to make sure your side won. Kate and I were so proud of what you did during those times."_

_"It was the only thing I could rely on. After losing you both, I swore to myself I wouldn't lose anyone close to me again. Never did I think I would ever find someone right after you were both taken from me." Chris admitted._

_She sadly nodded. "I understand. You've seemed to have moved on positively with Jade."_

_Chris' eyes widened when she said that name. "You know?"_

_"Yes, we both do. Jade is beautiful, Chris. Even I have to admit that." Jennifer told him with a smile. "And she really loves and cares for you the same way we do."_

_Before her former husband could reply, Jennifer beat him to it. "I know you're going to say that you never wanted anyone to replace me. Well, I wanted to say that you made the right choice in choosing her. Jade is a kind, strong, and loving woman. Believe me when I say she's perfect for you, Chris. Even Kate really likes her."_

_Squatting down to his daughter's level, Chris asked her, "Kate, do you really like Jade?"_

_Nodding eagerly, the young child replied, "Yes, Daddy! She's really pretty like mommy! I would like to meet her!"_

_This put a massive smile on her father's face. Kate always wanted to meet new people and become their friend almost instantly. That's what Chris loved about his daughter. She was bubbly, caring, and a lot smarter than others give her credit for. Both parents were incredibly proud of her._

_After standing up, Chris asked Jennifer, "So, you're ok with me marrying her?"_

_"Yes. It's the right thing for you to do. Plus, you'll make Jade extremely happy," she replied. "There is one thing I want you to do."_

_Chris raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"_

_His former wife inched closer to him. "When the time comes, never take for granted the love you share with her. Even though both me and Kate are gone, we will both live in your heart and spirit forever. Let that manifest in your love for Jade. The more you nurture and take care of her, you won't believe the benefits that will come from it."_

_Jennifer's voice began breaking. "I also wanted to tell you... that we'll always love you, no matter what. But don't let us get in the way of your new life with Jade. She deserves your love just as much. Promise me?"_

_With his own tears falling down his face, Chris replied, "Yes, I promise."_

_With that, the two embraced each other with tears coming out like waterfalls. Before they knew it, they kissed for what would be the last time ever. But Chris didn't give a damn, wanting to savior Jennifer's lips one final time before letting her ghost go for eternity. Kate smiled and hugged both their legs. They beamed at their daughter as Chris picked her up again to give her the biggest hug he could. She quickly returned the hug, wanting to spend as much time with her daddy. It would probably be the last time Chris would ever see her again, so he tried to make it last._

_After pulling away, Chris looked deep into Kate's eyes. "Princess, daddy is so proud of you. And like your mother, I will always love you."_

_"I love you too, daddy. Will you have babies together?" she innocently asked._

_Chris nodded. "We plan on it, sweetheart. You would've made friends with a boy or a girl."_

_"That's ok. I just want to see you happy," Kate said._

_He melted right on the spot when Kate said those words. Chris hugged Kate even tighter, but when he finally pulled away, all the houses and yards around them were beginning to disappear before turning his attention to Jennifer and Kate. What he saw made him try to separate fiction from reality. Both girls had angel wings on their backs as they began floating to the sky. This wasn't a goodbye, but more of a see you later. At least Chris hoped so._

_"Remember, Chris. This is not goodbye. We'll always be watching over you like a guardian angel. We love you very much and wish you and Jade the best of luck in your new life together. Don't forget your promise to me. To us." Jennifer said as she held their daughter's hand._

_"Bye, daddy! I love you!" Kate exclaimed as she waved her hands like a 5-year-old would when leaving for school._

_Chris tried to keep his emotions in check, but it was tough to do so. With them leaving, he shouted out, "I love you both!"_

_Both Jennifer and Kate smiled, waving their hands together before finally disappearing into the golden clouds. At that point, Chris couldn't hold it in anymore and broke down but smiled through his sadness. Never has he felt so many pent-up emotions. The visit by his deceased wife and daughter brought them out of the Earthrealm hero. But in truth, he felt so much better about his decision to marry Jade. Even Jennifer and Kate approved and liked her a lot, which spoke volumes._

_Chris' grit and determination would never diminish again because of them and Jade._

* * *

**Jade's Dream:**

_'Where... am I?'_

_'The last thing I remembered was laying in my bed with Chris before going to sleep. Today has been a very emotional day with everything that's happened within the past few months. Hell, the past year. I've seen it all with my two eyes. Countless demons, bitter enemies, evil dictators, old and new friends, my family, and of course, my fiancé. I prayed every night for a special man like him. And the Gods answered my prayers. Now, Chris will soon be my husband. I finally figured out the location of where I was. Although I don't really remember it much, a modest house surrounded by endless amounts of open land stood before me. It was where I was born. Before long, I could feel three people approach me from behind. I quickly turned around to face them with my Bojustu staff. But I let it slide out of my hands when I saw who they were.'_

_It was her late parents and a person the Edenian General thought she would never see again. Tanya, her best friend before her corruption. They were all dressed in Edenian attire and approached Jade._

_"Isaiah... is... is that... our daughter?" the mother asked in a stunned voice._

_The man beside her squinted his eyes and could clearly see it was indeed their daughter. "I... I believe it is, Destiny. Jade, our daughter, is that you?"_

_They all walked closer and could see the Edenian General becoming misty-eyed. In her wildest dreams, Jade never thought she would ever see her parents again. Her memory of them was still a bit hazy, but with them in front of her, it started to make a lot more sense. Her father Isaiah had long dreadlocks of black colored hair flowing freely, dressed in a Jamaican long sleeve shirt and dark pants. His wife Destiny also had the same colored hair mixed with white tied up in a ponytail and grew it to about the same length as her daughter. She was dressed in a beautiful tribal midriff along with a colorful skirt._

_When they finally made it close to their daughter, Destiny held Jade's face with her hands, analyzing her features. "By... by the Gods! It is you, Jade!"_

_With that, Destiny embraced her daughter as she was overcome with so much emotion. Jade finally let all her tears go as well and returned the hug, grateful to finally see her parents after thousands of years. After hugging her mother, Jade turned her attention to her father and gave him the same affection. He gently smiled and held his weeping daughter, running a hand through her hair like he would do with his wife. This was so surreal to even comprehend for the Edenian General. Isaiah slightly moved away from the embrace but kept his arms around his child._

_"Our beautiful daughter. It's so good to see you after all these years." Isaiah said in a proud and loving voice._

_Jade sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Mother, father. I... I missed you so much. How is it... you're here?"_

_Destiny joined them. "Isaiah and I never left your life, my child. Not even after our deaths. My, you have grown so much since the last time either of us saw you."_

_"You're just as beautiful as your mother." Isaiah complimented her._

_It was true. Jade and Destiny looked precisely the same, leaving almost no way to tell them apart. Hair color and length, body type, eyes, and sense of confidence. These traits seen in Jade were passed down to her from Destiny. Very fitting, indeed. But it was the last person within the group that really made the assassin question her sanity._

_After reuniting with her parents, Jade turned her attention to the other woman. She looked exactly like this in their younger days together before Shinnok made her his worshiper. Tanya sported a graduated bob cut hairstyle and had on a yellow short sleeve shirt along with a black and gold skirt that showed a lot of her legs. She smiled at her friend before giving her a hug. At first, Jade was uncertain but relaxed to return the embrace._

_Tanya released the hug to face her childhood friend. "I know you're wondering how I came to be like this."_

_Jade nodded her head. "I am. It's like you were never corrupted at all."_

_"That's because the Elder Gods were able to cure my body and soul of Shinnok's influence. There's no trace of it within me anymore. After you killed the evil me in the Netherrealm, the Gods instantly took my soul and prepared me for judgment. I was certain they would just throw me into the pits of hell to suffer for all eternity. But they saw something. They saw that I wanted to be rid of this cursed power. And they also looked at you as you watched my body burned," the former pyromancer explained._

_This caused the Edenian General to raise an eyebrow. "Why were they looking at me?"_

_"When my previous body turned to ash, the Gods saw the tears in your eyes, knowing you never wanted to kill me again. That you still cared just enough to actually try and save me." Tanya showed a sad smile. "But you did the right thing, Jade. That event needed to happen. What really grabbed the Gods' attention was your prayer right at the edge of the crater. My friend, they answered your plea for mercy on my soul. Without it, I wouldn't be standing before you now."_

_Now it was starting to register in the emerald assassin's mind. Jade thought it was a longshot but still wanted to give the pyromancer a proper send-off than to just walk away from Tanya's death fall. Looking back on that day, Jade remembered how she held both hands together and silently prayed for her fallen enemy and friend. Although she hated Tanya with a fiery passion, the Edenian General held a small amount of hope for her childhood friend to be saved from damnation._

_"I... I was so distraught when I slew you again." Jade started. "Even though you belittled and threatened to... kill me numerous times, I still believed in you. That you could be given a second chance at redemption."_

_Tanya then smiled happily. "And because of your actions, I was given that second chance. Afterward, the Elder Gods sent me to your parents' home, explaining that I would be better off to stay with them. Without any hesitation, I agreed to their terms. Before your arrival, I apologized profusely to Isaiah and Destiny for my betrayal and hatred against you."_

_Feeling more tears in her eyes, Jade hugged Tanya again. "My friend, you are forgiven. Now and forever."_

_The best friends from their early childhood days were finally where they wanted to be, on good terms with each other. Both Isaiah and Destiny smiled at the reunion before Jade motioned them to join in. They didn't need to be told twice and embraced each other, sharing the love and happiness that was long denied because of Shao Khan's forces. Everything was back to the way it should've been. Breaking away from the hug, both Isaiah and Destiny looked at Jade._

_"So, my daughter. We heard you're getting married soon." Destiny remarked._

_Jade excitedly nodded. "Yes, mother. Chris and I will make it official in six months. I’m regretful you won't be able to meet him. You both would've adored Chris."_

_Both parents smiled at their soon to be wedded daughter. "My child, we've watched you from beyond the grave with this young man. He has certainly earned my respect as a fellow warrior. But he impressed me more with his treatment of you," said Isaiah._

_"I couldn't agree more with your father, Jade. Chris is more than worthy of taking your hand. We too wish we could meet him in person. But your father and I know he will love you unconditionally like we do." Destiny stated. "I do have one question."_

_"Yes, mother?" Jade asked._

_"How many children are you planning to have with him?" her mother inquired._

_Even the Edenian General was unsure of how to answer that question. In truth, she wanted at least children with her husband. How many Jade would wind up having, she was undecided but didn't want to limit herself. The assassin would be more than willing to give him as many as he wanted._

_"I... I'm... I'm not sure, mother." Jade hesitantly said. "After his daughter's death, Chris was very cautious about having children. I want to give him as many children he wants without a limit."_

_Isaiah put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Whatever you decide, I know in my heart Chris will support you, and you both will be wonderful parents."_

_"Thank you, father." Jade smiled._

_"How are Kitana and her mother, dear?" Destiny asked._

_"There are both doing wonderful, mother," the General replied, knowing how close her parents were to the Queen, even before her birth. "Just recently, Queen Sindel was kind enough to adopt me as her second daughter. She could sense I was very lonely after you were both murdered and wanted to make amends. I hope this doesn't make you upset."_

_Her father stepped in. "Nonsense, we both owe the Queen our very lives. I'm happy she decided to take you in. And I know your mother is as well."_

_"I'm thankful for that. Kitana is also involved with a man. Like myself, she has fallen in love with an Earthrealmer," the Edenian General told her parents._

_Destiny had a bright smile on her face. "That's wonderful! Does she plan on marrying him as well?"_

_Jade shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure, but I can tell she wants him to propose. Kitana told me she won't pressure him to do so."_

_"And rightfully so," Isaiah interjected. "Tell me, Jade. Are you truly ready to be a wife and mother? I can tell you have doubt about yourself."_

_The Edenian General couldn't get anything past her father. Isaiah had a gift for sensing another person's emotions and how they are displayed, whether on their face or through body language. His daughter was no exception, even though he hasn't been around her since she was a child._

_"Father, I... I'm apprehensive about... not being good enough for him." Jade began. "Everything about Chris is borderline perfect. Never in my entire life has a man like him ever cared for me the way he does. I just hope that... I'll be what he wants in a wife."_

_Destiny came over and held her daughter close. "Jade, you have nothing to fear or dwell about. You've shown how good of a woman you can be to your fiancé. He appreciates that from you. And I know Chris will do whatever is in his power to make sure you are loved, cared for, and protected."_

_"But I don't know much about Earthrealm," the Edenian General protested._

_"He will teach you along with your allies as well. You're in great hands, my daughter. I can promise you that," her mother said with a smile._

_Jade returned her smile, but when she looked around, the surroundings began to fade away into the background. Tanya immediately recognized what was going on._

_"It's time," she said. "Isaiah, Destiny. They're calling us."_

_Both of Jade's parents nodded, but before leaving for the heavens, they wanted to say farewell to their daughter and in Tanya's case, friend. Destiny and Isaiah each had a hand on Jade's face, continually wiping away tears that strolled down once again. They knew she was going to miss being around them. But Isaiah and Destiny wanted to reassure her this wasn't permanent, that this wouldn't be the last time they would ever see each other. _

_"This is not the end, our beautiful daughter. Me, your mother and Tanya will always be with you in spirit." Isaiah told her before he and Destiny hugged Jade. "Always remember what we taught you when you were a small child in our arms. Never lose sight of what's important."_

_Tanya interjected, "Once again, I'm so sorry for what happened between us after all these years. I know you said you've forgiven me, but I will never forget your unwavering dedication to preserve our friendship."_

_After she said those words, the trio had angel wings coming from behind their backs, just like Jennifer and Kate did in Chris' dream. Jade seriously thought she was hallucinating as her family descended into the sky first, joining hands while looking down at their daughter. They could clearly see Jade didn't want them to leave her, but the Gods have spoken._

_"Take good care of Chris and your future children, Jade! We're so proud of the young woman we raised!" Destiny called out to her._

_Jade and Tanya stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Both women went through a lot since the day they first met. Despite all the fighting and hatred between them, Jade and Tanya realized their friendship could still be salvaged. Something they both wanted and needed. With tears staining their faces, they embraced each other again, holding on to each other for dear life._

_"Will... I ever... see you again... Tanya?" Jade asked in a broken voice._

_Smiling through her tears, Tanya responded with, "You'll see us again, I’ll make sure of that." She backed away and said, "No matter what, we'll always be in your heart. But your story is far from over. The remaining chapters still need to be written. Go and complete them with your husband. You were always destined for great things, my friend."_

_The emerald assassin shook her head. "No. We're sisters, far more than just friends."_

_An even bigger smile could be seen on Tanya's face. "Of course, my sister. I must be going now. If you ever need to reach out to us, just pray like you did in the Netherrealm. Your parents and I will be waiting."_

_With reluctance, Jade let go of Tanya and let her descend into the sky along with her parents, tears still running down her face as she cried into her hands. But Jade didn't want to let them go before saying what she really needed to._

_"Mother! Father! Tanya! I love you all!" Jade wailed._

_They all had smiles on their face and waved their hands to her, signifying they heard her declaration. It didn't take long for the trio to descend into the clouds above. After watching them disappear, Jade collapsed to her knees and continued crying in her hands. However, these tears weren't of sadness but of overwhelming joy after seeing her mother and father again. Not to mention witnessing the purification of her friend Tanya. Every single emotion ran inside the assassin's mind. But she wouldn't trade them for anything after seeing this miraculous event._

* * *

**Next morning:**

Birds chirped all throughout the morning while flying amongst the trees. Morning in Edenia was always prosperous. Small animals scurried in the fields without a care in the world close to the Edenian Palace. The new day was a symbol of new beginnings and hope after the victory achieved in the Netherrealm.

Jade and Chris were still fast asleep in her bed, holding each other with knowledge of being loved. Their legs were entangled, and it looks as though nothing would ever impede their rest. Stirring in her fiancé's embrace, the Edenia General slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her surroundings and sighed. After the dream experienced last night, Jade was relieved to be in familiar territory. Feeling warm skin on her face, she smiled and rose her head to stare at the handsome face of her lover. Every time she looked at Chris, her blood ran hot. Forget about his fit and chiseled body. Jade was more interested over his somewhat rugged face and how it seemed more at peace then at any point she's known ever since making their love official.

Groaning, Chris finally woke up and saw his lover staring at him with nothing with love. He smiled at her, and she mirrored his action. Together, they met in a tender kiss, merging their lips softly against one another.

Jade broke the kiss to greet her fiancé. "Good morning, my love."

"Morning, beautiful," Chris replied. "Sleep well?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I had a dream last night."

The Earthrealm hero raised an eyebrow. "Funny, so did I."

"You did? What was it about?" Jade questioned as she removed herself from his chest.

Chris sat up before saying, "Ladies first."

With a deep sigh, Jade began explaining. "I found myself in a familiar place but had no memory of what it really was. Then it occurred to me that I was in my original home where I was born."

That fact alone got Chris' attention.

"Then, I felt a few people walking behind me, so I prepared to defend myself in case they were a threat. But after turning around, I saw three people I didn't think I would ever see again. They were... were..." Jade struggled to say it.

Her fiancé brought her in for a hug to calm her. "It's ok, Jade. Just relax."

His touch instantly made Jade feel better, allowing her to continue. "They were... my parents and Tanya."

Chris recoiled and looked at his fiancé with bewilderment. "Your parents and Tanya!? Are you serious!?"

Jade slowly nodded, and Chris could tell she was telling the truth. "Believe me, I couldn't fathom it myself. But the Gods sent them into my mind to let me embrace them again. Tanya in the dream was not corrupted and looked like the Tanya I knew before she fell under the dark influence of Shinnok. She told me the Elder Gods spared her from being thrown into the pits of hell because of me."

"What do you mean by that?" Chris asked.

"Before I sent Tanya to her doom in the Netherrealm, I prayed over her soul to find peace in the next life, wherever that would've been. The Elder Gods saw my tears of sorrow and heard my plea before acting on my behalf to give Tanya a second chance. She's now staying with my parents in the afterlife. I couldn't believe it when they told me this, but I couldn't be happier." Jade paused for a moment. "My parents have been looking over me beyond the grave and over us as well. Both mother and father have taken a liking towards you since you treat me so well."

The Earthrealm hero looked at his fiancé in astonishment. He always wanted to meet Jade's parents and have some sort of talking relationship with them. But he figured they were killed by Shao Khan's forces, disrupting those plans. When she informed him about her parents already accepting him as a part of their family, Chris couldn't help but feel honored and privileged to be in their good graces. He would make sure to continue treating their daughter right.

"Wow, they must really like me then," Chris remarked.

Jade kissed his cheek. "They are fond of you and what you've done for me and our home. Both my mother and father know you're the right man for me and wish us the best. My mother also asked me how many children we would have together."

"What did you say to her?" he asked in return.

"I told her that I wasn't sure and didn't want to put a limit on it," Jade said. "What I did tell her was I would be willing to give you as many children as you want."

Smiling softly, Chris kissed her. "Thank you, sweetheart. I know we really haven't discussed how many children we would have, but I know you wanted to have at least a few."

His lover nodded. "Yes. I always wanted to be a mother someday, protecting and teaching my children. Just as my mother did for me."

"I bet she's just as beautiful as you are," Chris said.

Blushing while giggling, Jade playfully hit him. "That's exactly what my father said. You two must know each other."

"Maybe so," he shot back with a grin.

"Ok, you. What was your dream about?" Jade asked.

Chris' face then turned serious. "Like you, I saw someone I didn't think I'd ever see again. Turns out, my former wife Jennifer and our daughter Kate were in my own dream."

Now it was Jade's turn to have her face twist into shock. "Really?"

"I didn't believe it at first. Jennifer and Kate resembled a mirage, but I could actually touch them like you could your own parents and Tanya inside your dream," he revealed.

"What did they say?" she asked.

"They wanted to pay me a visit after seeing that Kano was finally killed. After such a long time away from them, I felt guilty about not visiting their grave. But Jennifer was quick to forgive me. I also held Kate in my arms for the first time in a long time. Seeing her smiling face again made me tear up so much. She then called me a hero for helping you and the others save the universe." Chris told her.

"Oh, Chris. I wished I could've met her. She must have been a bundle of joy." Jade lamented.

He smiled. "It's alright, Jade. In fact, they both told me that they've also been watching us from the heavens. Kate thinks you're pretty."

The emerald assassin was touched. "She thinks I'm pretty?"

"Yeah. Jennifer also thinks you're the right one for me and made me promise something to her and Kate," he said.

"Oh? What was it?" Jade asked.

The Earthrealm hero brought his lover close to him again. "She said to let the love I had for them manifest in my love for you. The more I nurture and take care of you, the benefits will be more than either of us can ever imagine. Jennifer also said that you... deserve my love just as much as they did."

You could see Jade was close to a breakdown. His former wife actually wanted her to heal Chris' heart. That let the Edenian General know everything would turn out ok. Her mother and father were right. Things were going to be ok. Chris and Jade hugged each other again with tears in their eyes after revealing their dreams to each other. It would only bring them closer as a soon to be family.

* * *

**One Month later:**

The sun shone down on the land of Edenia, but today was anything but joyous. Outside of the Palace laid a burial ground to those lost in battle or of natural causes. Many of the graves held Edenians who were lost in the invasion of Shao Khan's forces and others from finally succumbing to the ravages of time. Everyone in Edenia was in attendance at the funeral for one of their own was taking place. There was still some resentment for Tanya throughout the land, but everyone understood she was still Edenian and as such, deserved to be laid to rest with everyone else. Even she earned that right.

For the occasion, Chris wore a black business suit and tie with his fiancé right beside him, clad in her Edenian mourning dress, also black in color. They both joined Queen Sindel and Kitana at the front of the cemetery, the royalty of Edenia dressed in dark attire as the Queen prepared to address the crowd of people.

"Citizens of Edenia. It is with great regret and sorrow that we gather here today to mourn the passing of one of our own. Tanya, the former ambassador to our land. Despite what most of us think of her, she still had the Edenian blood running through her veins with pride. Her death was unfortunate, and too soon. We will all miss her dearly. I urge everyone here to remember and celebrate Tanya's life, although misguided, was loved throughout everything that happened. Please join me in silent prayer," she said.

Everyone rose from their seats and bowed their heads to pray over the fallen Tanya. Chris didn't even have to open his eyes and see Jade's face tearing up. He knew this would eventually happen, but it didn't make the pain any more comfortable on his fiancé. The Earthrealm hero knew she would need a lot of comforting after today as Tanya wasn't the only person her mind would be thinking about on today.

As Queen Sindel finished her prayer, the pallbearers of the funeral went over to Tanya's freshly dug up grave. Over the past few months, Chris and some of Jade's warriors went back into the Netherrealm to see if there was any way to retrieve the pyromancer's remains. Their search however ended in failure. What they did instead was bury her possessions so that no one would ever use them for evil deeds. The items included her Kobu-Jutsu, old uniforms, and her prized necklace, a late gift from her mother, who was buried right beside her daughter. Chris saw Jade and brought her into his arms, letting her cry into his chest. Like the old saying, time heals all wounds, no matter how severe they may become. It was now the Edenian General's turn to speak as she stepped to the podium, giving Sindel and Kitana each a hug, which made it a little easier to go through speaking on her deceased friend's behalf.

"Tanya was a woman whom I considered to be a good friend for all these years, even during her betrayal. She always stood for and believed Edenia could be better for the future. I couldn't agree more with that statement. This day is hard for all of us in attendance today as we try not to think of her passing as a day of mourning but of celebration. Even though Tanya was a traitor to this land and made herself a common enemy, I still firmly believed she would change her ways. That she would turn away from evil and come back home. Sadly, it never came to pass."

Jade's voice began to break. "I heard a wise man say... evil can only prevail when good men and women do nothing. I stand before you today to... implore everyone to continue doing the right thing. Evil may be perished for now... but it will rear its ugly head again. When the time comes... we must be ready to defend our home and not let another of our people suffer... the same fate as Tanya. It's with great regret that I say goodbye to a friend I've..."

The tears were now flowing from the assassin's face. "I've known and cared for since the days of my youth. Let this day be a reminder that her life had meaning. And I wanted to apologize to her for not being there when she needed me most. I... I... I'm so sorry, Tanya."

Jade finished her speech and quickly walked back to her seat, going into Chris' embrace as she sobbed uncontrollably. Her fiancé let her do this for a few minutes, reality sinking in. The paul bearers began placing the dirt onto the casket containing Tanya's belongings and finished within a couple of minutes. All that remained was putting the headstone in place. Two men carried the stone slab to the grave and carefully inserted it at the head. The ceremony was now over, and everyone except the royalty of Edenia left to return to their daily lives. Jade took the time to walk over to Tanya's grave with a bouquet of yellow roses. She gently set them down and knelt at her friend's headstone to read it.

**Here lies Tanya**

**An Edenian and a True Friend.**

Chris was right behind his fiancé as she sat there before Sindel and Kitana came up behind him to watch their daughter and sister pray in silence.

"I sincerely believe Tanya has been forgiven, your majesty," the Earthrealm hero said to the Queen.

Sindel nodded. "I believe so too, Chris. What I hope will happen is that Jade will recover."

"She will, mother," Kitana said. "We'll make sure of it."

The assassin rose from her position and moved towards the other side of the cemetery. Her family followed her as they came across another pair of headstones, ones that haven't been seen or visited in a long time.

**Here lies Isaiah & Destiny**

**Loving parents of Jade**

**Gone but not forgotten**

Kneeling again, Jade said a prayer over her deceased parents but what she didn't expect was for her entire family to join her. Everyone's eyes were closed in silence as the Edenian General's mother and father along with her best friend watched from the heavens, smiling from ear to ear. Words couldn't describe the pride and joy they felt for Jade. Now with her fiancé and adoptive family by her side, they knew Jade would forever be in good hands.

* * *

**Los Angeles: Cemetery on the outskirts**

After paying respects to Tanya and her parents, Jade accompanied Chris to Earthrealm to give him support as he made his own overdue trip to his family's grave, still wearing their attire from Edenia. The temperature for today was a warm and comfortable seventy-five degrees. Chris didn't realize how difficult this would be, but having his woman at his side put the Earthrealm hero in a calm state of mind. They held hands while trekking up a small hill to their intended destination. In Chris' other hand were two red roses, one for each woman.

"Chris, thank you for being there for me," Jade said, breaking the silence of their quiet walk.

He turned his head and gently smiled. "No need to thank me, Jade. I was more than happy to be there for you."

"And now it's my turn to return the favor," she said while squeezing his hand affectionately. "I know it's been stressful for you to come here as it was for me."

"That's an understatement," Chris admitted. "I don't know if I would've done this without you. It makes it a little less painful."

Jade gave her beloved’s hand another small squeeze. "Like you told me before we left Edenia. We will always support each other."

Chris' smile grew. "And we shall, no matter what we face for the rest of our lives."

The engaged couple finally made it to the headstones of Jennifer and Kate. To Chris' relief, they weren't damaged or defiled in any form after hearing reports of vandalism in local cemeteries around Los Angeles. He kneeled to get a good view of the writing on each headstone.

**Jennifer Jones**

**Loving Wife and Mother**

**Katie Jones**

**Adorable child of Chris and Jennifer**

**Both gone too soon**

Chris had tears in his eyes after seeing their headstones for the first time in nearly five years. He's been meaning to come back here but couldn't do so because of the many events taking place in Outworld, Edenia, and the Netherrealm. But he was here now and was going to make the most of his visit. Bowing his head, Chris started speaking.

"Jennifer, Kate. It's me. I'm so sorry I haven't visited you as of late, but I'm here now. Your murderer has been disposed of so that you both can rest easier. I know you will say that it wasn't my fault, but I still feel responsible for what happened that day. Today, I wanted to come back and tell you that I love you both so much. Words can't express how you have positively affected my life. I also brought a visitor with me today." Chris said as Jade kneeled right beside him.

"Hello there. It's an honor to finally meet you both. Chris talked so glowingly about the two of you. I wished we could've met under better circumstances. Kate, when I saw you for the first time in that photograph, my heart melted. You were so beautiful in every way imaginable. A child that had a whole life ahead of them. I'm deeply sorry it was taken away from you. There are numerous children back in Edenia I'm sure you would've loved to play with. I promise I will treat your daddy with nothing but love and respect. And thank you for calling me pretty. That meant the world to me."

The Edenian General took a deep breath before speaking to Kate's mother.

"Jennifer, I'm also very sorry for the way you were taken from Chris. I pray that you and your daughter can now rest comfortably in the heavens. You both deserve it so much. I also wanted to thank you as well for giving me the approval of wedding your husband. By no means do I wish to replace you. But I'm eternally grateful for your acceptance of me. I'll also promise you that I will love Chris for the rest of my days as his wife. He will never feel alone, and I'll always be there to protect him. Not just because I love him, but also as a measure of good faith for you as well. May the Elder Gods bless your souls for thy sake I pray, Amen."

With that, both Jade and Chris took a rose and placed one right in front of both headstones. They stared at the flowers as the wind softly blew, shaking the feeble petals with a gentle breeze. Glancing at her fiancé, the Edenian General grabbed his hand on his thigh, running her thumb over his knuckles. Chris felt the touch of her hand against his own and held her hand. The comfort she gave him was something he'll forever be grateful for.

Chris turned to her with tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Jade."

Jade moved forward and hugged him. "You're welcome, Chris."

They stayed in each other's embrace for what seemed like forever but was only for a few minutes. What they didn't realize was that Sonya, Johnny, and Jax were passing through and stopped to watch the entire scene unfold. Although it was a somber mood, they all smiled when Jade embraced Chris, letting him know she was right there with him.

"Those two were made for each other," Johnny said.

His wife replied, "They sure are. Do we know when the wedding will be?"

"They said in about six months to give them time after Tanya's funeral and visiting Jade's parents and now Chris' own family," her husband explained.

Jax puffed smoke through his cigar. "Aren't you guys going to bring Cassie? Me, Vera and Jacqui will all be going."

The married couple nodded. "We'll all be there," Sonya confirmed.

The trio turned to see Chris and Jade coming down from the cemetery staying close together while interlocking their fingers again. But before they spotted their friends at the bottom of the hill, a gust of wind blew past, causing one of Jade's earrings to fall out. Chris went quickly to pick it up when he saw something extraordinary as he lifted his towards the sky. Jade glanced at him with concern.

"Chris? Chris, what's wrong?" she asked him.

Smiling, the Earthrealm hero pointed to what he was looking at. Jade got behind to him see for herself, and the scene made her gasp. Tanya, Jade's parents, Jennifer, and Kate were all in the sky, gazing at the couple with smiles. The Edenian General couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tanya had a hand over her heart, signifying she'll always be there. Jade's parents held each other close, showing their daughter and son in law what true love is. Jennifer held Kate in her arms and kissed her cheek before waving along with her daughter at her former husband. Both Jade and Chris cried tears of happiness at the sky with the Edenian General hugging her fiancé from behind in a loving embrace. Chris put his hand over her small hands, gently moving his thumb over them. Their friends and family were all where they needed to be.

In the Sky.

* * *

**In loving memory to those we've lost. You may be gone, but you will never be forgotten. May you find peace in the sky above.**

**We'll miss you... Love always.**


	16. Joining Souls

**Present Day: Edenia**

The Royalty of Edenia led their extended family to their second house situated on the right side of the Palace where only Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana could access it when the original owners weren't present. As the Queen said, they made sure to keep the property refurbished and cleaned throughout, giving their family a comfortable stay. Chris was carrying two huge bags and a backpack while Jade held Jessica. Kitana offered to hold Jaden while Queen Sindel led the way to the house.

"We hope the house is kept at reasonable cleanliness for your stay," Kitana said to Jade.

Her sister smiled. "I'm sure it is. Chris and I know you and mother go all out for us. We can't thank you enough for that."

"I agree," Chris interjected. "Once we put away everything, we can join you all for breakfast."

Queen Sindel took out her set of keys and inserted the lone key, turning it with a signal twist. A single click from the door sounded, allowing the Queen to push the entryway open. Everyone stepped inside the one-story abode, made to fit Chris and Jade's simple needs and their children. In total, there were four rooms, including the twins' shared bedroom. The kitchen area was modest with a cupboard recently stocked with edible and uncooked food. Chris loved to prepare breakfast, lunch, and dinner for his entire family, and he was slowly starting to let Jade learn from him. In fact, his wife recently made spaghetti. When Chris tasted it, he was amazed and impressed. While it could still use some work, the retired military man ate all of Jade's batch of spaghetti. The children couldn't eat solid food yet but gradually getting there.

Inside the living room area consisted of a large couch and a medium-sized glass table with a bookshelf near the window. Numerous Edenian curtains and decorations adorned the house, most of them consisting of the colors green, white, and gold. Of course, being in Edenia meant no TV or any electronic devices would work here. He and his wife didn't mind at all. Without things like that, it brought Chris and Jade closer together while raising their kids. In the backyard was their personal training ground for the couple to practice their martial arts with a small, makeshift playground for the twins to stay around. For a short weekend getaway, this house had nearly everything you could think of, which was a delight to Jade especially.

"Like brand new," Chris remarked before turning to the Queen. "Thank you, your highness."

Both Sindel and Kitana smiled. "No need to thank us. Our maids made sure everything was taken care of," the Queen informed them.

"We'll be sure to thank them when we see them later in the day," Jade assured.

The Princess nodded. "While you guys unpack, we'll be setting up breakfast. All the food should be finished in about half an hour."

"Sounds good, Kitana," Chris replied.

With that, Queen Sindel and her daughter left the couple to settle in as Kitana gently set Jaden right beside his sister on the sofa. They played with each other while their parents set their bags down. Chris and Jade unpacked their belongings and started putting them away in the closet inside their room. As the former assassin hung up some of her dresses, her husband stared in admiration. Throughout the years, Jade has remained the woman he fell so deeply in love with. Her body and facial features haven't changed at all due to her Edenian blood, allowing her to keep her youthful appearance. He was the same way after drinking that potion filled vial a few years ago. The effects slowed down his own aging, and he looked younger because of it. Feeling eyes upon her, Jade turned around and caught her husband staring, more particularly at her behind which was hard to ignore.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

Chris only smiled. "Just enjoying the view."

The Edenian General grinned wickedly while leaning on the wall with a hand on her hip. "Want a better one?"

Her husband couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "If the twins weren't here..." A toss of a hangar was his wife's response. "What? I'm just saying."

Jade could only break out in laughter as she continued putting her clothes away. "One day, I'm going to have Johnny as my witness to see how you act around me."

Speaking of the movie star, he and his wife Sonya were celebrating Cassie and Jacqui's graduation from basic training for the Army. Both they and Jax's family couldn't be any prouder of their daughters. They all will also be in Edenia later in the day to catch up on old times. In fact, there was a reunion planned in the evening for all the heroes of the past war.

Walking behind Jade, Chris gently wrapped his arms around her stomach before kissing her neck in affection. She moaned in pleasure at this act. He continued showing his love for her as his eyes gazed at her fantastic figure.

"So beautiful you are," he said in a soft voice.

Smiling, Jade craned her neck to look at her husband. "Thank you, Chris. You're so good to me."

They met in a chaste kiss, softly moving their lips together as the retired Commander held his wife close to him. Moments like this never got old for the married couple. And those moments were cherished every time the couple was alone like this. Before long, Chris turned Jade around and pushed her body on to the bed, gently laying on top. They continued kissing with soft passion, not caring about anything besides themselves. Using her hands, Jade went through her husband's hair while he moved his own hands up and down her bare stomach and sides. She moaned in pleasure, wanting even more of her lover. But a shrill cry of two children caused them to break their make-out session. Chris swore under his breath at the interruption as Jade giggled in amusement.

"Duty calls, husband," she said softly, their lips still close to one another.

Chris gave Jade another soft kiss before getting off her. "I guess."

The married couple rose off the bed and went back into the living room to attend to their children, Jaden and Jessica still wailing for their mother. Jade had a small grin as she gathered both kids in her arms before softly humming a song to calm them. The children's cries started to die down as they listened intently to their mother. Chris couldn't help but watch in amazement. His wife was good with kids, specifically her own. A trait he was grateful Jade possessed. After a few minutes, both Jessica and Jaden stopped crying and rested comfortably in their mother's arms. While his wife put their children in the joint crib, Chris turned his attention to the edge of a mirror display and saw something that made him smile. Numerous photos of his family were there with three of them immediately catching his eye. One was of him, Jade, and the royalty of Edenia at the courtyard together. Another was of him and Jade carrying their children in the delivery room in Chris' hometown of Los Angeles. But there was one photo that was the cream of the crop.

Their wedding day.

In the photo, Chris and Jade kissed each other as everyone around them expressed their joy. His wife was in a beautiful dress in her favorite color of green. Johnny had hired a professional photographer to take their wedding pictures and needless to say they came out exquisite. Just looking at the photo put a gleaming smile on the Earthrealm hero's face. Jade noticed the look he was giving the photo and joined him after making sure Jaden and Jessica would be alright. She placed her head on her husband's shoulder, looking at the picture with him.

"I still think about that day as well, Chris," Jade said to him. "It was the greatest day of my life besides our children being born and meeting you for the first time."

Chris turned to his life partner and smiled. "It will be a day I'll always remember."

* * *

**Flashback: Wedding day**

Clear skies and an orange sunset set the stage for the scenery of today's events. Like a movie scene in a romantic sense, the day was too good to be true for Jade. A pure green wedding dress was on her body, something the General of Edenia never thought she would wear.

But... here she was, wearing that dress with green eyeshadow around her eyes.

For this special occasion, Jade decided not to go with a veil, wanting her future husband to see her face even if tears emerged from her eyes. Plus, the groom repeatedly told his lover she didn't require one. It was all the convincing Jade needed, not even bothering to put up an argument. While the dress did little to hide her figure, Jade felt comfortable as it cut off at the top of the cleavage line, outlining her body in every way. She also had on long, sheer green gloves on her arms and Chinese chopsticks in her hair, making her appearance almost model-like. Even though the dress was elegant along with her own self-assessment...

Jade looked absolutely gorgeous.

In the former assassin's mind, she couldn't believe nor get over what she was feeling. Here she was, in this wedding attire in front of a large mirror, about to marry the only man to ever win her heart over.

Chris Jones.

As Edenia's General finished getting ready, her bridal party of Kitana, Sonya, Vera and Li Mei left her, allowing Jade to collect her thoughts and examine herself. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. Marrying a man was the last thing Jade would've ever done before she met Chris. Throughout her entire existence, the Edenian woman swore to herself to never marry. Men were nothing but dishonorable snakes and only wanted to dominate their woman. Jade also didn't aspire to be bound to a man for the rest of her life. But her line of thinking reversed when she met Chris for the first time, a complete 180-degree turn. Her future husband was a complete contrast to every single man Jade ever met and boy, was she thankful for that.

Viewing every single detail about her appearance, Jade fought off the urge to cry, but it was impossible not to. She was elated and had a hard time believing it. However, Jade wouldn't trade it for any feeling in the world. The door slightly cracked open, and her Maid of Honor walked in, clad in a dark blue dress with a tiara on her head.

"Are you ready?" the Princess of Edenia asked.

Jade looked at Kitana through the mirror. "I am, but... I'm very nervous."

Walking towards the bride, Kitana wrapped her arms around her sister's waist from behind. "I understand. It's normal to be nervous on your biggest day."

The Edenian General nodded. "This is actually more nerve-wracking than fighting a life or death battle."

Kitana giggled in response. "Always a warrior at heart, are we?"

"I don't think that will ever change," the emerald woman replied with a smile. "However, that will slowly go away with time with peace prospering through our home and Earthrealm."

Taking her hands, Kitana looked deep into her sister's eyes. "Jade, I'm so proud of what you've done for us. I wish you and Chris nothing but the best in your union. Like my mother said, you and your family will always be welcomed here." She paused for a moment. "Promise me you won't forget us."

This time, Jade couldn't stop her wave of tears as she embraced Kitana tightly, uncaring if her makeup was running. "I could never forget our family. Without you and Queen Sindel, I would've never had anyone to call family. And you also have a wedding to prepare for."

Jade was right. Kitana did have a wedding to prepare for. During the months building up to the General's special day, Kitana was taken by surprise as her boyfriend Liu Kang proposed to her during their date together. Like her sister, the Princess of Edenia cried in joy and eagerly accepted. Queen Sindel now had two weddings to conduct within two years of each other. And she was glad it was happening to her daughters.

"Yes, and I cannot wait for that day. But this day is about you and Chris. There will be plenty of time to plan my own wedding." Kitana told her sister.

Li Mei popped her head into the room. "It's time. Everyone is in place."

* * *

**Groom's Room: At the same time**

Chris was a nervous wreck, a drastic understatement.

He paced the room like a madman, looking down the entire time with his hands behind his back. Despite this, he dressed to kill in his black tuxedo with no tie. Chris hated wearing ties and wasn't forced to wear one for today. Johnny Cage, his best man, watched with amused eyes while Jax and the Shaolin Monks let the groom worry himself to death. Jax clearly knew what he was going through. He was the same way when his day to tie the knot with Vera came. With time, the bionic-armed man settled his nerves and proceeded to marry his now-wife.

_'What in the world am I doing?'_ Chris thought to himself while continuing to pace. _'Me, Chris Jones, am marrying a woman from another world! This is harder than I anticipated. What if I'm not good enough for her? What if I don't protect her like my previous family?'_

Seeing enough, Jax stepped forward and halted Chris' pacing. "Look, I'll only say this once. You need to relax."

"And it was getting good," Johnny said with a smirk.

An angry glare was sent his way by Chris himself. "I fail to see the humor in this, Cage!"

"Don't mind him. He can still be an asshole." Jax rebuked Johnny before turning his attention back to the groom. "All this is wedding jitters, completely normal for everyone involved in a wedding. I went through it myself when I married Vera."

Taking a deep breath, Chris relaxed his shoulders. "But this bad?"

Jax shook his head. "Most guys are worse than you are."

"How did you cope with it?" the Commander asked.

"Just breath and envision your new life with Jade," Jax told him. "Probably the best advice I've ever received."

Chris took a minute to think about his friend's words. Jax was right. He was overthinking this too much and needed to relax and let everything flow the way it's supposed to. Jade was his everything, and she loved him just as much as he loved her. Chris then felt Johnny's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, take it from me. When I got married, I was a nervous wreck myself, believe it or not," the movie star admitted.

The groom fought off the urge to laugh. "You? Getting nervous? If that isn't the silliest thing."

This time, Johnny didn't laugh and had a meaningful look on his face. "It's true. Like you, I wondered if I was going to be good enough for Sonya. That what I was doing with her was right, and what both of us wanted. Fast forward to now, we're still together and have Cassie. I'm not going to bullshit you either, our marriage has taken a lot of hard work. But I wouldn't want anyone else besides her. And we all know you feel the same way about Jade."

Letting the words sink in, Chris looked Johnny straight in the eyes. He was not expecting that from the joking movie star. But along with Jax, Johnny let him know that everything would turn out ok, no matter how nervous the prospect of marrying Jade would be. In fact, there was really nothing to be afraid of. Chris knew he loved the Edenian General with his entire soul. Knowing this put him at ease before he smiled.

"Thanks, guys," Chris said to his groomsmen. "I think I'll be fine now."

All his friends smiled before Sonya came in, her sky-blue dress perfectly fitting her body like the other bridesmaids. Johnny stared at her with affection, which wasn't lost on his wife. She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"We're all ready to go, guys," Sonya announced before turning to Chris. "She's ready, Chris. Are you?"

Chris flashed his own signature grin. "Never been more ready in my life."

* * *

**Ten minutes later:**

Chris stood at the altar just outside the Palace entrance, not looking the worse for wear after his near-breakdown earlier. He and Johnny Cage waited for everyone to find their seats. After all the planning, the decorations, and the waiting, a ceremony would conclude with the union of two souls. The scenery was a masterpiece to behold for everyone involved. Nearly the entire population of Edenia along with their Earthrealm guests attended the wedding. Queen Sindel and Kitana planned everything, making sure Jade and Chris didn't have to worry about anything at all. With the help of Cassie and Jacqui, every single person in attendance found a seat. Even Sonya pitched in to help with whatever they needed.

As the ceremony began, the bridal party made their way in. Vera and Jax walked with locked arms. With his bionic limbs, Jax had a special suit made just for him to counteract the suit tearing apart. Next were Li Mei and Kung Lao. They were going steady with each other, but no plans were made for beyond what they had now. Both warriors were content at the moment. After them came Liu Kang and Kitana. The Shaolin Monk looked extremely pleased with the proceedings. Not only was he with the Princess of Edenia, but he would soon become her husband for their own wedding within a year or two. And Kitana has already made it clear who she wants as her Maid of Honor. Sonya came in by herself as her husband was already in place.

It was time as "Here Comes the Bride" began playing from the Edenian music instruments.

Every single guest in attendance stood. The flower girl was a six-year-old, light-skinned Edenian girl in a purple dress. She looked adorable to the entire crowd. For Chris, this was the moment he waited for since that fateful day he entered the Mortal Kombat tournament. Just behind the flower girl, Chris bared witness to an image so beautiful, he thought himself unworthy to even gaze at the destiny in front of him.

Jade walked down the aisle with a bouquet of different color roses in her hands, tears already forming in her eyes after redoing her eyeshadow a few minutes ago.

Whatever air was in Chris' chest, it disappeared when he saw his bride walking towards him. His eyes must have been deceiving him. Her beauty was even more radiant than ever on their special day. She was his angel in human form.

Taking her time, Jade reached the front of the altar and joined her future husband, wanting to be extra careful as she wasn't used to wearing long dresses like this long wedding gown. They stared at each other with nothing but pure love and admiration, coming so close to just breaking tradition and kiss each other now. However, Queen Sindel and everyone else involved worked so hard to put this day together. Both Chris and Jade would keep their hormones in check until the ceremony concluded.

Dressed in her own wedding attire, Queen Sindel stepped forward to the podium. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two beautiful souls. Chris Jones and my daughter and General of Edenia, Jade. I understand both have written their separate vows." She turned to the bride. "Jade?"

Biting her lip before turning to her future husband, Jade inhaled a deep breath before speaking. "Chris... you are the most amazing and generous man I've ever known in my long life. When I first met you, I didn't know what to expect. If you would turn out to be like Johnny to an extent or were sent to Outworld by accident. I now know it was by fate; you were brought into my life." The tears finally fell from her face. "Words cannot fully express what you truly mean to me, Chris. After hearing of your family's death, I was so hurt and distraught like you were. I want you to know that you will never be alone again, and I'll make sure to honor you as a husband every day of our lives as a married couple." Jade paused for a moment before giving him a bright smile. "I love you so much, Chris."

It took everything within Chris' willpower to not let his own tears from falling. The entire crowd was in awe of the General's speech. Now, it was the groom's turn.

"Jade... From the time I've gotten to know you along with Princess Kitana and Queen Sindel... I can say you've been the biggest reason for wanting to become a better man. You... are the most beautiful, courageous, and incredible woman to ever come into my life. Despite my flaws and haunted past, you saw something in me. The need and want for love and acceptance. I thank my God for leading me to you, Jade. I hope and pray I can be the best husband and lover to you. And you'll never have to wonder what my feelings are for you. I love you, Jade. And I always will." Chris said.

For the Edenian General, it was like this man was a gift from the heavens. He was just too perfect in her eyes. Chris spoke so glowingly of her, and he gave his word to always be there and love her unconditionally. What more could she ask for?

The Queen herself could barely keep her emotions in check but knew she had to finish the ceremony. "Truly inspiring and loving words from you both. May I please have the rings presented?"

With that, Johnny stepped forward with the golden rings for the couple, handing one to each person and gave the groom a wink. Chris smiled and nodded before taking the jewelry in his fingers. Jade did the same with his own ring. Taking his wife's left hand, Chris carefully slipped the ring on her finger. The bride just wanted to embrace and kiss him but remained patient as she took his own hand and repeated the same action.

Sindel smiled before announcing, "By the power invested in me, I, Queen Sindel of Edenia, now pronounce you husband and wife." She turned to Chris. "You may kiss the bride."

Chris didn't need any more prodding. Taking Jade in his arms, he leaned in and softly placed his lips on her own. She smiled against his mouth and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck with the bouquet of flowers in one of her hands. The congregation erupted in cheers and jubilation.

Jade and Chris were finally one.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jones!" Sindel presented with her hands extended.

The newlyweds walked down the aisle together with their arms interlocked while being showered with confetti. Their long-awaited union was finally realized. Jade tossed her bouquet of roses into the crowd of women, and it landed in the hands of Li Mei. Chris then took the garter from his wife's leg and tossed it into the group of men, falling into the hands of Kung Lao. Both looked at each other and blushed. Looks like it won't be long until those two get married as well. All that was left for Jade and Chris to do was enjoy the rest of the night. With their guest, friends, but more importantly...

Each other.

* * *

**Reception: Main Hall**

Music sounded throughout the Palace, prompting everyone to mingle until the wee hours of the morning. The halls and reception room were decorated with green, purple, and black balloons along with the same colored fabrics on every table. A huge banner was also at the entrance of the vast hall with the saying, 'Congratulations, Chris and Jade!'

The couple enjoyed the entire night as they combined with cutting the enormous cake and fed each other the delicious dessert. The photographer Johnny hired, took a bunch of photos of the event and made sure the couple would receive a copy for their scrapbook of memories. Johnny gave a rather touching speech, wishing the newly wedded couple nothing but the best in their marriage and volunteered Cassie and Jacqui to babysit their eventual children. Chris and Jade sat together, whispering sweet nothings to each other as the groom had his hand on her thigh.

"We did it, my beautiful wife," he said lovingly to her.

Jade couldn't keep down her blush and smile. "Yes, Chris. We're finally husband and wife." She kissed him softly. "And I couldn't be happier."

At that moment, a slow dance began playing in the background. Jax had managed to get the live band to play a classic song for the married couple. Everyone in the audience got on the dance floor. Chris got out of his seat and extended a hand to his wife.

"Would you like to share our first dance together, my love?" Chris offered.

There was no way his lover would turn down that down.

Jade accepted her lover's hand and stood up. "Of course, my husband."

Going to the middle of the dance floor, Chris gently held his wife's waist while holding her left hand in his right, softly swaying to the music. Jade felt entranced by the sound, along with her husband's movements. The smile on her face just wouldn't diminish or go away any time soon, and why should it? This was by far the happiest day of her life.

"This song is beautiful," Jade whispered in his ear.

"I picked it just for us," Chris replied. "It fits our relationship perfectly. Wouldn't you agree?"

His wife kissed his cheek before leaning her head down on his chest. "Without a doubt."

Taking a cue, the couple glided across the dance floor together, not caring who was around them and living in the moment; their moment. All the other warriors near them couldn't help but smile. Johnny and Sonya were also dancing with one another as they gazed at the newlyweds.

"You were right all along, Johnny," Sonya said absently. "They were made for each other."

The movie star smiled and turned his attention to his wife. "Glad to see you agree with me." He then whispered in her ear, "When this is over, let's have some fun of our own. You game?"

A sly grin was on the blonde woman's face. "Better make sure you're ready, lover boy."

"This was truly a wonderful wedding, Jax," Vera said to her husband as they danced.

The bionic-armed man smiled. "It sure was. Reminds me of our own wedding."

Vera playfully hit his arm while giggling. "Very funny."

Jax then pulled his wife closer to his body. "Think I'm joking? The music, the atmosphere, the people. It all looks the same. The only difference I see is that we're in a completely different realm in the universe."

"When you put it that way," Vera began before wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. "You are right. There are a lot of similarities. I'm glad Chris found a woman like Jade to mend his heart after all these years."

Being careful, Jax pulled Vera in for a sweet kiss. "Couldn't agree more."

While Jade and Chris stole the show, the newly engaged couple watched them from a distance as well. Kitana couldn't help but shed a few tears. Her best friend, now sister for so many years had found someone not only worth her time, but the rest of her life. The Princess of Edenia never thought she'd see the day. But fate had a way of changing things around. Kitana knew that better than anyone as she and her fiancé danced together. He couldn't help but smile before kissing her cheek, breaking her train of thought.

"Just think, my love. That will be us soon, enjoying our own wedding," the Shaolin Monk told her.

Kitana turned her attention to her fiancé. "Yes, Liu. I'm just... so happy for Jade. For years, I thought she would isolate herself from men for the rest of her life. Glad to see I was wrong."

"Life has a way of surprising you. Whether we choose to accept it is up to us. But I believe it's for the best to welcome change." Liu Kang said to her.

The Princess smiled. Like her sister, Kitana picked a good one. Inching closer to him, they continued swaying to the music together, lost in each other's eyes. Sindel looked over the festivities with a genuine and pleased smile on her face. The wedding was a complete success. Added along with peace in her land, the Queen couldn't feel happier with what was transpiring. Even she found a handsome man her age to dance with, right before they disappeared to her chamber for some quality time.

Jade rested her head on her husband's shoulder, allowing Chris to nuzzle her forehead and cheek. The contact of their bare skin sent a tingling sensation down the General's spine. Moving her hands, Jade rested them on Chris' shoulders and inhaled his cologne. It smelled fresh and spicy at the same time, making her want to drag him to the floor and make love at that moment. But she knew to restrain herself until they retired to her room for the night.

As the band continued playing the song in the background, Chris spoke to Jade. "How does it feel to be my wife?"

She smiled while getting closer to him. "It means everything to me. I'm truly the happiest woman in all the universe. You just don't know how much I love you or how much you really mean to me, Chris." Jade then inched her face even closer to his own, her voice barely above a whisper. "And I want to show you how much I love you."

With those final words, Jade closed the distance between Chris and herself for a soft but passionate kiss, her hands gently placed on his face. In response, the Commander wrapped his arms around her body to pull his wife even closer. They stopped dancing and were pretty much enraptured with one another, their lips massaging each other. As the song drew to a close, Chris and Jade left to share the rest of their special night.

* * *

**Warning, Lemon Alert. Read at your own risk**

**Jade's Room:**

The wedding celebration lasted well into the night, going until nearly three in the morning Los Angeles time when Chris and Jade decided to retire. As they entered her chamber, the Edenian General was happy she took Sonya and Vera's advice and wore some 'revealing' clothing underneath her wedding dress. They walked with each other to Jade's room, ready to end their perfect night with a bang.

Literally.

Once Chris locked the door behind him, he turned to face his wife, only to have Jade grab his shirt underneath his suit jacket. The Earthrealm hero instantly got the idea and took it a step further, gently pinning Jade against the door, right before kissing her with an unrivaled passion as she returned his affection with equal intensity.

"This is our night and moment, my husband," Jade said through their lip lock. "Ready to seize it?"

Smiling with nothing but love, Chris broke away and used his right hand to pull out the chopsticks in his lover's hair, letting her dark tresses cascade down to their regular length below her shoulders. "For five years, I've waited for a woman like you. I'm more than ready to receive your love."

A wicked grin was on Jade's face as she stripped her husband of his jacket. "Well, then. Come and get it."

Chris' smile grew as he picked up Jade in his arms and bridal carried her over to their bed, kissing her hard before making it to the end of her large mattress, setting her on top of it. He pressed his body on top and kissed her tenderly before moving towards her neck and down to her ample cleavage, his hot breath tickling her skin. Jade moaned and giggled in pleasure at her husband's affection. To add even more to their grand finale, Chris grabbed a champagne bottle (A gift from Johnny and Sonya) and spilled some on her neck, taking his time lapping his tongue to clean off the liquid from her skin. Jade moaned even louder and held Chris close before unbuttoning his dress shirt slowly and sensually. Chris knew that's what she wanted and let her continue. Before long, his dress shirt fell off his body, showing his naked chest. The bride then arched her back and allowed her husband to reach behind her to find the zipper. He found it and brought it down, allowing Jade's dress to loosen from her heavenly frame as she pushed it off her body. Her undergarments made Chris' breath catch in his throat. Jade wore a green corset, making her already large chest seem more prominent. With her lover's help, her wedding dress was on the floor along with the suit jacket and dress shirt. Feeling horny, Jade began taking off the rest of Chris' clothes, unzipping his pants and leaving him in his black boxers.

They stared at one another's body with anything but pure intentions at this point. Chris' body was aching to make contact with Jade's skin. She straddled herself on top of him, pushing his body on the bed as his hands ran all over her body, starting with her smooth back before moving down to her clothed breasts. Jade began kissing him again and felt him moan in her mouth due to grinding on his crotch. To even the odds, Chris used his left hand to go over her smooth thigh and leg under the green lace petticoat skirt she wore.

The time for teasing was over.

Moaning in disappointment, Chris saw Jade move off his lap and right in front of him, removing the corset from her body. His breathing became labored with each passing second as he helped discard the article of clothing from her chest. Her dark areolas and huge melons were exposed and hardened from the General's arousal. Taking a deep breath, Chris gently laid Jade against the bed and caressed her breasts before nicking her neck all the way down to her collarbone. While this was happening, Jade moaned sweetly, causing her husband to smile in his head. Her moans of pleasure were like the music playing in the hall earlier. Like smooth, silky honey. Chris began tasting each of her sensitive nipples, tracing his wet tongue over every inch before suckling on them. Gasping loudly, Jade held his head close to her chest, her breathing elevating.

"Oh, yes!" she rasped. "Mmm... Yes..."

Bringing her arms up, Jade caressed the back of her lover's head as he continued suckling her tits and shifted her hands to his chest, feeling and memorizing his muscles with every movement she made. The General's moans became louder with Chris nicking all over her breasts, and she wanted to return the favor. Jade did so by grasping his stiff erection through his boxers. A loud and satisfied groan came from his throat as he quickly got rid of the last piece of clothing from his body and did the same to the rest of Jade's underwear, leaving both lovers completely bare.

"Absolutely breathtaking," Chris whispered in his wife's ear.

Just hearing his voice leaking with desire made Jade extremely wet. "As are you, my husband."

Spreading his lover's legs, Chris got a good look at her womanhood, the sweet nectar glistening the outer walls. He began by kissing Jade softly on her lips and slowly made a path of wet kisses to her neck, breasts, stomach, and finally to her sweet opening. A caring smile was on the Commander's face as he lowered his head to his wife's nether regions, teasing the tip of her bud. Jade's eyes widened, letting out a loud gasp and moaned right afterward. Chris stayed on the attack and expertly used his tongue to probe her core, drinking her exotic liquid while caressing her luscious legs.

Jade moaned loudly, her body trembling with pleasure. "Ohhh... Mmmm... Ah! Ooooh! Yes!"

The treatment on the General's bundle of nerves lasted for five minutes until Chris halted his actions and kissed his way back up Jade's hot body before capturing her lips in another kiss. She moaned and held her husband by the shoulders before flipping their positions, a sly smile on her face.

"You always know how to please me, Chris," she said softly before nibbling on his ear.

"I want to give all of myself to you as you've done for me," Chris replied.

A passionate kiss was his reward. "And I appreciate your thoughtfulness. Now then, enjoy my own gift, my husband."

Jade went down on Chris the same way he did, kissing down his neck and chest with sensual smooches. She moaned each time her lips made contact with his salty skin. Chris couldn't help but groan in anticipation as she crept ever so close to his cock. With a coy smirk, Jade began stroking his length, making her husband breath hard. She didn't make him wait and lubed his manhood with saliva and licked the mushroom top. The General tongued his entire shaft on both sides while fondling his balls as well.

"Do you want it, Chris?" Jade innocently asked. "I won't start until you beg for it."

Closing his eyes, Chris surrendered, unwilling to even put up a fight. "Yes, Jade. Please... I want it."

"All I needed to hear," she seductively replied before taking his erection in her mouth to suck on him.

Chris groaned loudly and nearly bucked his hips into her mouth. Jade easily let the appendage slide in and out, giving it a few soft bites, turned on by giving her husband oral. His eyes looked at her in earnest to continue her methods, and she didn't disappoint, her eyes watching his face scrunch up.

"Jade... I..." Chris panted as his wife bobbed her head up and down, pushing her tongue against his shaft while sucking him well.

Within a few minutes, Jade went faster with more urgency while hearing her lover moan for more. Chris' hips bucked like a horse, but he couldn't control himself, which was fine by his lover. She wanted him to lose all semblance of his sanity, her plan all along. Jade knew she had her husband where she wanted him and stopped abruptly, letting his manhood out of her mouth but continuing to stroke him steadily. Taking his hands, the Edenian goddess allowed Chris on top of her.

"I know what you want," Jade whispered softly, her voice that of an angel as she spread her thick legs again, slightly playing with her clit. "Make me yours again."

Noticing the want in his wife's voice, Chris nodded and put Jade's legs on top of his shoulders and took his time before pushing his erection into her warm folds, locking lips with her in the process. Jade moaned loudly through the kiss. He drove into her cavern, enjoying her flesh as it tightened around him. Chris thought it felt amazing, like the events of today were too good to be true. Jade's vagina locked onto him as he pumped inside, his throbbing member exciting her with every deep thrust he made.

While sexing his wife, Chris remembered all the times they've made love together. When Jade and Kitana first met him in person to the time where Jade wanted him for herself after Tanya's betrayal of him when she sided with Onaga and the Black Dragan. Every time they were like this, it brought out the best in Chris, and he wanted to make sure his beautiful wife received all the love she desired and deserved. They looked into each other's eyes with nothing but love. Jade's emerald irises once again had Chris' dark brown eyes in a trance. Because of this hold she had on him, Chris began thrusting harder, making her moan louder while clawing his back. Jade's body shook from the force of her husband's power, and it made the assassin wrap her strong legs around his waist in desperation.

"Ah! Chris! I... I love you! I..." Before Jade could finish, Chris silenced her with a firm, wild kiss.

Going faster, the groom pounded his bride into the bed, pouring all his soul into his actions. Jade adored this from him as she moaned loudly in his mouth and dueled Chris with her tongue.

Chris groaned, "I love you too."

Switching positions, Chris let his wife on top and let her assume the reigns of dominance. Jade sat on his thighs, bouncing with her legs on either side of his waist, holding Chris' shoulders while digging her nails into his skin. He groaned in slight pain but masked it by kissing Jade again. They looked at each other with surprise and ecstasy as Chris watched his wife's breasts bounce, her rollercoaster body moving in rhythm. He pushed harder into her pussy, forcing Jade's moans to go from soft to loud with their faces an inch from one another as their sweet moment was coming to an end.

A deep groan of pleasure emerged from Chris' throat. "Jade... dammit! I'm coming..."

"Ahhhhhh! Yes! Yes!" Jade screamed and bounced even harder on him before sealing his mouth with another firm kiss. Give it to me! Make me a mother! I love you, Chris!"

That was when it happened.

With a tight grip on each other, Jade and Chris screamed while releasing their orgasms, the General's head snapping up while she grabbed his hair tightly. His seed shot out like a cannon into her womb, ejecting streams of his essence to mix with her own honey. Heavy panting between the two lovers was apparently, but it did little to stop them from kissing each other fervently, letting their tongues express how they felt about their wedding and life partner.

Feeling fatigued, Chris laid down against the bed with Jade on top of him, snuggling close to his chest while entangling their legs together. She caressed his torso where the nasty scar from Shinnok's amulet marked him. It didn't take away from his looks or features at all. In fact, it added to them. Even though the lovers had little energy, they gazed lovingly in each other's eyes.

"My beautiful wife," Chris said affectionately.

A bright smile was on Jade's face. "My handsome husband. I hope to never lose you."

He kissed her forehead before doing the same to her lips. "You never will, Jade. We have a full life ahead of us. I belong to you, and you will always belong to me."

That instantly melted Jade's heart as she kissed him again before finally succumbing to sleep, her hair splayed all over his torso. Chris couldn't help but grin softly while running his fingers through her slick, sweaty hair. With one last kiss to her forehead, Chris drifted off to sleep along with his new wife, dreaming of what's to come after finally marrying the woman of his dreams.


	17. New Home

**Next Morning:**

Appreciation; the recognition and enjoyment of the good qualities of someone or something; a full understanding of a situation.

This word marinated in the minds of two people fast asleep on their shared bed. They appreciated one another, not just for the things they've done but for who they were. Whether it was their strengths, weaknesses, or faults, Chris and Jade appreciated one another in many ways. That's what made their union all the more special. And their union culminated with a beautiful wedding and a passionate night that forever altered the Edenian General's life.

It was now about seven o' clock in the morning. With a low moan, Jade slowly opened her eyes and adjusted her vision. Her body felt very sore, but she wasn't going to complain about it. Last night was nothing short of magical. In fact, the entire day felt like a fairy tale. She felt like the most beautiful woman in the whole universe as all eyes were on her and Chris. Speaking of her husband, Jade found herself on top of him, her hair splayed all over his torso. The bedsheets went up to the lovers' waists, not covering their bare chests at all. Not too far from the bed were their wedding attires, strewn on the floor in a trail leading to their current position. Jade looked up from her spot at Chris, taking in the peaceful look on his face as memories of yesterday came back to her in a rush. For the first time in nearly a millennium, Jade felt at ease. There were no more threats to her home, and she was with the man of her dreams.

Everything was perfect.

Smiling softly, Jade leaned to her lover's cheek and pecked it. "Morning, my husband."

With a small groan, Chris slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by his wife's emerald eyes. He smiled and moved his hands up and down her smooth, naked back, making Jade moan. "Good Morning, my lovely wife."

They kissed one another. Jade broke it after a few seconds before giggling. "You certainly know how to make me swoon. I feel so alive after last night."

"You feel like getting up now?" Chris asked.

The Edenian General shook her head. "No, not really." She kissed his bare chest before caressing it. "You wore me out last night. You?"

Turning his head to the curtains, Chris could tell the day was only beginning, not even needing a clock or watch to determine the time. There really wasn't any need to rush out of bed this morning, primarily when the best thing that's ever happened to him was naked on top of his chest.

"I really don't see why now," Chris told her with a grin.

Jade smiled as her husband wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her closer to his body. For the next few hours, they cuddled with one another. Many kisses, sweet words, and caresses were exchanged between the newly wedded couple. Finally, around nine o' clock, they got up to get cleaned up and dressed.

* * *

**Dinner Hall:**

All kinds of edible and delicious food laid on the table for breakfast. An assortment of fruits ranging from apples, oranges, and grapes could be seen along with orange juice and milk. After the wedding last night, Queen Sindel had her maids and chefs prepare a breakfast style buffet for the married couple. The work didn't take long as the food was picked and cleaned in the early parts of the morning. In fact, she even helped with the work alongside her aides despite feeling fatigued.

Sindel had her own kind of fun with her lover from the wedding.

While the Queen and her maids set up the buffet, all the other couples filed in from their rooms. Kitana and Liu Kang stayed in the Princess' Chamber for the night, happy with the way things turned out during the festivities. Now, they'll be planning their own wedding within the next few months as they didn't want to steal Jade and Chris' thunder. There were discussions of having a joint ceremony, but Kitana insisted on not taking away from her sister's special day.

The entire families of Johnny and Jax came down for breakfast together. Both Jacqui and Cassie had a great time throughout their visit here, finally able to see the beautiful land of Edenia like their parents described to them. Now that they've graduated from Basic Training for the Army, Jacqui and Cassie will experience more action and if they're lucky, may receive a mission here in Outworld if another aspiring conqueror rises. For now, their focus will be on relaxing during their leave time before reporting to their first base in North Carolina.

Johnny smelled the aroma of food in the air. "Wow, something smells good."

Sonya couldn't help but shake her head. "Looks like you and Chris have something in common after all. An endless stomach."

"He's not the only one," Jax interjected. "I'm starving myself."

Jacqui leaned over to Cassie and whispered, "Men and food. They're nearly inseparable."

"Tell me about it," the blonde bombshell replied.

Putting a hand on each of their shoulder's, Vera told them, "It can never be helped, ladies. You might want to take notes for when you get older."

"Mom!" Jacqui said in mock anger.

Vera couldn't help but laugh along with Sonya, always teasing their daughters about boys, among other things. What no one could've seen was the drastic change in Sonya's demeanor. No longer was she the strict and sometimes overbearing military woman. That attitude transferred over to her marriage and motherhood aspects regarding Johnny and Cassie. Neither her husband or daughter could figure out why there was such a sudden reversal. Then one night, Sonya finally came to grips with what was happening in her life and decided to make all her wrongs right.

It was a total change.

Knowing she should start with her daughter, Sonya spent more time with Cassie as a mother more so than her superior officer. The younger Cage was so much like her mother, so it was fitting they shared some of the same interests. Firing at the range, sparring with Johnny and surprisingly, ballet. Sonya practiced dance around nine years old under the direction of her own mother and made sure Cassie did the same. Even now, the two blondes' relationship was stronger than at any point since her lone child's birth.

Her husband Johnny was a different story.

The couple who seldom got on the same page did what many believed was normal. Fighting over Johnny's playful nature and Sonya's headstrong personality, a clash of different ambitions and priorities. It seemed like the only thing they could agree on was how to raise their daughter. Both Johnny and Sonya consented to keep Cassie in a grounded environment. Along with Jax's family, it worked for the most part. However, Sonya's stubbornness and unwillingness for a family nearly destroyed everything. Luckily, it never happened thanks to Jade's intervention and Vera as well, due to being a family counselor. Lieutenant Blade couldn't be happier amongst her loved ones.

"Good Morning, everyone!" Li Mei greeted as she and Kung Lao came down.

Both Liu Kang and Raiden smiled in their heads, knowing Kung Lao found a good woman in Li Mei. The former refugee is now part of Edenia's culture along with her people after an extended conversation with the Queen. Sindel felt terrible for the young woman and offered her a chance for a home and a new start. Li Mei didn't need much convincing and instantly accepted the offer as well as becoming part of Jade's battalion.

"Morning, Li Mei." Raiden shook hands with the female warrior. "I trust you enjoyed yesterday's proceedings?"

With a nod, she replied, "It was a remarkable sight, Lord Raiden. I'm glad I was able to witness a wedding like this." Li Mei then glanced at Kung Lao. "Among other things."

Liu Kang couldn't help but rib his cousin. "I wonder what she could be referring to, Lao."

"Don't start, Liu." Kung Lao reprimanded.

Smiling at everyone, the Queen told everyone to take their seats and begin eating, informing them that Chris and Jade would be arriving shortly after their night together. Everyone did so and sat together, taking in all the food they could. Of course, Johnny was the biggest pig and gathered at least three plates of food to devour for himself. Both his daughter and wife gave him blank stares.

"Still a pig to this day." Sonya rebuked her husband.

Johnny gave her his megawatt smile. "True, but I'm your pig."

"And she still loves you despite that true statement," a new voice said.

Everyone turned to the entrance and smiled. It was Chris and Jade, refreshed from their happy and emotional day. The husband wore a comfortable pair of dark blue jeans with a white long sleeve shirt while Jade went with her favorite green dress with a Bengal Tiger design, her hair flowing down her back in a single ponytail. Smiling at each other, the couple joined hands and walked inside. To give them a warm welcome, their friends and family stood up to clap. Just like the wedding, they were the center of attention.

Sindel stood up and walked to the couple, hugging them both. "Welcome, you two. How do you feel?"

"Like everything is right in the realms," Jade spoke so glowingly. "I've never been so happy in my life, mother."

Turning her head, Sindel looked at her husband. "And you, our savior?"

Chris smiled. "Never been better, my Queen. The realms are safe, everyone is happy," he turned to Jade and kissed her cheek. "And I'm married to a wonderful woman."

"I'm so happy the entire ceremony went well but even more so that you two have found happiness with one another," Sindel said. "Please, take your seats. There's still plenty of food to go around."

The married couple bowed to their Queen. "Yes, your highness."

At the dinner table, everyone sat together, enjoying the food and each other with the burden of having to defend multiple realms nonexistent in their minds. Chris didn't gorge on the buffet like Johnny did earlier, despite taking in large amounts. As the breakfast was winding down, the Forces of Light reminisced about old events.

"And that wasn't the worst of it..." Johnny started. "This guy honestly thought he was a better actor when all his past films were mediocre at best. Can you believe someone can be that arrogant and self-centered?"

Chris couldn't help but chime in. "I can think of one or two people."

The action star took offense to that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You were just like that not too long ago. Always so arrogant and brash like you were God's greatest creation," the Earthrealm hero replied.

"Hey, that's not arrogance, it's the truth." Johnny defended. "I'm just simply stating no one is a better actor than me."

"Except for Jackie Chan." Jacqui quipped.

Johnny stared hard at her. "Watch it, kid."

Sonya decided to play along. "I don't know, Johnny. You are dealing with a well-known and famous actor in the world."

"His Rush Hour movies were garbage compared to Ninja Mine." Johnny bristled at his wife's remark.

The entire morning went on like this, trading stories from all over their lives. Later on, the chefs and maids came back to clear off the table, even receiving help from the warriors themselves to make the workload less burdensome. When it became time, the Special Forces families decided to leave with Sindel having them take one of her portals back home. Chris and Jade were preparing to walk through the land together after their visitors vacated. However, he thought about what he and Jax conversed about after cleaning the table.

* * *

**Twenty minutes ago:**

_"What's up?" Chris asked._

_"I have something for you," Jax replied before taking out a manila envelope and putting it in his ally's hand._

_Chris was immediately intrigued. He looked back up to Jax, who smiled and nodded, telling him to open the folder. Doing so, Chris tore it open and pulled out what was inside. And the shock on his face along with wide eyes was all the bionic-armed man needed to know._

_An all-expense-paid honeymoon trip to the Dominican Republic._

_"Woah! You're serious!?" Chris incredulously asked._

_"Very much so," Jax told him._

_Looking over all the paperwork, it was no hoax or trick. The whole trip was paid for by members of the Homefront Warriors with some portions donated by Chris' boss, his way of saying thanks for saving the realms from Shinnok's potential invasion. A honeymoon suite, extra activities, and numerous gifts would be waiting for them in two months._

_"Jax, I... I don't know what to say." Chris uttered in astonishment._

_The bionic-armed man dismissively waved his hand. "Think nothing of it. I picked it up from your workplace before we came to Edenia. Vera suggested it would be the perfect place for your honeymoon."_

_"You guys went through so much trouble for Jade and me," Chris remarked._

_Laying a hand on his shoulder, Jax stared him in the face. "It's no trouble when you put everything on the line for us and the universe. I can't stay too much longer since my family's waiting for me but go enjoy yourselves." Before leaving, Jax left his ally with, "You have a good woman, Chris. Cherish every moment with her."_

* * *

**End of Flashback:**

"Chris?"

Snapping away from his daydreaming, Chris found himself looking at a wall, not noticing Jade behind him before she called his name out.

"Is something wrong, husband?" His wife asked before her eyes saw the manila envelope in his hand. "What's that?"

Chris smiled. "I'll explain when we go on our walk, my wife. I assure you it's nothing to worry about."

Jade was curious but didn't push the issue. "Alright, then. Are you ready?"

Offering his arm, he replied, "By all means, beautiful."

Playfully winking at him, Jade took her husband's arm and interlocked their fingers together before departing out of the gates and into the nearby forest.

* * *

**Edenian Forest:**

Like they've done many times before, the newly wedded couple admired the peacefulness of the green pastures and overall beauty of the woods. A few animals came out of their hiding place to walk with the two warriors, namely rabbits, deer, squirrels, and even birds. Jade and Chris smiled before squatting down to pet the animals.

"So, what was in that envelope and who gave it to you?" Jade inquired.

Chris knew she would ask that question. "As you and the others were finishing the cleanup of the table, Jax pulled me to the side and said he had something for me. Turns out, it was one final wedding present from him and his wife."

That easy caught Jade's attention. "A wedding present?"

Nodding, Chris pulled out the envelope from his pocket and took the papers out before giving them to Jade. Reading the documents, the Edenian General was very surprised and shocked like her husband was when he first got it. It was a gift both were looking forward to.

"A honeymoon vacation!?" Jade yelled in excitement.

"That's right. I know we really didn't discuss a location for the honeymoon but..." Chris began but was cut off when Jade pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. They separated after a few seconds.

"It's alright, my husband. I'll go anywhere with you. And I welcome the challenge of learning more about Earthrealm." Jade told him.

A warm smile was on Chris' face. "Then why don't we get packed and head to my home? I'll teach you the basics."

Nodding in agreement, Jade replied, "Thank you. I'm looking forward to my new life with the man I love."

She ended that sentence with a loving kiss before continuing their walk through the forest.

* * *

**Los Angeles: Two hours later**

A portal emerged in the living room of Chris' beach condo about ten miles from the city. After moving from Columbus, Ohio with his then-wife and daughter, they settled here. Chris and Jade came out of the portal with the Earthrealm hero carrying some of her bags. She didn't take all her stuff as they agreed to keep only the necessities in Edenia. It made things easier since Jade and Chris had access to use the portal whenever they saw fit.

Jade looked around in amazement. Her husband's condominium was very spacious and modest at the same time. Nearly every room was decorated to both his and Jennifer's taste, technically powered in some capacity. The walls were mostly a light shade of brown with wooden floors and stair steps that were unique with wooden boards connected to the walls. Chris showed Jade the kitchen. Inside was a smart refrigerator along with a gas stovetop and dark granite countertops. Walking back to the living room, a black leather sofa that could seat close to five people took up most of the space with a single recliner on the side. A glass table sat in the middle with different magazines and two remotes. The Edenian General didn't know too much about technology but realized Chris would help with anything she needed to understand about Earthrealm.

"You have a lovely home, Chris," Jade said while looking around.

"Thank you. Although it wasn't all of my doing." Chris began. "Jennifer helped decorate to give it this look." He took her into his arms. "But it's now our home, Jade."

Smiling, Jade wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him passionately. Chris returned her affection while holding her waist. They stood this way for a few seconds before releasing their lip lock.

"I love you, Chris. You really make me happy." Jade whispered to him.

The Earthrealm savior gave her another kiss. "I love you too, Jade. Come, I'll take you upstairs."

Following her husband, Jade saw what her new home was going to be. And she loved every single part of it. They rounded a corner and looked inside Kate's old bedroom, most of her belongings sold off after her death. Chris fought the urge to shed tears. His daughter had a promising life ahead of her. Like her father, Kate loved sports, mainly football. Chris and Kate always watched football together, whether it was college or pros while Jennifer made lunch during the weekend. Sensing her husband needed comfort, Jade wrapped her arms around his waist, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I know, sweetheart. Kate and Jennifer are in a better place now." Jade softly told him.

Moving his hands, Chris held her small hands. "I'll be fine. Besides, our own child will be taken care of. I'll make sure of it."

His wife kissed his cheek. "As will I. Where is your room at?"

"Down the hall here. This way," he said before taking her hand in his.

They walked further down the hall and made a right. Chris saw the door to his room was closed as he hasn't been back here in some time. Turning the doorknob, he gently pushed it opened before letting Jade in first. The room itself was made for a King and Queen, a large bed right in the center of the room. Near the sliding window on the left-hand side was a close-up view of the beach and ocean shore, a wooden balcony and deck attached with stairs connected to the floor of the beach. The condo was like a dream house to Jade.

"So, what do you think?" Chris asked her.

Turning around, Jade smiled and said, "It's unbelievable, my husband. I envisioned a home like this."

He slightly raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes." As quickly as she smiled, Jade frowned. "But if I'm to live here with you, I will need more Earthrealm clothing."

Chris nearly forgot about that detail. "Oh, I almost forgot!" He then pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Give me one moment."

He realized Jade only had all her Edenian attire and nothing to just lay around in the house, go out into town, or for even a girls' get together. That must change immediately.

The phone rang a few times before the person on the other line picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Vera. Are you busy right now?" Chris asked.

Jax's wife replied, "I'm not. How can I help you, Chris?"

Going into detail, Chris informed Vera about Jade's lack of clothing. Vera completely understood the dilemma and would step in to help. However, some reinforcements will be needed for this task. Mainly Sonya, Cassie, and her own daughter, Jacqui.

"Say no more, Chris." Vera happily accepted. "I'll speak to the others about it since your honeymoon isn't for another two months. We'll have enough time before then."

The Earthrealm hero was relieved. "Thank you once again, Vera. I owe you big time."

"That's what friends are for. Think we can pick up Jade sometime next week?" Vera asked him.

Looking up, Chris asked Jade for her confirmation. She nodded her head with a smile. This would be more than a trip to get more clothes. Jade welcomed the chance to know more about Earthrealm while conversing with Vera, Cassie, Sonya, and Jacqui as well. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"She's on board with it," Chris replied.

"Splendid! Don't worry, Chris. We'll make sure she's taken care of." Vera assured him.

A smile was on his face. "I know you will. We'll see you next week."

"Take care!" Vera said before she hung up.

After the phone call, Chris put his phone back in his pocket before walking towards Jade, gathering her in his arms before bringing her in for a kiss. She smiled against her husband's mouth while placing her hands on his face. They broke away after a while.

"I'm nervous for that day," Jade admitted.

Her husband kissed her cheek. "Don't be. You're in company with friends. They'll get you anything you need and want. We want to make you as comfortable as possible while you live here. Come, let's watch a movie together."

"What's a movie?" she asked.

Chris guided Jade downstairs. "I'll show you."

As they walked down, Jade already felt so comfortable in this entirely new environment. Although it wasn't remotely close to her home in Edenia, she felt a sense of calm and peace. And Chris was the main reason for it. When they entered the living room, Chris closed the blinds and flicked on the light switch before searching for a movie both he and his wife could enjoy since it was her first experience up close with technology. After a few moments, Chris pulled out 'Romeo Must Die,' inserting the movie into the DVD box and powered on the TV before sitting on the couch with Jade following suit.

"This is how you watch movies?" Jade asked.

"Sure, you can watch them here at home, or you can go to a movie theater where they play multiple movies," Chris explained. "I'll teach you more as the days go by. For now, just relax with me."

Jade nodded her head and laid her head on Chris' chest, listening to his heartbeat. Smiling, he ran his hand through her raven hair before adjusting the volume to the TV and starting the movie. The Edenian beauty was amazed by all the action scenes throughout the film. But before she could finish the entire flick, Jade fell asleep in his arms. Chris knew this would probably happen, but didn't protest. Moving gently, he carried his wife's body upstairs to their shared bedroom. The Earthrealm hero gently laid Jade against the bed and proceeded to go shirtless, changing into his sleep pants before climbing in bed.

Chris wrapped one arm around Jade from behind and kissed her cheek before whispering, "Sweet dreams, my Queen."

With that, he kissed her cheek and went to sleep. Unknown to him, Jade's blank expression on her face turned into a content smile as her husband slept with her. Never in her entire life has she felt like this. Protected and loved like the Queen she was.

* * *

**A week later:**

Saturday afternoon was nothing short of a perfect day. Temperatures registered around the mid-80s with no clouds in sight. Everyone was out on this sunny evening. Chris spent time on the balcony under an umbrella, reading a newspaper with a glass of Vodka. Looking over his shoulder, he glanced at the clock, and it read, 5:25 P.M.

_'Like I suspected, they've been at it for nearly half the day. Hopefully, they didn't tire Jade out.'_ Chris thought to himself.

Smirking to himself, Chris went back to reading the paper. During the week leading up to Jade's shopping spree with the girls, he taught her the basics of Earthrealm like technology, different cultures, and styles of clothing. The Edenian General was a quick learner, and her husband knew she would adjust in time. In fact, Chris even showed her how a cell phone works. He'll eventually show Jade the different apps along with other functions of the phone later. Only baby steps for now. Another ten minutes passed before a few knocks could be heard on the front door. Smiling, Chris rose out of his chair and went downstairs to get it. The sight that greeted him on the other side was exactly what he thought it would be.

Jade, Vera, Jacqui, Cassie, and Sonya all had at least three or four bags around their arms, all of them for the Edenian General with only a few items for themselves. What threw Chris off was that his wife wore a designer pair of sunglasses with her new wardrobe of a dark green halter top, very fitting blue jeans and comfortable walking shoes with her hair braided in pigtails. She looked like a completely different person.

With an embarrassed expression, Jade hesitantly asked, "So... how do I... look, husband?"

Without saying anything, Chris walked up and hugged his wife before kissing her cheek. "You look radiant, Jade. I'm glad the girls were able to help."

All the women that accompanied Jade smiled in triumph and satisfaction before giving themselves some high fives. With Vera as the main lead, they were able to help piece together a sizeable wardrobe for the Edenian General, although it took some time to get her used to numerous amounts of clothes. But with Chris' reaction, it was safe to say they did an excellent job.

Chris looked at Vera. "I'm really impressed. Was it difficult?"

"In the beginning, it was. But Jade warmed up to some of the styles we picked for her," she replied. "We were able to make it work."

* * *

**Flashback: At the Mall**

_Another day, another busy time at the local shopping mall. The drive for the ladies was filled with all kinds of girl talk while rolling down the freeway. Vera and Sonya managed to ditch their respective husbands and along with their daughters, took Jade on their scheduled shopping spree._

_After getting an excellent parking spot, the quintet of women walked into the mall. Jade didn't want to stand out in the crowd and wore her favorite dark green dress to blend in._

_Vera was at Jade's side. "Are you alright? We want to make sure you're not overwhelmed by all this."_

_"This may be new, but I think I'll be ok," the Edenian General replied with a smile._

_Sonya came up on the other side. "Anything particular you're looking for?"_

_"Well, I wanted to see if you all had any good ideas. I want to dress well for Chris but more so for myself." Jade explained._

_Vera gave it some thought before saying, "I got just the thing. Follow me."_

_As they did so, Jacqui and Cassie decided to get to know Jade better. "Ms. Jade?" Jacqui asked._

_A giggle came from the assassin. "Please, you don't need to use a title, Jacqui. Just call me Jade."_

_Truth be told, Jade already took a liking to Jacqui after first meeting her in Edenia. She looked like the Edenian General in her younger days. Vera's daughter had on an orange T-Shirt with black capris and her favorite pair of Converse Chuck Taylors._

_"Ok, Jade." Jacqui corrected herself. "How did you and Chris meet?"_

_Smiling, Jade gave both Cassie and Jacqui a detailed story of how she and Chris first met with the mention of Sonya and Jax in it as well. Both young women were impressed and amazed but also sad about what the couple endured and Jade's own personal heartache with the loss of her parents and Tanya's betrayal. That was a lot to go through in nearly 10,000 years._

_Cassie let out a low whistle. "Wow, that's a lot. But... even though you're 10,000 years old, you look... like us."_

_Jade gave her a knowing smile. "Edenians have a far longer lifespan than normal humans although we share the same characteristics."_

_"Alright, girls! We're here!" Vera announced._

_Looking up, Jade saw a big sign at the front of the store like most of the mall had. It was called 'Dillard's,' which was one of Vera and Sonya's favorite stores. They occasionally get stuff for their daughters and themselves here._

_"Our first of many stops," Vera said. "Sonya, we'll start here first. Jacqui and Cassie, we'll need to find suitable clothes and shoes for Jade here."_

_Jacqui nodded. "Yes, mom."_

_Vera turned back to Jade. "Are you ready?"_

_"I'm a little nervous..." Jade started. "But I'm ready."_

* * *

**A few hours later:**

_The five women had bags up to their arms while checking various stores, enjoying themselves at Johnny and Jax's expense of their credit cards while shrugging off stares of multiple men who passed by, their eyes focused on Jade. After raiding nearly every women's store in the mall, the quintet of women sat at an outside café, eating a late afternoon lunch. All their shopping bags from Dillard's, Macy's, JC Penny, and many other stores were all around their feet as they chatted about their lives, and their men._

_Sonya sipped on her glass of water. "I have to admit, this has been a fun afternoon."_

_"Yeah. A beautiful day, endless shopping, and some good food to top it off," her daughter Cassie replied._

_Jade interjected with, "Thank you so much ladies for helping me. I hope it wasn't too much to ask."_

_Jacqui instantly shook her head. "Not at all, Jade. We're family now."_

_"So, Jade." Vera leaned forward in her seat. "Is everything with Chris... you know..."_

_A small but noticeable blush was on the General's face. "Vera! That's... that's personal!"_

_"Ooh, gossip!" Cassie exclaimed. "I wanna hear! Is Chris good in bed?"_

_Even Sonya was intrigued. "Come on, you can tell us. It's just us girls."_

_Looking at all the eyes around her, Jade sighed in defeat, knowing there was no way around it. "Alright, if I tell you, then no one else must find out. Not Jax, Johnny, and especially not Chris."_

_"Agreed." They all said in chorus._

_Biting her lip, Jade began. "Chris and I have slept together a few times after we first met. He's... he's downright mind-blowing in bed," she admitted. "He can make my entire body jump with electricity. But it was after Queen Sindel and I found him during Onaga's resurrection where he really made me fall for him."_

_With that, the Edenian General went into full detail of what happened that night. Their display of affection to each other was unlike anything Jade experienced in her life. The way his hands felt, the smell of his scent, and his fit body colliding with her own. It all came back to Jade in a rush as she explained what happened. Both Sonya and Vera looked at her with nothing but respect and reverence while their kids had a hard time keeping their jaws connected to their mouths._

_"And the rest is history." Jade finished after five minutes._

_Vera sighed. "Wow. Seems like Chris is full of surprises. I think I married the wrong guy."_

_"Mom!" Jacqui exclaimed in mock anger as she and Cassie laughed._

_Jade knew Vera was joking. "Are your husbands the same way when it comes to that kind of stuff?"_

_"It's one of the main things Johnny gets excited for," Sonya said. "Although, I can't entirely blame him for it. He really knows what he's doing."_

_Vera agreed with a nod. "Jax is still a great lover despite his arms being metallic. I compromise on his behalf. So, you ready for your honeymoon?"_

_Nodding, the Edenian General replied, "Yes, I can hardly wait. The place you picked out for us looks incredible."_

_Jax's wife smiled before saying. "I'm glad you guys liked it. Oh! I almost forgot to take you to this one last store. With where you guys are going, you'll need some beach attire."_

_"Beach attire?" Jade asked._

_"That's right. Let's finish eating, and we'll show you." Vera said._

_Everyone else agreed and quickly finished their food before gathering their bags. They took them to Vera's SUV and stored the clothes in the trunk so they wouldn't have to carry the extra weight all over the mall again. Vera then led the girls to the best swimwear store in the mall._

* * *

**End of Flashback:**

"It looks like we got Jade all she needs. Not just for her stay here but also for your honeymoon." Sonya told Chris.

A soft smile was on his face. "Thank you so much, ladies."

"No problem!" Cassie said. "Now, can we get a hand with all these bags?"

Taking out the keys to her SUV, Vera opened up the trunk, the sight making Chris' eyes widen again. He thought all the clothes, shoes and other things were all in their arms.

Boy was he wrong.

Inside were at least fifteen bags of clothes and shoes, including a suitcase set for the trip.

"You guys got all this for Jade?" he asked incredulously.

A sheepish grin was on all their faces. "A girl has to have nearly everything you can think of," Vera replied.

Sighing, Chris knew there was no escape. He would have to do the heavy lifting and walked out to the car. But he was surprised when Jade was right by his side.

"Allow me to help you, husband," she said.

"Oh Jade, you don't have..." Chris started but was cut off.

"No, I insist. Even though I'm grateful you're helping, these are all my belongings. We can help each other." Jade said.

Chris didn't bother arguing with a headstrong person like his wife. "Ok, let's do it." He kissed her cheek.

In total, there were over twenty or so bags, including the luggage set. Jade and Chris wasted little time in getting all her belongings in the house and inside the room. The women were so amazed at Jade's insistence on helping with her own bags as they all sat in the living room, watching the newlyweds work together to ease the workload. Afterward, the Jones' hosted Vera, Sonya, and their two daughters for dinner. Chris made a delicious taco salad with different vegetables, guacamole, salsa, and cheese. There was enough for everyone to take home as well. Laughter and joy filled the home throughout the day before it was time for Vera and the others to leave.

"Thanks for having us over, guys," Vera said.

Jade gave each woman a huge hug, a show of gratitude for helping with her clothes situation. "You all will always be welcomed here. And I actually would like another day like this where we can all spend time together."

"Trust us, Jade. This won't be the last time." Sonya assured. "When you guys get back from the honeymoon, we'll set up another girls' day out while the guys do their own thing."

Nodding, the Edenian General replied. "Of course. We'll see you all later. Say hi to Johnny and Jax for us!"

"We'll tell them! See ya!" Cassie yelled out before entering the car as it drove off. That left Jade and Chris alone as he closed the door to the house.

As soon as Chris turned around, he was caught in an embrace and deep kiss from Jade, her lips firmly pressing against his own as she gently grinds on him. Knowing where this was going, Chris grabbed his wife's waist, pinning her to the nearest wall before kissing her back. Jade smiled, having her husband right where she wanted.

Slowly pulling away, Jade looked at Chris with those seductive green eyes. "Husband, I'm excited about our honeymoon. Aren't you?"

"Very much so, Jade," Chris replied with his own smirk. "Would you like to bathe with me?"

The assassin's grin nearly sawed her face in half. "Mmm-hmm."

He carried her in his arms upstairs and into their shared bathroom.

While Chris went into the bathroom, Jade already began getting ready. She unbraided her long, raven hair and smoothed it out with a brush on her nightstand. Her husband came out and just watched her, admiring even the simplest of actions. Chris felt like this was all too real to comprehend. How a drop-dead, gorgeous woman like Jade became his wife and lover. Even now, the Earthrealm hero couldn't believe she was here with him. But here she was, in his condo and inside his room. Feeling eyes upon her, Jade turned around and caught her husband staring again. She smiled in appreciation.

"Am I mesmerizing enough for you?" Jade cooed.

"You are that and much, much more," Chris replied.

With a coy smile, Jade put her hairbrush down and turned to face her lover and husband. She then slowly took off her halter top, exposing her black Victoria Secret bra, another purchase from the mall. With a quick slip, the undergarment was off her chest. Chris could already feel himself getting an erection but didn't move from his spot. Jade continued her seduction by removing her shoes, taking her time to unbutton her jeans and slid them off, showing off a black colored thong. Edenia's General was feeling nothing but lust and contemplated having her honeymoon here and now. But she held her hormones in check until their trip in a few weeks. Stepping closer to her husband, Jade caught him in another sensual kiss.

"I'm ready, Chris," she whispered. "Let's get you undressed."

Taking her hands, Jade wasted little time getting Chris down to his naked form while he got rid of her thong and guided her into the shower. The master bathroom was nicely decorated with all kinds of features from its glass window shower all around the perimeter and a Jacuzzi tub on the other side. Below their feet was a marble floor matching the texture and color of the living room. Being a gentleman, Chris allowed Jade to step in first before following suit. Jade started lathering her hair and body with a scented body wash from the mall. Smiling, the Earthrealm hero took the washcloth out of her hand and finished soaping her body down. Leaning into his touch, Jade sighed in pleasure, letting Chris do whatever he wanted as her face was near his.

"Have you enjoyed your first week here?" Chris asked her.

Craning her neck, Jade smiled and replied. "Yes, and I hope to enjoy many more."

The married coupled kissed again with Jade wrapping one arm around Chris' neck from behind while he hugged her waist, bringing her closer to his body. Two silhouettes were shown through the glass window as their bodies molded into one.

This would be the first of many showers together.


	18. Honeymoon Surprise

**Two months later: LAX Airport**

The day had finally arrived.

A black SUV pulled up to a gate blocking the entrance to the private hangar section at Los Angeles International Airport. Near the gate, a security guard with a clipboard emerged from the small gatehouse and approached the driver's window as it slid down smoothly, revealing the driver to be Jackson Briggs, aka Jax. After rechecking the clipboard, the guard raised the barrier and allowed the car to pass through.

Jax guided the car, passing by several runways before pulling into a parking spot in front of the hangar with a large number 3 stenciled on the entrance. After parking, every single door to the SUV opened, allowing several passengers to emerge: Chris and Jade in the back, Sonya, and Vera in the middle and their husbands from the front of the car. Jax popped the trunk and retrieved the newlyweds' luggage for their trip while Chris helped Jade out of the SUV.

As everyone entered the hangar, the crew of Johnny's personal jet greeted them. Chris made sure everything was handled, including obtaining a passport and ID for Jade. It wasn't entirely correct, but he knew he couldn't put Edenia as a place of birth, opting for California instead.

The Captain stepped forth and greeted them. "Welcome aboard. We can depart anytime at your leisure."

"Alright, you two! Have a great honeymoon!" Johnny cheered. "We'll see you when you get back in a week!"

"Have fun and try jet skiing!" Jacqui suggested.

The Jones' shared a good laugh before giving everyone a hug and boarded the plane after the crew took care of their luggage. Johnny and the rest of the gang observed the airplane barrel down the runway and take off like a silver bird soaring into the sky until it was no longer visible.

* * *

**Punta Cana International Airport: Dominican Republic**

You couldn't ask for a better place to spend a quality vacation than on the island beaches of the Dominican Republic, mainly Punta Cana. The clear waters of the ocean were a remarkable sight as the jet carried Chris and his wife, both excited for this chance to grow even closer as a couple. No problems or anything of the like occurred on the plane from Jade's point of view, this being her first flight. In fact, she held onto Chris' hand like her life depended on it when they took off. He expected this and comforted her, but after a few hours, she settled in and enjoyed looking at the clouds outside her window.

After landing, the pilot and his crew gathered the newlyweds' luggage and stored them inside a golf cart just as Chris and Jade emerged from the doorway of the jet. Taking his wife's hand, the Earthrealm hero guided her down the steps and inside the cart before it took off to the cab/taxi pickup. Their ride came within a few minutes, and after Chris stored their luggage again, they were off to their hotel.

The trek to their hotel totaled a modest hour and a half. Chris used this opportunity to take a quick nap. Despite the jet cutting down on travel time, he was still exhausted and needed some rest. Another hour past before they finally arrived at their private beach house. It looked stunning despite being a bit modest. Inside was a living room large enough to have a house party, complete with comfortable and colorful furniture made of a beige color. Right near the door was a snack bar stocked to the brim with wine and liquor, including a bottle of Vodka. The bed was fit for a King and Queen with the light brown colored sheets. On the other side of the room was the bathroom, a mixture of green and blue colors within its structure, and a shower encased with glass walls.

"If you need anything from us, don't hesitate to give us a call. We're also on vacation until your honeymoon is done," the pilot told the couple.

Chris nodded in thanks. "We will. Thanks for looking out for us."

The pilot and the crew smiled before bidding farewell, allowing Chris and Jade to put their clothes and belongings away. He could see some of the new things his wife acquired from her shopping trip a couple of weeks ago. Chris was impressed by her choices and couldn't wait to see what she would wear.

"Wow," Chris remarked in awe of the room. "Vera sure knew what she was doing when she booked this place."

Jade, who was putting away her dresses, smiled. "She sure did. It's beautiful here."

Edenia's General put away all her belongings and walked to the glass window, showing the backyard of their temporary home. They were right beside the beach with easy access due to a walkway. Jade viewed the scenery while her husband snaked his arms around her waist from behind. She smiled and leaned back in his embrace while he softly kissed her cheek.

"Mmmm, Chris." Jade moaned in lust.

Chris took a moment to inhale the scent of Jade's hair. "I'm going to change clothes, so we can walk around the resort. We just got here so we'll get acquainted with everything on the first day. Sound good?"

"Yes, I will change as well," Jade said before she kissed his cheek.

Letting go of his wife's waist, Chris took her hand and led her to the closet to change. For their first night, he wore a white button-down shirt with the same colored shorts with brown sandals. When Jade came out, Chris' jaw nearly hit the floor. She had on a very fitting sundress of a yellow-green color that stopped just above her knees. On her feet were bright flats to allow for pain-free walking.

"Amazing," Chris remarked.

Smiling, Jade twirled around in her dress. "You like it?"

"I sure do," he replied. "You ready?"

Nodding, she took her husband's arm as they went on their way after making sure the door was locked.

* * *

**Day 1: Three hours later**

For the remainder of the day, the two spent their time in the resort, taking in the culture and extra incentives it offered. Their walk together was very uneventful, to say the least. Noticing they haven't eaten since the flight, Chris and Jade stopped in a seafood restaurant situated on the rooftop of the resort. Coincidentally, the eatery was having a 'dance-party' night theme.

As they ate, the DJ spoke through the microphone. "How about a slow song now, y'all? For all you lovers out there! Ah, lemme see... There we go!" He pointed straight at Chris and Jade. "This one's for the lovely couple in the back..."

While Jade was taken aback, Chris calmly rose out of his chair and extended his hand to her. His wife accepted it as they made their way to the dance floor. Chris placed his hands on Jade's hips while she did the same to his shoulders. They swayed to the lethargic rhythm of the music, lost in each other's eyes with soft smiles on their faces. Just like they did during their first dance as husband and wife. After a few minutes, Chris gave his lover a long kiss and realized everyone in the crowd surrounded them, clapping and whistling in applause. Both blushed out of embarrassment but enjoyed another shared moment together before heading back to their suite.

* * *

**Day 2:**

The next day, Chris decided to take Jade on an adventure over the ocean on jet skis. Their attire for the day was already picked out, and after having a quick breakfast, they headed to the rental booth for jet skis. Chris wore a light blue tank top with gray swimming trunks while Jade wore a revealing dark green bikini with a matching skirt around her waist. There would only be one jet ski needed for them as Chris would do the driving while Jade held on from behind. As they boarded the ski, the Edenian General was a bit unsure.

"Come on, sweetheart." Chris encouraged her.

"I... I'm not sure... about this," she replied.

Her husband soothed her worries. "It's alright, Jade. I won't go too fast. I'll only speed up when you're comfortable."

Feeling a bit more reassured, Jade cautiously got behind Chris as both had on life jackets in case they fell off the ski. He didn't start the machine until his lover was firmly secure behind him. As soon as she was, Chris turned the ignition and let the ski roar to life.

Turning around, Chris told Jade, "Hang on tight!"

Doing what she was told, Jade held Chris tightly around his waist as he revved up the ski and sped forward, nearly startling his wife in the process. But as they rode around those first few seconds, Jade began enjoying herself. She even started laughing as Chris turned up the speed. The trek across the ocean was exhilarating for the newlyweds with no cares in the world.

* * *

**Day 3:**

Following their ski jet adventure, Chris and Jade decided to attend a carnival show. But the resort they were staying at had many outlet malls. And since her previous shopping spree with her girlfriends, the Edenian General wanted to give it another try. This time, with her husband. Chris obliged and let Jade drag him in and out of nearly every outlet. While looking around, the bachelor was able to find some items of his own. A few hours went by, but neither paid attention to it. They were spending quality time with one another on their honeymoon. In one of her bags, Jade bought a brand-new bikini she would wear later in the week. As they walked out of their last store, Chris looked at his watch, and it read 7:15 and the show started at 8:30. With that in mind, the couple dropped off their shopping bags and walked to the auditorium.

Wallpapers could be seen throughout the resort. It was a can't miss admission and rightfully so. The world-famous Ringling Bros. Circus was in town on an exclusive tour outside the U.S. Chris thought it would be a great idea to show Jade what goes on in a circus and managed to get front row seats in advance. Chris wore a gray buttoned-down shirt with blue jeans while his wife went with black jeans and a blue blouse that was unbuttoned at the top.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the PA announcer boomed over the loudspeakers. "Thank you for joining us tonight for another production courtesy of the Ringling Bros. Circus! Without further ado, let the show begin!"

A massive round of applause came from the crowd as the performers and animals made their way through. One animal clearly caught Jade's eye. A beautiful Bengal Tiger, almost the exact same kind on her favorite green dress with a pure orange-colored fur with stripes. The trainer escorting the Tiger walked in a circle in front of the fans. As they did, the Bengal looked in Jade's direction and pulled the trainer with her. Chris nearly took off running but stayed put as his wife didn't even budge. Instead, Jade smiled and began petting the Tiger on its head, making her purr in affection. The crowd was stunned but clapped at the Edenian General's fearlessness.

"What's her name?" Jade asked the escort.

"It's Jasmine," he replied. "She's taken quite a liking to you."

Giggling, the General said, "I'm not complaining. Jasmine is beautiful."

Without warning, Jasmine leaped up and had Jade in a huge hug. Chris was about to intervene, but his wife stopped him. "It's ok, Chris. She's just giving me a hug."

Unsure, Chris didn't do anything else, and Jasmine finally let Jade go to proceed on with her escort. The rest of the show went on, and the newlyweds loved every second of it. The Edenian woman also loved the trapeze exhibition shown at the top of the tent. Their flexibility and grace rivaled even her own. She'll have to tell Kitana and Queen Sindel about this when she returns.

* * *

**Day 4:**

Next on the to-do list was scuba diving, one of Chris' favorite activities. Dating back to his early days in the military, he would often be the first to volunteer to go on secret recon missions involving scuba diving into enemy territory. This time around, it wouldn't be as daunting. Just a simple but fun trip underwater with Jade. Although she knows how to swim, she hasn't done or experienced anything like this. They took a resort trolley over to the beach where the scuba gear was held. Since it was a packaged deal, they wouldn't have to pay anything extra. Chris wouldn't go in with a shirt, only in his gray swimming trunks. His wife went the same route, wearing a white bikini top with a black bottom and her hair in pigtails cascading down her back.

After situating himself, Chris proceeded to help his lover with her flippers. "Here, Jade. Let me get those for you."

Jade nodded and sat down on a chair, allowing him to carefully slip the fins on her feet. She smiled while he wasn't looking. Whatever she needed help with, Chris would do it without hesitation. The fins fit her feet nicely. After making sure his wife was fine, he guided her to the dock's edge and instructed her to put on the snorkeling mask.

"Ready?" Chris asked.

With a simple nod, Jade replied. "I'm ready."

In an instant, the newlyweds jumped in and immersed themselves underwater. Deep in the ocean were numerous colored reefs and fishes, the likes of which Jade had never seen before. The structure of them all looked astounding and bursting with sea life as sea lions, jellyfish and different species of fish roamed the area. A few even went near Jade's face, making her husband smile. It took her a moment to figure out how to breathe through the mask correctly, but when she got the hang of it, the Edenian beauty marveled at what she was seeing. Chris motioned for Jade to follow him so they could explore more. She stayed close with her husband as to not get lost. They rounded a yellow coral reef and swan down deeper into the valley between it. What they didn't expect to find were priceless rubies in an assortment of colors. Both Chris and Jade were surprised no one was able to find these items but also realized there was a 'No Stealing' policy in the vicinity. The couple spent half an hour swimming around the excursion route before finally coming back to the surface of the dock. Their female instructor of Dominican Republican descent was there waiting for them.

"Welcome back, guys. How was it?" she asked.

Chris removed his mask and replied, "I'm at a loss for words. It was incredible."

Jade finally got hers off her face before untangling her long hair. "I've never seen anything like that in my life. Underneath the ocean is beautiful."

The instructor smiled. "Glad you enjoyed it. If there's anything else I can help you with, please let me know."

"There is actually," Chris interjected. "Is there a good nail salon in the resort?"

Later in the day, Chris took Jade to give her a day at the spa. He stayed with her until two spa workers escorted her into the back for her session. Back in her home, the assassin took good care of her personal hygiene, whether it be her nails or toenails. But she's always done them herself. Now, someone else would be taking care of it for her. Jade didn't know what to expect but welcomed a change of pace.

She loved how her nails came out.

For her choice of color, Jade went with a mahogany brown on both her nails and toenails. The workers did an excellent job of filing, and they looked exquisite. Chris read several magazines before spotting his wife coming out of the door. He smiled and gave her a hug, which she quickly returned.

Chris slightly pulled away. "So, what did you think?"

With a wide grin, Jade showed her husband her new nail color. He loved them as they blended in with her natural complexion. She also received a facial as well. The Edenian General looked more radiant than ever. They walked back to their room, letting Jade dry her nails before going out to dinner again.

* * *

**Day 5:**

Another day, another activity for our newlyweds as they slept together peacefully in each other's arms. The sun beamed brightly into their room as Jade and Chris cuddled closer to one another. With a slight groan, the Earthrealm hero slowly woke up and winced at the incoming sunlight. He kept his movements soft, not wanting to disturb his wife's slumber. Chris looked down at his chest and smiled. Jade was still fast asleep. He softly ran his hand through her hair, his favorite thing to do when she was sleeping. Moaning in her slumber, Jade didn't wake up but leaned into her lover's touch. After a few minutes, she finally did wake up and looked at her husband with a cute smile before kissing him.

"Good morning, husband," Jade said through the kiss.

"Good morning, my wife," Chris replied while still kissing her.

Getting comfortable, Jade straddled her husband with her legs on either side of his waist, kissing him firmly with her hands holding his face. Chris instantly made out with her, holding his wife's waist and caressing her hips. They moaned in each other's mouth before their make-out session turned into a French kiss. After a few minutes, the newlyweds finally broke away, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

Jade giggled at the sight. "We're connected in more ways than one."

"I'll say," he replied with a smile. "Let's get cleaned up for breakfast. Afterward, I'll take you to the beach."

She nodded in agreement. "Is this where I put on my beach attire?"

"That's right," Chris said.

Giving him a sly smile, Jade climbed out of his lap. "Well then, I have one outfit that will surely get your attention."

Both warriors took a shower together in preparation for another warm and beautiful day. Neither warrior could keep their hands off each other throughout their shared cleansing. After brushing their teeth and putting on their beach attire, they made the short walk to the beach outside the honeymoon suite with a few people having the same idea as them. To keep from going blind, the newlyweds each wore a pair of sunglasses. The Earthrealm hero went away from his gray swimming trunks and instead, wore a dark blue pair with a white tank top. He would take that off after setting their belongings down. And like his wife said, his attention would be focused on what she was wearing. Jade wore an incredibly tight two-piece green and black bikini split down the middle with the bottom being a lace thong. In other words, the Edenian General looked like a professional model.

Twirling around, Jade saw the look her husband was giving her and smiled. "Knew you'd like it."

"More than you'll ever know," Chris said softly, completely mesmerized by his wife's attractive figure.

As Chris put down their stuff underneath a straw umbrella, he saw Jade lazily kick the sand with her feet without a care in the world. Brown sandals were on her feet, protecting them from the heat of the sand. She then walked back to get her beach towel, unraveling it before lying face down, her arms propped up underneath her chin. Once again, Chris stared at his wife, lost in the intricate masterpiece that was her body. Her sun-kissed ebony skin shined in the heat as she sighed from the warm rays blazing down on her. Then, an idea popped into her head.

"Oh, Chris." Jade cooed with her angelic voice.

Instantly, the Earthrealm hero noticed his name being called. "Yes, Jade?"

Turning around, she asked, "Would you like to lather some sunscreen on me?"

All the blood in Chris' body went straight to his face. His wife knew how to push his buttons. Being around each other for so long can do that. Getting up, he looked through their bag and found a filled body of sunscreen (a gift from Vera) before walking back over to his wife. Chris knelt and found himself losing his mind over the way Jade's ass was looking at him. Oh, how he just wanted to strip her down now and screw her six ways to Sunday.

"Let me guess. Vera put you up to this?" Chris asked with a smile.

Jade returned the gesture. "Maybe. But I also wanted to see what it feels like."

"No argument from me," he replied.

Relaxing her body, Jade prepared for the contact between the lotion and her skin. Chris squirted the liquid out of the bottle before lathering the substance evenly in his hands. He then positioned himself on her thighs and softly placed his hands on her back. Jade let out a soft gasp but eased into it as her husband worked his magic against her smooth back. Gentle and loving strokes were felt as Chris made sure he wasn't causing her any pain. But he could clearly see she was enjoying every moment of this.

Jade moaned in pleasure. "Mmmmmmm... Such gentle hands... husband."

With a sincere smile, Chris continued giving his wife the massage of a lifetime. Vera's tip to the Edenian General worked like a charm. She was being touched in a way their sex-filled nights couldn't bring. That was, until their time together later tonight. Shifting his hands, Chris began kneading Jade's lower back, getting the kinks out of them. The tension was no longer present there as she sighed in pleasure. Her husband then slid his hands even further, and Jade had to stop herself from giggling as Chris made it to her ass. Knowing he shouldn't let this opportunity pass him by, the Earthrealm hero got another dosage of sunscreen and applied it to her derriere. Delicate traces of his fingers left Jade breathing heavily as he softly kneaded her soft, firm flesh. For her legs, Chris made sure to show them equal attention. He asked her to turn around, and Jade did so, showing her body upfront to her husband. A breath caught in his throat as he took in the glory of her well-toned physique. Jade's front side had yet to be touched by the sunscreen, but it still looked delicious to him.

With a smile on her face, the assassin beckoned him to keep going. "More, Chris. I want to feel more."

There was no way in hell Chris would ever turn that down.

Getting another amount of sunscreen in his hands, Chris lathered down his wife's front side. The simple contact against her stomach and sides made Jade arch her back. She didn't intend on doing so as it was an involuntary action. But the way her husband was touching her, it was too good to describe. Shifting his hands up, Chris smoothed the lotion on his wife's upper half, gently rubbing his hands in a circular motion on her exposed chest. Jade sighed contently, reveling in her husband's touches before he stopped and ended on top. They both stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Some of the other beachgoers occasionally looked their way but didn't do or say anything about it. This was their moment, on their honeymoon. No one else would have a say in it.

Before either warrior knew it, Chris intertwined his hands with his lover, locking them together while pinning her arms over her head. Jade found herself involuntarily leaning closer to him. Closing her eyes, she inched even closer to her husband, and without any hesitation, Jade pulled him into her body for a gentle kiss. Chris' lips burned with hot passion as he moved them in rhythm with Jade's own full lips, enjoying the luxury of her sweet taste. Her body instantly melted as they unlocked their fingers, allowing themselves to hold each other. He held her waist and pressed his chest on her breasts. Jade moaned in his mouth while holding his neck in place with her arms. Due to the demand for oxygen, the two pulled away after a few minutes, their breaths mixed in a sweet aroma due to Jade's perfume.

"I... I love you," she said in a hush between her panting. "I love you so much..." Chris interrupted her by pressing his lips against Jade tenderly.

With a husky voice, Chris replied, "And I love you too, Jade. I loved you from the day I first laid eyes on you."

"Even..." Jade hesitated to ask this question. "Even more than Kitana at the time?"

Chris nodded. "Although she's stunning in her own right, I sensed something more in you, Jade. It's not just the outside that attracted me to you." He pointed to her heart. "It was inside more than anything. And I know you two didn't want to fight over me, destroying your friendship in the process."

Jade could feel tears sliding down her face. "I... I didn't want to do that. Her and Queen Sindel were always... there for me."

"And now, I will be there for you as well," he replied while kissing her tears. "I'll always be there for you, my wife."

"Thank you, husband," Jade stated before their lips converged again in a passionate waltz.

With a gleam in his eyes, Chris swept Jade off the ground, and bridal carried her, knowing what to do next. He ran both of them to the ocean. Jade's eyes widened when she realized what her husband was going to do.

"Chris! What are you- Chris Jones! Put me down this instant!" Jade demanded, but it was too late.

Using his strength, Chris tossed Jade into the ocean, a splash emerging from the throw. The Earthrealm hero celebrated in his elaborate plan. But if he only knew the hell that would be unleashed after his stunt. Jade emerged from the water, wholly drenched while Chris was just knee-high deep in the water. With an evil smile, Jade chased after him and splashed water all over his body, laughter coming from them both. A water fight would then ensue for the next half hour until the newlyweds ran out of energy and laid in the shallow part of the ocean, Chris kissing Jade with her body on top.

The twosome kept this up for the remainder of their time at the beach. After finishing another long make-out session, Chris got off Jade and obtained his own towel to begin sunbathing. He made sure not to fall asleep as to not overdue his tan. An hour passed before Chris led Jade back under the shaded umbrella where two comfortable chairs were present. As they took their seats and stared out into the ocean, Chris took Jade's hand in his own and smiled. She reciprocated the gesture while enjoying the rest of their time until the sun sank below the clouds, signaling the start of the evening. The Earthrealm hero packed up their belongings into their shared bag and walked back to the honeymoon suite. Jade trailed behind Chris, not able to stop the lust dominating her mind and body. Just like what happened during their wedding night. Inside her body was a ravenous kind of passion lying dormant in the General's stomach. And she would only release it when the time was right. That time was now, and she couldn't wait any longer.

Things would only get heated from this point on.

* * *

**Warning, Lemon Alert: Read at your own risk**

**Honeymoon Suite:**

The door to the suite busted opened with Jade and Chris kissing each other hungrily. He didn't even bother properly setting their items down to the side. His wife was holding in so much passion, it finally overflowed, and it showed in her actions. Chris knew he would be in for a long night. Not that he minded, of course.

Chris and Jade broke their lustful kiss, looking into each other's gaze as their growing lust finally reach its limit. There would be no holding back from either of them. Jade cupped Chris' face in her hands after kicking off her sandals.

"I've been waiting for this the entire vacation." Jade kissed all over his neck. "And I know you have as well, my husband."

Smiling at the contact on his neck, Chris held her body close before helping Jade remove her tight bikini top, gently pulling the tied strings apart. The small article of clothing dropped to the floor, freeing Jade's breasts from confinement. He kissed her hard again and shifted his hands to her ass, giving it a big squeeze and swallowed a moan after that action. With a quick movement, Chris stripped Jade of her bikini thong, leaving her bare before him. She wasn't going to be outdone, doing quick work on getting her husband's swimming trunks off his lower body. They were now bare with one another.

With her slender hands, Jade grabbed her huge breasts and fondled them seductively as Chris took in her appearance from head to toe. Like the perfect dream, his fantasy was right in front of him, ready to be claimed again. She looked down, gasping at Chris' cock as it hardened due to his arousal at seeing her flawless body. Clearly turned on, Jade turned around and playfully shook her ass at him.

"You... still find me attractive?" Jade asked as she turned back around.

Chris couldn't help but chuckle. "My libido seems to think so."

He did another assessment of his wife. Jade was a tall, beautiful Edenian woman with thick, toned thighs, giving her bottom a nice round, plump appearance. But it wasn't just her body he was enamored with. Jade's eyes and hair were probably the most alluring features. Many times, Chris felt lost in her green irises.

"Then why don't we please each other with that one position you showed me?" Jade whispered to him.

Without warning, she pushed Chris on his back towards the bed. Jade then threw legs over his head, positioning her dripping pussy in front of his face, her head hovering over Chris' seven-inch, pulsating cock. Grabbing hold of his shaft and pushing her hair back, Jade stroked the large appendage, lapping her tongue around the head of her husband's member. Chris quickly played along, raising his head to nuzzle into his wife's wet pussy while placing his hands on each ass cheek, his cock being invaded by Jade's mouth. Bobbing her head over his manhood while squeezing his balls in her free hand, the Edenian General pumped her pussy into her husband's face.

"Jade... ngh... I love your ass." Chris groaned.

"Stop it... you're embarrassing me." Jade giggled in response before going back to sucking his huge cock.

Chris slapped Jade's left ass cheek, causing it to shake wonderfully. She took it in stride and swayed her ass provocatively, making him lick her sweet core over and over. They kept going in a steady rhythm for the next five minutes. Before long, Jade finally released him from her mouth, just in time to see Chris' cock shoot his semen. Reacting in time, Jade promptly began licking up his essence while feeling her husband drive his tongue deeper into her clean-shaven pussy.

"Yes!" Jade shouted with a lustful moan, her own juices ejecting and covering Chris' face, which he slurped up in a hurry.

As Jade dismounted him, Chris grabbed her arms and kissed her passionately, pushing his body on top of her as they laid down on the bed. She smiled against his lips and returned his affection with equal intensity, their hands going everywhere. Chris slid his hands to Jade's ass and squeezed it roughly, making his wife moan erotically and retaliated by dragging her nails down his back. The Earthrealm hero groaned in a very lust filled manner before finally separating from her lips.

"Jade," Chris said erratically, his breathing out of order. "I can't take it anymore. I want you. I need you."

Grinning from ear to ear, Jade opened her legs o let her husband settle himself in. Chris took a moment to stare at her moist opening. It looked beautiful to him. His wife cared enough about her appearance to tidy up down there. Taking his time, Chris sucked in a deep breath and entered his loving wife. Jade arched her back and dug her new filed nails into his back, nearly drawing blood. She didn't believe it was possible, but her husband's manhood felt larger than what the assassin was accustom to. But it felt so damn good.

After situating themselves, Chris and Jade prepared for the best romp in the sheets they've ever enjoyed together. They both wanted this badly, and nothing would stop them tonight.

Jade kissed Chris softly and laid back in bed. "Chris, I'm all yours."

With a quick nod, Chris started with a hard thrust into Jade's lover region. He expected her to be in pain with his increased girth, but they were screams of passion.

"Oh, Chris!" Jade got out of her throat.

Lowering his head to Jade's bouncing breasts, Chris let his mouth tease the soft chocolate nipple. Once again, she arched her back and held her husband to her chest. "Hah! Yes! Suckle me, Chris! Mmmmm!"

The Earthrealm hero did just that, feeling the nipple harden with his sucking. Jade screamed before panting uncontrollably as Chris pounded her core. Between them, the pleasure shared in their bed was beyond even their wedding night. The assassin's husband was undoubtedly performing his duties diligently. However, Jade wanted to test his endurance.

"Faster, my lover! Ohhh! Go deeper!" she screamed.

Switching breasts, Chris gave her other nipple the same attention while speeding up his movements, completely burying his thick shaft inside his lovely wife. Jade felt Chris reach all the way into her womb, and before she knew it, her G-Spot was hit, making her scream in bliss. Pregnancy seemed like a foregone conclusion at this point. The combined pleasure from different areas on her body pushed the assassin into her first orgasm.

"Hah! Hah! Haaah!" Jade screamed as she tightened around her husband's organ.

Slowing his movements down, Chris allowed her to recover while caressing her face with his hand. "Jade... That felt amazing."

"Chris... I love you." Jade's pants of breath resonated within the room.

He chuckled. "I love you too, Jade."

In a surprise move, the Edenian General rolled her lover underneath her body and kissed him hotly. "My turn. I want your seed inside me this time."

Chris nodded in agreement. "I think you'll get it this time."

Jade gave him a sexy moan. "I better, and I'm going to be on top until I get it."

With this statement, Jade began humping Chris' appendage, moaning loudly and digging her nails into his six-pack abs. "Uh! Chris! So thick! So huge! You're so big inside me!"

Her husband grunted in pleasure, holding his wife's hips to help her ride him. "Oh, Jade. You're so hot and wet down there. I... (groans) love you so much."

His words made Jade speed up as she leaned forward and locked lips with Chris, shoving her tongue in his mouth. He battled back and rubbed all over her nipples, forcing her to increase her pace while rising up to hold Jade in his arms.

"Mmmm! Mmmm! Mmmmmm!" she moaned in ecstasy.

Moaning loudly, Chris pumped upward in Jade's hot womanhood, his penetration reaching deep and making Jade speed up again. Their heated kiss broke as the assassin's dark green eyes stared lovingly into Chris' brown eyes. What she saw mirrored her own feelings. Love, passion, and freedom. For the first time in their lives, Chris and Jade felt free. From heartache, loss, and burden as well. They've finally found happiness with themselves and each other. And they would enjoy every moment of it.

Bouncing like a maniac, Jade screamed in ecstasy. "Chris! I'm close!"

Letting out his own groans of pleasure, the Earthrealm hero grabbed her ass and willed his wife to go faster than before. "Jade! I'm getting close too!"

After a few more powerful thrusts, Jade climaxed first, her moist walls tightening around his seven-inch shaft. She screamed loudly, throwing her head back from the sheer force of an intense orgasm.

"Oohhh! Jade!" With a deep groan, Chris followed right afterward and released his seed inside her womb.

Instantly, the Edenian General fell on top of her husband, breathing heavily with a smile on her face. She then nuzzled him affectionately, and Chris could've sworn he heard her purr like a feline cat.

Jade rose her head to look at him. "Chris... my one and only lover."

"Jade... the only woman I will ever need." Chris gave her a gentle smile while rubbing her smooth back.

Using her finger, Jade twirled it on her husband's chest before giving it some kisses. "Mmmmm... your love is unbelievable."

He laughed lightly. "Well, it helps when your wife is vivacious in bed."

They kissed again, merging their mouths and tongues together before Chris pulled out of Jade's slick opening, his cock soaked in their mixed fluids.

"But husband... I still yearn for more," she protested.

"I know," Chris replied before getting Jade on her hands and knees. "I'm far from finished. The night is still young and far from over."

Giving him a challenging smile, Jade shook her ass to further entice her husband. "Then give me everything you got for as long as you can."

Accepting her challenge, Chris held his wife's hip with his left hand while standing on his left knee and carefully penetrated Jade in doggy-style. Her eyes widened at the pleasure she felt from this position, arching her back and letting out a scream.

Jade gasped. "Mmmmm! Yes! Chris! Take me! Dominate me!"

Chris loved the way his wife was talking dirty, making his own desire for her increase. He nodded and pumped deep into Jade's womb again, hitting her G-Spot with frequency and power. Tossing her head back, Jade felt her hair being grabbed by her husband, but he wasn't too rough as he turned her head and firmly kissed her as she grabbed a handful of his own hair.

"Ohhhhh! Oh! Ah! Yes, Chris! More! More!" she screamed into his mouth.

Smiling, Chris did just that, his member plowing straight into Jade with tremendous force. Her pleasure skyrocketed to new heights as her ass jiggled with every thrust he made into her. Chris then pushed Jade's upper body down to the bed, letting her breasts slide along the sheets and allowing her flower to open even more. This allowed him to hit her G-Spot even harder. Drool protruded from Jade's mouth, her screams becoming louder from her husband thrashing her ass.

"Ohh! Damn! Chris! Faster! Ohhhhh!" Jade begged.

With his right hand, Chris spanked the assassin's plump ass, going all out on his wife. An hour had passed since their sex night had begun and there was no indication it would end anytime soon.

Jade arched her back with emphasis, her third orgasm about to take place. "Ahhhhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Chris! Yes!"

Grunting audibly, Chris released inside his lover again, desperately holding her hips as another large load ejected inside her womb. Jade rested her head on her arms, trying to regain her composure after another mind-blowing orgasm. After a moment, Chris withdrew from her snatch and laid back against the bed to calm his breathing. He smiled as his wife crawled up to rest on his chest.

"Jade... Did you ever think we... would be together?" Chris inquired as he combed through her hair.

Giving it some thought, Jade waited before replying. "To be honest, I never thought I would ever be with a man, let alone marry one. But then again, I'm happy beyond words you're in my life. Not just as a lover but as my husband, and hopefully father to our children."

He asked her a follow-up question. "Do you think you may be pregnant now?"

The Edenian General felt around her stomach. "I wouldn't be surprised if I am." After saying that, Jade positioned herself on her husband in the lotus position, bringing him up for a kiss while wrapping her legs around his body. She gave him a sexy wink. "It's my turn to put it on you again."

Moving his head, Chris nibbled on her shoulders, making Jade shudder audibly. "Do what you do best, Jade."

Chris groaned again as he inserted his cock into Jade's core again. Immediately, she moaned and rode her husband like a bucking bronco, her legs and arms wrapped around his back. Even with her limbs holding his body, Chris still managed to slap Jade's ass hard.

"Yes, Jade. Ride me hard," he commanded.

His lover's moans got louder with every slap that landed on her rear, using only her hips to move herself up and down his pole.

"Spank me, husband! I love it when your hand spanks my ass!" she cried out.

Following her request, Chris slapped her ass even harder, loving the throaty moans that came with teasing her backside. Jade bounced like a woman possessed while feeling her lover's mouth against her breasts.

Tossing her head back, the assassin screamed, "Yes! Uh! Uh! Hah! Yes, sweetheart! Yes!"

Jade entangled her fingers in Chris' hair, showing off her arousal before holding a handful of it. With the combined pleasure of Jade bouncing on him while grasping his mane tightly, Chris groaned and bit down on his wife's neck.

"Oh, yes! Ahhh! Ohhhh! That feels so good! Chris!" she screamed again.

Countless slaps and spanks landed on Jade's ass as Chris kept thrusting upwards in her core. His wife could feel the increase in his cock and continued bouncing hard on his member.

"Chris!" Jade panted. "Your huge manhood is making me cum again! Ahhhhh!"

At that point, Jade gave an ear-piercing scream after her fourth orgasm of the night, her vagina acting like a vice grip around Chris' member. This action made him grip her entire body with his arms. The Edenian General felt filled again, but as she looked down, she saw a puddle of their shared juice between her legs.

"Hah... hah... Chris." Jade breathed, trying to regain her composure. "So... mmmm... good."

He smiled down at her. "I guess you could say I was saving all my energy for you on this night."

Somehow, Jade managed to climb off Chris' lap but didn't get far, due to her legs shaking and feeling like rubber. By the time she got back to his chest, the assassin had collapsed.

"Unreal... I can't feel my legs," she admitted with her bangs in splayed in front of her face.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked, rubbing her back.

Brushing her hair back, Jade pulled him closer and snuggled close to his body. "I'll be alright. I have been since the moment we began giving our bodies to each other tonight."

The newlyweds laid on the bed, content with what just happened. On the nightstand, the digital clock read 12:15 A.M., meaning they've been going at it close to four hours. Raising her head, Jade kissed Chris. Within seconds she became aggressive again and invaded his mouth with her tongue.

Feeling rejuvenated, Jade broke the kiss. "One more round."

A slight chuckle came from her husband. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," the assassin responded. "I can take one more round."

"Alright, but what position will it be?" Chris asked with a smile.

Laying back down on his chest, Jade thought for a moment. "Let's see... We've been in Missionary, Cowgirl, Doggy-style, and Lotus so far." Then, an idea popped into her head. "I know."

With another sensual smile, Jade laid her back on the bed, pulling her legs over her head. Chris was impressed she was able to show that much flexibility. Being a well-fit assassin had more rewards than just on the battlefield.

With a whisper, Jade said, "Give it to me like this."

Moving over, Chris gripped Jade's legs at her ankles in the standstill position and entered her hot core for the final time. There would be nothing to hold him back. If Jade thought she couldn't feel her legs before, her entire body would feel like rubber after this round. Moaning loudly, the Edenian General watched her husband's member move back and forth in her womanhood with conviction.

"Mmmm! Come on, Chris! Give it to me!" Jade screamed with her hands on his face.

Chris smiled and pumped deep into Jade's pussy. In their current position, his thrusts went downward, allowing for the deepest penetration of the night. Releasing her husband's face, Jade threw her arms behind her head, clawing at the sheets below her, arching her back in the process to sync her hips with Chris.

Jade howled in an animalistic way. "OHHHHHHH! YES, MY LOVER! PLOW THROUGH ME! CHRIS! YES! YESSS!"

Hearing her begging for all of him, Chris slammed his love organ into the Edenian beauty at a blistering pace while reaching around her legs to play and fondle her bouncing breasts. Jade took it a step farther by grabbing his wrists and clenched his hands around her chest.

She challenged him. "DAMMIT, CHIRS! PLOW ME AS HARD AS YOU WANT!"

That sent Chris over the edge. He instantly went full speed and pumped as hard as his body would allow. Jade drooled all throughout the romp, her G-Spot hit repeatedly. She quickly felt her fifth and final orgasm approaching.

"OHHHHHHHH! YES! CHRIS, MY MATE! HAH! HAH! AAHHH! I'M ABOUT TO CUM AGAIN!" Jade screamed to the heavens.

"Gah!" Chris shouted while panting quick breaths of air. "Me too, Jade! Here it comes! AHHHH! JADE!"

With his final burst of stamina, Chris groaned loudly as his fourth orgasm of the night tore through his body and blasted straight into Jade's womb. This caused the Edenian General to gasp, tightly shutting her eyes closed as she let out a lustful and erotic scream.

"CHRIS! AH! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Jade screamed before whispering, "Ohhh... Chris."

In an instant, Jade grabbed a handful of Chris' hair in one hand while digging her nails into his back with the other. Her legs fell back on the bed after being in the air for an extended period. Chris was in the crease between her neck and collarbone, breathing heavily in exhaustion. Their bodies were pushed to the brink after four hours of making love together.

Panting, Chris finally withdrew out of Jade's hot snatch and crashed back onto the bed, sweat pouring off his body. On his back were numerous scratches and nail marks, raw passion on display throughout tonight. As he looked back down, Chris saw Jade gathering the strength to get back on top of him and into his arms again. He held her tightly while bringing the covers over their tired but slick bodies.

"I feel like... (panting) the luckiest man in... the universe," Chris said while caressing his wife's hair.

Closing her eyes and sighing with ragged breath, Jade replied, "Can I... share those feelings with you?"

He nodded. "You absolutely can."

With another gleaming smile, Jade kissed his chest before leaning up to kiss her husband softly. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds, but to the newlyweds, it lasted a lifetime. After releasing the kiss, Jade laid back down on Chris' chest and went to sleep, barely letting out a sound as she lost herself in the steady heartbeat of her lover. Chris gazed down and marveled at what he saw. His beautiful Queen laying on top after a passionate, sexual dance. With one last look, Chris kissed her forehead and got comfortable before drifting to sleep himself.

* * *

**Day 6: 8:15 A.M**

A soft breeze wafted in through the open window, gently rustling the drapes inside. Birds chirped outside along with the calming sounds of the ocean moving towards the beach shore. The window faced west, so the sun didn't shine through while the closed curtains kept the room darkened.

The room's peace was interrupted as Jade softly moaned after waking up. She opened her eyes, finding herself still inside the honeymoon suite. While feeling disoriented, Jade wondered if everything had been but a dream. A pleasant fantasy but a falsehood nonetheless. After becoming lucid, the assassin noticed the silky feel of the satin sheets against her bare skin. Suddenly, Jade realized she wasn't wearing anything. It was then she heard the soft sound of snoring next to her. Turning to her left, Jade smiled when she saw her husband sleeping peacefully with a subtle smile on his face, only wearing his golden wedding band. Just looking at the piece of jewelry let the Edenian General know that none of this had been a dream.

Jade vividly remembered how last night felt. How she and Chris consummated the union of their love as husband and wife. And consummate they did. This time, the experience was unbelievably different. The overall experience was electrifying, even more so than on their wedding night. Jade recalled the sudden and very intense pleasure, which came upon her with no warning. Her entire body tingled, goosebumps appearing on her arms, the sensation was pleasant and at the same time, agonizing. Before it hit her, Jade began screaming her husband's name, asking him, no, begging him for more while feeling the delicious agony course through her body, unsure if she could handle any more and yet, wishing for it to never end.

Now she understood why Vera and Sonya loved sex as much as they told her.

All was still and serene. The warm light touched Jade's fingertips and sent a warm sensation through her body as her beautiful green eyes scanned the room. Time seemed to freeze in place before the assassin stared silently at the ceiling. Unexpectedly, she felt a bit queasy in her stomach. Whatever was happening, made the Edenian General unsettled. Slowly getting out of bed, Jade got to her feet and made her way towards the bathroom with a hand covering her mouth. She softly closed the door and relieved herself. In the bed, Chris finally awoke after hearing a gag like reflex from inside the bathroom. He removed the covers from his naked body and went to the door to check on his wife.

"Jade? Jade, are you alright?" Chris asked.

Another sickening vomiting sound came from her. Chris started to become worried about Jade's condition but couldn't open the door as it was locked. He could only stay outside until she came out. A few minutes passed before the vomiting stopped before Chris heard the sink running. Jade was washing her face before finally coming out and ran directly into her husband's chest.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Chris." Jade apologized. "I didn't realize you were there."

Her husband had a look of concern etched on his face. "Is everything ok?"

"I... I'm not sure. Something wasn't right in my stomach," she truthfully told him.

"Well, if you prefer, we don't have to do anything today." Chris offered. "We can just lay around here or at the beach again if you want."

Noticing his protection of her, Jade decided to take it easy for today. They really didn't go anywhere for most of the day, just staying in their room and ordered food service while watching TV together. Ever since Chris showed her how television worked, the assassin has been hooked. She doesn't have a favorite show, but Jade would eventually find one that suits her preference. Chris made sure to monitor his wife's health throughout the day and didn't notice anything else unusual, so he assumed she was okay.

The entire day went without incident, and before the newlyweds knew it, nighttime arrived. Chris and Jade had just finished dinner and were preparing for bed. As her husband went to put away the dishes, Jade changed into her dark green nightgown, her hair unbraided and falling behind her back in a waterfall fashion. She was in the bathroom again, brushing her teeth and washing her face. Before coming out, Jade felt her stomach giving her problems once more. Using her quickness, the assassin pulled her hair back and got to the toilet before it was too late, her gag reflex on full display. Chris immediately heard the sound and ran towards the door.

"Jade? Are you well? Did it happen again?" he asked in a panic.

There was no response for a moment until the door opened again. Jade came out, but it looked as though the life was draining from her eyes. Before the General could say anything, she moaned and fell forward into her husband's arms unresponsive. Chris immediately tried to shake her but to no avail. Doing the next best thing, he carried Jade to the bed and gently placed her on it. His wife's body felt hot to the touch, and he needed to ease her temperature. Luckily, there was a bucket full of ice to cool the champagne they were drinking. He got a plastic bag and filled it with ice before applying it to Jade's forehead before calling the front desk.

"This is the front desk speaking. How may I help you?" a female voice said on the other end.

"Hello, my name is Chris! I have an emergency!" he said in a frantic voice. "My wife is feeling sick, and her body is hot to the touch! I need help!"

* * *

**A few hours later: Local Hospital**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

That's all Chris could hear as he stood by his wife's bedside. He was seated in a cushioned chair, but he was anything other than comfortable. Jade was unconscious and breathing lightly. There was talk about using an oxygen mask on her, but that wouldn't be necessary as the Edenian General was able to breathe well on her own. The ambulance quickly got to their honeymoon suite and took Jade to the hospital, allowing her husband to come in the truck. He then had to wait for an extended period in the waiting room before the nurse came out.

**Ten minutes ago:**

_A nurse emerged out of Jade's room with a clipboard in hand as she approached him. "Chris Jones?"_

_He immediately stood up. "Yes, how is Jade?"_

_"Your wife is resting comfortably at the moment. We're still trying to figure out what caused her to collapse along with the rise in her temperature." Nurse Joy came him a reassuring smile. "But rest assured, she's ok as it is nothing serious."_

_Chris felt relieved, fearing the worst when he felt the increased heat on his wife's body like she was literately on fire. While he was glad Jade would be ok, the Earthrealm hero was still concerned about what the exact problem was. For now, he would have to take the doctor's word for it._

_"May I see her?" he asked._

_The nurse nodded. "Of course. Please follow me."_

_Doing so, Chris could feel his anxiousness get the better of him, not knowing what to expect. The condition of his wife was still unknown as they reached the door. When it opened, he nearly wanted to cry but held himself together. Jade laid there in a hospital gown, her eyes closed but her face serene. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, Chris pulled up a chair and gently moved her hair away from her face. His wife stirred but didn't wake up._

_"I'll be running some more tests. If there's anything I can do, please alert the front desk," the nurse told him._

_Nodding, Chris replied, "I will. Thank you for your help."_

* * *

Chris continued stroking Jade's hair as the heart monitors beeped softly. Despite the nurse telling him she would be ok, it was human nature for him to be concerned for her wellbeing. This is the first time they've really faced a situation like this since their marriage. Everything seemed ok until Jade fell forward in his arms, her temperature going through the roof. As he watched over her intently, Chris tried to trace back where he thought the sickness came from. Was it from the seafood from a few nights ago? Being out in the sun for too long? Or from something else? He just couldn't put his finger on it. Jade's condition was so firm on his mind, Chris didn't notice the nurse coming back into the room.

"Chris?" Nurse Joy said his name softly as to not disturb Jade.

Turning his head, Chris quickly snapped out of his daze and got out of his chair. "I'm sorry. Was daydreaming for a minute."

"It's no issue. Anyway, I was able to run more tests on Jade to try and figure out exactly what the case is," she stated. "Before I reveal it, tell me. Has she been experiencing any kind of fatigue, headaches, or anything of the like?"

Giving it some thought, Chris drew a blank. Jade wasn't one to hide anything from him. If something was wrong or something was on her mind, she would tell him without feeling guilty. His wife trusted him, so there wasn't a reason to exhibit any secrecy.

"Well, she hasn't been tired over the past few days, but Jade has shown signs of sickness with throwing up in the bathroom," Chris told her.

"How many days has it gone on?" she asked.

"For about a few days. Today was the worst I've seen my wife," he replied.

After hearing what Chris had to say on the matter, the nurse decided to reveal the diagnosis. She handed him the clipboard that was on her person throughout the entire process. Chris skimmed the document, looking for what was the cause of his wife fainting in his arms. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary that jumped out at him in the beginning as it seemed to be just a normal sickness. But when he reached the end of the paper, Chris' eyes widened in shock, surprise, and astonishment.

"Are... are you sure!?" Chris asked in a hushed whisper.

A smile was on Nurse Joy's face as the Earthrealm hero put it all together. "That's right, Chris. Jade is pregnant. She's about five weeks into her first trimester."

The look on Chris' face said it all. His wife was pregnant, something he both wanted and feared. On the inside, Chris jumped for joy that he was able to give Jade and himself what they both desired.

A child of their own flesh and blood.

However, he was also afraid of having another child. If for any other reason, for not being able to protect them like Kate. These fears were real, and they put Chris in a difficult bind. Before he could say anything, a low moan was heard. Both the nurse and Chris turned around to the sight of Jade groggily waking up. A big smile was on his face as he walked back to her side.

Chris spoke softly. "Hey, sweetheart."

With her eyes fluttering, Jade's vision showed her husband right in front of her. She smiled despite the blurriness in her eyes. "Hi. What... happened to me?"

"You ended up losing consciousness after coming out of the bathroom." Chris moved his wife's hair from her face. "I called the front desk, and they rushed you to the hospital."

She was immediately touched. "Thank you, husband." Being very careful, Jade sat up to get a better look at him. "I was feeling... rather lightheaded and blacked out. Do you know what's wrong with me?"

Turning his head, Chris asked the nurse, "Can you please give us a moment?"

The nurse nodded her head. "Of course, take your time. I'll be outside."

With that, she left the newlyweds alone together. Jade looked back into Chris' eyes and knew it must have been something big he was going to reveal to her.

"Husband, is there something going on?" she asked him.

Taking a deep breath, Chris took Jade's hands in his own, just like he did when he proposed to her in Edenia. To this day, besides their actual wedding day, that was the happiest Jade ever felt in her life. But now, this felt a bit different, and it scared her.

"Chris..." Jade started, but he stopped her.

"Jade, what I'm about to tell you is very important. I didn't actually believe it myself until Nurse Joy told me in person." Chris paused for a moment before continuing. "Sweetie, do you remember that night when we made love throughout the night?"

Putting a hand to her head while closing her eyes, Jade thought back to that night. In fact, she could still feel her husband all over her body, remembering every single detail about their lustful night. The different positions, their skin connecting with one another, and Chris putting all his energy into their erotic encounter.

"I do remember, Chris," Jade said. "But what does..." she stopped immediately, thinking carefully before her eyes widened at the realization followed by a gasp. "Are you telling me..."

All Chris needed to do was smile and nod. "Yes, my wife. You're pregnant with our baby."

Jade felt her heart stopped beating. She heard every word, but it took a moment to process every single word in its entirety. The assassin backed away from her husband, complete shock written on her face. Being the wife of a loving man was one thing. Having his child and becoming a mother would be a whole new ballgame.

After realizing what she just heard, Jade began crying into her hands. Chris gently brought her into a hug. She threw her arms around him and sobbed uncontrollably into his chest with a giant smile. This was what Jade wanted. Not just to be married to the man of her dreams, but also carry his child. She finally raised her head to look at her husband, knowing this was indeed a touchy subject for him. Just like the first time they met, Chris knew this was more than what he bargained for, but he didn't want it any other way. Now, Jade wouldn't be the only loved one he would protect. She along with their little bundle of joy.

Moving his left hand, Chris placed it gently on her stomach. "Just when I thought life couldn't get any better for us... how wrong I was to believe that."

"It's... going to be hard, Chris," Jade said with hesitation. "Are you sure you're ok with this?"

Chris then moved his hand to caress Jade's face while removing her tears. "Surer than I've been about anything before in my life, Jade. I know it'll be challenging, but I want this for both of us. Because... this family, this new life with you... it can only get better from here. More than anything, this is what I want." He finished with a soft kiss to her cheek. "I love you, Jade."

With even more tears falling from her eyes, Jade leaned her forehead against his, relieved and excited to hear his words despite sensing second-guessing of himself and his failure to protect Kate. The assassin realized Chris wanted to be a parent once more. She'll seek advice from Vera, Sonya, even Sindel to an extent. Like they've done so many times before...

Chris and Jade will stand side by side to face this new adventure together.


	19. Happy Ending

**Los Angeles: After the last two days of the honeymoon**

"Well, we're home," Chris announced as he unlocked the door to their home.

Jade was happy to be back along with her husband, although she enjoyed her honeymoon immensely. "Time always goes fast when you're having fun," she said.

The newlyweds brought in their luggage before leaving them in the living room and crashed on the couch together. An endless amount of mail was on their door box from their week-long absence. Before leaving for the Dominican, Chris asked the mail people to pile their mail up so he could sort through it when he and Jade returned. There was an assortment of various letters ranging from 'congratulations' cards, spam, and a peculiar card with Johnny's signature on it. Curious, the Earthrealm hero opened it.

_Hey Man! Wanted to welcome you guys back from hopefully an awesome trip! This is to let you know that I'll be having a get together with everyone at the mansion in Venice three days from now. We would love to see you guys here. But if you're exhausted, don't worry about. We'll catch up at a later date. Hope to hear from you guys. Wear what makes you comfortable! Ciao!_

_Johnny_

Chris had a smile on his face as Jade put her head on his shoulder. "Who's it from, Chris?" she asked.

"From Cage," he told her. "Says there will be a get together at his house in a few days. It's not mandatory, but he and the others will be there. Would you like to go?"

She nodded in agreement. "I do. I'll wear some of my Earthrealm clothing."

"Then it's settled. But first, let's unpack our things and relax for a bit. I'll start on dinner afterward." Chris offered.

"Ok." Jade agreed. "What are you making?"

Chris got up from his seat to get their belongings. "You'll see."

Before he could get to the luggage, Jade stopped him from leaving by grabbing his arm. "Chris, tell me what's wrong. I know you're still thinking about my pregnancy. You're worried, aren't you?"

He had to give the Edenian General credit. She could read him like an open book, not even having to say anything unless needed. "You know me too well, Jade," Chris admitted.

She gave him a knowing grin. "I should, I'm your wife for a reason."

"True," he replied. "It's the one thing I feel but never want to admit."

Jade knew what he was referring to. "Fear."

Her husband nodded. "Yeah, fear."

"Fear of what?" she asked him.

"This," Chris said, referring to their child before looking out of the living room window. "How long before I do something wrong or something goes wrong."

Jade walked over to him and encircled her arms around his waist. "I know you worry about that a lot, and rightfully so. But please, tell me what's got you thinking about that."

Staring at his wife's reflection in the window, Chris really didn't know how to answer that question. Correction, he did. But wasn't sure if he wanted to say it.

"Say what you're afraid of." Jade pressed on.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His overriding fear was never admitted to anyone. Not even Jade. "I'm... I'm afraid to fail my child as a father." Chris finally said.

His wife was shocked at those words. "Chris..."

Chris continued speaking. "I am. It's just that... I've never really had an example of a good father. My own never really cared for me. I've seen my friends in the Homefront Warriors being great dads to their kids because they had great role models for fathers, something I never had. My mother and grandmother did their best, but they could only do so much."

"But Chris," Jade began, tightening her hold on his waist. "You've been a great man your entire life."

He shook his head. "Not all of it. You know my story and my past mistakes. And the weight I carry from them."

"We all make mistakes throughout our lives, husband," Jade told him. "I've made too many in my long, adult life. But no matter how many we make, there's always a chance for vindication. Mine was achieved when I forgave myself for my battles against Tanya and the shame I felt for not helping her."

At that point, Chris knew Jade was right after revealing her own past failures. But she never let that stop her from trying to correct those errors. That was one of the redeeming qualities Chris loved about his wife. Always making up for her missteps.

"But what about our child?" Chris asked.

Jade gave him her signature, sweet smile. "We will love him or her with everything we have like we were going to do already. We'll teach them right from wrong like any good parent should do." She kissed his cheek. "And we'll learn from each other as well. You're not alone in this anymore. And neither am I."

Listening to all of what she had to say, Chris knew it was nothing but paranoia. The wisdom this woman possessed was unlike anything he had ever seen before. And it would serve them both well when their newborn baby arrives.

Turning his head, Chris looked at Jade and smiled. "I'm glad I have you as a wife and partner."

She returned his smile and gave him a kiss. "You always will."

As quickly as Chris smiled, it turned into a straight face. "I've felt terrified, Jade. When I first heard the news." Jade nodded, understanding what he meant.

"I've been afraid of not being good enough for you, protecting our friends, and being the person my former family wanted to see. Now, I'm questioning if I'll be a decent father," he went on.

Another sweet smile was on Jade's face. "Kate never saw you that way."

"She always knew how to brighten my day," he remembered fondly.

"Just like you've done for me in my own dark times," his wife reminded him. "I'm scared too, Chris. I think we're supposed to be... as parents."

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. I just... don't want to be a bad father, like mine was to me. I want us all to be happy. That's all I desire."

Jade looked into the starlit sky and asked, "Do you remember when you proposed to me in Edenia?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I was downright petrified."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't say so. At that moment, I saw the look in your eyes. The look of a man who wanted to forget about all the wrongs in his past. You were really brave about how you approached me that day."

"I was worried when you didn't say anything when I showed you the ring," Chris said.

The assassin nodded. "You put me in a state of shock. But me saying yes was the best decision I've ever made. We're going to be scared, my husband. I know this for a fact. However... I truly believe we can do this. We've already overcome so much in the time we've been together. Shao Kahn, Onaga, Kano, and even Shinnok." Jade then let out a sigh before resting her head on his shoulder. "Even though our first few months of being married, we're still learning more about one another. Like you always said, this will take time."

Turning around in his wife's embrace, Chris kissed her on the forehead. "I love you so much, Jade. I can't promise you I'll be the perfect father, but I'll do the best I can. And I promise to always make an effort. You have my word."

Jade took both of Chris' hands in her own. "That's all I'm asking of you and all I'll ever need. I won't be perfect either as a mother. I'll make mistakes the same way you will. So, I promise you that I'll do my best for our family. We'll make this work." She kissed him. "Together."

A sincere smile was on Chris' face before he kissed her again. "Yes. Let's go have dinner."

For said dinner, Chris made a considerable helping of chicken stir fry, white rice along with mixed vegetables and water for a beverage. Jade loved the food her husband created for tonight. Afterward, Chris began washing dishes with help from his wife. That help would then turn into a water fight with the detachable faucet. Both Chris and Jade laughed while spraying each other with water. The fun lasted all throughout the night before they tired themselves before going to bed. Taking off his shirt, Chris slept without it and wore his sweatpants while Jade went with her dark green nightgown. They climbed into bed, the Edenian General letting her husband spoon her as he lightly held her stomach, mindful of the new lifeform growing in there.

* * *

**Three days later: Johnny's mansion**

As expected, the party involving all the Forces of Light was in full swing. Music blared through the humongous speakers situated at the corners of the outdoor patio. Food was present everywhere, ranging from nacho dip, hot dogs, burgers, chips, fries, and ribs courtesy of Jax's cooking. With the help of his family and Johnny, the bionic man prepared all the food within two hours. Cassie and Jacqui took care of all the invitations as well as setting up decorations. Raiden, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao also made the trip after Johnny got in contact with them at the White Lotus Society. Their joyous looks stemmed from no longer having to battle evil. Now, they could pass their own teachings to the next generation.

Absent from the festivities was Scorpion and Sub-Zero due to the union of their two clans. Both men declined the invite but not because they didn't want to attend. Over the years, the Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei waged war against one another with both highly skilled ninjas at the forefront. After a negotiated amnesty between the two storied enemies, both Hanzo and Kuai Lang declared their bitter history over, starting anew with a new clan.

Sonya and Vera sat side by side in their lawn chairs, watching their husbands argue over something trivial while dressed in summer clothing. Both women rolled their eyes in mock annoyance.

"Don't those two ever stop?" Vera asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, Sonya replied, "It's always been like this since they first met. I honestly don't think it will ever change."

"You may be right about that." Jax's wife added. "You would think after working together for a while, they would drop all this silly arguing."

Lieutenant Cage had to agree to that. "Well, at least it's simmered down from where it used to be. I thought me and Johnny fought more than they do now."

Vera looked at Sonya. "Is everything alright between you two now?"

The blonde woman nodded. "Thankfully. I honestly thought there was no hope for us. Now, I realize how blind I was to see how good I have it."

"Amen to that, sister," Vera said before getting her glass of champagne and raising it up. "Cheers."

With a smile, Sonya got her own glass up and clinked it with her friend's. "Cheers."

They sipped on the champagne, their husbands finally letting go of their grudge over the best team in the history of sports. The argument lasted a good twenty minutes with both men preparing the meat of the barbeque. A sweet, tangy aroma filled the air as Jax flipped all the burger patties with a cigar in his mouth. Vera wished he would stop smoking those 'cancer sticks' as she referred them to. But her husband was adamant that it helped relieve his anxiety. His wife thought otherwise but didn't push the issue.

Vera then asked, "Do you think Chris and Jade will be coming?"

"Wouldn't put it past them," Sonya answered. "Although they may be tired coming back from their trip."

"I bet that's not the only thing that made them tired." Vera gave her a sly smile.

Sonya immediately caught on to what her friend was implying and smiled knowingly as well. Both Johnny and Jax saw what was happening.

"Ladies and gossip, I tell you," Johnny said over Jax's shoulder.

The bionic man knew he was right. "For once, we can agree with that."

"We heard that!" Sonya and Vera yelled at their husbands, startling them.

Even over the loud music, Cassie and Jacqui were able to hear the faint sound of the doorbell ringing. Dressed in a pair of blue jeans and different colored shirts, they both got up from the couch, moving past the crowd to get the door. The blonde bombshell looked through the peephole to see who it was.

"Who is it?" Jacqui asked her.

A smile was on Cassie's face as she unlocked the door and opened it. Jacqui also smiled when she saw the new guests. Chris and Jade decided to go to the party, not wanting to miss out on a chance to reveal the big news to their friends and extended family. For the occasion, the Earthrealm hero went with a sky-blue button-down shirt and cargo shorts while his wife wore a black shirt that revealed her stomach along with dark blue jeans. Her hair was tied in buns with pigtails falling behind her back.

"Hey, guys! Welcome!" Cassie greeted the couple before moving out of the way to allow them in.

Chris and Jade smiled at the two girls. "Cassie, Jacqui. Good to see you two again," he responded.

Jacqui came up and gave Jade a hug. "It's good to see you guys as well." She released the General. "So, you enjoyed the honeymoon?"

Both nodded. "The entire trip was amazing. I must thank your mother for choosing that destination. I wish to go there again someday." Jade replied.

"The others are outside on the patio. Come on." Cassie gestured the newlyweds to follow her.

They did so and walked with the two teenagers to the patio. Cassie got to the glass door and opened it. The adults on the deck saw her coming out with Jacqui.

Johnny walked up to her and ruffled his daughter's hair. "Who was at the door, pumpkin?"

Cassie swatted her father's hand away with a smile. "Dad, I've outgrown that nickname. Anyway, our other guests are here."

At that moment, both Chris and Jade walked outside. A huge smile was on everyone's face as the newlyweds made the trip to the party. They all came together around them. Sonya and Vera instantly hugged Jade while the guys did handshakes with Chris.

"Hey, Jade! Glad you two could make it!" Vera exclaimed.

Sonya interjected, " How was it?"

Jade gave them both a huge smile. "Everything we hoped it would be. Thanks again for your help. Both of you."

Vera and Sonya waved their hands dismissively. "No need to thank us, girl. We're family." Jax's wife reminded her.

"Of course," the Edenian General agreed.

Johnny motioned for the newcomers to eat. "Come on, guys. There's plenty of food to eat. Make yourselves at home."

Neither Jade or Chris didn't need to be told twice and began filling their plates with food. After doing so, they went back with everyone else on the patio, laughing and having a great time with one another. At first, Chris was hesitant to go to the party along with Jade because of her new condition. But his wife insisted she would be fine while also wanting to reveal the news to their friends. The party lasted well into the night, going past midnight as the music was cut off, the participants relaxing outside. Raiden and his pupils along with Li Mei enjoyed the party and didn't plan to leave early. Their time together was winding down as most of the food was eaten. Johnny was telling a story about his latest movie shoot.

"... And this guy came flying across the set and nearly ran into the wall. I literally thought he was dead. Luckily, it was only a couple of bruises," he explained.

The entire group was thankful the bruises were all the man suffered as a collision like that usually guaranteed a concussion or at least symptoms of one.

Cassie had a curious look on her face. "Dad, how come you keep taking some of these roles? You could do so much better than with some of these second-rate jobs."

Looking at his daughter, the movie star gave his answer. "Because I want to help some of these lesser-known actors get a chance to put their name on the map. Like someone did for me a long time ago. It's all about paying it forward, Cass."

"I'm glad to see you're thinking about your coworkers and peers, Johnny," his wife complimented. "Everyone needs a helping hand occasionally."

Johnny nodded. "I wouldn't be the actor I am today if I didn't have help. However, I think I may put my career on hold for a while."

A loud gasp came from both his daughter and wife while everyone else looked at him in shock. They all knew Johnny cared a lot for his movie career, so why would he put it on hold?

"Why? Is something wrong, John?" Vera asked.

Thinking about his words carefully, he replied, "I think it's time to be more of a stay at home father and husband. I've already made enough money to last for a while. At worst, I'll be taking a two or three-year hiatus." Johnny then smiled. "Besides, I need to get back into the training room."

Sonya then asked, "Are you sure about this?"

He nodded again. "Positive, babe. It's time for a break."

A sincere smile was on his wife's face. "Well then, I think it's time for me to hang it up myself."

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked her.

"I'm retiring from the Army when I hit twenty years," Sonya told them, dropping another bombshell on the group. "Like you, it's time for a change."

Her husband was in disbelief. "But... the Army was your life..." Johnny couldn't continue as Sonya held a finger to his mouth.

"No, husband. You and Cassie are my life," she told him. "There's honestly no point in continuing. Kano is gone, no evil is present, and I'm the happiest I've been in a long time. I don't want that to stop, and I think it's time for us to take our own vacation together."

Cassie couldn't help but smile at her parents, knowing they would be alright, even with her going into the Army herself. But the youngest Cage knew it probably wouldn't be for a whole career. Hence why she only signed a four-year enlistment along with Jacqui. Both teenagers are going to get a feel for the military and see if it's something they want to do long term.

"Then that settles it. We'll discuss our vacation later." Johnny said with his signature grin.

Jax leaned back in his chair. "Glad to see you guys have reconciled." He then looked at the newlyweds. "You guys have been very quiet."

With an unsure look on her face, Jade turned to her husband. "Should we tell them?"

"I think it's time." Chris smiled. "They would find out some way."

Jade nodded and gently rose out of her chair with her husband. They were going to tell everyone the great news together. Their friends waited patiently.

"Everyone, we have news to share. Chris and I wanted to thank you all for helping us. Not just with our honeymoon, but for the battles in Edenia, Outworld and the Netherrealm. I also wanted to share my deepest gratitude for all you ladies, making my transition to Earthrealm as smooth as possible. In my short time here, I've already made memories to cherish for the rest of my life. However, this is only just the beginning." Jade started.

Murmurs went around the patio at the mention of this. After taking a huge, deep breath, Jade made her announcement as Chris stayed by her side.

"I... I'm pregnant," she revealed.

A pin drop could be heard outside even amongst the nature near the patio as Jade broke the news. Vera suspected this but didn't think it was valid until she took notice of her new friend's appetite. Her plate was nearly as full as her husband, maybe even more than his own plate. And in almost twenty minutes, Jade's dish was devoured. Seeing that was the first sign Vera noticed. Another indication was the assassin's lack of attention due to spacing out. And the last, consciously holding her stomach. Vera knew at once her friend was hiding something. But after a few tense moments, everyone cheered and clapped.

Vera and Sonya hugged her. "Congratulations, Jade!"

Jade smiled, never feeling so happy in her life. Everything was falling into place for her and Chris. Although Jade has never had a child before, she knows the support system around her. Not just here in Earthrealm but back at home in Edenia. As all the women huddled around Jade, Chris stood off to the side with Jax, Johnny, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Raiden all with him.

Johnny gave Chris a knowing smile. "So, a father again. How does it feel?"

"I didn't believe it at first when the nurse told me." He looked at the movie actor with a smile of his own. "It's the most amazing feeling besides marrying Jade."

"Don't worry," Jax interjected. "It gets better from here."

Chris gave him a nod. "I hope so."

Raiden stepped forward. "You are concerned. Why?"

"Yes," replied Liu Kang. "Is it about your late family?"

Without a second thought, Chris nodded again. "Their deaths still and always will haunt me for as long as I live. I know you all are telling me to move on, but it's difficult. However, I do have something to tell all of you." He paused, gathering his thoughts before continuing. "We both had dreams of our loved ones."

The other men listened intently as Chris relayed his and Jade's dream from several months back. Even Raiden himself was amazed at what he heard. To hear from his deceased wife and daughter along with his wife's parents and Tanya was astounding. After finishing, Chris took a moment to steady himself.

"Any particular reason for the dream?" Kung Lao asked.

"They wanted us to move on and not fear the future," Chris told them all. "I agree with them. No longer will past mistakes drag me down. Both my former wife and daughter want to see me happy, the same can be said for Jade's parents. We'll honor their request and enjoy our union together. Forever."

Looking back at the group of women, Chris heard all kinds of different questions for Jade. How many weeks she was in? Did she need advice and/or help? And would Jade welcome a baby shower?

Jade inquired. "What's a baby shower?"

Vera happened to have some photos of her baby shower on her phone and showed the General. Jade was touched by what she saw. Jax's wife was clearly showing with Jacqui inside her stomach. All her friends and family were around her with numerous gifts. And the occasion was extra special as her husband made sure to attend this joyous event. A young Sargent Sonya Blade appeared in the photo as well. The photo was taken before she went to OTS (Officer Training School). Even then, Sonya showed she still had a somewhat happy smile during those times and before she went down a dark path after hearing of Kano's crimes.

"You look so beautiful and happy, Vera," Jade remarked. "Was giving birth to Jacqui difficult?"

Turning her head to her daughter and back to Jade, Vera replied, "Not at all because I had love and support. Pregnancy can be stressful, but I wouldn't trade it for anything." She then brought Jacqui in for a heartfelt hug. "It gave me my baby, my most cherished gift. I guarantee we'll be with you every step of the way along with Chris."

"All of us," Sonya said with a hand on the assassin's shoulder.

* * *

**Seven Months later:**

"You're retiring?" Jade questioned as she and Chris walked down the shoreline of the beach right outside their condo.

Her husband's revelation had taken the Edenian General by surprise. For their walk, the Earthrealm hero wore an open button white shirt with cargo shorts and sandals on his feet.

Chris replied, "Yes, it's time for me to move on. I've thought long and hard about this decision, and concluded there's nothing left for me to accomplish."

Jade frowned. "Are you sure? I know how much the Homefront Warriors meant to you. I don't want you to quit if you're not ready."

"I did consider that, but I'm comfortable walking away," Chris said before taking his hand and placed it on Jade's noticeable baby bump in her MKD outfit without her black boots. He gave her a caring smile. "Besides, I have you and our child to take care of."

His wife returned his smile with one of her one. "You're always thinking of us, husband. That's why I love you so much."

They stopped walking, allowing Chris to pull Jade in for a soft, tender kiss. That alone made the assassin fall in love all over again. He knew their journey together would be enjoyable as their child would be here soon. In fact, they would be heading to the doctor's office tomorrow to find out the gender.

Chris backed away from the kiss and gazed deeply into Jade's eyes. "And I love you as well."

"Ooh!" Jade gasped as she felt a kick. "Someone must be lively today." She touched on her stomach, and the baby moved again. It wouldn't be long now before Jade would become a mother.

The couple smiled before coming together for another kiss. Before settling down for the night, they went downtown for dinner at one of the best restaurants in the city. Both Chris and Jade made sure not to overeat and miss their appointment the next day.

* * *

**Two Months later:**

Today, Jade was staying at home with Vera watching over her. Chris left to secure a building for their new martial arts dojo. After notifying his superiors of his impending retirement, Chris knew he needed something to keep him occupied and busy. Teaching others how to defend themselves along with a business venture in producing state of the art Humvees were good choices. He also approached Jade about becoming teachers. She gladly accepted and would begin after her pregnancy.

As the two women were watching TV, Vera turned to Jade and asked, "How are you feeling right now? Nervous?"

Nodding, Jade replied, "Probably even worse than my wedding day. I've heard... horror stories about pregnancy."

"Like what?" her friend asked.

"That some women experienced complications and some... died," Jade said with fear. "But that's not what I'm afraid of."

Vera waited for Jade to say something. But it felt like an eternity to utter any words for a minute or two.

"We just found out that... I'm... having twins." Jade finally said.

A loud gasp came from Vera as she covered her mouth at the news. Her friend was having twins. Now she realized what Jade was fearing. She feared the pain that would possibly come from having two babies within a short period.

"Twins!?" Vera exclaimed.

A small nod from Jade was her response. "Fraternal twins. And I'm... scared of the pain that's sure to come from giving..."

Immediately, pain etched across Jade's face before she could finish her sentence. Vera quickly rushed to her side, the assassin unable to say anything as she gripped her stomach. Jax's wife immediately knew Jade's water had broke and frantically searched for her cell phone.

* * *

**Downtown:**

Chris just finished putting a sold sign in front of his and Jade's new dojo. This would be their passion other than just fighting evil. He began walking back to his car before feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket.

He answered it. "Hello?"

"Chris, it's Vera! Jade's going into labor!" she said with urgency.

"WHAT!?" he yelled into the phone.

Vera quickly replied, "I'm driving her to the hospital now! Come quick-"

She never finished that sentence as Chris already hung up the phone and got into his car, speeding down the street to the hospital. It would take him at least half an hour to get there, but with the way he floored the gas pedal, it may have been only ten minutes.

After finding a decent parking spot, Chris burst through the door, startling nearly everyone inside before racing to the front desk.

"Excuse me, I'm Chris Jones! My wife was brought here a short while ago! Is she..." Chris started before hearing a loud and painful scream. "Uh... never mind," he finished.

"Yes, Sir. Your wife is in room 109," the receptionist said to him while he ran down the hall.

Within moments, Chris was able to make it to the room where Jade was. He went to the doorway and saw her sweating like a waterfall, her breathing coming in pants as the doctors got her situated, already donning her into a hospital gown.

One of the doctors saw Chris in the doorway. "I'm sorry, Sir. You can't be in here."

"NOOOOO! HE'S THE FATHER!" Jade screamed in pain and fury.

The lead doctor wasn't having it and gently pushed Chris outside the door. "You must wait in the waiting room. We'll make sure your wife's delivery is as smooth as possible."

With a reluctant sigh, Chris walked to the waiting room and sat down in the lounge. He could still hear Jade's agonizing cries of pain, wincing as they got louder. Not even fifteen minutes passed before Jax, Johnny, Sonya, Vera, Jacqui, and Cassie all arrived. But what surprised Chris was the arrival of Queen Sindel and Kitana.

"Chris! Is she alright?" Sindel asked first.

Standing up, Chris replied, "They just took her in. I couldn't stay with her as they are trying to ease her..."

Another shrill scream of pain was uttered out by Jade, who forced out some very choice words. "Her pain," the Earthrealm hero finished.

Kitana looked worried. "By the Gods, I hope she'll be ok."

Cassie looked over at Sonya. "Mom, was it hard having me?"

Her mother shook her head. "Honestly, no. You were very easy to give birth to. However, I can't speak of giving birth to twins."

"Well, all we can do is wait till it's over," Jax interjected.

As much as Chris didn't want to do that, he needed to let the professional doctors do their job and pray his wife will be alright. She'll need a lot of help in recovering.

Twenty excruciating, nail-biting hours passed as Chris, and the others stayed in the waiting room. Both Johnny and Jax took turns to get food for everyone while Jade delivered her children. Kitana paced the room with an uneasy look on her face. Not just for her friend but for when she has her own child with Liu Kang. The Princess couldn't imagine what Jade was going through with bringing two babies into the world. Queen Sindel finally managed to calm her down after a while. Cassie and Jacqui decided to pass the time by reading up on their assignment to North Carolina. For most of the idle time, Chris found himself asleep but not without some difficulty. He felt horrible, not able to be there for his wife as she struggled to give birth. All he could do was sit and wait. Thankfully, the wait was over as the lead doctor calmly walked into the waiting room. Everyone huddled around him with Chris at the forefront.

"Is she ok, doc?" Chris asked with concern.

Doctor Joseph smiled. "Jade was able to give a healthy delivery despite being in constant pain throughout. We gave her some epidural to ease the pain. Jade is the first woman I've seen in a long time to endure that kind of pain for an extended period."

The entire group heaved a deep sigh of relief after hearing the news. Jade would be ok as the pregnancy went well with no complications.

"May I see her?" the husband asked.

The doctor nodded. "She's waiting for you."

The walk back to Jade's room was silent, but Chris had all kinds of thoughts going through his mind. What did the children look like? Did they inherit his and Jade's powers? And would they take up martial arts?

Those questions were put on hold as the doctor motioned for him to step inside. His beautiful wife looked exhausted after going through hell the entire day. But a sweet and proud smile was on her face with their newborn children in each of her arms, dressed in blue and pink blankets respectively. Jade was a little pale from some blood loss, but the warrior inside her soul was as strong as ever.

Pulling up a chair, Chris returned his wife's smile while sitting right next to her, the two kids fast asleep. He just couldn't believe what he saw in front of him.

Chris was the father of twins, fraternal twins to be precise.

"Hey, sweetheart." Chris greeted her.

"Hi. "Jade replied softly to not disturb their creations. She looked at her son and daughter. "Say hello to our children."

Using his hands, Chris gently took his soon from Jade, tears sliding down his face as he held him for the first time. The boy looked exactly like him, even though he had Jade's raven hair. Chris would have to wait to see his son's eyes.

"I never thought I... would be the father of fraternal twins," he said quietly.

Jade nodded. "So did I. But it happened for us." She then looked down at her daughter. "I want to name her Jessica Destiny Jones. My mother's name is Destiny. What would you like to name our son?"

Chris thought about it for a moment and smiled again. "Jaden. Jaden Tyler Jones."

Smiling again, Jade nodded her consent. "I like it. Jaden and Jessica, welcome to our family."

The news spread like wildfire. Jade had given birth to two healthy twins. Both she and Chris couldn't be happier with the recent developments. Doctor Joseph informed the couple that Jaden came first as Jessica followed five minutes later, making their son the oldest. Chris and Jade celebrated their birth with a soft but passionate kiss.

* * *

**End of Flashback: Edenia**

Looking back on those fateful moments, Chris never knew how things would turn out in the end. But he wouldn't trade them for anything. In retrospect, the savior of Earthrealm has nearly everything you could ask for.

A loving and beautiful wife, adorable children, and a sense of peace within himself.

He put the picture back down and turned to look into his wife's eyes. Those emerald green gems she had for eyes. Every time Chris gazed into them, he felt like he was staring into the depths of Jade's soul.

"All of our memories together," Chris said to her in a smooth voice.

Jade showed that familiar smile. "And we've only just begun." She grabbed his hand. "Let's gather our kids and join our family for breakfast."

He kissed her cheek before retrieving Jaden and Jessica to walk back inside the kingdom. When they arrived, Kitana and Queen Sindel were seated along with Liu Kang and his son, Kenji. The children ate together at their own table while they're parents ate at the larger table. Liu Kang explained the peaceful times within Edenia. All the townspeople treated the new Prince like he was one of their own. Kitana remained anxious for her husband but was pleasantly surprised when they welcomed the Shaolin Monk with open arms. After breakfast, Jade guided her family to her battalion's quarters.

The walk to her workplace wasn't long. In fact, it was towards the walkway where a lake was situated. A battalion consisting of over 300 of the best men and women handpicked by Jade herself to form this lethal and deadly team. All members of the brigade were outside, being trained by the second in command in case Jade wasn't present. His name was Jemarcus, a young and upcoming warrior who quickly made his way through the ranks. He was dressed in Edenian battle armor with a green bandana around his forehead and a white insignia on his chest plate, stating he was an officer. Li Mei was also present in the Army, not dressed in her usual attire but in the same Edenian armor while speaking to a few female warriors. While watching over the others performing an in-sync kata, Jemarcus felt a presence behind him. He turned around and found Jade and her family walking towards him.

"General Jade!" Jemarcus said while saluting his commanding officer.

With a smile, Jade returned the salute despite nestling Jessica. "Greetings, Jemarcus. I trust things are running smoothly?"

Dropping his salute, Jemarcus replied, "Yes, Ma'am. Everyone has awaited your return." He turned his attention to Chris. "Hello, Chris. Good to see you and your children as well."

Chris nodded. "Likewise, Jemarcus."

Giving Jessica to Chris, Jade walked in Jemarcus' direction and asked, "May I?"

"Of course, General," he said before stepping aside for Jade to command the battalion.

She stepped on the podium, and the entire Army stopped. Their leader was back in her rightful place. After a few moments, they cheered for Jade's return. This brought a bright grin to the Edenian General before she waved her hand to her troops.

"Troops, I have returned!" Jade announced.

After she said that, every troop in attendance saluted their beloved General, and she enthusiastically returned the favor. She then went on to discuss recent developments in her new home along with details of the get together later in the day. After finishing, Jade saluted her troops again. They responded in kind before dispersing from the training ground.

Jade turned back to Jemarcus. "Before the gathering this evening, I require a few things for my children."

"Say no more, General. I will personally handle it." Jemarcus assured.

* * *

**Nightfall:**

The party was a complete success. Jade and Chris thoroughly enjoyed themselves along with their children. Nearly every member got to meet and play with the kids. Even some brought their own children to play with Jaden and Jessica.

Standing out on the porch in the backyard was Jade, leaning up against a wooden beam while watching the full moon and stars in the sky. Inside, she could hear Queen Sindel, Kitana, Liu Kang, Jax, Vera, Sonya, Johnny, Cassie, Jacqui, Kung Lao, and Li Mei all conversing with one another while eating dinner. Cassie and Jacqui were playing babysitters, keeping an eye on Kenji, Jaden, and Jessica as they played with one another.

With her arms folded across her chest, Jade was lost in thought. _'Has it already been two years?'_ She then looked back down to see the ring on her finger before looking back to the moon. _'Amazing how one's life can change.'_

Occasionally, Jade would think about Tanya and her parents, given the fact she's now married with her own family and a new purpose in life she enjoyed. The former assassin really believed she's changed for the better.

Jade was so wrapped up in her personal thoughts, she didn't notice her husband standing right behind her until she felt his strong arms wrap around her torso. Jade sighed and leaned back into the embrace, not craning her neck to look at her husband.

"Something wrong, Jade?" Chris asked.

His wife shook her head. "No, just needed some time to think about some things." She paused for a moment. "Thinking about what I've become in the past year. Chris... tell me I'm still a good person."

"Jade, you're a good person," he replied, holding her tighter against his body before giving Jade a kiss on her naked shoulder. "You're the mother of my children, my loving, beautiful wife, and my teaching partner. I wouldn't have married you if for some reason I believed you weren't a good person. I love you despite your flaws, exactly as you've done for me."

Turning her head, Jade smiled and kissed him. "Thank you."

In the distance, the Edenian General saw something extraordinary. Near the outer edge of the training grounds of their backyard were three figures, partially visible in the brightness of the moon. Two women and one man, all dressed in their Edenian attire. This time, only Jade could see them. Chris couldn't. Narrowing her eyes, Jade gasped silently to herself as she recognized the three individuals.

The specters were those of her late parents and Tanya. All three spirits had sincere smiles on their faces.

_'Tanya... thank you again for changing your ways despite everything that's happened between us,'_ thought Jade. _'I'll always think of you as a dear friend. Mother, father... I know you're both very proud of the woman I've become. I only wish to have an eternal love last like yours did. Even though none of you are here, I miss you dearly. I love you all.'_

Tanya smiled with a hand over her heart, signifying she'll always be there in spirit while Jade's parents held each other close. Her mother Destiny was able to say, _'You have a wonderful family, my dear. Your husband and children will become the next beacon of light in your life. Just as you were for your father and I.'_

Destiny and Isaiah waved along with Tanya to say goodbye to the Edenian General, their smiles never diminishing. Jade smiled right back before the three spirits disappeared.

"Chris?" Jade asked.

He looked down at his wife. "Hmm?"

She smiled. "Let's go back inside. I think we've neglected our guests long enough."

"Couldn't agree with you more," Chris replied. "It's a bit cold."

"You? Cold?" Jade teased. "The savior of Earthrealm can't handle a little cold?"

Chris only shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, but more so for the second batch of buns in the oven."

Moving his hand, Chris gently placed it against Jade's stomach like he did two years ago when Jaden and Jessica were bouncing inside the womb. Now, the couple was expecting again.

Another set of twins to be exact.

"I agree." Jade laughed before Chris lead her back inside the house.

Taking a seat amongst her friends and family, Jade felt a wave of content wash over her, knowing there was a life outside of being just a stealthy assassin and fearless General.

Jade had found her happy ending at last.


	20. Bonus - I: Family Expansion

**Chris & Jade's Dojo: Downtown LA**

Jade felt strange, at least that's what she told herself over and over.

She stayed at the dojo after teaching a three-hour class, instructing her advanced students the modified version of the Fan Zi fighting style while donning her MK Deception outfit but with dark yoga pants covering her legs and flats of the same color. An extensive training session left Jade exhausted for some unknown reason. Her workouts in Edenia alongside the battalion or even private sessions at home never tired the former assassin out this easily. There were numerous instances where she had to regather herself for the lack of balance and focus she's widely regarded for.

The clock inside the dojo read ten o' clock. An uncommon occurrence befell upon the City of Angels as scattered rains dampened the area, a refreshing temperature brought forth the past few days. But the tranquilizing sound of water pelting the window couldn't quell Jade's uneasiness. Chris was currently out in town getting dinner for them as their kids Jaden and Jessica were being watched by Sindel in Edenia, leaving Jade and her husband alone for some needed bonding time.

After the twins' birth, Jade worked diligently to lose her pregnancy weight. She told Chris many times despite the pain racking her body for an entire day during the labor process, it was the most gratifying experience she's ever taken part in. Giving birth to her own flesh and blood would always remain one of Jade's most satisfying accomplishments.

_'I just hope Jaden and Jessica aren't giving the Queen trouble.'_ Jade thought to herself as she knelt on the cushioned mat to begin mediation, sitting directly in front of her trademark weapons laid out like a display with incense illuminating the space, an aroma of Jasmine filling her nose. _'Those two leave me drained more often than not, and might do the same to her if she isn't careful. Thankfully, Kenji is keeping them company along with the other children.'_

A soft smile graced Jade's mouth at the mention of Kitana and Liu Kang's lone child. Kenji was born two years after the twins, the news spreading like wildfire through Edenia. There would now be an heir apparent to the Throne when Sindel eventually steps down and grants the responsibilities of ruling to her daughter and son-in-law.

Outright silence occupied the atmosphere inside the dojo, only the light pinging of raindrops against the building served as a momentary distraction. Jade's breathing leveled, her chest unmoving all the while. The years of honing her energies together into a central capacity took dedication and patience, culminating in newly acquired abilities Jade mastered within a short year. She could now phase out of her physical body into a tiny soul sphere, able to remain in that state for a week without food or water. Her new skills didn't stop there. Jade also attained the power to peer into the minds of others, but only when her targeted person was either asleep or in deep meditation as she was now.

_"Kitana?"_ Jade spoke through her thoughts.

A few moments passed before an angelic voice responded, _"I'm here, Jade. Everything alright?"_

_"Just wished to speak with you and check on the twins,"_ the emerald-eyed woman said, continuing their mind-talk.

_"All is well here in the homeland,"_ the Princess replied. _"Although, I'd rather not spend half the day in tedious council meetings. The mere suggestion screams trepidation and dread."_

Jade let a giggle slip at her sister's indignant tone. _"Seems as though the Queen is speeding up the process for you to take her place."_

Kitana shared in the amusement. _"She was quite adamant with one member today regarding the voting process for next month's election, which caused quite a stir in the afternoon session."_

_"Mind telling me what occurred?"_ Jade inquired.

_"Apparently, my mother's proposal for a more diverse cabinet of leaders involving more women didn't sit well with Bembe. He vehemently opposed the idea. Turned out to be an unwise move on his part. Mother was quick to reprimand and suspend him indefinitely from the council."_ Kitana informed.

A wistful sigh escaped Jade as her sister briefed the details of that outburst. Bembe should count himself lucky she wasn't there. Otherwise, Jade would reserve no qualms of physically escorting him from the premises.

Edenia's General then asked, _"I trust no violence materialized from that exchange?"_

_"Jemarcus ensured that no such thing took place,"_ Kitana said. _"Speaking of, Jemarcus wishes to speak with you in person when you return. Nothing serious; just wanted your opinion."_

_"Of course. We'll converse when I pick up the kids."_ Jade stated. _"Which reminds me, Jaden and Jessica aren't causing problems, are they?"_

The sound of Kitana's small laugh ringed through Jade's ears. _"Nonsense, they've provided a breath of fresh air away from political matters."_

That alone made the Edenian General relax after continually fretting about her two-year-old twins' behavior amongst other adults other than herself or Chris. But Jade knew better than to believe her children acted up in Sindel's presence. Looks like her concern was misplaced.

_"You worry too much about them, Jade. Jaden and Jessica will no doubt become respectable children when they grow older. I'm sure of it."_ Kitana confirmed.

_"I sincerely hope so, Kitana. Caring for children is complicated, I must admit. Late nights, feeding, crying, and disappearing somewhere in the house. Our training together over the millennia doesn't compare to motherhood in its early stages."_ Jade admitted.

Another snicker from Kitana filled the space. _"Can't say you're wrong in that regard."_ A period of stillness engrossed the telepathic link between longtime sisters. _"Judging by the direction of our conversation, you're giving off the impression of being distressed. I don't mean to impose, but is something troubling you?"_

Jade should've known that question would eventually come up, though it amazed her it took this long for the query to be spoken into words. The past few months haven't been horrible, yet the tanned woman yearned for something.

_"It's hard to explain, Kitana. You know me better than I know myself sometimes."_ Jade lamented.

_"I should hope so. We practically grew up together and share more similarities than once thought."_ Kitana retorted. _"You never answered my question."_

Steeling herself, Jade replied, _"I wish to have more children."_

Not even the most devastating news of Edenia burning to the ground could make Kitana gasp louder than intended after hearing what her sister just divulged.

_"M- More?"_ Kitana stuttered. _"But Jade, you just had the twins. Don't you think you're pushing yourself? It normally takes a woman up to a year and a half after giving birth to have a normal recovery period."_ Another pause emerged between the two. _"Does your husband even know about this?"_

_"Your concerns are duly noted, sister. Truly they are."_ Jade started. _"Chris does not yet know of my feelings. I'll bring it up when he returns from getting dinner. However, I did give this a lot of consideration. I just... love kids. Being an only child without much memory of my mother and father was frightening, if not desolate. You of all people know how my life was a living hell before Shao Kahn's reign and the Queen giving me a home. And after seeing Jaden and Jessica for the first time, I felt nothing but joy and completeness. They gave that to me."_

Kitana never thought of it that way. _"And Chris?"_

_"Without him, none of this would be possible. Chris gifted me with something immeasurable in value. The old adage rings true. Becoming a parent mellows a couple to a certain degree."_ Jade explained, her ears sensing the rain easing in impact.

_"A fact we can agree on,"_ Kitana acknowledged. _"My apologies for sounding so surprised earlier. I was not expecting that answer. But... you're sure?"_

Jade remained steadfast. _"Positive."_

_"Very well."_ Kitana relented. _"I have to concede that I feel the same way. Kenji will need a sibling to grow up with. Inform your husband at the very least. He deserves to know,"_ the Princess advised.

The Edenian General allowed herself a small smile. _"I will, my sister."_

Just then, the front door to the Dojo creaked open, signaling Jade that her husband had returned. He must have been drenched coming from the car and walking to the door.

_"Chris just walked in,"_ Jade said.

Kitana told her sister, _"We'll talk later, Jade. Go spend time with him."_

_"Will do. Chris and I will arrive in Edenia at mid-day tomorrow."_ Jade informed.

_"The children will be happy to see you again. Until then, goodnight, Jade."_ Kitana bid farewell.

_"Goodnight,"_ replied Jade.

With that, the telepathic link between the two Edenian women ceased. Jade slowly opened her eyes to find herself in the comfort of the Dojo. She carefully rose up from her knees and waited for her husband at the end of the hallway. Never one to be vain about her looks, Jade made it a point to keep a presentable image around Chris though he loved her regardless of how she looked. But at some time during the guidance portion of today's workout, the emerald-eyed woman's hair unfurled itself from the buns atop her head. Jade did the next best thing and briskly braided her onyx locks into two separate strands.

Heavy footsteps resonated within the enclosed space of the corridor as a figure stepped into the Dojo. Carrying a bag in each hand along with a wet umbrella in his right was Chris, dressed in appropriate clothing due to tonight's weather. A lightweight jacket over a gray T-Shirt with denim jeans and casual shoes on his feet. His hair appeared damp after folding the umbrella once inside the establishment.

Jade wasted little time strolling to her beloved husband, a loving smile etched on her face as she slid her arms around his neck, welcoming him back with a warm kiss to soothe Chris' spirit from the drizzle outside. Earthrealm's savior repaid his companion's tenderness despite his arms being full at the moment.

The kiss finally broke off, allowing Chris to show an ample smile. "What did I do to deserve that welcome?"

"Being my husband for one," Jade answered before kissing him again. "And just because I wanted to."

"No complaints here," Chris replied.

They moved into a makeshift living room, two cushioned seats complete with a glass table and a miniature-sized TV. Chris set the two bags down and began taking out several plastic cartons, totaling four in all. The containers consisted of grilled chicken, fried rice, eggrolls, and packages of barbeque sauce. Also purchased were two bags of tea. Both Chris and Jade drank tea during dinner, refraining from consuming too much sugar, part of their training regime.

Using disposable eating utensils, Jade cut her chicken into sizeable portions before taking a piece and ate it with her rice. "I remember this food. From the neighbors down the street?"

"That's right. Figured we'd do something simple tonight," Chris said.

"Ah, I see. The flavor of the chicken is sweet." Jade commented.

"Sure is, and it's well cooked," her husband replied. "You speak to Kitana today?"

Jade nodded. "We were talking while you were out. She said the kids are behaving for the Queen and playing along with Kenji."

"Great to hear. We're picking the kids up around noon, right?" Chris asked.

"Yes. However, we can't leave too soon as Jemarcus wishes to have a word with me," the Edenian General told him.

Chris gestured his acknowledgment with a nod. "Any idea about what?"

His wife merely shook her head. "None, though Kitana assured me it was nothing serious. Jemarcus only wants my honest opinion."

"Fair enough," Chris said. He then noticed the far-off look Jade had on her angelic face, her mind pondering something. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Jade perceived the caring tone her spouse used, dropping her utensils on the plate after eating more than half her food. "During my conversation with Kitana, we discussed a multitude of things. Our past experiences, motherhood, and the future of Edenia. The latter was brought up due to Kitana becoming more involved in legislation as the time for her to descend to the Throne approaches. Notwithstanding, the discussion circulated around our kids."

"How come?" Chris queried.

"Well... my sister basically instructed me to stop worrying about Jaden and Jessica, stating I was too protective. But I can't help it. Maybe it's just that I want to ensure they'll become well-mannered when they grow in their adolescence." Jade detailed.

Chris finished eating his food before tenderly holding her right hand. "But that's not the entire story, is it?"

The gaze in Jade's emerald eyes confirmed her husband's suspicions. "I don't want them to have to endure… what I suffered through as a young girl."

So that was it. Chris should've seen it coming. Jade didn't want their children to go through the hardships she withstood in her long Edenian life. That would cause enough heartbreak to last until the end of time.

"That's why you're a great mother, Jade." Chris gently assured. "You care so much for our children's wellbeing. I know deep in my heart they'll appreciate that when they're old enough to understand."

"There's something else..." Jade softly spoke.

She then struggled with what to say next. There wasn't a proper plan for how Jade even wanted to go about this. Chris clearly saw his wife on the verge of a nervous breakdown, prompting him to scoot closer to envelop Jade in a warm hug while shifting to have her body atop his lap.

"Easy, Jade. I'm here for you." Chris soothed. "Take your time."

His lover's nerves were immediately eased at the mere touch against her skin, surrendering to Chris' benevolence without any dispute.

Jade inhaled a deep breath before saying, "I... I wish to have... more offspring."

A pin drop across town could've been heard in the room, silence gripping the ambiance. For a split second, Chris felt his heart slowly come to a halt, the suddenness of Jade's request catching him off-guard in a rare instance.

Chris finally managed to gather his wits. "You mean... another child?"

She nodded. "I recognize we just had the twins, and even Kitana suggested I allow myself more time to recuperate. But... conceiving Jaden and Jessica is something I'll never forget and cherish for the rest of my life. And I wish to experience that once more."

"Are you sure? I only ask because of the pain you were in for that entire day." Chris pointed out.

But he should've known better Jade was a headstrong woman. "I'm sure, husband. As I told you before we got married, I want to have as many kids as possible, and give them a childhood I never had."

Her husband smiled at the thought of raising more kids. "If the wife wishes, we can have more." Chris then inched closer to Jade's face, her face blushing profusely. "Why don't we get started tonight?"

That familiar sultry look carved onto Jade's face, her kelly green eyes sparkling in seduction. She repositioned herself on Chris' lap to give him a better view.

And quite the view it was.

Earthrealm's champion adored the way Jade fitted so seamlessly into her Deception gear, each curve shown for his eyes to feast on. Her tanned complexion only added to the vixen's captivating allure. Abdominal muscles toned and built to near perfection while maintaining a feminine appearance. Chris' eyes hovered over Jade's tantalizing legs, further enticing him to throw all caution to the wind. And he couldn't forget her luscious ass, the sheer size dwarfing both of Chris' hands as he squeezed her smooth flesh.

Jade held her husband's face, her thumbs moving in a circular motion over his cheekbones. Chris silently regarded this stunning woman with his stare alone. They moved closer to each other, leaning in to close the separation between their bodies. Jade moved first, and Chris followed suit. Their shared kiss was likened to combustible elements sparking an inferno. Chris knew exactly where this was headed, never hesitating in picking Jade up by the hips and carrying her to the spare room while her legs coiled around his waist.

**Warning: Lemon Alert, read at your own risk**

The two lovers entered through the half-open door of their shared room in case either person was too tired to come home or due to inclement weather. Chris set Jade down on the bed, only to passionately kiss her, his body weight pushing her down towards the bed. Jade began to assert herself, her hands busying themselves in pulling Chris' shirt and undershirt off his torso. Her husband's chiseled upper body was a masterpiece of muscle to behold. He returned the favor by slowly removing her top over her head, freeing her ample bosom.

"I've missed this so much, husband." Jade drawled seductively, trailing her fingernails over his bicep down to his pectoral.

Chris kept himself composed despite the longing detected in his wife's voice. "So have I."

Sitting up, Jade began intimately kissing her beloved's chest. "Let me reward you for being patient."

Two slender hands made their way to Chris' denim jeans, the button readily unhooked to loosen the article of clothing. He quickly discarded them off his person, a pair of boxers concealing Jade's prize. Chris then helped Jade slide off her leggings and loincloth. Just like him, only an onyx colored thong covered the tanned woman's nether regions.

"Simply beautiful," Chris murmured, stroking each of Jade's long, heavenly legs.

"Just as you are handsome," hummed Jade in a provocative tone.

Both warriors continued kissing each other with fervor for the next few minutes. An evident warmth formed between the unbroken contact amidst their bodies. Chris broke off the kiss and brought Jade's legs together to casually strip the thong, deliberately grazing each thigh as she laid bare before him.

Rising up, Chris locked lips with Jade in a heated kiss, tracing her jawline with his tongue all the way down to the chin before doing the same where her neck and collarbone connected. A profound sigh escaped Jade as her companion sucked her left nipple, the tit nudged back and forth with every flick of his wet tongue. Chris then switched to the right breast and gave it the same treatment while fondling the other with his hand, the action causing Jade to shudder audibly as she licked her lips.

Chris trailed smooches down Jade's flat stomach and took his time with her navel area, circling the bellybutton with care and precision. He finally inched closer to her moistened sex, the outer lips aching to be teased. Jade could do nothing but wait anxiously after not engaging in these activities for the better part of a year.

Breaking the calm stillness of the night was a heightened shriek of euphoria from Jade's esophagus. Her womanhood endured a torturous motion of Chris' tongue slithering up and down. In response, the Edenian woman absently combed through her husband's hair, turning her head to the side. The sweet taste of Jade's liquids flowed out like a river downstream. She arched her back as Chris hit the correct spot in her erogenous region. His efforts in arousing the ebony vixen worked seamlessly.

"Mmm... yes. Ohh, Chris." Jade voiced her satisfaction. "Ah, mmm. Oh, yes."

Using both hands, Chris further separated his spouse's legs to plunge farther into the depths of her vice. He then amplified Jade's pleasure by groping her bust, pinching each breast with delicacy. Jade involuntarily bucked her hips as Chris' ministrations pushed the General into a long overdue orgasm, her howl of ecstasy ringing through the Dojo halls.

Earthrealm's hero removed his mouth away from the velvety wetness to view Jade's expression. It was what he expected, passion and lust blended into glazed eyes with the rise and fall of her physique due to ragged breathing. Jade's braided hair splayed over the pillows in an exotic view.

Chris couldn't help but grin at the scene before wiping his wife's essence off his jaw, hovering up to Jade's face and lightly grabbing her shoulders to bring her up for a kiss. Jade took a while to respond but reciprocated his affection, shaking off the effects of a mind-blowing release.

"How did it feel?" Chris breathed in her ear.

Shivers of excitement vertically traveled Jade's spine after hearing his voice. "Exactly like the first time we made love." Her eyes glanced down to see a massive bulge in Chris' boxers. "Lie down," she ordered.

He did so and surveyed as Jade ran her hand down his six-pack abdomen, slipping it past the waistband of his underwear. She smiled knowingly at the feel of her beloved's length and girth.

Not wasting any more time, Chris deftly took off his remaining garment and watched Jade stroke the hardened organ standing at attention. Like he had done to her, Jade strung together kisses towards his jawline to the collarbone and chest area. The act took Jade down to Chris' ripped chest before reaching his succulent phallus.

Jade's tongue tasted the underside of the aroused manhood, the slick contact causing Chris to squirm. It would escalate as Jade engulfed his cock in her mouth, bobbing her head up to bring unadulterated pleasure to her mate. She kept herself stimulated by massaging her sex with her right palm. Chris groaned again, his hand running through Jade's lock as she sighed, the vibrations exciting them both.

'This man deserves everything I'm about to give him tonight. Even if it means rendering my body with undeniable spasms of a lustful nature.' Jade internalized.

Much to Chris' relief, the tanned vixen stopped and allowed his organ to exit her mouth with a pop, sliding up his body to his eye level, her damp hair cascading to his neck. Jade kissed him with a feathery touch before lying on top of his body, reveling in the closeness.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Chris asked, caressing his life partner's braids.

Jade inched near his mouth. "On so many occasions." She kissed him once more, his member nestled against her smoldering heat. "And I never get tired of hearing it from you."

With that, Jade broke away and laid flat on her back on the blanket-covered mattress, rearranging the set of pillows for better leverage. Their eyes locked with a mutual understanding of what would take place for the rest of the evening.

"Esposo, te quiero. Aquí y ahora." Jade whispered in Spanish, something she's grown to articulate during her time in Earthrealm with some help from Jacqui. (Husband, I want you. Here and now.)

Chris straddled Jade's thighs before hoisting her legs over his shoulders. "Es eso lo que deseas, mi amada?" (Is that what you crave for, my beloved?) The way he spoke the language so fluidly without stuttering appeased the Edenian's heartstrings.

"Sí, mi deseo por tu amor arde profundamente en lo más profundo de mi alma. Y ambos sabemos que nunca podrás resistirme. Ahora... hazme el amor," she responded. (Yes, my desire for your love burns deep within the depths of my soul. And we both know you can never resist me. Now... make love to me.)

Holding Jade's shapely hips in both hands, Chris pushed his way inside, a favorable groan exhaled at the unbearable tightness of her honey box. That familiar intrusion forced Jade to arch her back, a heavy moan escaping her mouth.

"Mmm! Yes..." Jade hissed.

Their union joined again, Chris took his time in treating Jade like a priceless emerald gem, which she indeed was. He settled inside her womanhood with ease. Jade held him tightly against her bosom, the sensations elevating with each passing second. Neither warrior moved as they stared with admiration.

Chris caressed the side of Jade's face, his hot breath tickling her lips. "Are you ready?"

Jade smiled. "Give it to me."

Following that request, Chris raised his hips, partially withdrawing his cock before thrusting in, the force causing Jade to wheeze for oxygen. He continued with a steady momentum as to not cause his wife any pain. But she had other ideas.

"Oh... harder. Ah, ah, mmm! Chris! More! Harder!" Jade begged.

Granting her plea, Chris rared his hips back and drove deeper into her body. The change in tempo was apparent. Jade felt an uptick in the number of moans she surrendered to her husband's actions. Instead of relaxing the hold on his back, Jade increased it to allow Chris more freedom in racking her body with unrestrained indulgence.

And damn did it feel so good.

Jade's facial features contorted in erotic expressions, her eyes tightly shut as the pumping of her spouse's appendage made her see stars in her line of vision, moans turning into small screams of passion as the bed creaked unceremoniously.

Over the years, Chris diligently worked on prolonging his stamina in the ring and the bedroom. The latter bore the fruits of labor in this situation. His silence turned into grunts, thrusting harder into his wife's slender anatomy.

Edenia's General implored, "Oh God! Chris! Yes! Yes! Harder!"

Nothing would stop Chris and Jade in continuing their display of love, devotion, and intensity for each other under the illumination of the full moon.

"Haaah!"

The knots in Jade's stomach were too overwhelming as her first sex-induced climax ripped through her organs, an ear-splitting scream culminating their first-round romp. Jade composed herself, leveling her breathing to a comfortable rate, sweat covering her complexion from head to toe.

"Wow... that was fun," Jade admitted, looking down at her husband's manhood firmly entrenched inside her. She kissed Chris with her arms around his neck. "Déjame en la cima." (Let me on top.)

Smirking, Chris rolled them over and allowed Jade to mount his waist. She was now in the driver's seat with a rekindled fire ignited in her eyes.

After situating her lower body on her husband's waist, Jade raised her hips and slammed them down, a resounding collision occurring between their loins. Chris grounded his hips in sync with her own as she rode him, increasing screams coming out of her throat.

"Hah! Ah! Ohhh! Chris!" Jade gasped.

"Nngh... Jade," Chris groaned.

Chris shifted his hands up to squeeze and grope her chest, the sensation of his touch sent another jolt of pleasure through Jade's body. Raw passion permeated the room, hormones bouncing off the walls. Before long, Chris bucked his hips like a wild bronco, his self-control as the evening progressed. Jade, overtaken by desperation, grabbed Chris by the shoulders before crushing his mouth in a fiery kiss, making sure to continue her passionate bouncing as she led her lover's hands to her firm ass.

Just then, Jade let out a high-pitched squeal as her womanhood unleashed another orgasm. The sudden feeling causing Jade to hold Chris for dear life though he was able to withhold from his own climax.

They made out in a frenzy, eager to finish the night on a high note. Chris reluctantly dislodged himself from Jade's wetness, which earned him a disapproving moan.

"What are you doing?" Jade protested.

No words came from her husband, opting instead to let his actions speak for themselves. Chris carefully turned Jade over on all fours, raising her curvaceous hips in the air, her bountiful ass exposed. She now knew his intentions and trembled in anticipation.

Steadily holding Jade's waist, Chris pointed his slick python against her slippery cavern and shoved his way in again.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Jade yelled in pleasure.

Chris' renewed energy aided in this final position of the night. Nothing on God's green earth Jade could do to stop the relentless assault on her prone body, their hips slapping against each other as the two lovers moaned and groaned in concert.

Wave after wave of delectable pleasure attacked Jade's senses, her mind in disarray at her husband's showing of lust, and it showed as he pulled Jade up by her heaving breasts to mash her back against his chest. He drilled into her like a man possessed in an upright posture, one knee to the side to keep balance and bury his cock in the tanned woman's pussy. Drool protruded out of Jade's mouth, added with unintelligible sounds. Chris used this distraction to gently grasp her chin, snaking his tongue forward in a French kiss, leaving no room for Jade to breathe as she clenched a handful of his hair in one hand to bring him closer.

The lasting kiss broke off, granting Chris the view of Jade's eyes rolling in her head, preparation streaking down her ravishing body. Seeing the sight caused Chris to speed up once more, ready to bring their lovemaking to a rousing close.

Bracing herself, Jade screamed, "Hahhhh! Ah! Ah! Ahhhh! Chris! Don't stop! So... so good!"

Obeying the command, Chris went at breakneck acceleration to reach the finish line, his aching muscles tensing for the finale. Jade threw her head back in outright ecstasy, unable to withstand her beloved's domination over her.

It all came crashing down in a matter of moments.

Incapable of stopping herself, Jade let out her loudest scream of the evening, nearly piercing Chris' ears due to being so close in proximity. Her concluding climax happened to be the strongest as well, sweet honey flowing all over Chris' member, the reaction inducing the Earthrealm savior to groan loudly before his potent seed ejaculated from the head of his manhood.

All was silent for the next few minutes.

Chris collapsed over his wife's back as both crashed onto the cozy mattress with Chris' member firmly situated inside Jade. Neither said a word, trying to recover a semblance of control while covered in each other's sweat. Chris eventually pulled away from her heavenly sheath, gently turning Jade's unconscious body over before laying it next to him, her head snugly resting on his bare chest.

'My lovely wife and the mother to my children,' Chris thought to himself, running one hand through her Jade's braided hair.

The digital clock on the nightstand read 1:15 A.M. Chris knew it would be wise to get some sleep before picking up the kids. With this in mind, he turned off the lamp switch to bathe the room in darkness and kissed Jade on her forehead before falling asleep, confident she was pregnant again after tonight's rendezvous.

* * *

**Nine Months later:**

Being prepared for anything meant precisely that. And Chris wanted to ensure this occurrence wouldn't be as strenuous on his lover like the last time they were in the hospital.

Chris stayed at Jade's bedside as her water broke, signaling that it was time to give birth anew. Their friends calmly waited in the waiting room. Sindel and Kitana watched over their twins and Kenji along with the Briggs and Cage families. Assigned for the delivery process was none other than Doctor Joseph, who greeted the crowd with a genuine smile.

"Greetings, everyone," he started. "The delivery was a success with no complications, a far cry from Jade's previous visit here. If you follow me, we'll be headed to the baby room."

Everyone followed the Doctor to the baby room, all newborns kept here for observation. Inside, they saw Chris and Jade huddled together near two separate cribs dressed in blue and pink blankets, respectively. Both children were fast asleep, not a sound made between their parents. Born first was a baby girl with Chris' skin tone, but as he found out, her eyes resembled Jade's. Meanwhile, their son was the complete opposite, inheriting his mother's tanned complexion along with the same colored eyes.

"Well, I'll be damned," Johnny said while watching the scene. "Chris just couldn't help himself."

An 'oof' came out of his mouth after Sonya playfully elbowed him in the ribcage. "Watch it, wiseguy. I think they look adorable."

"Couldn't agree more, Sonya." Sindel concurred.

"No matter how many times I witness it, the birth of a child is a wonderful event," Kitana remarked.

Both Cassie and Jacqui couldn't stop gawking at the new creations. Looks as though they'll be volunteering to watch another set of twins along with Jaden and Jessica, even Kenji as well.

"Aww! They're both so cute!" Vera proclaimed in joy.

Jax shook his head though a small smile was on his face. "Do they have names?"

"They do." Everyone turned around to see Chris entering the room, allowing Jade to take a well-deserved nap. "Aneka and Mason."

The Queen of Edenia enveloped Chris in an embrace. "Congratulations to you and Jade, Chris. Your family is growing larger by the minute."

Chris nodded in agreement. "And I couldn't be happier."

His attention went back inside the room. Before Jade succumbed to fatigued, she gathered her newborn twins into her arms so they could grow accustomed to their mother's touch. The scene melted Chris' heart as two tears of pride crept out of each eye. This was a family - and nothing was more important than protecting his family.

**The End**


	21. Bonus - II: Soul Sista

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song that will be mentioned later. Only using it for story purposes. Set two years after the previous chapter.**

* * *

**Seattle, Washington: 6:55 P.M.**

Another pleasant day graced the evening sky in the Emerald City of Seattle.

A major city of the Pacific Northwest, Seattle takes pride in several businesses. The Boeing company established itself as the hub for aircraft manufacturing and technology thanks to companies like Microsoft, Alaskan Airlines, and Amazon, major giants in consumer buying. Tourists regularly make this town a must-see destination due to many attractions like the famed Space Needle.

A quartet of women walked down the street, enjoying what the Emerald City had to offer, numerous bags draping their arms. One could imagine they raided every shopping district and the local mall. Sonya, Vera, Kitana, and Jade all laughed and joked on their way to a rented SUV.

Edenia's Princess, dressed in a sky-blue dress with slits up to the lower calves and flats on her feet, was able to escape her duties and enjoy quality time with loved ones after the birth of their second child, a girl named Ling. Kitana made it a point to visit Earthrealm more often to lessen the burden on her sister; her two children sometimes accompanying her to play with Jade's quartet of children.

Married life to one of Hollywood's biggest names yielded astounding results for Sonya. Once subjected to constant stress, she felt more relaxed, not to mention finding her niche in life practicing yoga. The former military star wore fitting blue jeans, a white spaghetti shirt, and comfortable tennis shoes, a pair of designer sunglasses atop her forehead.

Vera also felt content in her life, dressed in black leggings, a light brown shirt, and a dark green cargo jacket. She and Jax spent more time together, their marriage counselor helping out tremendously, thus saving their union.

Lastly was Jade, who has deeply immersed herself into Earthrealm's culture though never forgetting where she originated. Life was borderline perfect for the former assassin, her husband, and their four children. For tonight, Jade opted for dark navy capris, a tight-fitting green shirt showing off her midsection, and a pair of Nike shoes. (Birthday gift from Vera)

The kids of Kitana and Jade stayed with Sindel in Edenia, telling both her daughters she enjoyed watching her grandchildren. Only a short year or so passed before Jade welcomed fraternal twins again. After storing their newly bought clothes in the trunk, Sonya started the car with Jade in the front seat, Kitana sitting with Vera in the back.

"This trip was needed," started Sonya, gazing into the rearview mirror. "How do you like it so far, Princess?"

"My stay here has been wonderful. Earthrealm continues to amaze me with its technology and sightseeing," Kitana remarked.

Vera smiled. "And think, Seattle is only one of many major cities in the world."

"I would love to see more, but my duties as Princess may hinder me from doing so," the Princess said ruefully.

"I'm sure mother will understand," Jade interjected. "There's much to learn about Earthrealm as I have only lived here for a handful of years. Some customs still leave me somewhat confused."

Sonya glanced at her front-seat passenger. "Don't worry, Jade. Vera and I will make sure you're better equipped to know."

Just then, a phone call transmitted through the SUV via Bluetooth. Sonya pushed the call button after seeing the caller ID. "Hey, John," she greeted her husband. "Did you guys enjoy the game?"

_"Sure did, babe. The Mariners won on a walk-off home run in the bottom of the 11th."_ Johnny informed her.

"Sounds like it was an exciting game. Where are you boys at now?" Sonya inquired.

_"We're about to head to the Space Needle. Figured you guys would like to eat and stay in the lounge,"_ Johnny answered amongst the chatter between the other men.

A sly smile graced the former military woman's mouth at the proposal. "Are you asking us out on a date, Mr. Cage?"

_"Always have to court the wife,"_ he replied, playing along with his spouse. _"What do you say?"_

"Ladies?" Sonya asked her shopping mates.

Kitana nodded. "I'm most definitely famished."

"Count me in," added Vera.

"Me as well." Jade agreed.

Sonya smiled. "You heard them. We're going to stop by the hotel and change clothes. We'll meet you there in about half an hour."

_"Don't take too long with the makeup,"_ Johnny said.

Noticeable snickers came from everyone inside the car, which didn't go unnoticed by Sonya. They all knew she didn't use much makeup, the wisecracker inside Johnny still coming out of the woodwork every so often.

"Ok, wise guy. Don't push your luck." Sonya warned her husband.

_"Of course not, dear. Ciao."_ Johnny sarcastically replied before ending the call.

Sonya's response to her beloved's playful barb was a roll of the eyes, her attitude towards it softening considerably over the years. She had to applaud his effort. While Johnny can be infuriating to deal with, he made sure Sonya was the only woman he gave his attention to besides their daughter.

"I hope Liu had a good time with them. He's normally not very sociable." Kitana admitted.

Everyone understood the Princess' concern for her husband. Liu Kang was more at home in a training room, being raised by monks for the majority of his life, leaving little time for other activities and hobbies. He did manage to indulge in other interests like baseball, following the Chinese national team in the World Baseball Classic.

"I'm sure they weren't too hard on him, Kitana. Even Johnny knows when not to push Liu," Jade assured her sister.

With that, Sonya stepped on the accelerator and made it back to the hotel in record time, giving the girls enough time to change their attire before the group date.

* * *

**Space Needle: 7:25 P.M.**

The atmosphere inside one of the most recognizable landmarks was vibrant. Soft jazz music orchestrated by a live band sounded throughout the spacious floor. In the middle of the room was smoothed wood, creating a dance floor. Different ethnicities and backgrounds made up the audience for tonight's festivities.

Occupying a corner booth, the four heroes reserved this section to ensure their wives didn't sit by themselves. The chatter they engaged in consisted of their daily lives, kids, and the riveting ballgame they just saw. Using his pull in the film industry, Johnny managed to score home plate seats as the Seattle Mariners and Boston Red Sox played a thriller at Safeco Field with the home team winning 5-4 on a walk-off Grand Slam by Dee Gordon, sending their fans into a frenzy.

"Now that was a great game," said Jax, sipping on a Budweiser in khaki pants and a modified collared shirt due to his metallic arms.

"Said you'd you would be in for a treat," Johnny smirked. "And I knew that was going to happen."

Chris held back the urge to roll his eyes. "I was wondering when that cocky side was going to show up again."

"Hey, don't be mad because you lost the bet," the action star replied, clad in a dark blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and gray jeans. "I won fair and square."

"Don't remind me. I'll never hear the end of it," Chris relented, dressed in black jeans and a white dress shirt.

Johnny patted him on the shoulder. "Relax, Chris. There never was a bet since we didn't shake. I just wanted to prove I have that intellect."

"Of a fruit bag." Liu quietly relayed to Jax, who spat out some of his beer.

An eruption of laughter emerged but remained civil as not to disturb the other patrons. Liu Kang's quip caught everyone by surprise. The guys' night out revealed a different side of the Shaolin Monk. He was like Sonya regarding his training and meditation as second nature. However, with the war in Outworld and Netherrealm over, Liu Kang didn't feel the need to be on guard every moment, able to enjoy life's subtleties.

Johnny gave the Shaolin Monk a critical eye after the condescending remark. "Wanna repeat that, Kang?"

"Come now, Cage. I didn't stutter." Liu responded in his chosen attire of a dark red dragon T-Shirt and white pants. "Your actual knowledge about that last at-bat was pure coincidence."

"And what do you know about baseball?" the action star challenged.

The Shaolin Monk leaned forward. "Enough to know that Gordon waited patiently on that 3-2 slider and made the reliever pay for his mistake. You should know Baseball is all about timing."

A tense but comical standoff occurred between East and West. Though he wouldn't admit it, Johnny was impressed by Liu Kang's grasp of America's pastime. It did help that his sense of awareness aided in seeing what type of pitch the Angels' hurler used in the final at-bat. Raiden's student also studied Dee Gordon's bat speed along with his foot posture. All these factors contributed to the dramatic finish.

"Well played, Liu." Johnny conceded before sitting down, prompting the monk to do the same.

Jax cleared his throat. "Now that the pissing match is over..." He raised his bottle of beer. "A toast to our lives as husbands, fathers, and warriors."

Everyone smiled and lifted their drinks in the air. "Cheers." They all softly clanged their glasses together in celebration before taking big sips of their alcohol.

"Starting the party without us, boys?" a voice called out.

Shifting their gaze, the four men turned and felt their jaws unhinge from their mouths. The apples of their eyes had finally arrived and dressed nicely for the occasion.  
Kitana opted to keep on her dress from earlier, her hair bunched into a single bun held in place with Chinese chopsticks. Vera looked pleasing to Jax's eyes in her modest lavender skirt with a relaxed white shirt and shiny lip gloss.

Johnny mentally slapped himself for ogling his wife. Who could blame him? Sonya went for a cocktail party look, wearing a sleek jumpsuit with beige heels. Her hairstyle was also an eye-catcher. Instead of a single ponytail, the blonde bombshell opted to let her hair flow behind her back.

Chris averted his eyes away from Jade, more specifically, her choice of clothing. His wife's black dress outlined her figure in every way imaginable, reaching just below her kneecaps in high heel stilettos. Jade also donned her favorite hairstyle consisting of two neatly braided buns on either side of her head with separate braids falling to the middle of her back.

"Wouldn't dream of it, ladies," said Johnny.

After some shuffling, the women took sat across from their respective husbands. Each had a glass of water along with an alcoholic beverage before skimming through the menu. The musical tune of smooth jazz calmed the atmosphere and stimulated everyone's mind.

"Well, John. I'd say you did a good job arranging all this." Sonya lauded while eating her lobster.

Her husband's signature smile lit up his face. "I can't take all the credit. It was your idea to come out to Seattle. If anything, it was a team effort."

"Always the charmer," was Sonya's quick response. "By the way, have you spoken to Cassie?"

Johnny nodded. "Did so right after the game. Says she and Jacqui are training with the recruits at the base."

"Do you think it was a good idea to create this team?" she asked.

The Hollywood actor took his wife's left hand in his own across the table. "I do. Hence why I only wanted you to take an observant role while I do most of the heavy lifting. The last thing we need is Blake trying to con or guilt you into recommissioning."

Secretary Blake, a man who despised the Cage family and the one responsible for the Cassie, Jacqui, and Sonya's early departure from their respective posts.  
Two years ago, Blake's son Nick had repeatedly harassed Johnny and Sonya's daughter to the point of sexual assault. Of course, Cassie had other ideas and beat him to the point where he was barely recognizable. Thus a fierce shouting match ensued between the Secretary and Sonya over the incident, Johnny and the kids serving as witnesses. Just as Blake got close enough, he backhanded his top officer and faced the wrath of her husband, who gave him a broken nose, two black eyes, and a fractured jaw.

A long, bitter struggle would then ensue.

Numerous arrests, court hearings, and verbal spats filled a tumultuous timeline between the Blake and Cage families over the next few years. Finally, Jax intervened and threatened to spill the Secretary's dirty secret of his federal crimes of bribery and extortion. Blake seethed but knew he couldn't weasel his way out of and accepted jail time, Cassie, Sonya, and Jacqui, all separating following the ordeal.

Two years passed before the President of the United States himself called Johnny and Sonya, making a rather bold request to form a new team apart from the Department of Defense. While hesitant to accept, they knew it was too good of an opportunity to pass up, and the group was formed shortly after that.

"You're right." Sonya relaxed. "I'm glad that bastard is rotting in prison. His son should be doing the same after assaulting Cassie."

Johnny sighed. "True, but that's out of our hands now. He tries again, Cas has my permission to severely hurt him."

"But let's forget about that. This trip is for our friends and us to have some fun," his wife said.

Another genuine smile appeared on Johnny's face as he took a piece of steak and dipped it in steak sauce before feeding it to Sonya, who happily ate it.

"This lamb is scrumptious, Liu," concluded Kitana. "Much different from what I've eaten at home."

"Indeed. The food here is incredible," Liu Kang answered. "We should bring the kids here one day."

"I agree," his wife replied. "Kenji and Ling would like the menu options. I think my cooking could use some work, though."

"You're a better cook than you think, my beloved," he told her.

"If you don't count me burning the roast a week ago," she added.

Seeing Kitana's embarrassed look, Liu gave her an encouraging smile. "No one is perfect, dear. Your effort doesn't go unnoticed."

Kitana smiled at her husband, glad he didn't harbor any ill will due to her limited culinary skills. Making meals was never a strong suit for the Edenian Princess. After marrying her husband, she swore to become more proficient in providing food for her family with help from her mother and the maids. It helped that her husband knew how to cook, as well.

"Thank you, husband," Kitana said.

On the other side of the table, Chris and Jade were having a great conversation with Jax and Vera about various topics. They discussed parenthood and kids. Jacqui settled for a simpler life as a part-time instructor for Chris and Jade's dojo with her primary job serving as a Budget Analyst for the Army's civilian sector.

"Jacqui's come along in teaching the students everything's she's learned in the service," Chris informed the couple.

Jax took a good swig of his water. "How long will you allow her to teach at the place?"

"For as long as she wants to," Jade answered. "She's teaching our more advanced students with proper form, even helped improve my balance."

"Sounds like fun," interjected Vera. "How are the kids?"

"A handful. Having Jaden and Jessica was one thing, but Aneka and Mason have kept me busy with their abundance of energy. Childbirth is fulfilling, yet stressful at the same time," Jade admitted.

Vera understood what her friend meant even though she only birthed Jacqui. "It can be. I couldn't imagine the hell you went through." She paused for a moment. "Honestly, when we had Jacqui, I thought about wanting another one..."

That statement caught even her husband by surprise. "Vera..."

"I'm... sorry." Vera apologized. "It's my fault for not telling you sooner."

"Don't be. I never gave you a chance." Jax told her.

Chris addressed them. "Having kids is probably the best feeling in the world." He glanced at Jade. "It has been for us."

Just then, one of the musicians came up to the podium and approached the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Seattle's famed Space Needle. I'm your host, James Malone. We thank you for spending your evening here with us. Tonight's theme is 'Soul,' tracing back to the times of silky smooth R&B and Jazz. In honor of the selected theme, we would like one of our guests to perform a song of their choice alongside our live band."

Instantly, Vera's eyes lit up. Being in the Emerald City was already a highlight of the time spent with her husband and friends, but this was something she always wanted to try. Karaoke was one of her favorite hobbies since High School.

Vera quickly grabbed Jade's arm. "Come on, Jade!"

"Wha...? I can't- Woah!" the Edenian General protested, but her words fell on deaf ears as Vera pulled harder, taking Jade out of her seat while startling the group.  
With surprising strength, Vera dragged her friend to the podium. "We would like to perform a duet together."

"Pretty eager, I see," the announcer remarked.

"For our song," she leaned into his ear and whispered her request.

James smiled as he knew this one quite well. "That's a great choice. Your names?"

She told him, "I'm Vera, and this is Jade."

"A pleasure to you both," he told them. "Ladies and Gentlemen, our lovely guests Vera and Jade, would like to perform a duet together."

The crowd showed support with applause as he gave them a microphone each. All our heroes waited in anticipation, intrigued as to how they would perform together. No one became more interested than Chris as he's never heard Jade sing before.

"Vera... I... don't know if I can... do this." Jade sounded very unsure and downright petrified, never doing anything like this before.

Noticing the hesitation in her voice, Vera put a comforting hand on Jade's shoulder. "Follow my lead. You got this."

**Suggested song: Strangers to Lovers by Aaries**

The song began playing. Right away, Chris had to do a double-take along with everyone else. Except for Jax, who knew his wife could sing but didn't count on Jade performing just as well, if not better. Both ladies' voices were clearly distinguished from the actual song itself. Kitana, Liu Kang, and Sonya were in disbelief.

A minute into the song, everyone in attendance at the lounge stood up and gathered around the stage.

Jade was still understandably nervous but kept her eyes locked with Vera to give herself confidence. Her gaze then shifted to her husband, who was amazed and entranced by her angelic voice.

Being in front of many people was nothing new to Jade, usually briefing mission details to her troops. Doing so while singing never crossed the tanned woman's mind. However, by the looks of it, Jade was turning heads and having fun doing it.

With her confidence at an all-time high, Jade began putting her heart and soul into the final chorus, paying attention to the lyrics while eyeing her husband. No words passed between them. Only they knew their unspoken affection.

When the song ended, the crowd of nearly 300 people exploded in applause. Kitana and Sonya clapped the loudest as Johnny threw in some whistling, showing their unwavering support for their friends. Chris and Jax also displayed their approval with big smiles etched on their faces. Vera then took Jade's hand as they bowed to the crowd in thankfulness.

* * *

**Hotel Room: 10:15 P.M.**

Chris and Jade decided to call it a night, allowing everyone else to do the same after a long day of fun. Both were tired and wanted a fresh start in the morning with just over two days remaining on their shared vacation. While Chris was changing into his night attire, Jade stood in the bathroom to brush her hair out, her silky tresses falling behind her back over a black bra along with gray cotton shorts.

Tonight was nothing short of magical.

Though reluctant to go up at first, Jade was glad Vera dragged her up there for their duet. Kitana and Sonya went crazy afterward, saying how great they enjoyed the entertainment and shopping tonight. There would be even more things to do tomorrow. Distracted with her hair, Jade didn't feel Chris come from behind to kiss her cheek, causing her to smile softly.

"You were amazing tonight, Jade." Chris lauded.

Placing the brush down, Jade turned around and kissed him. "Thank you, Chris. That was my first time singing."

"Didn't seem like it when you got up there. You have a natural ability," Chris told her.

"You think so?" Jade inquired.

Chris brought his lips close to hers. "I know so..."

That was the last word spoken between the two lovebirds before coming together for a soft kiss. Chris pushed Jade to the sink using his lower body, remaining gentle before shifting both hands to his wife's lower body.

A pleased moan escaped Jade as her husband's firm hands caressed her covered bottom, lifting her body to rest on the lip of the sink. Her legs locked Chris' waist in place, bringing him closer to her chest. She smiled as her hands playfully ruffled his hair.

Taking it a step further, Chris gently broke the kiss and used his lips to trace Jade's sensitive neck and collarbone, nipping the area where the two body parts connected. Jade felt goosebumps popping up on her skin as she moaned softly in Chris' earlobe while massaging his shoulders.

"Mmm... yes. Ohhh. Take me, Chris..." Jade voiced her desire.

Wasting little time, Chris hoisted Jade by her ass, turning off the bathroom light before carrying her to the sizable bed, a single lamp illuminating the room.  
The two lovers continued in their passion, Chris perched above Jade's body. He slowly broke off the kiss and stared intensely into his wife's familiar green eyes. Jade smiled again before initiating another make-out session as Chris fumbled for the lamp switch.

A soft click resonated, leaving them to make love for the remainder of the night, the full moon serving as the only source of light.


	22. Bonus - III: Life's Journey

**Los Angeles, CA: Seven years later**

Peaceful, nothing around for miles but sandy shores and ocean, the aroma of fresh saltwater summer intermixing.

Amid the serene was Chris Jones lying on a beach towel several miles from his beach condo, floating in nothing short of paradise. Over his eyes were dark sunglasses while in a pair of dark blue swimming trunks. If he had to take a guess, the Earthrealm hero assumed he dozed off around an hour ago as the sun sunk into the sea with a reddish-orange hue. Suddenly, a sound was heard, disturbing the late afternoon calm.

Someone was there.

Chris froze his body and waited, sensing a figure approaching his prone position. In the next instant, a medium-sized foot raised above his head, ready to cave in his nose. He quickly got out of his seat to dodge his attacker's axe kick and rolled to his knees just as the assailant launched a haymaker punch. Using a quick counter, Chris hooked the person's arm, spun them around, and subdued them with a full nelson. That's when he recognized who his aggressor was from looking at their face. An energetic nine-year-old boy fighting to free himself with dark raven hair shaped in a shaggy hairstyle, a few bangs in front of his coffee eyes.

"Sorry, Jaden. You'll have to be a lot quieter next time." Chris spoke to the boy.

"Aww, Dad..." Jaden replied as he stopped struggling. "I thought I had you. You could hear me coming the entire time?"

The older man smiled and released him. "Don't worry about it, son... Now, where are your siblings?"

Jaden quickly scurried away as Chris turned to face his second attacker. They ran up from behind and attacked with a jumping kick. Chris avoided the leg just in time, squatting down just as the person in question sailed over his head. With a smile, he rose back up as his opponent spun their body for another solid kick. Chris again used his superior reflexes to catch the extended leg, flipped the person in his arms, and held them upside down.

Chris knew this person as well, another nine-year-old child. This one, however, was a girl who wiggled in vain before realizing it was useless. Her long raven hair tied in a ponytail fell to the sand as she hung upside down, her alluring, emerald green eyes glancing up at her father.

Just as he did with Jaden, Chris told the girl, "You must be a lot faster on the attack, Jessica."

Her eyes went downcast. "Sorry, Daddy..."

"There's no reason to apologize, sweetheart," her father reassured, flipping his daughter back on her feet. "You two are improving every day. I might be in trouble soon."

The twins only had to make eye contact to know their thinking mirrored each other, wasting little time taking their father's hint. Jaden and Jessica then moved out of the way as two more children jumped into the fray, both looked to be about seven years old and were fraternal twins like their older siblings. The boy had a small afro for hair in the same color as his father but had green eyes like Jessica. Meanwhile, his sister of the same age had raven hair tied in buns along with the same emerald irises.

Without warning, the quartet furiously attacked their father, putting him on his back to demonstrate the benefit of teamwork and developed skill.

"Strong, fast, smart, and working as a team..." Chris remarked as he absorbed their onslaught. "I'm not only impressed but very proud of you four."

After enduring the assault, Chris rose to one knee and flashed his aura of power, a white glow surrounding his body before flaring off to send his kids back a few steps.

Jaden felt himself shake from the force. "Dad, you weren't going to hit us with that blast... were you?"

Chris sported another smile. "Of course not, but one thing's for sure. Jaden, Jessica, Mason, and Aneka. You all will be stronger than me one day in your unique way. I can almost guarantee that."

Driving the point home, Chris affectionately hugged his two sons and two daughters. They all hugged him back, smiling brightly at their father's high praise.

"By the way, what are you guys doing out here?" Chris inquired after separating.

Aneka answered, "Mommy sent us here to get you."

_'Should've known better,'_ he mused. "Well then, let's not keep mommy waiting."

Getting to his feet, Chris and his bloodline began heading back to their home along the shoreline as a family. With school now out for the summer, the Jones family could spend more quality time together. Mason ran ahead, enthusiastically performing backflips. Jessica walked right next to her peaceful looking father, imitating his pace. Seeing this, Chris cut down on his long strides so the others could stay in stride.

"Mason, slow down! Dad's not going that fast!" Jessica yelled to her younger brother.

"It's all right, Jess," Chris told her. "Your brother can run around if he wants."

"Ha, see? Dad thinks you two should run too." Jaden added his two cents as he caught up with his brother.

"Now, Jaden. It's perfectly fine if your sisters want to walk," their father said.

Confused by what they thought was to be mixed messages, the boys looked at their father. "Well, which one are we supposed to do, Dad?" Mason asked.

Their father couldn't help but laugh to himself. "I'm fine with whichever makes you guys comfortable. You're all different despite being siblings, but you can learn from one another. For instance, if Jaden and Jessica were faster and quieter to attack like you and Aneka, Mason, you would've had me down easily. That's why I'm happy to see you four working together in unison and want that to continue. Understand?"

Both sets of twins looked at each other before answering in unison. "Yes, Dad." Satisfied, Chris and his four children continued walking.

"Daddy...?" Aneka meekly asked.

Chris eyed her. "Yes, Princess?"

She bit her lip. "Which one of us do you love more?"

Her father became curious about where this was going. "What?"

"Me, Jessica, Jaden, and Mason. Which one of us do you love more?" the youngest child asked again.

"I love you all equally, Aneka. None of you are better than the other," Chris said truthfully. "You're all my kids for a reason."

"It's like Uncle Johnny said," Mason whispered to his twin a bit louder than intended.

Chris immediately caught that. "Hmm? Just what did your uncle say?"

"He said that's what parents say when they have favorites, but don't want to reveal who," Jessica explained.

"Oh... Well, I'll have to visit your uncle Johnny then," the father replied. _'A painful visit from his perspective.'_

"Are you gonna kick his ass, Dad?" Jaden interjected rather innocently.

Everyone stared at the eldest child in shock as his father inquired, "Who taught you that word, Jaden?"

"Uncle Johnny..." They all answered in unison again.

Chris somehow knew that was coming. "Uh, huh... I guess I shouldn't be surprised. In that case, Jaden, yes. I have to now. He shouldn't have said that around you all."

"Why not?" Jessica asked.

"I'll explain later, but for now, don't say that word around your mother, or we could all be in trouble. Me especially." Chris explained. "Promise?" His children all nodded in agreement. "Is there anything else your uncle told you I should be made aware of?"

Mason thought momentarily before revealing, "Umm... he did say something else."

"That you've 'mellowed out' lately." Jessica finished for her younger brother. "What does that mean?"

Chris did his best to tell them. "That means I'm not as... angry as I use to be."

All his children gasped in shock and bewilderment. "You were angry!?" Mason exclaimed with his hands up.

At that point, Chris stopped walking, the kids doing the same. "I used to be very angry and sad for a long time. Before you all came into the picture, I had a wife and child, but someone took them away from me. From that point on, I was angry at the person who did it and at myself for allowing it to happen. I swore never to let it happen again. I know you guys haven't seen me angry a lot, but I wasn't always the father you see in front of you now. Anger was a part of my soul for as long as I can remember."

"What happened afterward?" Jessica inquired further about this revelation.

Chris smiled. "Your mother came along."

The esteemed Edenian General and recently named second Princess of her native homeland. More importantly, the most beautiful woman ever to come into Chris' life. His wife of ten years was everything he thought to be a dream. Jade was a woman who never let radiant looks ruin her personality, her spirit so pure in every way.

"After we married, all of you came into our lives. I'm not sad or angry anymore since you all and your mother are in my life. That's why I'm the happiest I've ever been." Chris went on to say.

"We make you happy, Daddy?" Aneka asked with that bright smile of hers, resembling her mother so much.

"That's right," replied Chris. "Lord knows what I would've done without you guys. That's why I love you all equally, and why I love your mother."

Chris began walking again, his kids on either side as Jaden and Mason flanked his right near the sea while Jessica and Aneka did the same to his left, the younger twins grabbing each of his hands.

"And mommy loves you too?" Aneka inquired.

Her father nodded. "Yes, sweetheart. That's what she tells me every day."

Mason then innocently asked, "So... is that why you and mommy wrestle?"

Confusion racked Chris' face. "Wrestle?"

The youngest boy naively explained, "Yeah, you and mommy do it at night in your room sometimes, and she says your name over and over again. Even her hair was all over her face one morning."

Chris wasn't sure at first what his son was referring to, but shock soon set in, his eyes growing wide like dinner plates, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. "How do you know about that? Have you been watching us?"

"No. I... I only saw you once. I was... getting water when I heard strange noises, so I looked through the door and saw you and mommy wrestling. I can still hear you sometimes but never looked again. I swear," Mason replied in slight fear, thinking he'd done something wrong.

Sensing the nervousness around all the kids, Chris awkwardly smiled while trying to hide his mortification. "Oh, that's ok. You didn't do anything wrong, Mason." _'I'm going to start locking the bedroom door from now on.'_

"But, Dad..." Jessica interjected. "If you and Mom love each other, why do you wrestle so much?"

The children's father knew there was no getting around this, at least for the foreseeable future. He let out a small laugh at the way Jessica asked her question before trying to clear the air of what Mason brought up.

"Your mother and I... uh... you see... We weren't trying to hurt one another and weren't arguing. What we were doing was a... 'special kind' of wrestling performed by two people who love each other a lot, and can get loud sometimes. When two people love each other like us, they tend to do it a lot," he finished.

Both sets of twins just glanced at each other with even more questioning looks than before gazing at their father due to not understanding a single thing from his explanation.

Seeing this was going nowhere, Chris let out a defeated sigh. "Listen, Mason. You didn't do anything wrong. However, you or your siblings aren't supposed to know about this just yet. It's something only adults do together. When you all reach a certain age, I promise your mother and I will sit you all down to better teach you." He looked at his youngest son with a sad smile. "But for now, please forget what you saw."

Although neither child understood what their father was talking about, they complied with his request. "Ok, Dad."

Chris was understandably relieved. "Thanks. Now, where is your mother?"

"She's heading this way." Jaden happily offered the answer.

As the group neared their house, a lone figure could be seen, a beautiful, tall female with silky hair flowing in the wind. Jade smiled when her husband and children came into view. Chris was happy to see her as well, along with what she wore on her person. She was in her newly purchased bikini, a dark green top along with a black bottom that showed off her long legs, covered by the same colored skirt falling past her lower calves while her feet wore brown sandals. Her entire back displayed tattoos, signifying the names of her four children along with Edenian patterns going from her shoulder blades to her lower spine.

The kids excitedly ran to their mother as the Edenian General had just returned from her homeworld due to a small conflict. Even though the threat was low, Queen Sindel didn't take any chances and instructed Jade to handle the issue. The issue was resolved as the rebellion group retreated. Edenia's royal court will be keeping a close eye on their activity for the next few months.

With that familiar bright smile, Jade hugged all her children. "Hello, my children."

"We missed you, Mommy!" Aneka exclaimed.

"I was only gone for a few days, my child," the General replied, her hand ruffling Aneka's hair. "Mommy had to handle a domestic dispute."

Jessica then asked, "Is everything all right?"

Jade nodded to her eldest daughter. "No one was seriously hurt on either side, allowing a peace treaty to form."

"And that's how my lady does business," said Chris as he came closer.

Jade showed an even brighter smile as Chris enveloped her in a warm embrace before kissing her lips ever so tenderly. The kids smiled while observing the love and affection their parents had for one another, something they made sure to pass down to their children if and when they met someone special themselves. After a lengthy kiss, the married couple broke away.

"Hey, sweetheart," Chris greeted her.

"Hello, husband. How are things here?" Jade asked after returning his greeting.

Looking over his wife's shoulder, Chris replied, "Endured quite an ambush. They're improving in everything we've taught them."

Jade was ecstatic to hear that news. "Splendid. I thought it would take some time but never imagined our kids would progress so quickly."

"They have some excellent teachers in us," her husband remarked before caressing her face. "I missed you."

Smiling, Jade gently touched his lips for another kiss. "And I missed you, husband," she breathed.

Lacing their fingers together, Chris and Jade walked with their kids back to their home, taking the stairs to allow the children to discard their school clothes before coming back out to the beach.

With their family expanding, Chris decided the condo needed more room to accommodate everyone, remodeling his study into an extra room where Jessica and Aneka stayed while Jaden and Mason shared the room upstairs. As the kids changed, Chris and Jade peered out to the horizon at the sinking sun, his arms around her stomach from behind, chin resting on her shoulder. Both sets of twins exited the house and quickly took notice of their parents standing on the balcony.

Jessica wondered what they were seeing. "Mom, Dad? Is something wrong?"

Both adults turned around and shook their heads. "No, look," Chris said before pointing forward.

Curious, the kids did as their father asked, their respective jaws nearly dropping to the wooden deck. The sky showed a myriad of colors emitting from the clouds, making the horizon seem as if they were dancing in the sea. It was a sight to behold, and the Jones' family was its audience.

As the kids enjoyed the scene, Chris and Jade broke their stare and gazed into each other's eyes as they've done so many times before. With love, affection, and understanding. They inched closer and kissed again, Jade moaning quietly into his mouth as her husband held her bare waist. They slowly separated, their lips separated by mere centimeters.

"This must be what the kids were telling me before you left," murmured Chris.

"And that is...?" Jade whispered.

With a genuine smile, her loving husband answered, "This... is a life."


	23. Bonus - IV: Inner Thoughts

_'Unbelievable...'_

Groaning, Chris sat up in bed, unable to fall asleep for what seemed like months. A digital clock beeped a few times, signaling it was now midnight. Chris became sleep-deprived, a notion becoming apparent these last few weeks. He tried settling back into the mattress but couldn't and eventually gave up, noticing the spot next to him was vacant.

Chris heaved another sigh and got out of bed, shirtless in gray shorts before heading to the kitchen. He stopped by his two sons' bedroom; Jaden and Mason sound asleep in their shared bunk bed. A soft smile found its way on Chris' face. His two sons had different personalities and interests, and he figured that wouldn't change when they become teenagers.

_'The boys take after me though Mason spends most of his time with Jade,'_ Chris lamented.

Taking the stairs, Chris was careful not to disturb his other children residing downstairs. Assuming the same approach, he softly opened the door and found Jessica and Aneka also in a deep slumber in separate beds on either side of the room. Their father dreaded when both his girls developed for two reasons.

Boys and dating.

However, Chris knew this would eventually happen because he was the same way growing up with the opposite sex, so he supposed it would only be a matter of time before his middle children clamor to begin dating. His wife wasn't against the idea but agreed with him to let them date at the age of seventeen, giving both girls a chance to mature.

_'Don't know what's worse.'_ Chris mused before gently closing the door to the girls' room. _'Me worrying about boys coming around them or what Jade might do to them.'_

He finally made it to the kitchen and obtained a glass of water from the fridge. While not a typical activity for him this late, Chris found himself thinking about his kids and what the future held for them collectively. They all were good students and stayed out of trouble for the most part with an occasional lapse from Jaden.

Speaking of growing up, Jacqui and Cassie now occupied his thoughts, both ladies serving as role models for Jessica and Aneka. They voluntarily separated from the Army a few years ago, gaining valuable experience with their Associate and Bachelor's degrees before transitioning back into somewhat normal lives.

Another sigh left Chris, the lack of sleep leaving him anxious. Life slowed down dramatically in his new marriage. No longer did he face danger at every turn in commanding the Homefront Warriors or allying with the forces of Edenia.

That life seemed like merely a memory.

His days now consisted of being a husband and father to his family. It helped that Jax, Johnny, Sonya, and Vera pitched in every now and again. They were all truly one family despite not living under the same roof. Chris then began wondering how Kitana and Sindel were doing back in Edenia, the realm he helped liberate. The Princess and Queen of the sacred land handled affairs fairly and practically, much to the delight of their allies. Liu Kang's presence didn't hurt either.

The dojo Chris and his wife co-owned downtown was thriving with students coming from all over to train and learn. While the need to fight left Chris entirely, competing against the younger generation was too high for him to ignore, hence why his children took up training under him and their mother. This moment of reflection was so firm in his mind that he barely sensed a formidable spirit located on the beach after breathing deeply. He was surprised but identified the person in question.

"Jade..."

As expected, she was training at the shore, a routine after returning from her homeworld, which brought Chris back to the original thoughts plaguing him earlier.

_'She should know what's on my mind,'_ he thought while exiting the front door.

Chris knew he shouldn't hide anything from her, Jade telling him to be honest and promised not to get upset whenever he needed to divulge something. It was what both warriors excelled in; being truthful with each other.

The sight greeting Chris on the beach caused himself and everything else to freeze.

He watched in silence, appreciating his wife's beauty in its purest form. The way she executed each kata with flawless execution and concentration could be compared to a symphony. This was the same woman he fell in love with over a decade ago and loved ever still. Transfixed on her movement, Chris failed to realize Jade completed her final kata before slowly opening her eyes to see her loving husband.

"Chris..." she whispered.

If he thought she was beautiful beyond comprehension, one could only imagine the thoughts running inside her mind. They gaze intently with their eyes, his coffee irises holding her emerald ones.

"Figured you'd be out here." Chris quietly said after a pause.

Jade relaxed and straightened her posture before moving in his direction. "I'm sorry if I disturbed your slumber."

He merely waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. Couldn't fall asleep anyway."

The distance between them evaporated as Chris and Jade shared in a gentle embrace, warmth and love evident. Both warriors missed moments like this with nothing to disrupt them. It was then Chris realized the truth. He enjoyed holding his lover in his arms. Over the times she left for Edenia to settle disputes or sit in on tedious meetings, he longed to have her beside him in bed.

"I've been thinking..." He almost didn't detect the stress and solemnness in Jade's voice. Something was pressing on her mind, something important she wanted to share.

Chris rubbed his wife's back. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Jade sighed, her tone unchanged. "All these years as your wife, I can't help but think of how you're so good to me... even when I don't deserve it." She held him closer, head pressed to his chest. "Yet those thoughts are cast aside when I return home greeted by you and the kids."

Chris started to get the gist of what his wife was trying to convey. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm contemplating stepping down as General..." she revealed, looking down at her feet.

Now that was unexpected, even from Chris' perspective, knowing better than anyone how much Jade heeded the call to serve her homeworld. This had to have taken much consideration to even fathom. The former commander faced a similar situation after relieving himself of command shortly after Jaden and Jessica were born. If she did step down, they could spend more time together and with the children. However, she would be making an enormous sacrifice.

Maybe too great.

"Jade..." Chris began while running a hand through his lover's silky hair. "Though I'd love for us to be around the kids more often, I would never ask you to do this..." He backed away and looked deeply into Jade's eyes. "Being General to Edenia is who you are. It would be selfish of me to let you walk away from what gives you purpose."

A frown appeared on the former assassin's face. "But Chris, I belong here raising our children with you. Every mission I've undertaken, I think about the joy you've all given me."

Chris' expression didn't change, noticing Jade mainly referred to him when she said all. "True, but you'll hate yourself, and a great void will remain in your heart that will be hard to forget or live with." He caressed her face. "Only walk away when you truly believe it's time."

"What about you and our kids?" Jade inquired. "I don't want to neglect you any longer."

The real reason Jade sounded her request finally revealed itself. Nothing gave her fear than the thought of losing her family. They were the one thing in life she would never give up as long as blood ran through her veins. Everything else was inconsequential.

Realizing this, Chris gave his longtime partner a loving smile. "I promise you that Jaden, Jessica, Aneka, and Mason will always be our children. I will always be your husband, and we will always love you," he stated before drawing close to Jade's lips. "I will always love you."

Their mouths gently touched in a soft but passionate kiss, far from any ordinary display of affection. Both warriors' feelings were expressed and acknowledged, a combined sigh escaping their lips as they finally disconnected, showing smiles of happiness.

"You're right," Jade told him. "Jemarcus is still a long way from being ready though I'm giving him more responsibility."

Chris nodded. "He'll be a fine General in time. Tomorrow, I would like for us to spend the entire day together. No training or outside distractions."

That familiar bright smile appeared on Jade's face. "Agreed." She covered her mouth to stifle a yawn, fatigue finally setting in. "Carry me, please?"

Without a second thought, Chris tucked his arm underneath her knees to carry his lover back to their house, her hands encircling his neck, the scene reminiscent of their wedding day. He noticed Jade had fallen asleep on his shoulder, unbothered by her earlier doubts.


End file.
